The Uzukage Hiden: Princess From Land of Snow
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang. COMPLETE, Ch 11.
1. Chapter 1

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkakan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 1: Fujikaze Yukie**

Rombongan Negeri Iblis yang terdiri atas 3 pelayan Ratu, 5 pengawal, 4 pembawa usungan dan Ratu Negeri Iblis sendiri baru saja meninggalkan Ro no Kuni untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Uzushiogakure. Di dalam usungan tersebut, Ratu Negeri Iblis Shion- _sama_ sedang duduk tenang sambil memejamkan mata bonekanya. Senenandung kecil dan manis keluar dari mulutnya membentuk irama yang begitu indah.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan bilateral antara Negeri Iblis dan Negeri Ro, Shion akan kembali menuju Uzu, tempat dimana suaminya berada. Pembangunan Uzu sudah hampir menyelesaikan dasar-dasar desa mereka, dan sepertinya Uzu akan terus berkembang karena dana pembangunan yang diberikan 5 desa besar sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf atas insiden 17 Oktober lalu menjadi katalisator pembangunan desa tersebut. Uzu benar-benar bangkit dari keterpurukan mereka.

"Wahai rombongan pembawa usungan kemewahan, bisa anda berhenti sebentar untuk mengikuti permainan saya…"

Shion membuka matanya dan mengintip sejenak dari balik kain usungan mewahnya yang berwarna merah dengan ukiran benang emas. Di samping jalan yang mereka lalui, ada sesosok kakek tua dengan topi bundar jerami yang duduk di depan meja usang sambil melempar dadu di tangan kanannya. Beberapa orang mengerumuni kakek itu dan mendesah kecewa. Shion menjadi sedikit lebih penasaran.

"Jangan perdulikan, tetap jalan…tujuan utama kita adalah mencapai Uzu sebelum malam hari." Pemimpin rombongan yang merupakan ketua pengawal Ratu memberikan instruksi dengan nada tegas. Shion juga tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, dia kembali menutup kain usungannya sebelum kakek tua itu menyebut sesuatu yang membuat keinginan hatinya melunjak.

"Hadiah utama, dua tiket gratis menonton perdana Film The Adventure of Princess Gale yang dimainkan artis terkenal Negera Api, Fujikaze Yukie…"

* * *

Usungan itu segera berhenti di depan kerumunan permainan dadu tersebut, membuat beberapa orang di sana segera menepi dari tengah meja dan menatap takjub sesosok wanita yang keluar dari usungan mewah dan anggun. Ratu Negeri Iblis memakai gaun putih dengan balutan kain melebar berwarna emas di lehernya, juga kalung yang berkilauan saat ditimpa sinar matahari. Jangan lupa mahkota yang tersemat di kepala bersurai pirang kelabunya. Shion duduk sopan di depan meja sang kakek dan mata bonekanya menatap datar kakek tua tersebut, sementara para pengawal langsung membentuk barikade mengelilingi Ratu sambil menatap wajah para orang awam yang meneguk ludah melihat wanita beraura ningrat mau mengikuti kedai keliling permainan dari seorang kakek tua.

"Maaf _Jiji_ …apa benar hadiah utamanya…" Shion menatap enam lambang desa di atas meja sang kakek "…Apa benar hadiah utamanya adalah dua tiket gratis menonton The Adventure of Princess Gale?"

"Dengan segala hormat Yang Mulia, saya dengan ikhlas membiarkan pengawal anda yang gagah memenggal kepala saya jika saya berbohong," kakek tua itu menunjukkan dua tiket bioskop dari balik kimono lusuhnya "Ini adalah bahan rezeki saya dan dengan dua tiket ini pasti bisa menarik orang-orang agar mau bermain di kedai permainan keliling sederhana saya."

"Shion- _sama_ …jika kita terlalu lama-"

"Aku akan bermain!" kata Shion dengan nada datar. Namun iris matanya sedikit berbeda, ada getaran semangat di sana.

Menonton film favoritnya berdua bersama Naruto…itu-

"Shion- _sama_?"

'KENAPA AKU MEMBAYANGKAN MUKA BEGO HENTAI ITU!' Shion menoleh ke arah pengawalnya dengan tatapan horor, walaupun ada semburat merah di kedua pipi putih tersebut "Berikan aku uang untuk memainkan ini, Pengawalku yang gagah…"

Tentu saja ketua rombongan tidak berani membantah, apalagi Shion- _sama_ memintanya dengan wajah datar namun dihiasi aura menyeramkan ala preman.

Permainan itu sederhana. Shion hanya harus memilih genap dan ganjil saat dadu dilemparkan. Permainan dengan biaya 12 Ryo itu ditentukan dengan hasil dadu yang dilemparkan. Nah…Shion akan meletakkan 12 Ryo di salah satu 6 lambang desa di meja kakek tua tersebut. Dari pojok kiri atas sampai pojok kanan bawah, ada lambang desa Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Kumo dan Uzu. Jika tebakan Shion tepat dan dia meletakkan uangnya di salah satu lambang desa tersebut, maka saat kakek tua itu membuka lambang desa yang terbuat dari plastik perekat dari meja, akan diketahui hadiah apa yang didapatkan Ratu Shion. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shion meletakkan 12 Ryo di lambang Uzu dan menyebutkan angka ganjil.

"Boleh saya tahu kenapa anda memilih ganjil, Yang Mulia?" tanya kakek tua itu sambil melempar dua kali dadu di tangan kanannya.

"Karena angka ganjil akan memutuskan sesuatu, misalnya 2 berbanding 1…3 berbanding 2. Angka genap akan membuat suatu pertimbangan lagi, misalnya 2 berbanding 2…3 bebanding 3…"

"Owh, alasan yang sangat menarik." Kakek tua itu terkekeh pelan, dia melempar dadu itu di atas meja dan dadu tersebut berguling lima kali lalu menunjukkan butir 5.

Ganjil…tebakan Shion tepat.

"Waah, Shion- _sama_ hebat juga."

"Benar."

"Ternyata hoki Shion- _sama_ kuat ya."

Ketua rombongan berdehem agak keras untuk mengingatkan para pelayan Ratu agar tidak terlalu antusias dengan hasil tersebut. Sang ketua masih saja terus memikirkan waktu mereka sampai di Uzu nantinya. Tidak mungkin dia membuat Kage paling ditakuti di elemental Dunia Shinobi, Yondaime Uzukage, mondar-mandir di gerbang desanya karena cemas. Cemas karena istrinya yang belum sampai dan ternyata istri tersebut sedang asyik bermain dadu…

'Sungguh Yondaime Uzukage akan menyegelku dengan Jutsu Fuin-nya…' kata Ketua Rombongan dengan wajah sweatdropped.

"Hm…anda mempunyai bakat menjadi penjudi, Yang Mulia…" kakek tua itu memandang wajah para pengawal yang mulai memasang ekspresi tidak suka. Kakek tua itu harus berhati-hati mengatakan tentang Ratu Negeri Iblis karena para pengawalnya sudah satu kali melangkah, menandakan mereka sedikit tidak suka Sang ratu dikatakan memiliki bakat sebagai penjudi "Heheh…maaf jika perkataan saya lancang Yang Mulia."

"Tidak apa-apa, tolong buka plastik berlambang Uzu itu, _jiji_ …" Shion sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli, matanya masih terfokus pada uang yang ia pertaruhkan.

"Baiklah…" kakek tua itu menggeser uang Shion ke arah lambang desa Kumo di sebelah kanan lambang Uzu, lalu membuka plastik itu ke atas.

"Boleh saya bertanya lagi? Kenapa anda memilih Uzu, Yang Mulia?"

Shion memandang datar kakek tua itu, lalu pupil mata bonekanya kembali memandang kertas plastik yang sudah setengah terbuka.

"Karena desa itu adalah kebanggaan orang yang kucintai."

Beberapa pengawal menundukkan kepalanya, begitu juga para pelayan. Jelas saja mereka tidak akan men-cie cie-kan Ratu Tsundere mereka, tetapi mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Shion- _sama_ …

"Ah…anda-"

Mata Shion melebar, dari balik plastik lambang Uzu itu tertulis dengan jelas kalimat "Selamat anda mendapatkan hadiah utama". Shion memandang sang kakek tua dengan pandangan penuh suka cita. Mata bonekanya berbinar senang.

"Shion- _sama_ …selamat menikmati tontonan anda dengan orang yang anda cintai." Kata si kakek tua sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Rombongan itu datang ke Uzu ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sang pemimpin rombongan sudah pasrah jika ia dimarahi pemimpin keempat Uzushiogakure. Saat sampai di gerbang desa, Uzumaki Konan yang bersandar di salah satu daun pintu besar gerbang desa sambil melipat kedua tangannya langsung bergerak mendekati rombongan. Dia memberi anggukan sekilas kepada ketua rombongan lalu meminta izin dengan sopan kepada Shion untuk memeriksa keadaan sang Ratu.

""Na-Naruto, maukah kamu-"

"Shion- _sama_ , bolehkah saya-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apa yang anda lakukan di dalam, Shion- _sama_?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Konan mulai khawatir. Tadi dia mendengar istri sahabatnya itu seperti berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Shion- _sama_?"

"…"

"Shion- _sama_?!"

Naruto yang baru saja berkeliling desa segera muncul di depan gerbang dengan Sunshin cahayanya yang indah menghiasi suasana malam. Dia segera berjalan cepat mendekati usungan ketika Konan bolak-balik mengelilingi usungan sambil melontarkan pertanyaan berisi kata " _Shion-sama_?!"

"Ada apa Konan?"

"Y-Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_?!" Konan jelas terkejut. Sementara ketua rombongan langsung berdiri tegak dengan wajah sedikit tegang. Naruto segera memiringkan kepalanya ketika Konan langsung duduk dengan tumpuan lutut kanannya di tanah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal, Konan…"

"Maaf Naruto- _sama_ , saya sebagai Komandan Militer Uzu harus melakukan penghormatan kepada Uzukage yang menganugerahkan saya amanah ini. Sebelumnya maaf, saat saya memanggil Shion- _sama_ dari dalam usungan, beliau tidak menjawabnya sedikitpun…" Konan menahan napasnya, begitu pula para pengawal, pelayan dan pembawa usungan "Saya tidak berani memeriksa ke dalam karena akan melanggar etika kesopanan kita. Saya tidak bisa membukanya sebelum Shion- _sama_ mengizinkan."

"Kekakuanmu memang fantastis." Kata Naruto sambil menghela napasnya. Sang Uzukage membuka kain usungan itu dan melihat Shion duduk tegak dengan wajah memerah. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

"Shion, kau-"

"MaukahKauNontonFilmBersamaku, HENTAAAAI!" dan itu diucapkan sembari kaki kanan sang ratu menerjang wajah menawan sang Uzukage.

Sungguh, yang Naruto dengar dengan jelas adalah kata Hentai saja. Sementara ketua rombongan menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya rapat-rapat. Dia benar-benar akan disegel jika tertawa saat itu juga, apalagi keterlambatan mereka adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Ketua rombongan tidak tahu bahwa Naruto seharian ini tidur di kursi Kage-nya.

.

.

.

Keesokannya Naruto disibukkan dengan beberapa permintaan dari beberapa Negeri dan Daimyo untuk misi-misi kelas tinggi kepada ninja-ninja Uzu. Pamor Uzu naik pasca kebangkitan heroik mereka. Penilaian para klien kepada Desa Uzu berubah, mereka menganggap kapasitas ninja-ninja Uzu sebagai desa shinobi kecil mampu menyaingi kualitas ninja-ninja 5 desa besar, bahkan ada yang menganggap lebih dari 5 desa tersebut. Para klien berpikir bahwa ninja-ninja Uzu tentu berada dalam pengawasan Uzukage terkuat mereka, dan dengan bimbingan dari Yondaime Uzukage maka kualitas para ninja Uzu sudah tidak perlu diragukan.

"Misi mengawal Daimyo Negeri Beruang…"

"Menghancurkan markas kelompok pencuri Jutsu, yakni Shige no Hara…"

"Mengawal Haruhi- _hime_ , putri tunggal Daimyo Negeri Beras,"

Naruto meletakkan kertas permintaan itu di sisi kiri mejanya, tempat dimana permintaan yang diinginkan klien ia tolak. Mata Naruto terlihat menajam membaca permintaan berikutnya,

"Mengawal artis papan atas Negera Api, Fujikaze Yukie…"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu meletakkan kertas permintaan itu di meja bagian kiri.

.

.

.

Naruto yang sedikit berkeluh kesah karena tidak bisa mendampingi istrinya akibat kesibukannya sebagai Uzukage langsung bersyukur ketika mendapatkan pesan dari pengawal pribadi sang Ratu. Isi pesan itu tentu saja membuat Naruto bersemangat.

"Shion- _sama_ ingin bertemu anda di Taman Uzu, pukul 8 malam."

"HOAAAAAA!" Naruto mencuci kepala merahnya dengan shampo kualitas tinggi dari 17 bunga langka di Gunung Matari. Sang Uzukage menggosok setiap inci tubuhnya dan menggosok giginya penuh semangat. Dengan lebaynya dia menghembuskan uap napasnya ke cermin lalu membersihkan cermin tersebut dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Wajah tampan itu menyeringai tipis.

'Mungkin Shion ingin melakukan 'itu' di Taman, khekhekhe…jangan tertawa Naruto, _Kuso_! Jangan tertawa..' Naruto tertawa sambil berkacak pinggang "HAHAHAHAHAHA! MALAM PERTAMA…" Naruto memandang horror ke cermin dan ekspresi psikopat muncul di wajah tampannya "Aku…datang!"

Sungguh adegan tadi benar-benar tidak cocok dilakukan. Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli Rate: T atau M. Dia akan menjadikan debut malam pertamanya tak akan pernah dilupakan sang istri hingga mereka bercucu-cicit.

* * *

Bertemu di Taman Uzu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto dan Shion jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Hanya saja pola pertemuan mereka pasti dikarenakan tak sengaja, seperti Naruto yang jalan-jalan di malam hari mengelilingi desanya dan bertemu Sang Ratu yang senang duduk di taman tersebut. Polanya hampir seperti itu.

Malam ini sedikit berbeda. Sang Ratu penuh keangkuhan meminta Naruto untuk bertemu dengannya di Taman Uzu dan Yondaime Uzukage dengan segala pemikirannya soal malam pertama langsung menyimpulkan bahwa istrinya ingin melakukan kewajiban sebagai suami-istri.

"Silahkan duduk, Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Naruto memandang istrinya. Memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih dengan panjang hingga betis kaki, lalu membaluti gaun tidur putih itu dengan jaket tebal berwarna krem cerah dengan bulu berwarna putih bersih di bagian lehernya. Simpel namun menawan. Naruto yang memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih serta celana panjang hitam hanya merutuki penampilannya yang terlalu bersemangat.

Malam itu hanya ada beberapa pasang muda-mudi di Taman Uzu, biasanya para remaja akan pulang sebelum pukul 9. Naruto memang membuat instruksi kepada warganya untuk tetap menjaga keamanan serta membatasi hubungan terlalu berlebih antara remaja Uzumaki, demi penjagaan moral warga bersurai merah tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, Shion- _sama_."

"Terima kasih atas kedatangannya."

Naruto duduk di samping istrinya lalu mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke kursi. Baik, dia akan mengatakan apa?

"Naruto, kau suka menonton?"

"Hm? Menonton apa dulu? Aku dulu saat berlatih bersama Sandaime Hokage suka-"

"Aku tidak menanyakan masa lalumu…"

"Ugh, itu pemotongan kalimat yang menyakitkan."

Naruto tersenyum dan memandang istrinya. Benar-benar non-ekspresif. Lampu di atas kepala mereka memberikan efek jingga yang indah di kepala merah Naruto dan kepala pirang kelabu Shion.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengundangku?"

"Kau suka menonton?"

Naruto mendengus pelan "Cukup suka, aku suka sekali drama-"

"Aku tidak menanyakan tentang genre yang kau suka."

'LAGI-LAGI?!' Naruto menunduk drop. Perkataannya lagi-lagi dipotong istrinya dengan cepat serta dingin.

"Na-Naruto…kau tahu soal Film The Adventure of Princess Gale?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepala. Punggungnya bersandar di sandaran kursi taman tersebut. Beberapa pasang muda-mudi Uzumaki lewat di depan mereka dan memberikan sapaan penuh penghormatan. Naruto dan Shion membalasnya dengan senyuman, walaupun Sang Ratu terlihat tidak tersenyum.

"The Adventure of Princess Gale? Yang dibintangi Fujikaze Yukie kan?"

Mata Shion melebar. The Adventure of Princess Gale adalah sekuel dari Beginning of Princess Gale, film yang sukses besar di lima Negara besar dengan bintang utamanya adalah Putri Fuun yang diperankan artis paling Top Negara Api, Fujikaze Yukie.

"Kau tahu Naruto?"

"Ahahaha," Naruto tertawa renyah. Kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan U terbalik tanda dia tertawa lepas "Semua pria pasti sangat menyukai kecantikan dan keberanian Fuun- _hime_ ," Naruto memandang Shion yang balas memandangnya dengan mata boneka melebar.

'Apa pujianku kepada Fujikaze Yukie membuatnya cemburu, jadi kalau begitu…'

"Tetapi wajah boneka Shion- _sama_ tetap selalu ada di hatiku-"

Naruto terkapar di bangku taman dengan kepala berasap. Shion melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah padam. Sang Uzukage yang tak mengerti arah pikiran istrinya langsung duduk tegak lalu memandang Shion yang masih meragukan sesuatu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"E-eh?!" Shion langsung berdiri tegak. Benar…jika dia tidak bisa melakukannya secara langsung maka akan dilakukan rencana B.

"Hujan Paruh Waktu!"

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata istrinya, namun itu sebenarnya kode kepada Ketua Rombongan yang dipaksa Shion ikut dalam Rencana B-nya. Sang ketua rombongan datang berlari mendekati Shion sambil mengatakan bahwa sang Ratu melupakan tiket menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale. Shion menerimanya lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Apa?"

Wajah Shion merah padam "Te-terima saja!"

"Tunggu dulu," Naruto menyeringai tipis "Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku menonton Film ini kan-"

Naruto kembali terkapar di kursi taman. Istrinya langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. Di tangan kirinya ada tiket satunya lagi, yang sebenarnya tadi akan ia berikan kepada Naruto sebagai rencana awal. Sayangnya Shion masih belum mampu mengeskpresikan dirinya.

'Apa aku yang salah?' batin ketua rombongan sambil memandang sang Uzukage yang tepar dengan kepala berasap.

.

.

.

Keesokannya Naruto bersama Shion melakukan perjalanan plus bulan madu mereka menuju Hi no Kuni. Di Negara Api itu ada bioskop paling terkenal seantero dunia Shinobi, sebuah bioskop yang katanya dibangun pertama kali diantara Negara-Negara besar lainnya. Pengawasan Uzu diserahkan kepada Nagato, untuk keamanan langsung Naruto serahkan kepada Konan. Keduanya pun meninggalkan Uzu dengan menunggang kuda putih yang dipelihara di kuil gerbang Fuutari.

"Bawa oleh-olehnya!" kata Nagato sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia senang akhirnya Naruto-Shion punya waktu untuk berbulan madu. Dia cukup kasihan kepada temannya tersebut karena semenjak pernikahan mereka 17 Oktober lalu, Naruto dan Shion tidak pernah mencurahkan kasih sayang dengan penuh kedamaian karena situasi memaksa keduanya.

Dengan bangkitnya Uzu dan kemenangan epic sang Uzukage, Naruto dan Shion banyak membuktikan sesuatu kepada semua orang di elemental dunia Shinobi terutama 5 desa besar…

'Yondaime Uzukage dan istrinya tidak bisa dihentikan, bahkan dengan Ramalan Rikudou Sennin…' batin Nagato sambil tersenyum tipis "Konan, kau tidak meminta oleh-oleh?"

Konan yang bersandar di daun pintu gerbang Uzu mendengus pelan. Wanita bersurai biru itu membuka matanya yang dari tadi tertutup tenang.

"Mereka berdua sampai di sini dengan selamat sudah membuatku bahagia," Konan memandang langit yang berwarna cerah, secerah warna mata Naruto "Itu adalah oleh-oleh terbaik…"

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Negara api cukup memakan waktu tiga hari bagi keduanya. Naruto terus singgah di penginapan desa-desa atau sebuah kota, demi mempernyaman istirahat istrinya. Yang unik dari tempat istirahat mereka, Shion selalu memesan dua kamar. Itu berarti Yondaime Uzukage tidak dapat kesempatan untuk mencicipi rasanya malam pertama…

"Ta-tapi aku kan suamimu…" gumam Naruto dengan tangan kanan bergetar dan tubuh membungkuk sweatdropped ketika Shion kembali memesan dua kamar di Hotel berkelas di Ibukota Negara Api. Lokasinya 700 meter dari Gedung Bioskop Negara Api. Shion memalingkan wajahnya tanpa peduli sang suami menangis di meja resepsien hotel sambil ditenangkan resepsionis hotel tersebut.

"Besok adalah waktunya…" kata Shion memotong daging Chess lada hitamn-nya dengan wajah datar, entah wanita ini senang atau tidak bersemangat, tetapi dia mengatakan hal yang ia sukai tetap dengan non-ekspresif "Aku tak sabar."

Naruto meletakkan garpunya di piring dan meminum jus jeruk yang ia pesan. Keduanya kini sedang ehem, Dinner di Restoran Hotel yang memiliki interior berkilauan. Langitnya mengkilat berwarna emas, memantulkan bayangan meja-kursi dan orang-orang di atasnya seperti kaca. Ada banyak tiang besar berwarna emas gelap yang diukir spiral dengan tulisan kanji "Api" di tengah tiang. Lampunya adalah sebuah lampu mewah raksasa dengan butiran-butiran Kristal di atasnya. Di setiap sudut ruangan dan tiang-tiang ada lampu berkepala trapesium yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna jingga. Di dinding restoran terpampang foto para Daimyo, terdahulu dan sekarang, juga para keluarga bangsawan. Yang unik, di beberapa sudut dinding juga terpampang lambang desa Konoha, foto Senju Hashirama hingga Sarutobi Hiruzen. Semua foto dibingkai dengan bingkai berwarna dark silver serta hiasan berukir emas yang mengkilap diterpa cahaya jingga lampu restoran. Bagian meja dan kursinya tertutup taplak kain berwarna emas muda. Di bagian depan restoran ada kolam air seluas 100 meter persegi. Beberapa tamu hotel tampak sedang bersenang-senang di kolam dengan air biru jernih tersebut.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan dua tiket gratis itu Shion?" tanya Naruto sambil mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja bertutup taplak emas muda tersebut. Shion mengunyah dengan anggun makanannya lalu memandang datar Naruto.

"Aku memenangkan suatu permainan."

"Wow…" Naruto tersenyum tipis "Boleh diceritakan bagaimana sampai kau bisa ikut permainan tersebut?"

"Hm…aku hanya menemukan kedai permainan keliling di jalanan, Naruto. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah hadiah utamanya,"

"Tiket menonton The Adventure of Princess Gale itu ya?"

Shion menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali fokus ke makanannya "Dua tiket…karena dua tiket juga." Gumam sang Ratu sangat pelan sehingga Naruto tidak terlalu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Eh? Apa Sh-"

"Lu-lupakan!" Shion memotong daging sapi berlumur bumbu lada hitam dan butiran keju itu dengan cepat "Apa kau sudah mandi Naruto?"

'Tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan,' Naruto langsung menyeringai tipis ketika pikirannya kembali menuju ke 'sana', "Belum Ratuku…apa kau ingin mandi bersama-"

Shion menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan potongan terakhir dagingnya. Sang Uzukage langsung keselek daging berlumur lada itu dan tepar di atas kursinya dengan gaya tak elit.

Bagi Naruto dan Shion, menikmati makan malam disertai alunan musik Jazz yang dimainkan para penghibur hotel benar-benar menenangkan pikiran. Kedua suami-istri sekaligus pemimpin itu saling membicarakan masalah politik yang terjadi di seluruh elemental dunia shinobi. Tidak luput pembicaraan tentang kematian 5 Kage yang tragis. Topik pembicaraan beralih ke arah keluarga, seperti Sara yang meminta oleh-oleh tentang makanan khas Negara Api, juga Karin yang meminta oleh-oleh keponakan baru. Naruto dan Shion saling berbicara dan saling tertawa, walaupun Shion sendiri hanya tersenyum sangat tipis bahkan jika orang memandang kedua sejoli itu, Sang Ratu sepertinya tidak tepat berbicara dengan Yondaime Uzukage yang dipenuhi aura keramahan dan kewibawaan. Tetapi membuang segala hal di luar ekspresi mereka, keduanya adalah pasangan hebat yang mampu bangkit setelah pernikahan mereka dihancurkan.

Naruto menggendong punggung istrinya yang tertidur di meja makan restoran karena kelelahan dan dihiburi musik jazz yang mengalun lembut. Suara biola, terompet dan saxofon menjadi latar musik ketika Yondaime Uzukage menaiki tangga berkarpet merah menuju lantai 3, tempat di mana dia dan Shion menyewa dua kamar.

Nomor 321 dan 322…Naruto membuka kamar nomor 321 dan merebahkan istrinya di ranjang dengan lembut. Dia duduk di samping ranjang istrinya dan mengelus pelan surai pirang kelabu Shion. Dia benar-benar ingin tidur di samping Ratu angkuh tersebut…tetapi Naruto paham bahwa istrinya belum siap untuk tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

"Heh…memang wanita super Tsundere. Ck…kenapa kau berhasil memikatku Ratu Negeri Iblis." Naruto berdiri dan keluar dari kamar nomor 321 dengan wajah datar. Saat menutup pintu kamar Shion, mata tenangnya menajam.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi, premier The Adventure of Princess Gale akan segera ditayangkan serentak di seluruh bioskop Negara Api sebagai film yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Naruto memacu kuda putihnya yang diberi nama Lin dengan cepat. Sang istri memeluk pinggangnya sambil menutup mata kanan. Rambut pirang kelabunya yang biasa tergerai, ia ikat ponytail dengan ikat rambut berwarna putih abu-abu. Poni depan sang Ratu disisir ke kanan sehingga sedikit menutupi mata kanannya. Ada beberapa helai rambut manis di kedua pipi sang Ratu, yang melayang lembut ke belakang karena gerakan cepat kuda Yondaime Uzukage.

"Se-sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Shion sambil memegang erat pinggang Naruto. Suara sang Ratu sedikit bergetar gugup karena harus berdekatan dengan sang Uzukage.

"9 lewat 50 menit!" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Bisa…bisa dipercepat Naruto?"

"Siap Yang Mulia!"

Shion menggembungkan sedikit pipinya. Wajah angkuhnya terlihat imut. Mereka berdua sampai di Bioskop tertua Negara Api dan segera mengikat Lin di tempat pengikatan kuda. Naruto mengelus kepala kuda putih itu lalu berlari di belakang istrinya yang sudah bersemangat masuk ke dalam bioskop.

"Oh ya, tiketnya ada di kantong tepi Lin!" Naruto berbalik menuju Lin lalu mengambil dua tiket bioskop tersebut di tepi kantong kulit coklat di sisi kanan tubuh Lin. Shion melambaikan tangannya dan meneriakkan nama Naruto untuk cepat membawa tiket tersebut. Sang Uzukage menyeringai tipis. Dia begitu senang melihat istrinya benar-benar ekspresif hari ini.

"Naruto, cepatlah-"

"Aku sudah di sini, Ratuku…"

Yondaime Uzukage berdiri di samping Shion dengan wajah tenang. Mata penjaga yang memeriksa tiket melebar. Dia tahu cahaya indah yang memunculkan sosok bersurai merah jabrik dengan mata biru langit.

"Jangan-jangan anda…"

"Yondaime Uzukage," Naruto meletakkan kedua tiket itu di atas meja pemeriksa tiket "Dan istrinya…"

.

.

.

Setelah dikejutkan dengan Hikari Sunshin berkelas ala Yondaime Uzukage, semua pegawai bioskop tentu saja memandang takjub dua sejoli yang diceritakan terpisah akibat serangan tanpa ampun 5 desa besar, yang bahkan meluluhlantakkan desa Yondaime Uzukage.

Jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Yondaime Uzukage dan Ratu Negeri Iblis adalah pasangan serasi penuh hawa tinggi, maka orang akan membenarkannya sekarang. Shion duduk paling depan dengan wajah datar non-ekspresifnya dan Naruto setia menemani istrinya tanpa menghilangkan aura kepemimpinannya. Semua pegawai berbisik-bisik takjub. Inti dari semua bisikan itu setuju bahwa Yondaime Uzukage dan Shion- _sama_ adalah pasangan yang cocok.

"Ternyata kau meletakkan fuin Hikari Sunshin-mu di pakaianku, Yondaime Uzukage…"

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu memandang layar bioskop. Tanda film akan dimulai muncul di layar bioskop. Sang Uzukage tertawa renyah lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Sebagai perlindungan utamamu saja…"

"Aku senang kau melakukannya." Kata Shion, masih dengan wajah datar. Naruto sedikit melongo mendengar perkataan istrinya yang tidak terdengar malu. Saat itu film dimulai dan menampilkan pertarungan Putri Fuun bersama pengawalnya melawan penjahat yang bernama Mou. Naruto cukup senang melihat akting Fujikaze Yukie, benar-benar menjiwai dan menggambarkan perasaan karakter yang diperankannya.

Naruto teringat misi yang diminta klien kepada Uzu untuk mengawal Fujikaze Yukie, kenapa artis itu harus dikawal?

Film itu selesai dengan menayangkan adegan epilog bahwa Film ketiga adalah Film terakhir dari Princess Gale atau Fuun- _hime_. Jelas saja sang sutradara ingin menamatkan trilogi film Princess Gale dengan epic. Naruto memandang sekilas bahwa film terakhir akan diadakan di suatu lokasi, dan Fuun- _hime_ akan mengadakan perjalanan menuju lokasi tersebut sebagai penutup Trilogi Princess Gale.

* * *

"Hyaaah…aku puas." Shion tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah bonekanya terlihat manis "Kau lihat tadi bagaimana Fuun- _hime_ beraksi, Naruto? Dia benar-benar pemimpin yang hebat."

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. Jadi dia tahu kenapa Shion menyukai Film Trilogi Princess Gale…sosok Fuun- _hime_ adalah seorang pemimpin wanita, Fuun- _hime_ bersama orang-orang yang dipimpinnya bertujuan untuk mencapai segala sesuatu yang mereka impikan. Fuun- _hime_ seperti inspirator untuk Shion.

Naruto tertawa pelan lalu menganggukkan kepala dua kali.

"Menurutku kau dan Fuun- _hime_ sama, Shion…"

"Eh?! Apa itu benar?"

"Bedanya, kau sedikit lebih menggemaskan." Kata Naruto sambil tiba-tiba mencubit pipi tembem Shion. Sang Uzukage langsung melompat-lompat kesakitan karena terjangan dahsyat sang Ratu di selangkangannya. Jackpot…

"Hm…kau mau boneka?" tanya Naruto saat memandang toko penjual boneka di tepi jalan. Saat ini mereka tidak mau cepat-cepat kembali ke hotel. Menikmati suasana ibukota Negara Api benar-benar mententramkan.

"Bukankah kau telah memberikanku boneka saat di Kumo?"

"Yang itu beda, sekarang adalah boneka dari Negara Api. Sekaligus oleh-oleh juga untuk Karin, Sara, Konan dan Nagato."

"Nagato perlu boneka?"

Naruto memasang wajah sweatdropped "Sepertinya iya…"

Keduanya memilih beberapa boneka beruang kecil untuk Sara dan Karin. Naruto dan Shion cukup bingung saat memilih boneka untuk Konan. Suatu boneka, untuk seorang wanita yang memiliki kekakuan serta keformalan yang sangat tinggi. Boneka apa yang cocok untuk seorang Konan?

Jalanan di depan toko boneka cukup ramai. Di jalan cabang ibukota tersebut, berdiri banyak toko serta kedai makanan. Beberapa pedagang terlihat sedang menarik gerobaknya ataupun mengangkut sekarung beras dan bahan makanan lainnya. Suara pedagang yang mempromosikan dagangannya ikut meramaikan suasana di salah satu jalan cabang Ibukota Hi no Kuni tersebut.

Naruto memandang sebuah boneka landak hitam di salah satu sudut etalase. Saat dia memikirkan apakah boneka itu cocok atau tidak untuk Konan, suara derapan kuda terdengar berirama di gendang telinganya.

"Sepertinya itu cocok, Naruto…"

Naruto memandang arah pandang Shion. Tepat. Boneka landak hitam di salah satu sudut etalase menjadi pilihan Shion juga. Apakah itu artinya memang mereka sudah sehati? Dirinya dan Shion sudah terkoneksi satu sama lain?

"Boneka untukmu?" tanya Naruto kepada istrinya ketika sang penjaga toko mengambilkan boneka landak hitam itu dari etalase. Shion memilih sebuah boneka kecil yang cocok dijadikan hiasan kunci. Sebuah boneka mini dari figure Fuun- _hime_. Naruto tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengambilkan boneka mini itu dari etalasenya.

"Pak, yang ini satu…"

Suara derapan kaki kuda semakin jelas di telinga Naruto. Itu bukan lagi langkah tenang, tetapi suara tapak kuda yang berlari cepat ke depan, mendekati mereka…

" _Arigatou_ …" kata penjaga toko sambil membungkukkan badannya. Naruto dan Shion ber- _ojigi_ juga tanda membalas _ojigi_ penjaga toko dengan sopan. Saat keduanya keluar, suara derap kaki kuda itu semakin dekat.

'Menuju ke sini!' Naruto menoleh ke kanan. Seekor kuda berada di samping kanan mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah saja. Sangat cepat. Shion yang berada di sisi kanan Naruto dan dekat dengan kuda langsung memejamkan matanya. Sang Uzukage segera menarik istrinya ke belakang ketika kuda itu melewati mereka. Boneka landak hitam Konan tersangkut di bagian kait kantong kuda di sisi perut kirinya. Shion memandang gelisah ketika tahu hadiah untuk Konan terbawa oleh kuda tersebut.

'Seorang wanita…' Naruto memandang penunggang kuda tersebut. Tampak familiar.

"Naruto, bo-boneka Konan…"

"Kita tidak akan membiarkannya lepas!" Naruto langsung menggendong punggung istrinya. Kedua tangan Shion langsung terkalung di leher suaminya, dengan barang belanjaan yang tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Mata Naruto menajam.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan 80 Ryo untuk boneka itu, dan mana mungkin kubiarkan sahabatku kehilangan oleh-olehnya…" Naruto berlari cepat tanpa aba-aba hingga Shion sedikit menutup matanya. Jaket hitam sang Uzukage berkibar pelan dan kalung di depan dadanya bergerak pelan ke belakang akibat kecepatan lari Yondaime Uzukage. Kuncir kuda Shion bergerak-gerak pelan ketika Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya.

"Dia berbelok ke kanan di simpang empat!"

Naruto melirik cepat ke kanan. Dia berlari memasuki gang sempit, melompati dua kotak kayu dan bergerak cepat keluar memotong jalan. Iris matanya memandang cepat ke sekelilingnya. Mereka sekarang berada di blok pasar buah. Kuda itu berlari di depannya menuju arah pukul 6.

' _Kuso_!' Naruto langsung berlari kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia meliuk-liuk cepat menghindari warga yang berlalu lalang di jalanan pasar buah, melompati sebuah gerobak berisi tomat dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang membawa dua kantong jeruk di depannya. Jarak antara Naruto-Shion dan kuda itu belasan langkah lagi, tetapi karena menggendong Shion beserta barang belanjaan mereka, langkah Naruto terasa lambat karena pertambahan beban di punggungnya.

"Awas Naruto!" kata Shion memperingatkan ketika di depan suaminya seorang ibu-ibu sedang menarik satu gerobak berisi buah apel. Naruto berputar ke kanan lalu mengambil sebuah apel dari gerobak.

"Minta bu…" kata Yondaime Uzukage seenak jidat lalu melempar buah apel itu ke depan. Dengan cepat dia berlari mengejar apel tersebut lalu menendangnya menuju kuda coklat yang berlari di depan mereka. Saat menendang buah apel itu, Yondaime Uzukage juga langsung menandai buah apel itu dengan Fuin Hikari Sunshinnya.

'A-Apel?!' batin penunggang kuda itu kebingungan ketika sebuah apel berputar melesat di sisi kirinya.

"Permisi!" Naruto muncul tiba-tiba di atas buah apel itu dengan balutan cahaya indah sehingga penunggang kuda itu terkejut. Wanita itu tidak bisa mengendalikan laju kudanya dan jatuh ke kanan bersama kuda coklatnya. Boneka landak hitam yang tersangkut di kait kantong kuda terpental dua kali lalu tergeletak di dekat kepala wanita tersebut. Naruto menurunkan Shion dari punggungnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Berlari mengejar seekor kuda cukup menghabiskan energi tubuhnya. Sementara Shion langsung mendekati wanita penunggang kuda itu untuk meminta maaf.

"Ma-maafkan kami, di kait kantong kudamu tersangkut…" ucapan Shion terhenti. Mata bonekanya melebar ketika tahu siapa wanita yang tergeletak di jalanan bersama kuda coklatnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap klien kami!"

Naruto memandang cepat sekelilingnya. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika empat ninja Konoha mengelilingi mereka dengan kunai teracung.

Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Guy, Uchiha Obito dan sepertinya pemimpin tim tersebut, Akimichi Chouza.

"Jadi Fujikaze Yukie adalah klien kalian," Naruto memandang artis paling terkenal di Negara Api itu bangkit perlahan dengan wajah kesal "Suatu keberuntungan bertemu dengan idolamu, bukan begitu…Shion- _sama_?"

Tentu saja keempat ninja Konoha itu terkejut. Yondaime Uzukage bersama istrinya tanpa sengaja mulai memasuki cerita tentang putri dari Yuki no Kuni.

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Salah satu fic yang menceritakan kejadian pasca kebangkitan Uzu. The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow mengambil ide utama dari Naruto Movie 1, dengan beberapa pengubahan oleh authornya.

Apakah TBT akan di-up? Ane harus fokus menyelesaikan project ini dulu baru memulai kembali TBT. The Uzukage adalah fic dengan project besar yang sudah direncanakan dan semoga rencananya terealisasikan.

So, please reviews and wait for Chapter 2

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	2. Chapter 2

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkakan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 2: Kazahana Koyuki**

Fujikaze Yukie berdiri tegak dan menepuk jaket panjang berwarna pink miliknya dengan wajah kesal. Dia memandang Shion tajam, kemudian memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam. Artis itu memandang boneka landak hitam yang berada di dekat kakinya. Karena kesal, Yukie ingin sekali menginjak boneka itu, namun ketika kakinya sedikit terangkat untuk menginjak boneka tersebut, suara Shion yang datar membuat gerakannya berhenti.

"Jangan injak."

Yukie memandang Shion dengan tatapan presesius. Ada aura berbeda dari wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Yukie- _saaan_!"

"Tsk…Sandayuu." Yukie berlari menuju ke arah gang kecil di sisi kanannya, namun Uchiha Obito segera menahan artis itu agar tidak pergi.

"Minggir." Kata Yukie dengan wajah kesal. Obito menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, ini adalah tugas kami untuk menjagamu…aku Uchiha Obi-ADAAAWWW!" Obito melompat-lompat kesakitan ketika kedua matanya disemprot oleh semprotan cabe di anting-anting kanan Yukie. Alat pertahanan diri. Obito jatuh berguling-guling sambil berteriak "Mataku…mataku…"

'Kau mempunyai goggles dan kau memakainya di atas matamu,' Naruto memandang sweatdropped Uchiha tersebut, iris birunya langsung memandang Fujikaze Yukie yang berlari memasuki gang antara dua toko.

"Yukie- _saan_!" seorang pria tua dengan rambut pendek berwarna abu-abu gelap dan kacamata berbingkai lingkaran kecil berteriak memanggil nama artis elit tersebut. Para ninja Konoha bersama pemain kru Film The Adventure of Princess Gale bergerak cepat memasuki gang. Asuma segera melompat ke atap toko bagian kanan sementara Chouza melompat ke atap toko bagian kiri. Gai bersama para kru film mengejar Yukie dari belakang. Kejar-kejaran itu diikuti dengan tabrakan, terjatuhnya beberapa barang pasar dan umpatan para pedagang.

"Yukie- _san_ berada di dekat penjual sayuran!" Asuma melempar dua kunai menuju Yukie yang sedang berlari memasuki sebuah gang kecil kembali. Yukie memandang ke belakang dan melompat jauh ke depan. Artis itu berguling ke depan dua kali dan segera bangkit ketika Gai melakukan salto depan tiga kali untuk memperpendek jarak.

"Watchaaa!"

"Cih…" Yukie yang memiliki kemampuan dasar martial arts segera berlari kencang lalu mengambil sebuah panci yang dijual di toko tanpa pintu. Pemilik toko itu protes ketika Yukie melempar panci tersebut ke wajah Gai.

Tang! Gai menendang panci itu sehingga terpental ke dinding sebuah toko. Yukie mendecih kembali lalu berlari menuju jalan cabang Ibukota Hi no Kuni. Sementara Asuma melesat cepat menuju ke atas salah satu atap toko. Dia menarik dua kunai yang ia lempar tadi, ternyata di gagang kunai tersebut terikat benang kawat untuk mengikat tubuh Fujikaze Yukie, bukan melukainya.

"Gai, terus ikuti!" Chouza melempar tongkatnya saat Yukie berlari di arah pukul 2 dari posisinya. Chouza berada di atap sebuah toko pandai besi yang menyemburkan asap hitam dari cerobong asapnya. Tongkat Chouza melesat cepat menuju Yukie dan menusuk jaket pink panjang yang dipakai artis tersebut. Yukie terjatuh dan terlentang karena larinya ditahan oleh tongkat panjang Chouza yang membolongkan jaketnya.

"Cih…ini tidak akan-" Yukie ingin merobek jaketnya tersebut ketika dua kunai Asuma melesat ke arahnya lalu berbelok ke arah berlawanan dan mengikat tubuh Yukie dengan tongkat panjang milik Chouza. Artis cantik itu berteriak kesal ketika dirinya kembali tertangkap.

"Yukie- _saaan_!" Sandayuu bersama para kru film berlari mendekati Yukie yang mendecih penuh amarah. Dia memalingkan wajah cantiknya dari Sandayuu, tidak mempedulikan pria tua itu. Sandayuu terlihat jelas mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mohon maaf atas perlakuan kami, Sandayuu- _san_ …" Asuma menghela napas sejenak "Tetapi jika Yukie- _san_ pergi tanpa penjagaan, berarti ninja-ninja Konoha tidak bisa melaksanakan misi mereka dengan baik."

"Terima kasih juga atas bantuanya, maaf atas kelakukan Yukie- _san_ tadi…" Sandayuu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Asuma tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Yondaime Uzukage bersama istrinya berjalan membawa kuda coklat milik Yukie bersama Chouza, Gai dan Obito (yang masih menggosok-gosok matanya dengan tidak elit). Sang Uzukage memandang datar artis papan atas tersebut, lalu melirik datar istrinya.

"Fu-Fujikaze- _san_ …" Shion, tetap dengan nada datar, menyorongkan boneka mini sebagai figure Yukie kepada artis papan atas tersebut bersama sebuah pen. Yukie mendecih lalu memandang kesal sang Ratu Negeri Iblis.

"Bagaimana aku memberikan tanda tangan jika kedua tanganku diikat begini-"

Cashh…tali kawat yang mengikat tubuh Yukie lepas dalam sekejap. Yondaime Uzukage ternyata melempar pisau lipat milik Shodaime Uzukage untuk melepaskan ikatan kawat tersebut. Yukie memandang shock ke arah Naruto lalu memandang pisau lipat unik yang memiliki aura mistis.

"Jadi kau bisa menandatanganinya kan?" Yondaime Uzukage tiba-tiba berada di dekat Yukie sambil mencabut pisau lipatnya dari tanah. Yukie sedikit terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut dengan sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa memberikan hawa keberadaan.

'Jelas saja…dia Yondaime Uzukage…' batin para ninja Konoha. Mereka sudah maklum dengan kemampuan sunshin cahaya Naruto yang terkenal menyaingi Hiraishin ciptaan Nidaime Hokage serta Hiraishin yang dikembangkan oleh Namikaze Minato.

"E-enak saja! Apa kau tahu esensi dari tanda tangan?! Apa kau tahu bagaimana masa depan dari tanda tangan?!" Yukie segera berdiri dan memandang tajam Naruto "Setelah aku menandatangani buku ataupun sesuatu yang ingin kau tandatangani oleh artis sepertiku…kalian akan menyimpan tanda tangan itu di sudut-sudut meja, sudut-sudut ruangan bahkan di gudang…kalian akan menjadikan tanda tangan itu bersatu dengan debu," Yukie langsung berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan semuanya. Yondaime Uzukage melirik istrinya. Shion berdiri tegak lalu berjalan mendekati suaminya. Tidak ada ekspresi terkejut ataupun kecewa dari wajah boneka tersebut.

"Dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertiku…tanda tangan seorang artis memang tidak ada gunanya." Kata-kata Shion membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kenapa kau memintanya Ratu?"

"Karena dia menatapku seperti tahu rasanya menjadi seorang pemimpin…" Shion memandang boneka mini yang dipegang kedua tangannya "…Dia memiliki cara memandang orang yang sama dengan cara kita memandang, Naruto."

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yukie yang semakin menjauhi mereka, tiba-tiba suara teriakan seorang pria tua mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana. Sandayuu segera berlari menuju pria tua dengan topi _flat cap_ berwarna abu-abu kehitaman dan kacamata berkaca gelap. Sekali pandang juga tahu, pria tua ini adalah seorang sutradara. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam speaker berwarna jingga yang sepertinya siap dengan teriakan-teriakan "action"nya.

"Jadi Yukie berulah lagi?"

"Ma-maafkan saya yang tidak bisa mengontrol kelakuannya Pak Sutradara."

"Haah…" sang sutadara melipat kedua tangannya, speaker jingga masih belum lepas dari tangan kanannya "…Mengesampingkan kelakuannya yang memang sangat nakal, kemampuan aktingnya sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi, dia-lah artis paling berbakat di Hi no Kuni. Aku masih menyukainya karena aktingnya yang begitu menawan, juga…" pak Sutradara berhenti berbicara. Dia memandang Shion dan Naruto dengan wajah terkejut "Wa-wanita cantik non-ekspresif yang terkenal itu…dan, dan suaminya yang sangat terkenal dengan gelar Prodigy Uzumaki…"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan, kedua alisnya bertautan. Shion tetap memasang wajah non-ekspresifnya walaupun sang sutradara memujinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Shion- _sama_ dan Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_!"

* * *

Setelah mendengar ratusan atau bahkan ribuan pujian dari sang sutradara, Naruto dan Shion ditawari suatu hal yang menarik. Sebenarnya tawaran itu lebih tertuju kepada Ratu Negeri Iblis. Mendengarnya membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Maukah anda ikut cast bersama kami di Film terakhir Princess Gale? Sebenarnya saya sudah ingin meminta tolong kepada anda untuk ikut andil dalam Trilogi ini Shion- _sama_ …tetapi semuanya tergantung kepada anda,"

"Aku ikut!"

Naruto tidak dapat menahan kemauan istrinya. Seharusnya Sang ratu ingat bahwa mereka mempunyai banyak urusan politik yang lebih berat dari urusan per-film-an. Tetapi melihat cahaya semangat di mata boneka itu membuat sang Uzukage tidak tega menahan kemauan istrinya.

" _Nee_..Naruto," Shion memandang suaminya dengan wajah innocent yang dihiasi tatapan manja "Boleh ya?"

'Anjirr karakternya berubah! Dulu kau adalah Tsundere sadis yang angkuh, sekarang kenapa menjadi gadis sok imut begitu?!' Naruto menghela napasnya dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang. Dia memandang sang sutradara yang memandang penuh harap kepada mereka berdua.

"Berapa lama proyek pembuatan filmnya Pak Sutradara?"

"Untuk bagian Shion- _sama_ kemungkinan cukup dua minggu saja. Namun jika Shion- _sama_ perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia akting, paling lambat adalah sebulan."

"Bagiannya diperankan dulu ya?"

"Tepat Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_."

Naruto melirik istrinya dan dia ingin melompat ala katak ketika melihat mata boneka Shion melebar seperti bayi yang menginginkan Air Susu Ibu. Benar-benar cute! CUUUUTEEEE!

Naruto berdehem pelan supaya bisa mengontrol kegemasan, keinginan dan nafsu membaranya. Dia menganggukkan kepala sehingga Sang Ratu menundukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara datar. Pak sutradara menepuk-nepuk speakernya dengan senang. Akhirnya proyek Film Triloginya akan menjadi _best movie_ karena Ratu Negeri Iblis secara langsung ikut casting Film terakhir Princess Gale.

.

.

.

Malam di Ibukota Negara Api, di salah satu sudut kota ada sebuah bar minuman kecil bernama "Hazetaya" dengan plang atas biru serta lampu kelap-kelip berbentuk gelas bir besar di sisi atas kanan bar tersebut. Fujikaze Yukie, sang artis terkenal dari Negara api sedang menegak satu gelas vodka yang membakar tenggorokannya, merasakan panas alkohol dan membuat beban pikirannya sedikit hilang.

" _Koyuki…nanti saat besar kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi putri yang cantik, ayah…"_

" _Hahaha…kau memang cantik. Saat besar nanti kau akan menjadi putri yang memimpin Negeri Salju dengan kebijaksanaan dan kecantikanmu."_

" _Ayah?"_

" _Hm…ada apa?"_

" _Aku juga memiliki keinginan yang lain selain menjadi seorang putri,"_

" _Hm? Apa itu?"_

" _Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang artis!"_

Dak! Yukie menghempaskan gelas kaca kosong dengan kasar ke meja bar tersebut. Bartender memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mengelap gelas kacanya agar lebih mengkilap.

"Apanya yang artis…apanya yang putri…ceguk, aku hanya…aku hanya perempuan yang tak berguna." Yukie menurunkan kepalanya hingga keningnya menyentuh permukaan meja bar "Aku hanya…aku hanya orang yang tak berguna." Helaian rambutnya menutupi tepi-tepi wajahnya dan jatuh ke bawah. Yukie memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Dia mengerang pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Seorang pria berjalan mendekati artis tersebut.

" _Kuso…kuso_ …" gumam Yukie dengan nada sedih. Sementara pria yang mendekati Yukie dari dalam bar sudah hampir dekat, ketika tangan kanannya ingin memegang bahu sang artis, suara tenang seorang pria lain membuat pria tadi langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu bar.

"Kau di sini rupanya…"

Yukie mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yondaime Uzukage berdiri tenang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celana. Iris biru sang Uzukage melirik sekilas pria tadi, lalu mata tenangnya kembali menatap Yukie. Saat pria dengan topi kupluk dan kacamata hitam itu keluar dari bar, Ratu Negeri Iblis bersama beberapa kru film memasuki bar "Hazetaya". Pria tadi tersenyum tipis lalu membuka kacamatanya, iris hijau lumutnya menajam.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?!"

Naruto melirik ke arah istrinya yang datang bersama para kru film dengan wajah cemas. Sang Uzukage menghela napasnya lalu duduk di samping Yukie dengan wajah datar.

"Istriku akan bermain film bersamamu," Naruto mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja bar dan memandang Bartender meletakkan dua botol wine di lemari penyimpanan botol "Kuharap kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu, akting hebatmu pasti bisa membuat istriku senang."

"Apa peduliku-ceguk-," Yukie menuangkan vodka kembali ke gelasnya, namun dengan cepat Shion merebut gelas kaca itu dari tangan Yukie.

"Hei~, apa maksudmu?!" protes sang artis dengan wajah mabuk. Shion meletakkan gelas itu di dekat Naruto lalu menarik tangan Yukie dengan wajah tanpa ekspresif. Semua kru berdoa di dalam hati agar Yukie mau mendengarkan Ratu Negeri Iblis.

"Beristirahatlah di rumah. Besok kita akan berangkat menuju tempat syuting Film ketigamu…"

"Heeh, memangnya kau siapa?!"

Shion tersenyum tipis "Aku adalah artis baru."

Yukie sedikit merasa aneh mendengarnya. Dia memandang kru dengan wajah gusar, namun sebelum para kru ingin menjelaskan, pak sutradara datang sambil tetap menenteng speaker berwarna jingga di tangan kanannya.

"Dia benar Yukie- _san_ , Ratu Negeri Iblis akan menjadi salah satu lawan mainmu di Film ketiga Princess Gale…" mata Yukie melebar mendengar tiga kata terucap dari mulut sang sutradara. "Ratu Negeri Iblis"? Ratu Negeri Iblis yang itu kan? Yang memiliki suami dengan gelar Kage paling ditakuti sekarang karena mampu membangkitkan desanya setelah hancur…

"Ratu…negeri…" Yukie memandang Shion dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dia hanya mendengar tentang ceritanya saja. Yukie tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Sang Ratu Negeri Iblis. Shion menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan boneka datar sehingga membuat jantung Yukie sedikit berdegup kencang.

" _Istriku akan bermain film bersamamu,"_

" _Kuharap kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu, akting hebatmu pasti bisa membuat istriku senang."_

Yukie segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sesosok pria berambut merah yang mengetukkan jari ke meja bar. Saat matanya memandang shock Uzumaki Naruto, Yukie pun teringat kemampuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat apel ataupun muncul di depannya saat ia terikat. Tidak salah lagi…

'Dia adalah…'

Naruto menoleh ke arah Yukie dengan wajah polos tak bersalah. Alis kanan sang Uzukage terangkat sedikit melihat ekspresi wajah Yukie, seolah-olah artis itu melihat sosok hantu di hadapannya

"Tsk," Yukie langsung berdiri dan dengan berjalan agak sempoyongan, dia segera menuju pintu bar dan meninggalkan bar itu dengan wajah antara kesal dan sedih. Shion memandang pintu bar yang bergoyang-goyang, menutup dan terbuka. Mata bonekanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto.

"Kau benar…" kata sang Uzukage sambil menjetikkan jarinya ke gelas kaca, menimbulkan bunyi dentingan pelan "…Dia memiliki tatapan penuh beban…beban seorang pemimpin."

* * *

Malam sebelum keberangkatan memakai kapal, pak Sutradara menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan melakukan syuting dari perjalanan menggunakan kapal sampai syuting di Negeri tujuan mereka.

"Yuki no Kuni…negeri yang selalu dilingkupi Musim Salju." Kata pak sutradara dengan suara dramatis.

Pemilihan Yuki no Kuni oleh Sutradara karena informasi dari Sandayuu bahwasanya ada 7 pelangi alami di sana. Akhir dari cerita Fuun- _hime_ dan rombongannya adalah mencari 7 pelangi sebagai tujuan utama mereka. Dengan semangat pak sutradara menceritakan bagaimana dia tidak sabar mendapatkan momen epic dan penuh kualitas dari film terakhir ini. Fujikaze Yukie belum diberitahu karena malam itu ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur akibat mabuk. Selain menceritakan soal Negeri Salju dan beberapa spoiler tentang Film terakhir Princess Gale (Shion mendengarkan spoiler itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca), pak sutradara juga menceritakan bahwa Yukie sering melakukan pelarian apalagi saat tahu syuting mereka berada di luar kawasan Hi no Kuni. Ada kekhawatiran dari artis cantik tersebut, dan itu masih dirahasiakan oleh sang artis.

"Jadi dia hanya tahu bahwa film ketiga ini dilakukan di luar Negara Api?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar. Sutradara menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini alasan kenapa saya mengirim permintaan bantuan kepada Uzu dan kepada Konoha. Namun Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ sepertinya menolak permintaan kami…"

Naruto memandang Sandayuu yang mengungkapkan alasannya menyewa Asuma dan kawan-kawan, lalu membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf. Sandayuu tertawa pelan lalu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan melakukan hal tersebut, Yondaime- _sama_. Lagipula Ninja-Ninja Konoha sudah ada di sini," Sandayuu memandang Asuma, Gai dan Obito sedang duduk di samping pak sutradara, sementara Chouza sedang keluar mengawasi lokasi penginapan tersebut. "Mereka akan menjaga keselamatan dari Yukie- _san_."

"Jangan lupa, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ bisa menjaga seluruh kru film di sini," kata Obito sambil mengacungkan jempolnya "Aku juga tak sabar untuk menjadi Hokage lalu bekerja sama dengan anda, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ …"

"Kuharap diriku tidak pensiun saat itu, Uchiha Obito- _san_." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, semua yang ada di sana tertawa pelan.

Malam pun mulai menampakkan kegelapan pekat, menandakan bahwa malam semakin larut. Naruto banyak berbicara dengan sutradara dan tertarik dengan gaya pak sutradara yang selalu memegang speaker jingga di tangan kanannya. Banyak hal tentang film yang diajarkan sutradara tersebut.

Sementara itu, Asuma membuka pelan pintu kamar Yukie dan memandang sang artis yang sedang terlelap nyenyak. Asuma memandang sebuah kalung dengan bentuk hexagonal memanjang dan terbuat dari bahan kaca unik. Asuma mengangkat kalung itu dan anak dari mendiang Sandaime Hokage langsung memikirkan sebuah tindakan.

Setelah berbicara cukup panjang dengan pak sutradara, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar istrinya dan ingin masuk ke dalam, namun suara Shion menghentikan tindakan sang Uzukage.

"Ketuk dulu, baru masuk."

'Dia belum tidur…' batin Naruto sweatdropped.

Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kamar istrinya dan sang ratu mengizinkan Yondaime Uzukage masuk dengan suara datar. Naruto memandang Shion yang sedang duduk tegang di tepi ranjang. Uzukage keempat menutup pintu tersebut lalu segera duduk di samping istrinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku merasa _nervous_ untuk casting besok, a-apalagi berduet dengan artis idolaku."

"Bahkan _nervous_ -pun suaramu terlihat tidak beremosi."

"Jangan komen bagian itu."

Naruto tertawa kecil, lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Kamar penginapan para kru Film Princess Gale memang lebih sederhana dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Naruto sudah check out dari hotel tersebut dan menitipkan Lin sementara pada pegawai hotel di sana. Tenang saja, jika beberapa pegawai melakukan hal nakal pada Lin, Yondaime Uzukage sudah menanda tubuh sang kuda dengan Fuin **Hikari Sunshin** -nya.

"Ne Naruto…bisa kau ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya berakting?"

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan permintaan istrinya. Jelas saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya, dia adalah Uzukage…bukan seorang aktor.

"Kalau tidak bisa, beri saran kepadaku bagaimana berakting yang baik."

"Bukankah sama saja-"

"Tidak," Shion memandang suaminya dengan tatapan datar yang menggoda. Kepala Shion yang sejajar dengan dagu Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit menurunkan pandangannya. Detak jantung sang Uzukage sedikit berdebar. Bodoh sekali…kenapa Uzukage terbaik sepanjang sejarah Uzushiogakure akhirnya merasakan suatu adegan romantis aneh ketika istrinya meminta saran.

"Kau pasti bisa memberiku saran, Uzukage- _sama_ …karena kau…" Shion tersenyum tipis "…Uzukage dengan akting yang hebat."

Deg.

Naruto tidak berani memandang tatapan istrinya. Dia menghela napas perlahan lalu memandang lampu duduk di atas meja kecil yang memancarkan cahaya kuning redup. Sang Uzukage memandang ke arah pintu dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kau tahu segalanya tentang aku?"

"Tahu banyak," Shion kembali memandang lurus ke depan "Tetapi soal karaktermu yang sebenarnya…aku masih menerkanya."

"Heh…" Naruto tersenyum tipis "Dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak mau mengulanginya dua kali Shion- _sama_. Ehem!" Naruto berdiri tegak di hadapan sang ratu dan bergaya seperti seorang guru yang sedang mengajari muridnya. Shion ikutan bermain guru-murid itu dan duduk dengan gaya imut ala murid SD. Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah bonekanya.

"Ehem! Cara berakting yang baik adalah…"

Malam itu, keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan tawa-canda serta saling berbicara dan berdiskusi. Naruto berpikir, istrinya punya humor bagus walaupun tingkatan tsun-tsunnya sangat parah dan sifat angkuhnya sudah tak tertandingi lagi.

Lagipula itu memang sosok istri dari Yondaime Uzukage.

.

.

.

Kapal pun berlayar memecah ombak di lautan perbatasan antara Negara Api dan Negara Air. Pemilihan kapal layar daripada kapal bertenaga mesin dikarenakan untuk mendukung cerita Fuun- _hime_ yang mengambil tema Historical Fantasy. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Negeri Salju, negeri kecil yang berada di ujung timur Negeri Air.

Pengambilan adegan Fujikaze Yukie sungguh cepat dan rata-rata hanya sekali percobaan saja. Naruto akui, Yukie dilahirkan di dunia ini memang untuk menjadi seorang artis. Ekspresinya, cara dia menghayati karakter dan intonasi suaranya…semua elemen itu bergabung menjadi pemeranan karakter yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya…" ucap Shion dengan wajah datar. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang kelabunya.

"Tentu saja…dia artis dan kau seorang pemimpin,"

"Tapi itu bukan dijadikan alasan."

Naruto tersenyum lalu memandang ke arah langit. Dua ekor burung camar laut berwarna putih terbang di atas mereka, sepertinya mencari ikan yang berenang menuju permukaan.

"Kau ada membawa boneka Konan dan yang lainnya, Shion?"

Shion mengangguk singkat. Naruto tidak berpanjang lebar lagi ketika melihat Chouza berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil mulutnya mengunyah sesuatu. Naruto dan Chouza terlibat pembicaraan soal Konoha dan kematian tragis Tsunade. Ternyata pasca kematian Tsunade, suasana Konoha mulai panas. Penuduhan kepada Uchiha Madara membuat para warga menuntut Uchiha tersisa diasingkan sementara agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman antara desa lain dengan Konoha yang menampung Uchiha tersebut. Para warga sipil bahkan menuntut Jiraiya sebagai Hokage sementara untuk menggusur komplek klan elit tersebut dikarenakan stabilitas antara 5 desa besar mulai kacau akibat insiden kematian Tsunade dan 4 Kage lainnya. Naruto memandang Obito yang sedang berbicara dengan Asuma, kemudian kedua alisnya tertekuk karena berpikir.

"Apa tanggapan dari Obito dan Itachi?" tanya sang Uzukage. Chouza menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya-entah makanan apa itu-lalu memegang dagunya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi melihat sikap Obito sekarang, aku yakin dia tetap setia kepada Konoha…begitu pula dengan Itachi."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Pembicaraan kemudian berlanjut pada tim yang dipimpin oleh Chouza untuk menjaga Fujikaze Yukie. Unik memang. Asuma, Gai dan Obito adalah Jounin yang baru dipromosikan, sedangkan Chouza adalah ketua klan Akimichi sekaligus Jounin senior yang sudah banyak berkecimpung di misi kelas-kelas tinggi. Saat menanyakan kenapa formasi tim yang dibentuk tergolong spesial hanya untuk menjaga artis, Chouza hanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah formasi yang dibentuk oleh Jiraiya.

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Iris birunya kembali menatap langit dan dua burung camar laut berwarna putih tadi sudah tidak terbang lagi di atas mereka.

* * *

"Lebih berekspresif Shion- _sama_!"

Naruto menepuk keningnya. Pak sutradara sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan sang ratu untuk menampilkan ekspresi wajah terkejut saat ia sedang memerankan karakter dengan situasi tersebut. Shion langsung memerankan karakter yang sama dengannya, yakni Ratu Negeri Iblis. Di cerita film ketiga dari Princess Gale, Shion adalah Ratu Negeri Iblis yang nantinya membantu Fuun- _hime_ untuk menemukan pelangi 7 warna.

Anehnya, pak sutradara membuat karakter Ratu Negeri Iblis di filmnya adalah sesosok wanita ceria. Jelas saja…sangat tidak cocok untuk Shion. Naruto menghitung percobaan dari cast yang dilakukan Shion.

'Ini yang kesembilan belas…' batin sang Uzukage dengan wajah sweatdropped. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah menawan sang Uzukage, ketika Shion akan melakukan percobaa ke-dua puluhnya, Naruto menoleh ke luar. Beberapa ikan yang berenang di permukan tiba-tiba berpencar. Mata biru sang Uzukage memandang air di sekeliling kapal. Kumpulan ikan yang berenang mengikuti kapal tiba-tiba lari ke segala arah.

'Ada yang datang!' batin sang Uzukage. Sedetik kemudian, delapan orang ninja keluar dari dalam air dan melempar dua shuriken dari berbagai arah. Cipratan airnya terhambur ke segala arah, membuat cahaya matahari sedikit tertutup akibat cipratan tersebut.

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang! Sekitar 16 shuriken yang dilempar 8 ninja tadi terpental ke segala arah ketika Asuma, Gai, Obito dan Chouza menangkisnya menggunakan kunai mereka. 8 ninja tadi berdiri di tepi kapal dengan wajah angkuh. Mereka memakai baju ketat berwarna biru laut dengan strip biru tua yang memanjang dari tepi pakaian mereka lalu menyamping ke dada. Mereka memakai lambang Yukigakure, desa ninja tersembunyi di bawah Yuki no Kuni.

"Heh…kami tidak akan mengacau jalannya film ini," salah satu ninja bersidekap dada dan mengangkat dagunya, merasa superior "Tetapi serahkan kalung hexagonal itu, Kazahana Koyuki…"

Mata Yukie melebar, begitu pula Sandayuu sang asisten. Ninja itu mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dada dan meremas kesepuluh jari tangan kanannya seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa para kru film tidak mempunyai pilihan.

"Serahkan atau-" ninja yang berbicara tadi ditendang oleh seseorang, lalu langsung terpental ke belakang dan terpantul-pantul di permukaan air laut kemudian tenggelam. 7 ninja memandang terkejut pelaku penendangan tadi.

"Kau terlalu banyak berbicara…" Yondaime Uzukage berdiri di tepi kapal sambil pandangannya memandang ke arah laut "…Ninja seharusnya bisa mencuri sesuatu tanpa ketahuan."

"SERAAANG!" teriak Chouza. Dia berlari menuju salah satu tepi kapal lalu mengambil tongkat besinya di sana. Asuma dan Gai langsung berhadapan dengan empat ninja Yukigakure, sedangkan Obito dan Chouza melawan sisanya. Dari arah selatan kapal, 4 speedboat berwarna biru putih melaju cepat menuju kapal layar tersebut. ada 3 ninja di setiap speedboat. Yondaime Uzukage langsung berlari di tepi kapal lalu melempar gulungan penyimpanan senjata Nidaime Uzukage ke atas. Sang Uzukage membuat handseal pembuka segel penyimpanan senjata tersebut.

Boof…kepulan asap putih menyeruak dan sang Uzukage langsung memegang panah Uzukage kedua. Anak panah chakra muncul saat sang Uzukage menarik tali panah, siap menembak sasarannya.

5 warna pemilihan, dan Yondaime Uzukage memilih warna merah.

" _Sayonara_ …" gumam sang Uzukage dengan nada tenang. Dia melepas anak panahnya ke arah 4 speedboat tersebut dan tepat menancap di kepala salah satu ninja Yukigakure. Karena telah memilih Fuin warna merah, maka yang selanjutnya adalah seperti yang diucapkan Yondaime Uzukage dengan suara wibawanya…

"Boom."

DHUARRHHH! 4 speedboat tadi meledak hebat. Pak sutradara memukul-mukul lantai kapal dengan speaker jingganya dan menyuruh cameramen merekam ledakan tadi. "ADEGAN BAGUS, ADEGAN BAGUS!" teriak pak sutradara dengan suara bersemangat. Naruto memandang Chouza dan yang lainnya, ketujuh ninja Yukigakure tadi diikat dalam satu kumpulan. Tampaknya para ninja Konoha juga menunjukkan kemampuan mereka sebagai salah satu desa dari 5 Negara besar yang sudah terjamin kualitasnya.

"Sekarang kita punya sumber informasi, kenapa ninja Yukigakure menyerang sebuah kapal kru film…" gumam Chouza sambil menghempaskan ujung bawah tongkatnya ke lantai kapal. Naruto memandang datar ketujuh ninja tersebut, tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar.

"MENJAUH DARI MEREKA," Naruto berlari mendekati ketujuh ninja tersebut, dia segera menghubungi Goriko di dalam mindscape-nya.

"Ghook, kau ingin memakai kekuatanku Yondaime- _sama_?"

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto membuka matanya dan dia bergumam "Ghook…" sebentar sebelum memegang ikatan tali di salah satu ninja Yukigakure. Chouza dan yang lainnya melompat dua kali mundur ke belakang.

"Apa yang ingin anda lakukan, Uzukage- _sama_?!" tanya Obito dengan wajah cemas. Gai menyipitkan matanya dan memandang ada tanda Fuin di leher para ninja tersebut. Fuin itu bercahaya biru dan cahayanya semakin terang.

"Di leher mereka ada tanda Fuin peledak! Yang memberikan tanda ini tidak ingin informasi asli bocor ke tangan kita…" Naruto langsung melempar ketujuh ninja itu ke laut dengan kekuatan Gorikonya. Ketujuh ninja tadi terlempar hingga 700 meter dari kapal. Kekuatan Sumi-Kyo Goriko memang membuat kekuatan Yondaime Uzukage naik berlipat-lipat.

Dhuaarhhhh! Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di lokasi tempat ketujuh ninja tadi terikat. Naruto menutup matanya dan menghentikan pemberian timbal-balik Sumi-Kyo nya dengan wajah datar. Saat dia berbalik menghadap para kru film, mata birunya memandang sang istri yang berjalan mendekati Yukie dengan langkah-langkah tenang.

"Fujikaze Yukie- _san_ , apa anda…" Shion memiringkan kepalanya "…Apakah anda Kazahana Koyuki?"

Yondaime Uzukage dan Sang ratu negeri Iblis tentu saja pernah mendengar nama Kazahana. Itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Yondaime Uzukage memandang ke arah langit. Tidak ada burung camar di tengah lautan, dan tadi dia melihat burung camar. Bagaimana jika burung camar itu adalah alat untuk mengawasi mereka?

.

.

.

"Seperti dugaan kita, Fujikaze Yukie adalah Kazahana Koyuki…" pria dengan iris mata hijau lumut meletakkan kacamatanya di lantai dan duduk berlutut penuh hormat kepada pria di depannya "…Setelah sekian lama mencari di mana kalung Kristal Hexagonal itu berada, saya berhasil menemukan buktinya saat Kazahana Koyuki berada di bar Hazetaya."

"Kerja bagus, Rouga…"

Rouga Nadare, pria yang menyamar di bar Hazetaya tersenyum tipis. Di kedua sisinya duduk berlutut dengan sopan dua rekannya, Kakuyoku Fubuki dan Fuyukama Mizore. Tiga ninja elit Yukigakure itu menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari penguasa Yuki no Kuni yang menyewa jasa mereka, Kazahana Dotou.

"Seperti yang diinformasikan…" Dotou menaruh tangan kanannya di pinggiran kursi dan menopang dagu menggunakan tangan tersebut "…Ratu Negeri Iblis dan Yondaime Uzukage juga ikut."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rouga dengan nada penasaran.

"Tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang. Kita akan mendapat bantuan dari Suna. Perjanjiannya, aku akan mendapatkan Kristal Hexagonal itu, orang itu akan mendapatkan Kyuubi…" Dotou terkekeh pelan, suara kekehannya menggema di ruangannya yang besar dan dihiasi oranamen-ornamen Kristal raksasa berpendar biru "Bukankah istri Yondaime Uzukage adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi?"

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Beberapa cerita dan chara di sini diambil dari main story Naruto Movie 1. Beberapa bagian akan disesuaikan dengan main story dari The Uzukage. Flat cap adalah topi classic yang biasa dipakai para seniman, cari saja di google. Bartender adalah pembuat minuman dan ahli minuman di bar.

Ada speedboat? Tenang saja, The Uzukage memang mengambil cerita di Naruto juga. Ingat, di Naruto Movie 1 sudah ada mobil, kereta api uap dan bioskop. Jadi bisa dikatakan setting dunia ninja moderen adalah tema yang diambil Masashi.

 **Q: Dotou musuhnya?**

 **A: Yap, salah satu musuh di fic ini.**

 **Q: Arc ini setelah Kage mati? Apa tidak beresiko setelah Yondaime Uzukage diisukan menjadi pelakunya?**

 **A: Yap, fic ini bersetting beberapa bulan pasca insiden pembunuhan 5 Kage. Kemungkinan penyelidikan terus dilakukan, dan Yondaime Uzukage juga sudah tahu apa yang harus ia jaga.**

 **Q: Madara ikut terlibat?**

 **A: Woww…wooww…tunggu saja gan.**

 **Q: Uzukage ada yang perempuan?**

 **A: Belum ada gan**

 **Q: Siapa musuh Naruto di fic ini?**

 **A: Dotou salah satunya.**

 **Q: Berapa chapter untuk fic ini?**

 **A: Tidak akan lebih dari 20 gan.**

 **Q: Jangan dipaksakan, nanti ceritanya membosankan, karena Uzukage sudah sangat kuat.**

 **A: Ditunggu saja gan. Ane harap The Uzukage selalu menghibur para Readers.**

 **Q: Fic ini berepisode atau sekilas?**

 **A: Ada beberapa chapter gan (Multichap)**

Terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya, TU Hiden memang menceritakan lebih apa yang dilakukan para chara sebelum kejadian besar di main story The Uzukage: Kebangkitan Madara/Madara's Rebirth.

Ah…mohon reviewnya gan, agar bisa membuat cerita sederhana ini menjadi lebih baik.

See you in Chapter 3.

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	3. Chapter 3

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 3: Kazahana Dotou**

Sebelum memasuki jalan cerita, mari berkenalan dengan beberapa kru film serta pemain dari Film terakhir Princess Gale.

Fujikaze Yukie, artis paling top di Negara Api, memainkan peran sebagai Fuun- _hime_ atau Princess Gale. Tujuan utama Fuun- _hime_ adalah menemukan 7 pelangi sebagai kekuatan mereka untuk menghancurkan Mao, musuh jahat yang akan membuat dunia dalam kegelapan.

Michy, artis tampan dengan mata ungu dan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat. Memerankan karakter Sukeakuro dalam Film Princess Gale.

Kin, artis berkepala plontos dengan mata berwarna keunguan. Memerankan tokoh Brit dalam film Princess Gale.

Hidero, artis bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut spiky berwarna gelap. Dia memiliki janggut di dagunya dan memerankan Shisimaru di Film Princess Gale.

Makino, alias Pak Sutradara. Selalu memakai topi flat cap dan memegang speaker jingga di tangan kanannya. Memakai kacamata berkaca gelap dan selalu mengambil momen apapun untuk keuntungan filmnya.

Asama Sandayuu, manager Fujikaze Yukie yang selalu dipusingkan dengan artisnya. Kini dia menyewa ninja-ninja Konoha untuk menjaga keselamatan sang artis dari bahaya…

Atau menjaga keselamatan sang Putri dari bahaya untuk saat ini…

Ya, sang putri sebenarnya.

"Kazahana Koyuki?!" Chouza tertegun mendengar nama itu. Dia teringat misi yang diberikan Sandaime Hokage kepada dirinya bersama Shikaku dan Inoichi. Saat itu mereka disuruh untuk menyelamatkan Kazahana Koyuki dari insiden perang bersaudara di Yuki no Kuni. Ketiganya kehilangan jejak sehingga memaksa Sandaime Hokage mengirimkan pasukan khusus Konoha atau yang dikenal sebagai Anbu. Hatake Kakashi dikala itu berhasil membawa Kazahana Koyuki keluar dari Negeri Salju yang dipenuhi kobaran api. Namun, berita tentang sang putri tiba-tiba menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Siapa dia Chouza- _san_?! Maksudnya Kazahana Koyuki itu apa?!" tanya Obito dengan wajah tegang. Chouza menghela napasnya dan kembali memandang Fujiakze Yukie yang berdiri tegak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mau memandang semua yang ada di sana.

"Jadi kita akan pergi ke Yuki no Kuni sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Yukie segera dijawab oleh Sandayuu "Iya benar Koyuki-sa-"

"Aku bukan tuanmu! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Sandayuu…kenapa, kenapa harus ke sana?!" Yukie mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua matanya menatap penuh kebencian. Naruto memandang tajam Yukie, sebuah tatapan tajam namun tidak akan membuat seseorang ketakutan.

"Bahkan ketika mengingat kejadian itu, mataku tidak bisa berair karena kesedihanku sudah kering bersama retakan-retakan masa lalu…" Yukie berlari menuju ruangan dalam kapal, membuat Kin yang baru keluar langsung bingung dengan tingkah Yukie. Dia menggosok kepala botaknya diiringi ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ada apa dengan Yukie?" tanya Kin kepada Hidero dan Michy. Michy tersenyum tidak nyaman dan melirik ke arah Hidero. Yang dilirik memberikan penjelasan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu dicemaskan.

Sementara itu Shion memandang Sandayuu yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan bimbang. Saat Shion menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto untuk meminta saran, sang Uzukage hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Naruto?"

"Haah…" Naruto menyimpan kembali panah Nidaime Uzukage ke scroll penyimpanan alatnya. Dia turun dari tepi kapal lalu berjalan mendekati Shion dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke kantong celana.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu, Shion. Aku pernah dengar tentang keluarga Kazahana, mereka adalah Daimyo atau penguasa Yuki no Kuni…" Yondaime Uzukage mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke paha "Tou- _san_ pernah bercerita kepadaku bahwa Kazahana Sotetsu dikhianati adiknya sendiri bersama ninja-ninja dari desa tersembunyi yang dinaungi Yuki no Kuni…itulah Yukigakure yang kau lihat tadi, Shion…"

"Aku juga pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Kazahana. Jadi permasalahan sebenarnya adalah perebutan kekuasaan ya?" tanya Shion pelan. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang perlu kita kasihani adalah anaknya Kazahana Sotetsu, dan ternyata dia adalah artis idolamu," ketukan jari telunjuk kanan Naruto semakin cepat mengetuk pahanya 'Lalu apa hubungannya?!' batin sang Uzukage sambil memandang rambut pirang kelabu istrinya.

* * *

Malamnya badai laut datang menerjang kapal layar tersebut. Para anak buah kapal (ABK) dan kru film berlari ke dek kapal, beberapa membuka sistem pembuangan air serta menggulung layar dengan cepat. Naruto bersama para ninja Konoha lainnya ikut membantu ABK dan kru film untuk menahan kapal agar tidak tenggelam. Petir, hujan deras, serta gelombang tinggi terjadi selama 2 jam. Malam yang gelap di lautan kembali tenang setelah badai berhasil dilewati. Atas saran Naruto, di setiap keliling tepi kapal dihidupkan api obor yang diikat di bagian kayu tepi kapal. Tiang-tiang kayu dengan bagian atas yang dibuat mangkok dan diisi kain serta minyak tanah langsung dibuat dan diikat di tepian kapal. Ada sekitar 30 obor di tepi kapal. Beruntung, 2 jam pasca badai malam begitu tenang dan bersahabat. Saat Yondaime Uzukage menutup pintu dalam kapal untuk memandang langit, sang Uzukage yakin tidak akan ada lagi hujan hingga ke pagi harinya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan bermain catur?"

"Memang kau ada membawanya, Obito?"

Naruto berhenti sejenak memandang Gai dan Obito yang bermain kartu di meja ruangan tengah kapal. Saat ini yang berjaga di luar adalah Chouza dan Asuma bersama beberapa ABK dan kru Film bagian keamanan. Yondaime Uzukage berjalan ke kamarnya saat Obito mengeluarkan papan catur mini terlipat dari kantong alat ninjanya.

Saat membaringkan tubuhnya, Naruto tidak dapat langsung tertidur. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai macam hipotesa. Sesuai kebiasaannya jika sedang berpikir, jari telunjuk kanannya berkali-kali mengetuk tepi ranjang dengan irama tertentu. Beberapa menit terus terjaga, mata Yondaime Uzukage terasa mengantuk. Saat dia ingin memejamkan matanya, bayangan Shion tiba-tiba muncul di wajahnya dengan mata memerah dan bibir berdarah. Tiba-tiba bola mata kanan Shion keluar diiringi cairan kental otak dan cacing tanah yang bergelung-gelung menjijikkan.

"Shion?!"

"Ini salahmu…"

"S-Shion!" Naruto bangkit dan memegang bahu istrinya. Tiba-tiba mulut Shion terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah ekor berbulu jingga. Ekor itu melilit leher Naruto lalu melempar sang Uzukage ke dinding kamar.

"Shion…apa yang," Naruto berguling ke kanan lalu berusaha memegang tangan istrinya. Sebuah ekor muncul dari lubang telinga Shion, merekah lubang pendengaran itu hingga meretakkan kulit-kulit telinga sang Ratu, kemudian ekor itu menghantam perut sang Uzukage dengan sangat kuat. Naruto terpental ke belakang dan punggungnya kembali menghantam dinding. Naruto memegang perutnya dan memandang Shion dengan tatapan kebingungan. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat.

'Ini adalah…' Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Pik!

'Genjutsu!' Uzumaki Naruto segera bangkit dari ranjangnya. Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki halus yang dapat terdengar oleh telinganya dalam sunyi. Jangan bilang kalau para penjaga luar kapal telah berhasil di-genjutsu. Sang Uzukage berjalan mendekati pintunya dan menempelkan telinga kanannya di pintu. Langkah kaki itu menjauh dari pintunya.

'1…' Uzumaki Naruto mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang melewati kamarnya '…Tidak. Mereka ada 5 orang.'

Sebuah langkah berhenti tepat di depan kamarnya. Kelopak mata sang Uzukage menajam. Saat kunci pintu Naruto di-hack dengan jepit rambut besi, pintu itu pun terbuka lebar. Sesosok ninja dengan pelindung kepala Yukigakure memandang kamar tersebut dengan mata waspada. Dia melangkah dua kali memasuki kamar dan menghidupkan lampu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Bagaimana?" bisik temannya yang berada di dekat pintu bagian luar kamar dengan kunai teracung. Ninja Yukigakure yang memasuki kamar menggelengkan kepalanya. Temannya pun mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan mengendap-endap untuk memeriksa kamar lainnya.

"Heh…dengan genjutsu mimpi buruk ini, kami akan membongkar semua kapal tanpa gangguan…" ninja Yuki itu terkekeh, dia berbalik ingin keluar dari kamar namun lehernya langsung dipatahkan Yondaime Uzukage yang bersembunyi di atas langit-langit kamar. Teman ninja tadi menoleh ke belakang dan memanggil nama kawannya setengah berbisik, sebuah tangan muncul dari dalam kamar dan mengacungkan jempol. Ninja Yuki tadi menghela napas dan kembali berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar selanjutnya.

"Sekarang kalian yang akan merasakan horror…" gumam sang Uzukage sambil memegang pedang ninja Yuki di tangan kanannya dan melempar berputar pisau lipat Shodaime Uzukage di tangan kirinya. Kedua senjata itu sudah ia beri tanda Fuin Hikari Sunshin.

5 Ninja Yukigakure ternyata dikirim oleh Dotou untuk menyusup atau secara sembunyi-sembunyi mencuri Kristal Hexagonal. Setelah gagal dalam serangan mendadak mereka, Dotou merubah strategi pencurian kalung Hexagonal Crsytal dengan strategi mencuri ala ninja tradisional. Diam tanpa membuat keributan. Saat pemimpin ninja itu memberi tanda bahwa keempat kawannya harus langsung memeriksa cepat 4 pintu lainnya, pemimpin ninja itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Hanya ada 3 orang saja…

'Di mana si Sanata?' batinnya, dan dua detik kemudian sebuah pedang menembus kepalanya dan memuncratkan darah segar.

"APA ITU?!" teriak ninja yang berada paling dekat dengan pemimpin mereka. Saat ketiganya menoleh ke belakang, Yondaime Uzukage sudah muncul di atas pedang yang menembus kepala pemimpin ninja tersebut.

'Hal lumrah dalam reflek manusia, ketika suatu benda melesat dari belakang dan menyerang menuju objek di depan…otak mereka akan menyuruh kepala mereka untuk menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber benda,' Yondaime Uzukage mencabut tanpa perasaan pedang itu dari kepala pemimpin ninja tersebut dan menebas leher ninja terdekatnya tanpa membuat sang empu-nya leher menoleh ke arahnya. Bersamaan, Yondaime Uzukage melempar pisau lipat Shodaime Uzukage ke ninja lainnya. Pisau lipat itu menghujam leher belakang ninja Yuki dan menyisakan ninja Yuki terakhir. Ninja Yuki terakhir adalah ninja yang tadi dekat dengan korban pertama Yondaime Uzukage. Ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke depan, Naruto sedang mencabut pisau lipat Shodaime Uzukage dari leher temannya.

"K-kau-"

Belum sempat ninja Yuki itu berteriak kaget, jantungnya langsung ditembus oleh pisau lipat kanan Shodaime Uzukage yang dilempar Naruto tanpa aba-aba, benar-benar sangat cepat.

'Aku harus membereskan ini semua…' batin Yondaime Uzukage dengan wajah tenang.

.

.

.

Seperti yang diperkirakan Naruto…semua kru Film, ABK, bahkan ninja-ninja Konoha terlelap dalam mimpi buruk mereka. Genjutsu ninja Yuki ternyata diperkuat dengan sebuah bubuk berwarna kemerahan yang tertabur di luar kapal. Naruto menyimpan sedikit bubuk penguat Genjutsu tersebut dan membuang sisanya ke lautan.

Chouza berkali-kali berterima kasih kepada Naruto yang harus mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Naruto mengangguk maklum. Jika dia tidak memiliki Sumi-Kyo di dalam tubuhnya, pasti dirinya akan terlelap dalam mimpi buruk tersebut. Berterima kasih kepada sistem kerja dari Sumi-Kyo yang memberikan hubungan timbal-balik chakra, di mana para Sumi-Kyo bisa memberikan chakra kepadanya sekaligus mengacaukan arah chakranya untuk menghentikan Genjutsu.

Naruto bersandar di tiang kapal sambil memandang istrinya yang sedang beradu akting dengan Michy. Yondaime Uzukage berkali-kali tersenyum melihat gaya istrinya yang tetap kaku dan non-ekspresif, membuat pak sutradara berkali-kali memegang kepalanya sambil berkata "Ulang!" dengan speaker jingganya. Saat Yondaime Uzukage ingin duduk di kursi kayu yang disediakan, Fujikaze Yukie atau bisa dipanggil Kazahana Koyuki duduk di salah satu kursi kayu di sampingnya dengan wajah gelisah. Naruto memandang putri dari Kazahana Sotetsu itu dengan tenang penuh kewibawaan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin anda bicarakan kepada saya, Koyuki- _sama_?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan. Koyuki menggeram kesal. Entah Yondaime Uzukage secara santun ingin menghormatinya atau sedikit mengejeknya, tetapi dia tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ada banyak kecamuk pikiran di kepalanya yang terus mendesak keluar agar diutarakan kepada seseorang.

Orang itu jatuh kepada sang Uzukage keempat.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, ck…aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu, Yondaime Uzukage…"

"Silahkan."

Koyuki terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan suara tidak yakin "Ketika desa yang kau pimpin hancur dan semua situasi mendesakmu untuk menyerah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengembalikannya seperti semula."

"Jawabanmu terlalu simpel, Yondaime Uzukage…" Koyuki memandang tajam Naruto "Kau sekarang adalah Kage yang ditakuti di dunia shinobi, bahkan seseorang yang belum pernah melihat wajahmu dan hanya mendengar namamu akan bergetar ketakutan."

"Itu hanya hiperbola, terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"Apa kau akan melakukan seperti jawaban yang kau berikan, Uzukage?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia memandang Shion yang sudah mengulang aktingnya sebanyak 21 kali. Beberapa kali terlihat mata istrinya melirik ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Jawabanku memang simpel, Koyuki- _sama_ …tetapi perwujudan yang kulakukan untuk jawabanku tadi sangat rumit. Aku malas menjelaskannya kepadamu…"

Koyuki menundukkan kepalanya. Dia kali ini setuju dengan Uzukage berkepala merah jabrik tersebut. Mengatakan sesuatu memang semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, tetapi melakukannya…

Melakukan hal yang diucapkan tidak akan pernah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

" _Koyuki…nanti saat besar kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi putri yang cantik, ayah…"_

" _Hahaha…kau memang cantik. Saat besar nanti kau akan menjadi putri yang memimpin Negeri Salju dengan kebijaksanaan dan kecantikanmu."_

" _Ayah?"_

" _Hm…ada apa?"_

" _Aku juga memiliki keinginan yang lain selain menjadi seorang putri,"_

" _Hm? Apa itu?"_

" _Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang artis!"_

Koyuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia teringat ucapan seenaknya yang ia katakan kepada ayahnya. Memori yang menyedihkan. Koyuki bahkan tidak mau dan tidak sanggup memaafkan perkataannya saat mengingat hal tersebut.

'Aku memang wanita pecun-'

"Tetapi,"

Koyuki mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto yang terkekeh pelan sejenak. Matanya langsung ikut terarah ke arah pandangan fokus Yondaime Uzukage. Tampaknya sang Uzukage sedang mentertawakan istrinya yang berdebat dengan Pak Sutradara soal "Ekspresif".

"Yah…tetapi sesusah apapun membalikkan telapak tangan itu, sesusah apapun untuk mewujudkan perkataanmu…jangan pernah menyerah," Naruto berdiri tegak lalu berjalan mendekati istrinya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Jika kau menyerah sebelum melakukan, kau memang pecundang."

Mata Koyuki melebar. Nada suara Naruto sangat tenang. Benar-benar dipenuhi aura kewibawaan. Tetapi di sisi lain Koyuki bisa mendengar ketegasan dari nada penuh ketenangan tersebut. Dia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Koyuki mengangkat kepalanya cepat dan memanggil nama Naruto yang sudah berjalan sepuluh langkah menjauhinya. Sang Uzukage berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Koyuki.

"Meminta nasihat lagi?"

"Tidak," Koyuki memandang tajam Naruto "Aku dengar kau menghabisi 5 ninja Yukigakure yang menyusup kapal ini tadi malam…"

Naruto mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka, Yondaime Uzukage?"

"Jika kubiarkan mereka tertangkap dan pengirim mereka tahu bahwa tugas anak buahnya gagal…" Naruto mengetuk leher kanannya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah "Fuin peledak di leher mereka akan aktif dan kapal ini akan menjadi hiasan dasar lautan…"

"Satu lagi."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Dia cukup senang melihat perubahan mimik Koyuki yang terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Bukan hanya kau yang terbangun semalam, tetapi aku dan istrimu juga ikut terjaga," mata Naruto sedikit melebar mendengar informasi baru dari Koyuki, apalagi menyangkut istrinya "Lebih tepatnya istrimu-lah yang melepaskan genjutsu dari kepalaku," Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Koyuki. Shion bisa melepaskan seseorang dari genjutsu?

Koyuki melanjutkan ucapannya "Dia mengatakan bahwa akan menjagaku karena aku adalah artis idolanya, sekaligus lawan mainnya di Film terakhir Princess Gale. Tahukah kau apa yang dikatakan Shion kepadaku?"

Naruto mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari Koyuki dengan seksama,

"Coba tanyakan sesuatu kepada suamiku tentang masalahmu, dia memang terdengar menyebalkan dan angkuh…tetapi dia dapat membangkitkan desanya yang hancur dengan tujuan simpel yang ia katakan…" Koyuki berhenti sejenak, memberikan waktu jeda untuk merasakan angin lautan yang bertiup cukup kuat menerpa wajahnya "…Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan tidak sesimpel apa yang ia katakan."

Naruto tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat ramah. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbalik kembali menuju Shion. Uzukage keempat tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada Koyuki. Dia tahu secercah harapan ada di hati putri Negeri Salju itu. Sang Uzukage memandang wajah istrinya, yang masih berbicara dengan Pak Sutradara soal ekspresif dan non-ekspresif. Yondaime Uzukage senang mengingat istrinya melirik-lirik ke arahnya dan Koyuki tadi.

Itu tandanya Sang Ratu cemburu bahwa suaminya duduk dekat dengan wanita lain?

"JANGAN KEPEDEAAAN!" Shion menendang P-kun Naruto sebelum Naruto ingin menggodanya. Jelas saja Tsundere sang Ratu ketahuan. Naruto langsung terjengkang ke lantai kapal sambil memikirkan, dari mana istrinya tahu bahwa dirinya ingin menggoda soal rasa cemburu dan cinta? Obito dan Gai dengan cepat menolong Uzukage keempat yang masih tepar akibat tendangan jackpot sang Ratu yang mengenai P-kunnya. Sementara Koyuki, entah kenapa dia akhirnya tersenyum melihat adegan tersebut.

Yondaime Uzukage punya sisi kepemimpinan yang tidak diragukan lagi. Cara dia memandang sesuatu tidak seperti orang awam lainnya. Koyuki bahkan merasakan banyak sekali pemikiran yang ingin diambil Yondaime Uzukage menjadi cabang-cabang keinginan.

Di sisi lain, Yondaime Uzukage punya sisi yang menyenangkan. Bahkan Koyuki yakin Ratu Negeri Iblis juga merasakan hal yang sama kepada Uzukage keempat.

* * *

Rombongan kru Film akhirnya sampai di Yuki no Kuni. Negeri di sebuah pulau yang selalu dilingkupi musim salju. Bisa dikatakan Negeri ini berada paling utaranya dunia elemental Shinobi, atau mendekati kutub utaranya bumi. Kapal layar itu menepi di tepian dermaga Yuki no Kuni. Pak Sutradara Makino dengan semangat supernya langsung turun dan ingin mengambil scene pertarungan di daerah dermaga Yuki no Kuni. Dia meneriakkan para kru film untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Tata rias, kamera, lampu sorot, pengeras suara dan beberapa kru penambah efek lapangan. Asisten sutradara membuka kursi lipat yang selalu diduduki Pak Makino dan mempersilahkan sutradara dengan flat cap dan kacamata berlensa gelap itu duduk.

"Yosh, lakukan scene ini dengan penuh penghayatan Koyuki! Kau adalah artis terbaik Hi no Kuni."

Koyuki menghela napasnya. Dia kini berakting bersama Michy, Kin dan Hidero dan diceritakan sampai di negeri tujuan mereka. Daerah dermaga Yuki no Kuni memiliki luas sekitar 900 meter persegi, dengan pemandangan dua bukit salju yang besar di barat dayanya. Ada plang membeku seluas 90 meter persegi berbentuk persegi panjang di dekat pintu depan dermaga, bertuliskan "Selamat datang di Yuki no Kuni" dengan kanji. Pak sutradara langsung meminta bagian editor untuk menghilangkan plang itu dalam proses editing nantinya.

Naruto berjalan mengelilingi lingkaran dari area syuting. Sementara Gai, Obito dan Asuma sudah membentuk formasi jaga segitiga. Chouza berdiri di samping Pak Sutradara sambil mengunyah-entah makanan apa-di mulutnya. Menilik dari serangan Yukigakure yang notabene adalah ninja di bawah teritorial Yuki no Kuni, bisa saja serangan baru akan muncul secara mendadak.

Sampai 7 scene yang dilaksanakan di dermaga, tidak ada serangan atau kejutan dari pihak musuh. Tujuh scene yang dilakukan para artis termasuk Shion memakan waktu selama 1 jam setengah. Tentu saja non-ekspresifnya Sang Ratu yang membuat waktu pengambilan menjadi lebih lama.

Pemain serta kru film dari Princess Gale menginap di hotel tepian dermaga yang bernama Hotel Yuki Azeroth. Besok mereka akan kembali syuting dengan lokasi yang berbeda. Para pemain serta kru film segera beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka setelah menempuh waktu pelayaran yang cukup lama.

"Untuk seukuran dermaga dari sebuah Negara, ini benar-benar terlihat sepi…" Naruto yang berjalan-jalan di pasar dermaga bersama Chouza memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik "Bahkan untuk membantu mengikat kapal di tiang dermaga saja hanya ada dua orang dari dermaga. Lihat pasar di sini…" Naruto memandang hanya tiga toko saja yang buka "Benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang pasar."

"Menurut anda pasar itu harus ramai, Uzukage- _sama_? Maaf pertanyaan saya jika membuat hati anda tersinggung."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Mereka berhenti di salah satu toko yang tidak tutup, toko souvenir khas Yuki no Kuni.

"Pasar dikatakan pasar karena keramaiannya. Masih banyak tempat jualan tidak dinamakan dengan pasar, Chouza- _san_ …pasar juga memiliki ciri khas identik dengan gaya ekonomisnya," Naruto memilih kalung imitasi berbentuk hexagonal Kristal "Pasar juga identik dengan keributan. Coba saja dengar kata-kata seseorang di suatu ruangan. Ehem…ketika dia mengatakan "Ruangan ini kok ribut seperti pasar ya?", dalam pikiranmu apa?"

"Seribut itukah tempat bernama pasar tersebut?" Chouza memilih gantungan kunci berbentuk donat putih. Naruto menyarankan pemimpin Klan Akimichi itu memilih kalung yang sama dengan dirinya, namun Chouza menolak dan tetap ingin membeli gantungan kunci donat putih tersebut.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Kesimpulannya setelah melihat tempat ini adalah," Naruto dan Chouza berjalan kembali menuju hotel setelah membayar souvenir yang mereka inginkan. Keduanya berhenti di depan Hotel Yuki Azaroth, memandang sekeliling daerah dermaga Yuki no Kuni yang dihiasi salju.

"Ada semacam 'kekuatan' yang membuat tempat ini sepi…" gumam Yondaime Uzukage sambil memutar souvenirnya dengan wajah datar.

Malamnya tidak terjadi hal-hal yang menganehkan. Para kru tertidur dengan lelap karena kelelahan. Para Ninja Konoha tetap berjaga di luar maupun di dalam hotel bersama kru bagian keamanan. Sementara Naruto duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil mengelus dagunya.

Hebat…seorang suami dilarang tidur satu ranjang dengan istrinya. Kapan kau mengerti bahwa manusia juga butuh kepuasan biologis dan keturunan, istriku…?

Itulah yang Yondaime Uzukage pikirkan dari tadi. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Dia teringat kata-kata Koyuki soal istrinya saat malam penyerangan diam-diam ninja Yukigakure.

" _Bukan hanya kau yang terbangun semalam, tetapi aku dan istrimu juga ikut terjaga,"_

" _Lebih tepatnya istrimu-lah yang melepaskan genjutsu dari kepalaku. Dia mengatakan bahwa akan menjagaku karena aku adalah artis idolanya, sekaligus lawan mainnya di Film terakhir Princess Gale. Tahukah kau apa yang dikatakan Shion kepadaku?"_

Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan wajah berpikir. Saat kedua kelopak matanya menutup, dia masih terbayang bagaimana jika malam pertamanya dengan Shion dilakukan di Taman Uzushiogakure.

.

.

.

Paginya,

"Yukie- _saaan_!"

"Yukie- _saan_ lari!"

"Dia kabur dari hotel!"

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Dia segera berdiri dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Saat dia membuka pintu tersebut, seorang kru yang berlari panik menabrak daun pintu yang telah dibuka dan terjengkang ke belakang. Naruto segera membantunya berdiri dan menanyakan perihal keributan pagi ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Yukie- _san_ kabur lagi. Dia mungkin keluar dari hotel saat pagi-pagi sekali…" kru itu juga menyampaikan bahwa para ninja Konoha sudah menyebar untuk mencari keberadaan Fujikaze Yukie alias Kazahana Koyuki. Naruto mendecih kesal. Dia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar hotel dengan wajah sedikit berekspresi.

'Wanita bodoh…' batin sang Uzukage sambil mengingat wajah Koyuki yang sedikit dipenuhi secercah harapan.

Gyutt…saat Yondaime Uzukage sudah melangkahkan kaki kanannya keluar dari hotel, Shion menarik bagian belakang kaosnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah jaket tebal berwarna coklat dengan bulu tebal putih di belakang untuk penutup kepala. Ratu sendiri sudah memakai jaket berwarna coklat lebih gelap dan syal berwarna biru gelap. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada istrinya.

"Jadi, dengan pakaian seperti itu…" Naruto menghempaskan kedua telapak tangannya ke jaket model parka itu lalu menyarungkan kedua tangannya ke sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang diberikan Shion "…Kau ingin ikut mencari artis idolamu?"

Shion memilin helaian rambut pirang di dekat telinganya, benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin menyerang wajah imut boneka itu. Kedua tangan sang Ratu terlihat memakai sarung tangan berwarna pelangi yang lucu.

"Koyuki pergi sambil membawa sebuah tas. Aku sudah memasukkan gaun yang kupakai saat menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale ke tasnya tersebut…"

Naruto masih belum 'ngeh', atau masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan Shion.

"Saat malam tadi, aku sudah melihat gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. Dia juga telah mempersiapkan pakaian serta makanan kaleng untuk persediaan saat pelariannya dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas, tetapi saat itu aku masih berpikir postif kepadanya,"

"Maaf memotong," Naruto menggaruk tidak gatal kepala merahnya "Maksudnya memasukkan gaun-mu itu ke tasnya apa, Ratuku?"

"Sudah hentai, kau baka juga ya…Naruto?"

"E-eh, apa maksudnya itu?!"

Shion menjinjitkan kedua kakinya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, membuat mata Naruto melebar terkejut. Sang Ratu dengan nafas sedikit erotis karena kedinginan membisikkan tiga kalimat yang langsung mencetus otak sang Uzukage berputar cepat.

"Ingat **Hikari Sunshin** mu…"

Mata Naruto menajam. Benar. Dia teringat scene saat istrinya meminta cepat memberikan dua tiket gratis Film The Adventure of Princess Gale. Dia langsung muncul di dekat loket pemberian tiket setelah mengambil dua tiket mereka yang tertinggal di kantong samping Lin (kuda putih mereka). Naruto mengelus pelan kepala istrinya dan langsung hilang dengan sunshin cahaya indah tanpa banyak basa-basi.

* * *

Koyuki berlari menaiki bukit hutan salju yang memiliki kemiringan sekitar 30 derajat. Suara tapak sepatu saljunya terdengar berirama ketika telapak sepatu itu menghantam tanah yang tertutupi salju. Koyuki menempelkan telapak tangannya ke sebuah pohon dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia terengah-engah dan berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang tidak teratur

"Akhirnya kau kecapekan sendiri…"

Jantung Koyuki berdetak kencang. Dia terkejut. Efeknya, tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang namun sang Uzukage menahan punggung putri Kazahana Sotetsu itu dengan bahu kanannya.

"K-kau…" Koyuki memandang cepat ke samping Naruto. Ada Ratu Negeri Iblis juga di sisi kanan Yondaime Uzukage dengan wajah boneka non-ekspresifnya. Mata Koyuki mengecil kesal.

"Kalian…" Koyuki langsung berdiri tegak dan menghadap total keduanya. kedua kakinya melangkah mundur dua langkah "Kenapa kalian mengejarku?! Apa…apa peduli kalian terhadapku?!"

"Karena kau adalah artis idol istriku-"

"HANYA ITU SAJA?!" Koyuki menggelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar tidak terima mendengar perkataan Naruto. Tidak etis. Tidak masuk akal.

"Kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa! Aku juga…dengan Negeri ini, aku dan negeri ini sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, jadi aku tidak memiliki hak dan kewajiban untuk negeri ini," Koyuki mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, memandang pepohonan di hutan bukit tersebut. Tidak ada kanopi pohon di sana. Tidak ada satu daun pun di sana. Hanya ada cabang-cabang pohon karena pohon tersebut menggugurkan daunnya, segugur keinginan Koyuki untuk meneruskan cita-cita saat ia kecil.

"Saat mendengar perkataanmu tentang cara memperbaiki desa yang telah hancur, aku sempat terpikir bahwa ada secercah harapan di sana," Koyuki memukulkan kepala tangan kirinya ke batang pohon di sampingnya hingga beberapa kumpulan salju jatuh dari cabang pohon lalu tertumpuk di tanah "Namun…namun…NAMUN!"

"NAMUN AKU TIDAK SEPERTIMU! AKU LEMAH! AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI KEKUATAN! AKU BUKANLAH PRODIGY UZUMAKI! AKU BUKANLAH MAESTRO FUINJUTSU! AKU BUKANLAH UZUKAGE…" Koyuki menggigit bibirnya kesal "Aku bukan Uzumaki Naruto…aku hanya pecundang yang membiarkan ayahnya mati dalam lautan api dan pengkhianatan keji. Lihat negeri ini! Bahkan musim semi yang didambakan saja tidak akan pernah turun! Aku…aku…"

"Kau sama seperti kami!" Naruto memandang tajam Koyuki. Shion menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Uap udara keluar dari mulutnya ketika sang Ratu bernapas dengan imutnya. Koyuki sendiri terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto.

Yondaime Uzukage mengatakannya dengan serius. Bahkan jika dia memandang dalam mata biru penuh ketenangan itu, aura serius yang terpancar benar-benar luar biasa terasa.

"A-apanya yang sama antara kita bertiga?"

Naruto mengatakannya dengan dingin sambil sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Keangkuhan yang dibaluti kewibawaan penuh pemikatan "Kita adalah pemimpin…"

Yondaime Uzukage benar-benar mengatakannya dengan tenang, membuat mata Koyuki terbuka lebar.

"Pe...mimpin?"

Naruto dan Shion mengangguk bersamaan. Yondaime Uzukage kembali berkata, tetap mempertahankan suara konstannya yang tenang "Ketika semua orang sudah mempercayaimu sebagai manusia yang mampu memimpin manusia lainnya, kau sudah diberi dua berkah secara bersamaan…pertama, berkah dari Kami- _sama_. Kau adalah orang terpilih yang ditunjuk untuk mengayomi para rakyat sesuai arah tujuan dan pikiranmu. Kedua, berkah dari rakyatmu sendiri. Kau adalah orang terpilih yang ditunjuk untuk mengayomi mereka, keinginanmu adalah keinginan mereka, dengan syarat bahwa keinginan itu menuju kesejahteraan bersama. Pemimpin adalah simbolis, pemimpin adalah idealis. Tetapi pemimpin bukan Kami- _sama_ …"

Mata Koyuki benar-benar melebar. Inikah sebuah 'ceramah' dari seseorang yang pernah jatuh-bangun sebagai seorang pemimpin. Inilah kata-kata yang keluar dari Uzukage, seorang Uzukage yang pernah melihat desanya hancur kemudian dia bangkitkan kembali SENDIRIAN dengan heroiknya.

"Pemimpin manusia dari manusia adalah manusia itu sendiri. Manusia tidaklah sesempurna Tuhan. Manusia punya kelemahan dan kesalahan…" Naruto menunjuk tengah dadanya dengan tangan kanannya yang bersarung tangan hitam tebal "…Manusia punya ini," sang Uzukage bermajas bahwa dia menunjuk hati atau perasaannya "Dan hati bisa membawa kita ke jalan yang baik dan jalan yang benar. Dengan kata lain, Koyuki- _sama_ …" Naruto memandang tajam Koyuki. Shion maju dua langkah mendekati putri Kazahana Sotetsu itu dan menarik tangan kanan sang putri Yuki no Kuni yang memakai sarung tangan tebal berwarna coklat tua.

"Kita para pemimpin tidaklah sempurna!" kata kedua suami-istri itu dengan wajah penuh keyakinan. Koyuki menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar saat wajahnya ditutupi helaian rambut tebal dan panjangnya.

'Ayah…'

'Ayah…'

Koyuki menarik ingus yang hampir keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Dia memang memiliki akting yang hebat saat memerankan adegan menangis, tetapi air matanya tidak bisa keluar karena cairan bening itu sudah habis bersama dengan hilangnya cita-cita yang ingin ia capai bersama sang ayah.

Tetapi saat itu Kazahana Koyuki menitikkan air mata dari matanya, menjatuhkan ingus cair dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat menyedihkan. Dia benar-benar menangis saat itu.

" _Pemimpin tidaklah sempurna…_ "

Ayahnya pernah mengatakan hal tersebut sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya dan tersenyum penuh kebaikan. Ingatan itu membuat dada Koyuki sesak. Napasnya tidak teratur dan badannya tiba-tiba terasa menggigil.

"Koyuki?" Shion yang ingin menarik Koyuki untuk berjalan bersama dengannya dikejutkan dengan tubuh sang Putri Yuki no Kuni mulai oleng ke kanan. Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh artis dan bangsawan cantik tersebut. Stress berat serta kelelahan dan keadaan hampir mendekati hipotermia.

"Bernapas dengan tenang, Koyuki…" Naruto menahan tubuh Koyuki kembali, kini dengan rangkulan tangan kanannya.

"Koyuki…"

"Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Koyuki!"

"Koyuki!"

…

..

.

" _Koyuki…nanti saat besar kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi putri yang cantik, ayah…"_

" _Hahaha…kau memang cantik. Saat besar nanti kau akan menjadi putri yang memimpin Negeri Salju dengan kebijaksanaan dan kecantikanmu."_

" _Ayah?"_

" _Hm…ada apa?"_

" _Aku juga memiliki keinginan yang lain selain menjadi seorang putri,"_

" _Hm? Apa itu?"_

" _Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang artis!"_

.

..

…

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah datar sedikit cemburu begitu, Ratuku?"

"Heh…jangan percaya diri, Uzukage Hentai!"

"Hihihi, lihat wajah bonekamu Shion- _sama_ , sedikit muncul kerutan-kerutan kesal."

"Katakan sekali lagi maka akan kubuat adikmu menangis karena Nii- _chan_ nya sudah tidak bisa bereproduksi lagi."

"Ancaman macam apa itu…glek, tetapi menakutkan juga mendengarnya."

Koyuki membuka matanya perlahan. Seperti biasa, bagi orang yang baru terbangun dari alam bawah sadar, pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah view kabur atau tidak jelas akibat mata yang mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan. Saat mata itu berkedip sekali, Koyuki melihat punggung lebar sang Uzukage berada di depan wajahnya. Mata Koyuki melebar, itu berarti…

"Lagipula Koyuki juga terasa lebih berat darimu, Shion- _sama_ …" gumam sang Uzukage sambil seenak jidatnya mengatakan hal-hal sensitif di depan wanita. Mata Koyuki lebih melebar ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan Naruto memegang paha belakangnya. Yang benar saja…dia sedang digendong punggung oleh suami orang-eh maksudnya seorang Prodigy Uzumaki?! Koyuki mengerang pelan, membuat Shion dan Naruto melirik ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Koyuki-"

"Naruto…urusanmu soal berat tubuh atau apalah itu akan diselesaikan ketika kita sampai di hotel…" Shion- _sama_ membuat sebuah boneka salju mini yang memiliki kepala, kedua tangan dan kedua kaki dalam pose berdiri sedikit terkangkang. Sang Ratu tiba-tiba menendang selangkangan boneka salju mini itu hingga seluruh tubuh boneka salju hancur.

"UUoooohhh…" kenapa Yondaime Uzukage yang merasakan kesakitannya? Naruto membayangkan jika Shion melakukan itu terhadapnya. Good Bye my Love untuk gairah malam pertamanya.

"Jadi Koyuki, kau sudah baikan?"

Pertanyaan Yondaime Uzukage hanya dibalas dengan palingan wajah dari putri Yuki no Kuni. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan soal Negeri ini?" Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya langsung tentang hal tersebut. Tubuh Koyuki sedikit menegang dan dia menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Mengatakan hal-hal hebat memang mudah…tetapi realisasinya? Apakah realisasi itu bisa kulakukan? Anda bisa karena anda adalah Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ , sang prodigy hebat dari Uzu…sedangkan aku?!"

Naruto memandang rel kereta api yang nampak di sekitar tanah salju. Uzukage berusia 25 tahun itu memandang arah datang rel dan rel tersebut berasal dari perbukitan kecil di sisi barat daya mereka. Yondaime Uzukage memandang kembali ke arah pergi rel kereta api. Sepertinya arah rel itu menuju lokasi dermaga. Sekitar 100 langkah lagi maka mereka akan sampai di terowongan gelap kereta api tersebut. Naruto dapat melihat bagian atas terowongan yang disusun dari deretan ubin rapi berwarna biru kusam dan tertutupi salju bagian luarnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan?" Yondaime Uzukage berjalan memasuki terowongan kereta api itu bersama istrinya "Kau adalah pemimpin, sama seperti kami berdua…"

Koyuki menahan napasnya. Dia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sambil mengingat kata-kata Naruto dengan baik. Kenapa kedua suami-istri itu begitu peduli kepadanya? Apa Shion- _sama_ peduli hanya karena ia adalah artis idola sang Ratu? Apa Naruto peduli kepadanya hanya karena dia artis idola sang istri? Atau keduanya pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan hati Koyuki sebagai pemimpin, dan keduanya ingin dirinya keluar dari perasaan tersebut…

"Koyuki…" suara tenang Naruto membuat Koyuki sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya memandang punggung lebar Yondaime Uzukage. Terlihat kekar. Koyuki memfokuskan pendengarannya, menunggu perkataan dari Uzukage keempat tersebut.

"Apa Ayahmu pernah berkata bahwa Negeri ini bisa mengalami musim semi?"

Koyuki menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Itu hanya harapan kosong. Walaupun Ayah pernah mengatakan hal tersebut, namun musim semi yang kutunggu tidak pernah datang."

"Jika itu harapan kosong, kenapa ayahmu mengatakan hal tersebut kepadamu?"

"Karena saat itu aku masih kecil."

"Tidak seperti itu juga." Shion langsung menyambut ucapan terakhir Koyuki "Ayahmu mengatakan hal tersebut kepadamu bukan semata-mata karena kau adalah bocah, tetapi karena dia yakin kau adalah pemimpin yang akan merealisasikan musim semi tersebut…" Shion terdiam sejenak, membuat Koyuki semakin lama semakin banyak berpikir soal negerinya.

"Kau harus yakin kepada dirimu jika ingin mengganti musim dingin ini menjadi musim semi. Jika kau tidak yakin kepada dirimu, bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan Negeri ini?"

Koyuki semakin memikirkan soal ayahnya, Yuki no Kuni dan dirinya sebagai pewaris sah penguasa Yuki no Kuni. Dia lari dari negeri kelahirannya ketika terjadi pemberontakan, dia menjadi artis terkenal dan melupakan semua kenangan buruk tersebut. Membawanya kembali ke Yuki no Kuni membuka luka lama bagi Koyuki dan luka tersebut membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dia getir. Takut. Dipenuhi kemarahan.

Namun bertemu Yondaime Uzukage dan istrinya membuat perasaan dan pemikiran Koyuki berubah.

"Hm?"

Naruto menginjak rel kereta api dengan kaki kanannya. Terasa suatu getaran di rel tersebut. Alis sang Uzukage berlekuk karena berpikir. Ada yang tidak beres…

Druuggh…drugghh…

Shion memandang ke belakang. Beberapa salju jatuh dari atas terowongan di luar. Buruknya, mereka bertiga kini berada di tengah-tengah terowongan. Pilihan mereka sama rata. Lari ke depan dan lari ke belakang tidak memiliki keuntungan ataupun kerugian.

"Jadi, apakah ini…"

"Kereta api." Sambung Koyuki cepat. Dia memandang sisi kiri dan sisi kanan terowongan.

"Ini adalah jalur rel kereta api uap yang dulu digunakan para penduduk Yuki no Kuni untuk membawa tambang batu bara," Koyuki menelan ludahnya "Jika kita tidak keluar dari terowongan ini, maka kita pasti akan digilas kereta api!"

"Aku tahu, lihat sisi kanan dan sisi kiri terowongan. _Space_ -nya benar-benar tidak ada!" Naruto memandang cepat ke belakang ketika suara kereta api uap sudah jelas terdengar. Benar. Kereta api berwarna hitam metalik dengan bagian kepalanya menyeruakkan cerobong asap sudah memasuki terowongan. Lampu tunggal di depannya menyinari wajah Yondaime Uzukage, Koyuki dan Shion. Naruto memandang istrinya.

Tidak mungkin wanita ini bisa lari secepat ninja. Pilihan satu-satunya adalah…

"Pegangan yang erat pada pundakku, Koyuki- _sama_!" Naruto langsung menggendong bridal style istrinya di depan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Mata Shion dan Koyuki melebar.

"A-apa kau gila! Lari dari kereta api cepat itu dan menggendong kami berdua-"

"Lebih gila jika aku membiarkan istriku atau dirimu tertinggal di belakang!" Naruto yang memotong perkataan Koyuki langsung berlari kencang "Koyuki- _sama_ , kepitkan kedua kakimu di pinggangku! Kedua tanganku tidak bisa menahan tubuhmu karena aku harus menggendong Shion di depan…" Naruto menoleh ke belakang, perlahan-lahan kereta api uap itu mengejar posisi mereka "Kuatkan peganganmu!"

"K-kau gila!" teriak Koyuki panik. Sementara Shion…wajah istri Yondaime Uzukage itu kembali datar bak boneka hidup.

Tiiiiiiiiit! Suara kereta api menggelegar di dalam terowongan tersebut. Beberapa salju di rel tersibak ke samping akibat roda-roda kereta api yang bergesekan dengan rel, membuat kereta api uap tersebut melaju kencang ke depan. Naruto sudah berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, dengan wajah penuh kekuatan dan keringat bercucuran. Beberapa tetes keringat bahkan jatuh menimpa wajah cantik Shion.

"Rararararararararara!"

Tiiiiiiiit!

"Naruto! Keretanya semakin dekat!"

"Kau pegangan saja yang kuaaaaat!"

Shion tetap tenang. Bahkan Koyuki merasa istri Yondaime Uzukage tidak memiliki perasaan. Dikala suaminya bekerja keras membawa mereka berdua untuk lari dari kematian, Shion malah memasang wajah tanpa ekspresif, seolah-olah cuek dengan kejadian saat ini...

"Naruto, kau bodoh."

Dongg! Koyuki sweatdropped, bahkan sang Ratu mengatakan suaminya 'Bodoh'.

"Rarararaaaaaaaa! Sedikit lagi…" Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Kereta hampir beberapa jengkal mencapai punggung Koyuki. Suara sirenenya bahkan lebih keras sampai memekakkan telinga. Koyuki berteriak ketakutan ketika hembusan angin kereta mencapai punggungnya, menandakan kereta api uap tersebut sudah hampir menabrak mereka.

"Apa kau yakin kita akan lolos?! HAHH! Haah…haah…APA KAU YAKIN KOYUKI?!"

Mata Koyuki melebar. Adrenalinnya terpacu dan dia menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK YAKIN KITA AKAN MATI! Haah…haah.." Naruto terdiam sejenak, mengambil udara untuk paru-parunya "JIKA KAU YAKIN, KITA PASTI SELAMAT!"

"A-aku…"

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"AKU YAKIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"AKU TERUSKAN KEYAKINANMU DAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA," Naruto berlari super kencang. Akhir terowongan di bagian depan sudah beberapa puluh langkah lagi, Yondaime Uzukage tersenyum dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat.

"KAU BISA MENDATANGKAN MUSIM SEMI DI NEGERI INI DENGAN KEYAKINAN DAN TINDAKANMU!"

Luar biasa. Jarak lari Yondaime Uzukage dengan kereta api uap perlahan-lahan menjauh. Shion melirik datar ke depan, bagian depan terowongan semakin dekat. Cahaya dari luar terowongan bahkan menyilaukan matanya dan membuat Shion menyipitkan kedua mata bonekanya.

Tiiiiiiiiiit!

"Gotcha!" Yondaime Uzukage melompat keluar terowongan dan memutar tubuhnya ke kiri. Ketiganya jatuh berguling-guling di sisi kiri rel kereta api dan terlentang di atas tanah bersalju. Koyuki memandang shock ke langit. Jantungnya memang masih berdebar kencang, tetapi yang membuatnya shock adalah kehebatan Yondaime Uzukage yang mampu berlari membawa dirinya dan sang istri keluar dari terowongan rel kereta api.

Koyuki perlahan-lahan duduk dan memandang kereta api uap itu berhenti di dekat mereka.

Sementara Shion langsung berdiri dan duduk manis di samping suaminya yang masih terlentang di tanah bersalju dengan napas terengah-engah. Sang Ratu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kenapa tidak menggunakan **Hikari Sunshin** dan menghilang cepat dari terowongan itu?"

Naruto menutup mata kanannya karena kelelahan. Senyuman menawan terpatri di wajah berkeringat Yondaime Uzukage.

"Aku tidak ada memasang Fuin **Hikari Sunshin** di daerah Yuki no Kuni, terkecuali di gaunmu yang ada di tas Koyuki. Lagipula Fuin-ku berada sangat jauh dari sini, yakni di Uzu sendiri…"

"Kenapa tidak melempar pisau lipat-mu ke luar terowongan dan memakai **Hikari Sunshin** ke sana?"

Naruto duduk perlahan, Shion dengan sigap membantu suaminya duduk. Sang Uzukage tetap mempertahankan senyumannya ketika napasnya masih terengah-engah keletihan. Mata birunya memandang Koyuki yang sudah terlihat ada perubahan. Ada sedikit cahaya keyakinan di guratan wajah cantik artis tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya kan, Shion- _sama_?"

Shion memandang datar Koyuki, kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada suaminya.

"Tidak biasanya kau melakukan hal yang merepotkan, Uzukage- _sama_. Tetapi kerja kerasmu untuk membuktikan sesuatu kepada Kazahana Koyuki sepertinya sukses."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Saat itu Kazahana Dotou keluar dari gerbong kereta api uap yang kedua. Kereta api itu memiliki lima gerbong dan Dotou dengan seringaian jahat memandang Koyuki dari gerbong kedua sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Putri Sotetsu, Koyuki- _hime_ …"

Koyuki memandang shock pemimpin pemberontakan kepada pemerintahan ayahnya, pamannya sendiri sekaligus adik ayahnya…

"Paman Dotou…"

Naruto melirik cepat ke arah kereta api tersebut. Dengan cepat, Nadare Rouga yang berdiri di samping Dotou melempar tiga kunai ke arah Yondaime Uzukage dan istrinya. Mata Rouga melebar. Dia akan membunuh Uzukage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Uzu bersama Ratu Negeri Iblis…

Traaang!

Tiga kunai tadi tertancap di tanah yang berada di sekitar Naruto dan Shion. Obito mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena terlambat datang dan berdiri di depan Naruto-Shion dengan kunai teracung ke depan. Kedua matanya telah menjadi Sharingan.

"Yang lainnya mana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara tenang.

"Sedang menyerang dengan taktik ala ninja…" canda Obito. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dotou dan anak buahnya akan ia serahkan kepada Obito dan kawan-kawan. Yondaime Uzukage memandang datar ke depan, merasakan dinginnya musim dingin membuat rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya akibat berlari tadi sedikit menghilang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kecepatan larinya, Hayaide…" ucap Naruto di dalam mindscapenye kepada si cheetah, Sumi-Kyo nomor tujuh.

Yondaime Uzukage memang sesuatu…

.

.

.

"Cepat Pak Sutradara, para ninja akan segera bertarung!"

Pak Makino yang sedang buang air kecil di tengah hutan bersalju mendecih kesal. Kenapa di saat momen-momen fenomenal seperti ini dia tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil? Sutradara itu menutup cepat resleting celananya dan berlari menuju kumpulan kru film yang menunggu dirinya.

Tanpa diketahui, beberapa orang dari Suna mengawasi Sutradara tersebut.

"Hmm…ini bisa dijadikan langkah awal, Hoichi- _taicho_ …" kata seorang ninja Suna yang memakai topeng iblis di wajahnya. Hoichi, Shinobi Suna berkepala plontos dengan luka horizontal dari pipi kiri hingga ke hidungnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan topeng iblis berwarna abu-abu kehijauan.

Treng…dia membunyikan kecapinya dengan tenang.

"Seperti yang dikatakan' _nya_ ', ini langkah awal untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi." Kata Hoichi dengan nada dingin.

Treng!

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Apa benar suara sirine kereta api uap itu "Tiiiiit" (?). Semoga benar :v

Chapter kali ini menekankan sedikit pada penggambaran karakter Koyuki yang masih bimbang dengan dirinya dan Negeri Yuki, negeri yang seharusnya dipimpin oleh dirinya. Di chapter ini juga Dotou mulai menunjukkan agretifitasnya untuk mengambil Kristal Hexagonal yang dipakai Koyuki di lehernya sebagai kalung.

Hoichi? Itu adalah karakter yang muncul di arc filler Naruto Shippuden saat Ujian Chunnin baru dilaksanakan. Saat itu Gaara sudah menjadi Kazekage dan Fuu ikut dalam Ujian Chunnin tersebut. Masih ingat pendeta botak yang memainkan kecapi dan menangkap Bijuu Fuu-Gaara dengan rantai Fuin-nya? Nah itu-lah si Hoichi.

 **Q: Saran dari Ramses-bro untuk menggabungkan TU Hiden dengan Main Part Story-nya…**

 **A: Terima kasih atas sarannya bro, tetapi TU Hiden dan beberapa project lainnya tetap dipisah, mengingat jika memasukkan arc-arc lainnya akan membuat TU menjadi semakin panjang. Fokus utama TU di Part 3 memang pertarungan melawan sosok yang menjadi titik balik kebangkitan Naruto bersama desanya, yakni pertarungan melawan Uchiha Madara.**

 **Q: Jangan pakai Sumi-Kyo karena Hikari Sunshin sudah cukup? Buat salah satu chara death?**

 **A: Terima kasih atas sarannya gan. Yap, kemungkinan Yondaime Uzukage memang tidak terlalu tergantung pada Sumi-Kyo nya, tetapi Naruto akan memakai jutsu rahasia itu ketika dirinya memang merasa perlu menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. ada Chara Death? Hm…akan ane pikirkan.**

 **Q: Proyek TU lain akan dipublish setelah karya ini selesai atau bersamaan?**

 **A: Setelah project ini selesai.**

 **Q: Siapa pembunuh 5 Kage?**

 **A: Itu adalah salah satu secret project fic ini.**

 **Q: Apakah Madara mengambil nama dari salah satu ninja Suna?**

 **A: Wah, wah…ada yang terpikirkan soal Madara. Heheheh…kenapa bisa sampai ke sana gan? (Balik tanya)**

 **Q: Bagaimana kabar TBT? Kenapa Naruto tidak ikut Cast?**

 **A: Untuk TBT mohon bersabar gan. Naruto tidak ikut cast karena Pak Sutradara memang menginginkan Shion-sama menjadi salah satu pemain di Film terakhir Princess Gale.**

 **Q: Siapa dari Suna dan mengapa dari Suna?**

 **A: Sudah diperlihatkan karakter dari Suna gan, dan kenapa harus dari Suna? Jawabannya akan terjawab di beberapa cerita ke depan.**

 **Q: Sampai chapter berapa?**

 **A: Kurang dari 20 lah gan.**

 **Q: Kalung Koyuki ditukar Asuma seperti Movie?**

 **A: Khekhekhe, ditunggu saja gan.**

 **Q: Ini lanjutan TU yang lama? Di sini atau Cuma selingan?**

 **A: Bisa dibilang lanjutannya sebelum mencapai waktu penceritaan 3 tahun kemudian, ketika MADARA mulai bergerak. Bisa dibilang ini 'selingan', sebuah selingan yang penting bagi TU main story.**

 **Q: Apa jangan-jangan Kazekage baru tahu pembunuh Rasa dang ingin membalas dendam?**

 **A: Ditunggu saja penjelasannya gan.**

 **Q: Apa alurnya mirip Movie?**

 **A: Bisa dibilang mengambil beberapa elemen Movie-nya.**

 **Q: Siapa yang jadi gokage baru setelah gokage lama mati?**

 **A: Ada penjelasannya di epilog The Uzukage main story gan.**

Kurang lebih seperti itu, mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan-kekurangan di fic ini. Terima kasih atas semua saran, kritik, semangat dan pertanyaannya.

Semoga kami tetap menghibur anda semua.

Mohon reviewnya di chapter ini untuk membuat cerita sederhana ini semakin baik lagi.

See you in Chapter 4

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	4. Chapter 4

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 4: Sarutobi Asuma**

"Oww…ninja Konoha ya?" Dotou tertawa pelan. Dia memandang tiga kunai yang tertancap di tanah sekitar Naruto dan istrinya. Mata Dotou beralih kepada Uchiha Obito dengan Sharingan menyala. Mata beriris merah dengan tiga tomoe itu memandang Dotou tanpa rasa takut. Dotou mendecih pelan.

"Kau memilih jalan yang salah, nak…"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG SALAH, DOTOU!"

Dotou menoleh ke belakang. Dari balik bukit muncul Sandayuu bersama pasukan setia ayah Koyuki. Mereka semua sudah memakai pakaian besi untuk perang berwarna merah tua dan mengangkat pedang di atas bahu, menandakan siap bertarung. Sandayuu maju paling depan memimpin pasukan setia Kazahana Sotetsu, pasukan penjaga Daimyo Yuki no Kuni yang sebenarnya. Mata Koyuki melebar. Apa yang Sandayuu ingin lakukan?

"Saya, Asama Sandayuu bersumpah sebagai komandan pasukan 54 penjaga kastil Yuki no Kuni akan membunuh orang-orang yang mengkhianati Sotetsu- _sama_!" Sandayuu memandang Koyuki dengan pandangan sedih "Inilah alasan sebenarnya dari saya kepada anda, Koyuki- _sama_ …alasan kenapa saya ingin syuting film terakhir Princess Gale dilakukan di sini, di negeri anda," wajah Sandayuu mengeras. Dia mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Dotou.

"Saya bersumpah bersama orang-orang yang setia kepada Sotetsu- _sama_ bahwa Koyuki- _sama_ adalah pewaris sah penguasa Yuki no Kuni menggantikan ayahnya…bukan cecunguk sialan sepertimu Dotou!"

"Cecunguk?" Dotou menyeringai tipis. Dikatakan cecunguk oleh seorang 'anjing' Sotetsu membuat darahnya berdesir panas.

"Rouga…lakukan!" gumam Dotou dengan nada sedikit kesal. Rouga mengangkat tangan kanannya, bersamaan para ninja Yukigakure yang berada tiga gerbong di belakang gerbong kedua (tempat Rouga dan Dotou berada) langsung menekan sebuah tombol di dalam gerbong. Bagian dinding sisi kanan gerbong yang menghadap ke arah Sandayuu dan pasukannya terbuka, menampilkan tiga ratus lubang mencurigakan. Mata Sandayuu melebar.

"JANGAN TAKUT! HABISI SAJA DIA!" Sandayuu berlari paling duluan "MAJUUUUUU!"

"HEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" para pasukan 54 penjaga kastil Yuki no Kuni dan orang-orang setia lainnya segera berlari menuju gerbong mengangkat pedang mereka. Dotou tidak bisa untuk tidak terkekeh. Orang-orang bodoh…

"Kalian menjemput kematian kalian." Kata Dotou dengan senyuman bengisnya. Ninja Yukigakure yang berada tiga gerbong di belakang gerbong kedua menarik sebuah tuas di dekat tombol tadi ke atas. Bunyi 'klek' pelan menjadi alarm bahwa serangan habis-habisan akan terjadi.

"SANDAYUUU! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITUUU!" teriak Koyuki dengan wajah ketakutan. Naruto tetap tenang memandang ke depan sementara Shion sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Obito mendecih pelan.

Zwuuuuushhh! Tiga ratus kunai yang keluar dari tiga ratus lubang melesat cepat menuju Sandayuu dan yang lainnya. Rouga melirik cepat ke arah Naruto, Shion dan Obito. Setelah dia membunuh para lalat pengganggu ini, maka dia akan menyerang Uzukage keempat. Mengalahkan Uzukage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Uzu merupakan salah satu keinginan Rouga.

" **CHO BAIKA NO JUTSU**!"

Chouza tiba-tiba melompat di depan Sandayuu dan pasukan 54 penjaga kastil Yuki no Kuni, membesarkan tubuhnya lalu mengeluarkan sayap chakra berwarna biru dari punggungnya. Sayap chakra itu mengibaskan kunai-kunai yang melesat ke arah tengah dan mementalkan kunai-kunai tersebut ke berbagai arah.

"Asuma!" kata Chouza dengan gerakan cepat menoleh ke kanan. Masih ada banyak kunai yang lolos dari jangkauan sayap chakranya dan melesat ke sisi kanan untuk menyerang pasukan 54 penjaga kastil di sisi tersebut.

" **Fuuton** ," Asuma muncul dari balik belakang bukit, salto dua kali ke depan dan menghempaskan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah " **Daitoppa**!"

Bwoooshhh! Kunai-kunai tersisa tadi terpental ke berbagai arah akibat daya hempas angin dari jutsu Fuuton Asuma. Obito tersenyum mengejek. Sementara Dotou dan Rouga mendecih pelan.

"Jangan lupakan aku!" Gai melompat ke atas gerbong kereta paling depan dan melempar kunai peledak ke arah Dotou yang berdiri di gerbong kedua. Rouga keluar dari dalam gerbong dan mengambil kunai dari kantong alat ninjanya. Dia mementalkan kunai itu ke kiri menggunakan kunainya dan langsung beradu pukulan dengan Gai.

"Sekarang saatnya," Chouza melesatkan tongkatnya yang ikut membesar ke gerbong ketiga "SERAAAAAANG!"

Dhaarhh! Gebong itu langsung penyet atau remuk. Ninja Yuki yang berada di dalam gerbong ketiga langsung tewas. Dotou kembali mendecih dan memerintahkan semua ninja Yuki yang ada di gerbong kereta api segera keluar.

"Habisi para keparat itu!" Dotou memukul dinding gerbong kedua dengan cepat "Hei masinis kereta, bawa aku lari dari sini!"

Masinis kereta uap langsung menekan tuas rem kereta yang menahan laju benda transportasi tersebut, lalu bunyi "TIIIIIIIIIIIT!" kembali terdengar dan kereta kembali berjalan. Dotou melepas kait penghubung antara gerbong kedua dengan gerbong ketiga. Alhasil, gerbong ketiga, keempat dan kelima tertinggal di belakang ketika dua gerbong di depannya kembali berjalan.

TIIIIIIIT!

Gai dan Rouga saling menyerang dan memukul di atas gerbong pertama yang mulai berjalan lebih cepat. Gai menahan keseimbangannya ketika laju kereta semakin cepat sehingga membuat getaran pelan pada badan kereta. Latar pertarungan mereka kini adalah keadaan sekeliling yang berkelebat cepat akibat laju dari kereta api uap. Rouga tersenyum tipis. Dia melempar kunai di tangan kanannya ke kepala Gai yang langsung dihindari ahli Taijutsu itu dengan memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya ke kanan.

"Ini baru asyik!" Rouga mengeluarkan dua machetes, sebuah senjata berbentuk parang yang memiliki gagang berbalut kain merah. Gai tidak mau kalah. Dari balik kantong alat ninjanya dia mengeluarkan Nunchaku, yakni dua buah besi atau double stick dengan panjang 50 centi tiap single stick-nya dan dihubungkan oleh sebuah rantai.

"Hwuoowouwooo, aku akan menunjukkanmu kebuasan mahluk biru dari Konoha yang tampan!" Gai memutar-mutar Nunchaku-nya ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya dan langsung memegang kedua besi tersebut dengan kedua tangannya "Siapkan dirimu terkena serangan ganas Maito Gai!"

"Aku takuuut…" ejek Rouga Nadare penuh sarkasme. Dia langsung melesat menuju Gai dan melompat ke atas saat jaraknya tiga langkah di depan ninja Konoha beralis tebal tersebut. Kereta sekarang berbelok menuju rel yang melengkung diiringi ledakan di belakang sebagai latar pertarungan akibat kunai Gai yang tertancap dan ditepis oleh Rouga tadi.

Trang! Machetes kanan Rouga ditahan rantai Nunchaku Gai. Pria dengan baju hijau ketat plus rompi khas Konoha itu segera melilit Machetes kanan Rouga dengan Nunchaku-nya lalu menendang perut Rouga menggunakan kaki kanannya. Rouga terseret ke belakang dengan machetes kanannya yang tertinggal di tangan Gai. Secara cepat Rouga melempar machetes kirinya ke kepala Gai namun Gai menangkisnya dengan memutar-mutar Nunchaku-nya bersama machetes kanan Rouga. Machetes kiri Rouga jatuh ke bawah dan terpental-pental ke belakang ketika kereta api uap semakin melesat kencang.

"Boleh juga kau…" Rouga berlari mendekati Gai dan mencabut dua machetes lagi dari kedua sisi pahanya. Kini dua machetes itu memiliki gagang yang dibaluti kain biru.

Sementara itu di depan terowongan rel kereta api sedang terjadi pertarungan antara ninja Yukigakure melawan pasukan 54 penjaga kastil Yuki no Kuni yang dipimpin Sandayuu. Adanya peran Chouza, Obito dan Asuma membuat kemenangan terlihat jelas berada di pihak pasukan 54 penjaga kastil Yuki no Kuni. Chouza melempar dua ninja Yuki menggunakan tangan kanannya yang besar sehingga dua ninja tadi menghantam dinding gerbong keempat dan melekat di sana.

Crash! Crash! Crash! Asuma dengan dua pisau chakra di kedua tangannya terus menebas dada, perut dan leher para ninja Yukigakure tanpa ampun. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan menebas dua dada ninja Yuki dengan cepat. Darah bermuncratan di udara. Asuma memandang ke arah Obito yang menendang kepala seorang ninja Yuki hingga berguling-guling di tanah bersalju.

Mata Asuma memandang ke arah murid ayahnya, sekaligus Uzukage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Uzu…

'Uzumaki Naruto…' Asuma melirik cepat ke belakang dan menendang seorang ninja Yukigakure yang ingin menusuknya dari belakang menggunakan kunai. Ninja itu terpental menabrak punggung kawannya dan keduanya langsung ditebas oleh Sandayuu menggunakan pedangnya.

" _Oyaji…kenapa anda ingin melatih Uzumaki Naruto?"_

Asuma teringat pertanyaannya kepada sang Sandaime Hokage ketika terdengar isu bahwa Hokage ketiga Konoha akan mengajari calon Uzukage keempat Uzu. Asuma tidak menganggapnya hal serius, tetapi bagi Hiruzen, ayahnya, mengajari seorang anak muda adalah suatu hal yang tidak perlu ia lakukan sebagai Hokage.

Alasannya adalah ayah Uzumaki Naruto adalah teman ayahnya? Sepertinya tidak…

Trang! Asuma menahan kunai yang terarah vertikal menuju batok kepalanya. Ninja Yuki yang menyerangnya tersenyum mengejek. Dia melesatkan pukulan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke perut Asuma sehingga anak Hokage ketiga itu mengerang kesakitan.

" _Karena Uzumaki Naruto adalah sesuatu."_

" _Sesuatu?"_

Asuma mengangkat kuat pedang chakranya sehingga daya tekan kunai ninja Yuki itu berkurang. Asuma melakukan tendangan putar menuju pipi kanan ninja Yuki tersebut lalu melesatkan tendangan kaki kanan ke atas, menuju dagu ninja Yuki itu hingga dia terpental ke atas. Ninja Yuki itu tergeletak ke tanah bersalju dengan mata tanpa pupil serta mulut menganga lebar. Asuma sedikit terengah-engah. Dua kunai melesat ke arahnya tanpa aba-aba. Mata Asuma melebar kaget.

Trang!

Dua kunai itu tertancap di sekitar Asuma. Dia memandang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tenang tanpa emosi.

"Uzukage- _sama_ …"

"Kau bertarung sambil melamun, Asuma…" Naruto melirik Asuma dan tersenyum jahil "Apa yang kau pikirkan hm? Kecantikan istriku?"

Kepala Naruto dilempar Shion dari belakang menggunakan bola salju.

"Ma-maaf Uzukage- _sama_ …" Asuma berdiri tegak lalu menghembuskan napas pelan "Aku hanya teringat percakapan dengan Sandaime Hokage saja."

"Ayahmu dan…" Naruto memandang dua ninja yang tadi melempar dua kunai tersebut. Sang Uzukage mencabut cepat kunai di sisi kiri kaki Asuma lalu bergerak cepat ke kanan Asuma. Dia segera mencabut kunai yang berada di dekat kaki kanan Jounin baru dengan marga klan Sarutobi tersebut. Beberapa salju terhambur pelan saat Naruto mencabut dua kunai yang tertancap di tanah.

'Cepatnya…' batin Asuma kaget. Sementara Obito yang sedikit _free_ karena beberapa ninja Yuki terdekat berhasil ditumbangkannya langsung memandang ke arah Yondaime Uzukage dan Asuma.

"…Guruku! Aku selalu menghormati beliau sebagai guru terbaik, Asuma!" Naruto melempar dua kunai itu ke arah dua ninja Yuki tadi. Keduanya menangkis dengan mudah lemparan kunai Naruto.

"Ingatlah untuk memasang kertas peledak di kunai yang akan kau pakai untuk serangan lemparan. Jika kunaimu tertangkis oleh lawan," Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan, membuat uap napas keluar dari mulutnya "Kau masih bisa meledakkannya!" kata Yondaime Uzukage dengan mata melebar penuh intimidasi menyeramkan.

DHUARRHHH!

Sepertinya Yondaime Uzukage mengajari kedua ninja Yuki itu sesuatu, namun sayang mereka tidak bisa menerapkannya di dunia nyata lagi.

" _Jika kusebutkan salah satu dari sesuatu itu Asuma…"_

Asuma kembali teringat perkataan ayahnya soal Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Calon Uzukage keempat itu suka bertarung dengan gaya yang simpel, tetapi tentu saja…mematikan."_

Asuma mengerti kenapa ayahnya antusias mengajari Naruto ketika sang ayah sudah menjabat sebagai Hokage.

* * *

Beberapa Ninja Yukigakure yang tersisa diikat dalam satu lingkaran dan didudukkan di dekat gerbong kereta api. Beberapa ninja Yuki yang tewas dibaringkan dengan sopan di tanah dan tubuh mereka ditutupi kain berwarna putih. Koyuki memandang semua pertarungan itu dengan mata membulat. Saat melihat ledakan, suara dentingan kunai serta kobaran api…dia teringat ayahnya. Namun sekaligus hal tersebut mengingatkannya tentang Naruto. Perkataan Yondaime Uzukage yang begitu menusuk hatinya soal pemimpin.

"Siaaaaal! Aku terlambaaat!"

Semua memandang ke arah datangnya suara. Pak Makino bersama kru film Princess Gale yang menaiki dua traktor salju langsung turun dan berlari mendekati areal pertarungan. Pak Makino memukul-mukulkan speaker jingga di tangan kirinya dengan wajah kesal. Asuma, Obito, Chouza, Sandayuu serta pasukan 54 penjaga kastil Yuki no Kuni tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yondaime Uzukage dan Shion hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Itu lebih baik. Daripada anda datang ke sini, Pak Sutradara…" Chouza memandang ninja-ninja Yuki yang mendecih pelan dalam ikatan mereka "…Bisa-bisa anda yang dibunuh ninja dari Yukigakure."

"Aku tidak peduli! Semangat membuat film tetap semangat membuat film!" kata Pak Makino dengan suara lantang. Semuanya kembali tertawa. Obito pun menyetujui perkataan sutradara dengan flat cap tersebut.

"Kau pun tidak merekam aksi hebatku, Pak Sutradara!" kata Obito dengan suara angkuh. Hyussh…hembusan angin musim dingin hanya merespon perkataan Obito.

"Oh ya," Naruto memandang ke arah rel kereta api, ke arah kereta api uap Dotou pergi "Apa si alis tebal itu berhasil menghentikan kereta?"

Pertanyaan Yondaime Uzukage membuat semuanya tersentak dan teringat teman mereka, si ahli Taijutsu Maito Gai.

* * *

Trang! Trang!

"Watchhhaaaa!" Gai melesatkan salah satu besi Nunchaku-nya ke kepala Rouga, yang segera ditahan Machetes ninja Yuki itu secara horizontal. Suara dentingan besi kembali berdenting. Mata Rouga yang beriris hijau lumut menyipit, dia memutar tubuhnya lalu melesatkan machetes tangan kanannya ke rusuk Gai. Gai menahan lesatan senjata seperti parang itu dengan memutar nunchaku seperti baling-baling helikopter di depan rusuknya. Rouga dengan cepat melesatkan machetes kirinya ke leher kanan Gai. Gai menundukkan kepalanya dan rolling ke depan, berada di belakang kanan Rouga lalu menendang ke arah pinggang kanan ninja Yuki tersebut. Rouga berhasil mengelak ke kiri, membalik badannya lalu melesatkan machetes tangan kanannya ke depan leher Gai.

Trang! Gai menahan serangan machetes itu menggunakan rantai di antara dua besi nunchaku-nya.

"Kau benar-benar ahli Taijutsu." Puji Rouga dengan senyuman kecut. Keringat mengaliri wajahnya padahal angin kencang menerpa mereka akibat laju dari kereta api. Gruduk…bunyi kereta api yang melewati rel-rel kereta terus membuat kereta api uap tersebut berguncang.

"Bagaimana dengan Ninjutsu he?" Rouga langsung menyerang Gai secara membabi buta dengan lesatan-lesatan kedua machetesnya ke dada Gai secara bergantian. Gai menahan serangan membabi buta itu menggunakan nunchaku-nya dan terus mundur ke belakang. Punggung Gai menghantam tiang cerobong asap kereta api. Mata pria dengan alis tebal itu melirik sedikit ke belakang.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Suara kereta api berbunyi kencang dan cerobong kereta api segera mengeluarkan asap tebal. Gai dengan cepat mengambil sebuah besi dari kantong alat ninjanya lalu melemparkannya ke punggung kaki kanan Rouga. Mata Rouga melebar.

"Ghaah! Sialan kau!"

Gai segera menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam besi tadi menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegang nunchaku. Rouga mundur dua langkah dan menggelengkan kepala pelan menahan sakit berdenyut di kaki kanannya. Matanya menajam dan dia melempar machetes bergagang kain biru itu ke kepala Gai yang masih setengah menunduk. Gai mengangkat tubuhnya dan mundur cepat ke belakang. Belakang kepala dan punggungnya benar-benar menempel pada dinding cerobong kereta api uap.

TIIIIIIIIT! Kereta api kembali berbunyi kencang. Suara gruduk-gruduk akibat roda kereta yang menghantam rel kereta api yang ditimbuni salju mengguncang sedikit badan kereta.

"Dasar Konoha sialan!" Rouga melempar machetes di tangan kirinya menuju kepala Gai. Ninja Konoha bermarga Maito itu memiringkan kepala dan machetes Rouga hanya menancap dinding cerobong kereta api uap. Mata Gai melebar. Machetes Rouga benar-benar tajam hingga mampu menembus dinding besi dari cerobong kereta api.

"Aku masih punya!" Rouga menarik dua machetes terakhirnya dari punggung. Gai memandang cepat ke depan. Machetes yang digenggam Rouga memiliki gagang dibaluti kain kuning. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Rouga maju menyerang Gai dengan gerakan sedikit melompat.

Syuush! Machetes kanan Rouga hanya menebas angin ketika melesatkan serangan vertikal menuju batok kepala Gai. Gai menghindarinya dengan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Rouga langsung melesatkan secara horizontal machetes kirinya ke leher Gai. Bunyi besi berdentang terdengar di telinga keduanya ketika machetes kiri Rouga bertemu besi yang dipegang tangan kanan Gai. Machetes kanan Rouga yang bebas bergerak menuju perut Gai, namun sebelum ujung machetes mencapai perut Jounin baru Konoha tersebut, kaki kiri Gai menendang ke atas pergelangan tangan kanan Rouga sehingga machetes yang dipegang tangan kanan Ninja elit Yuki itu terlempar ke atas dengan gerakan berputar.

' _Kuso_ …aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengenainya…memang pertarungan tanpa ninjutsu merugikanku karena orang ini sangat kuat dengan taijutsunya…' Rouga menurunkan machetes tangan kirinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi berderak karena bagian tajam machetes tersebut bergesekan dengan besi Gai, secara cepat Rouga menendang perut Gai dan membuat ninja Konoha itu mundur satu langkah, membuat punggung Gai menghantam cerobong asap kembali.

TIIIIIIIIIIT! Kereta kembali berbunyi kencang.

"LAMA SEKALI KAU MENGALAHKAN ORANG KONOHA ITU ROUGA!" teriak Dotou dari dalam gerbong kedua kereta api uap. Dotou dari tadi memang melihat pertarungan antara Rouga dan Gai.

"Saya belum mengeluarkan kemampuan asli," Rouga menyeringai. Dia menarik machetes kirinya, akan melesatkan menuju dada Gai yang terlihat terbuka. Gai dengan reflek hebatnya soal teknik bertarung tangan kosong segera memutar nunchaku di tangan kirinya dan melesatkan senjata itu ke paha Rouga.

Trang! Machetes kiri Rouga kembali di tahan besi yang digenggam tangan kanan Gai.

'Belum!' Rouga langsung menggenggam machetes tangan kanannya yang berputar jatuh ke bawah saat berada sejajar dengan dada, dia langsung melesatkan machetes itu ke leher kiri Gai.

Duakh! nunchaku Gai tepat mengenai paha Rouga, membuat Ninja Yuki itu sedikit kesakitan. Gai mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk melakukan gerakan menghindar. Sabetan machetes Rouga hanya mengenai udara kosong ketika Gai menundukkan kepalanya. Suara bunyi berdentang ketika besi yang digenggam tangan kanan Gai mementalkan machetes kiri Rouga hingga jatuh ke samping kereta api.

"Kau benar-benar menge-tesku." Kata Rouga sambil melompat mundur ke belakang. Pahanya masih terasa berdenyut.

"Karena aku adalah monster biru dari Konohagakure!"

Gai langsung membuka gerbang pertama (Kaimon) dari Hachimon-nya. Rouga tidak membuang waktu lagi. Dia segera melempar ke atas machetes di tangan kanannya dan menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Hyouton: Raion no Jutsu**!"

Swaaashhh! Dua ekor singa yang terbuat dari salju melompat dari bawah menuju ke atas gerbong pertama kereta api dan langsung menyerang Gai. Gai yang telah membuka gerbang pertama langsung meladeni serangan dua singa salju tersebut. Rouga tersenyum tipis.

'Itu adalah serangan pengalihan…sekarang kau harus pergi dari sini.' Rouga menangkap macehetes yang dilemparnya tadi menggunakan tangan kanan dan menggerakkan segel tangan kembali.

" **Hyouton: Hebi no Jutsu**!"

Mata Gai melebar ketika dia melompat ke atas menghindari sabetan dari tangan singa-singa salju, seekor ular yang terbuat dari salju muncul di sisi kiri kereta dan menghantam perutnya. Gai terpental dari atas gerbong pertama kereta dan terseret jauh ke belakang hingga masuk ke hutan bersalju.

'Serangan dua singa salju itu hanya pengalih saja…' Gai menutup mata kanannya karena kesakitan dan memegang perutnya yang berdenyut dengan tangan kanannya. Kereta api meninggalkan Gai bersama Rouga yang tersenyum mengejek karena memenangkan pertarungan.

"Cih!" Gai langsung terlentang di tanah bersalju dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia sedikit menyesal terlambat membuka Hachimon hingga gerbang keempat.

* * *

"Lakukan dengan cepat…Fubuki, Mizore!" perintah Rouga menggunakan walkie-talkie.

.

.

.

Di Lokasi depan terowongan, tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya memenangkan pertarungan…

DHUAARHHHH!

Tiba-tiba dari atas berjatuhan dua puluh bom kertas yang dibuat berbentuk bola dan membuat ledakan-ledakan hebat di tanah. Naruto memandang cepat ke atas. Serangan udara. Ada sebuah pesawat terbang besar berbentuk seperti balon udara yang terbang di atas kepala mereka.

"Itu seperti balon udara…" kata Obito sambil menyipitkan matanya. Yang lainnya setuju. Pak sutradara langsung menyuruh _cameramen_ merekan pesawat terbang besar yang berbentuk seperti balon udara tersebut.

Whuuushhh! Tiba-tiba dari bagian bawah pesawat terbang tersebut muncul tali besi panjang dengan kait besar di ujung depannya. Mata Naruto melebar. Tali besi itu pasti menyerang satu orang, dengan kata lain tali besi itu akan menangkap seseorang.

Grap!

"Koyuki- _samaaaaaaa_!" teriak Sandayuu kaget. Obito tanpa pikir panjang melempar kunai bertali ke dasar pesawat terbang. Bagian dasar pesawat menutup ketika Koyuki benar-benar masuk ke dalam pesawat. Fubuki dan Mizore yang mengendalikan pesawat tersenyum licik memandang para kru Film, ninja Konoha serta Yondaime Uzukage dan istrinya dari dalam pesawat terbang tersebut. Mizore yang mengendalikan pesawat itu langsung menggerakkan pesawat lebih tinggi, meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lainnya di bawah.

Sementara tanpa sepengetahuan dua ninja elit Yuki itu, Uchiha Obito sudah bergelantungan di bawah pesawat dengan kunai bertali kawatnya.

.

.

.

"Lapor, Kazahana Koyuki berhasil ditangkap!" kata Mizore kepada Rouga dengan walkie-talkienya.

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Sebelumnya, selamat kepada Anime Naruto yang tamat pada episode 500! Selamat kepada Naruto ternyata menjadi character yang tidak jomblo :v ditunggu malam pertamanya :'v, ditunggu aksi Boruto-nya.

Chapter kali ini menceritakan tentang pertarungan dan scene penangkapan Koyuki. Memang lebih sedikit fokus pada pertarungan kereta api Gai Vs Rouga, tetapi tentu saja itu adalah pertarungan jilid pertama.

 **Q: Saatnya beri kami bagian Hentainya?**

 **A: Silahkan cari Doujinshinya dulu gan :v**

 **Q: Chapter depan (ini) battle?**

 **A: Yap, sedikit mini-battle.**

 **Q: Penampilan Obito seperti Canon?**

 **A: Yap, lengkap dengan gogglesnya. Obito juga adalah salah satu Jounin baru.**

 **Q: pembunuh lima Kage terungkap di sini?**

 **A: Khekhekhe, kita lihat saja gan. Cerita ini akan menjadi akhir yang mengejutkan kah?**

 **Q: Peran ninja Konoha agak kurang?**

 **A: Hmm, sudah sedikit ane tambahkan peran para ninja Konoha di chapter ini.**

 **Q: Bagaimana interaksi Kyuubi dan Shion?**

 **A: Pertanyaan yang bagus. Itu akan menjadi salah satu dari sedikit clue yang menarik.**

 **Q: Munculnya Suna akan membuat endingnya berbeda?**

 **A: Bisa dibilang begitu gan. Ditunggu saja. Soal 'Menajam Kelopak Mata' itu adalah sebuah majas yang juga membuat ane tertawa haha…**

 **Q: Sad atau Happy Ending? Shion tertangkap atau tidak?**

 **A: Ditunggu saja gan. Untuk tertangkapnya Shion merupakan rahasia cerita fic ini.**

 **Q: MSB 2 kapan? Siapa yang berhasil mengungkap kematian lima Kage?**

 **A: Itu tergantung Icha gan. soal siapa yang mampu mengungkap kematian Gokage? Akan terjawab di cerita-cerita selanjutnya.**

 **Q: Uzukage gender wanita?**

 **A: Terima kasih atas sarannya gan, tetapi seorang wanita menjadi Uzukage sudah ane siapkan. Ditunggu saja gan.**

 **Q: Madara ambil bagian dalam cerita?**

 **A: Waduh…Madara lagi. Ditunggu saja hahaha.**

 **Q: Pengembangan karakter lainnya di fic ini.**

 **A: Saran yang bagus Guest-san. Akan saya ambil saran itu karena karakter-karakter selain tokoh utama adalah item tak tergantikan dalam suatu cerita.**

 **Q: Bagaimana Hikari Sunshin dan Kamui digabungkan?**

 **A: Menarik bro, boleh dicoba tuh.**

Terima kasih atas saran, kritik, pertanyaan dan pernyataannya di chapter lalu. Kami akan terus maju hingga para Readers bisa mengumpulkan arti dari Uzukage sendiri yang dibawa oleh Uzumaki Naruto…semoga fic ini terus memicu para Authors lainnya terus berkarya.

Semoga Fandom Naruto dikala Anime/Manga-nya sudah tamat tetap Berjaya dengan cerita berkualitasnya!

Please Review and see you in Chapter 5

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	5. Chapter 5

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 5: Uchiha Obito**

Obito merasa dirinya melakukan tindakan bodoh dan seenaknya. Meninggalkan timnya untuk mengejar Koyuki- _hime_ tanpa perintah dari ketua tim (yakni Chouza), lalu bergelantungan di bawah pesawat musuh tanpa kejelasan.

Tetapi di satu sisi Uchiha Obito merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar. Dia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya untuk membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa Uchiha adalah klan yang setia kepada Konoha. Permasalahan tentang terbunuhnya 5 Kage serta nama pembunuh yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Madara' menggunakan darah korban telah membuat klan Uchiha tercoreng.

Tetapi Obito tidak menyerah…seperti yang dikatakan Itachi kepadanya,

" _Kita hanya perlu membuktikannya."_

Mata Obito menajam. Pembuktian pertama harus ia lakukan dan Koyuki yang sedang berada dalam masalah harus ia tolong, bagaimanapun caranya!

Pesawat terbang berbentuk balon udara besar itu menurunkan ketinggiannya ketika sudah menjauh dari lokasi depan terowongan kereta api uap. Pesawat terbang itu mendarat perlahan ke sebuah lapangan salju luas berbentuk oval seluas 3 Kilometer persegi. Dotou dan Rouga sudah menunggu di sana. Di sisi kanan lapangan tersebut ada rel kereta api yang terus menuju ke utara. Dua gerbong kereta api uap juga ada di sana. Jika kita melihat lebih dekat ke gerbong pertama, masinis kereta api uap terlihat terduduk bersandar di kursi dengan kepala lunglai. Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari belakang kepalanya yang tertancap kunai. Dotou sudah membunuh masinis tersebut tanpa ampun.

"Kerja bagus." Kata Dotou ketika memasuki pesawat hasil teknologi Yuki no Kuni. Dia memandang Koyuki yang tertelungkup di lantai dengan wajah dingin. Dotou tersenyum tipis. Walaupun wajah anak abangnya itu mengingatkan dirinya kepada sang abang, tetapi Koyuki benar-benar tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik.

"Lepaskan ikatanku. Aku tidak akan kabur dan bertindak ceroboh!" kata Koyuki dengan nada serius. Dotou mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Tindakan yang rasional, Koyuki- _hime_ …" kata Dotou sambil memberi kode kepada Mizore untuk melepas ikatan pada tubuh Koyuki. Ninja elit Yuki bertubuh gempal itu dengan cepat memtong tali yang mengikat tubuh dan tangan Koyuki menggunakan kunainya. Koyuki berdiri tegak dan menggeliat kesal. Dia memandang pamannya dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang berlebihan, Paman Dotou!"

"Aku hanya menginginkan kalungmu, Koyuki…ah, maaf. Silahkan duduk." Dotou berjalan ke arah dua bangku panjang yang dipisahkan meja metalik krem. Warna bangku itu merah karpet dan di atas meja terdapat dua bunga anggrek yang diletakkan di dalam vas bunga berbentuk trapesium terbalik. Ada lambang Yukigakure di bagian sisi kanan vas bunga tersebut.

Koyuki duduk di bangku panjang berwarna merah tersebut dengan angkuh. Dia melipat kedua kakinya lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pinggiran bangku. Dotou duduk dan menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanan sambil memandang wajah keponakannya yang sangat menawan.

"Koyuki…kau memang cocok menjadi seorang artis. Film Princess Gale-mu benar-benar sangat terkenal hingga ke Negeri tanpa musim semi ini."

"Langsung ke inti saja, Paman Dotou…" Koyuki mencabut kalung di lehernya dan memberikannya kepada Dotou "Ini yang kau inginkan kan?"

Mata Dotou melebar. Padahal dirinya tadi ingin berbasa-basi dulu dengan keponakannya. Dia menerima kalung Kristal hexagonal itu dengan senyuman senang. Wajah jahat yang sangat senang. Koyuki memandang ke arah jendela pesawat. Awan-awan berwarna putih kelabu menemani iris matanya yang memandang sendu.

" _Apa kau yakin kita akan lolos?! HAHH! Haah…haah…APA KAU YAKIN KOYUKI?!"_

" _JIKA KAU TIDAK YAKIN KITA AKAN MATI! Haah…haah.."_

" _JIKA KAU YAKIN, KITA PASTI SELAMAT!"_

" _A-aku…"_

" _AKU YAKIIIIIIIIIIIN!"_

" _AKU TERUSKAN KEYAKINANMU DAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA"_

" _KAU BISA MENDATANGKAN MUSIM SEMI DI NEGERI INI DENGAN KEYAKINAN DAN TINDAKANMU!"_

Cih…kenapa dia teringat perkataan Uzumaki Naruto kembali. Di sisi lain Koyuki sangat menolak dan mencela ingatannya, namun di sisi lain ada dorongan di dalam hatinya bahwa ia bisa mengubah Yuki no Kuni menjadi negeri yang lebih baik lagi.

"Apa ini?"

Koyuki memandang pamannya kembali dengan wajah kebingungan. Saat dia ingin bertanya, Dotou lebih dahulu bertanya disertai nada suara yang meninggi.

"APA INI?!"

"A-ada apa-"

"ADA APA KEPARAT!" Dotou berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Koyuki. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik artis terkenal Negeri api tersebut "Fujikaze Yukie alias Kazahana Koyuki…KAU INGIN MENIPUKU?! KAU INGIN MENIPUKU DENGAN KRISTAL PALSU INI!" Dotou menunjukkan kalung Kristal hexagonal itu dengan tangan kirinya di sisi kanan wajah Koyuki "Di mana yang asli?" kini suara Dotou terdengar mengintimidasi.

"A-aku tidak tahu-"

"Kau harusnya tahu keponakan tersayangku…kau harusnya tahu."

"B-benar, a-aku tidak tahu!"

"Cih!" Dotou mendorong tubuh Koyuki hingga terhempas ke belakang dan punggungnya menghantam keras sandaran bangku. Dotou menggenggam kuat Kristal palsu itu di tangan kirinya hingga pecah. Pecahan Kristal palsu itu jatuh di atas meja dan sebagian kecilnya jatuh ke lantai. Mata Koyuki membulat ketakutan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan pada penipu kecil sepertimu hmm? HMM?!" Dotou menjilat bibirnya dengan seringaian nakal "Apa aku harus merasakan tubuhmu agar rasa kecewaku ini bisa diobati? Heheheh…"

Mata Koyuki bergetar ketakutan. Pamannya membuang kalung itu ke belakang hingga jatuh di depan kaki Fubuki. Tiga ninja elit Yuki tertawa kecil. Melihat adegan antara paman-keponakan di atas kursi akan menjadi tontonan menarik bagi ketiganya.

"Kau harus membayarnya, Koyuki- _hime_ …" kata Dotou dengan wajah antara kesal dan senang. Koyuki menggelengkan kepala ketakutan. Sekelebat wajah ayahnya serta kobaran api ketika ia dilarikan Hatake Kakashi dari Yuki no Kuni kembali menghantui pikirannya.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku…aku…"

"DASAR ORANG TUA KEPARAAAT!" Obito tiba-tiba menendang pintu belakang ruang tengah pesawat dan melempar lima shuriken ke arah Dotou. Dotou dengan cepat mengambil vas bunga di atas meja metalik krem lalu melemparnya ke arah lima shuriken yang dilempar Obito untuk melindungi dirinya. Empat shuriken terpental ke berbagai arah dan vas bunga yang dilempar Dotou pecah. Satu shuriken dengan santai ditangkap oleh jari telunjuk Dotou yang masuk ke lubang shuriken tersebut. Mata Obito menajam. Satu dari lima shuriken yang dilemparnya berputar perlahan di jari telunjuk tangan kanan Dotou.

"Kenapa bisa ada kutu di pesawat kita, Mizore?" tanya Dotou sambil memandang Koyuki dengan tatapan sinis. Mizore menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Sa-saya tidak tahu, Dotou- _sama_."

"Heh…" Dotou melirik ke arah Obito dengan seringaian licik di wajahnya. Dia tertarik dengan mata Obito yang berubah menjadi Sharingan tiga-tomoe.

"Uchiha. Hahahah…aku dengar Uchiha tersisa di Konoha kini dicurigai desanya sendiri karena insiden kematian 5 Kage dan darah para Kage yang menjadi korban dijadikan tinta untuk menuliskan nama pembunuhnya…" Dotou memiringkan sedikit kepalanya "Kau terlihat seperti Uchiha yang tak berguna bagi desamu. Bahkan ketika Uchiha sudah tidak dianggap sebagai warga Konoha dan kau ingin membuktikan bahwa kau bisa berguna bagi Konoha sehingga nama klanmu menjadi baik," Dotou melempar shuriken di jari telunjuk kanannya ke kepala Obito.

"Kau tetap terlihat tidak berguna!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Obito menghindari shuriken itu dengan mudah "TAHU APA KAU SOAL UCHIHA DAN KONOHA!"

Bwoooshhh…Mizore menembak sebuah benda berbentuk bulat dengan empat tentakel besi yang mengenai perut Obito sehingga tentakel itu menjepit perut Uchiha dari Konoha tersebut. Obito yang ingin mengeluarkan jutsu api langsung merasakan kekuatannya menurun. Chakranya terasa tersendat di dalam tubuhnya dan tidak bisa dialiri ke seluruh badannya.

' _Kuso_ …' mata Sharingan Obito menghilang. Uchiha itu jatuh berlutut di lantai pesawat dengan napas terengah-engah.

'Jadi lemparan shuriken tadi hanya pengalih ya…' Obito berdiri perlahan dengan bantuan kedua genggaman tangannya yang ia jadikan penopang ke lantai. Kedua kakinya bergetar pelan menahan beban tubuhnya yang terasa berat karena tenaganya mulai menghilang.

"Apa ini?" Obito memandang perutnya yang sudah ditempeli benda aneh tersebut. Mata Obito melebar. Ulu hatinya tertohok pukulan cepat Rouga dan ia langsung jatuh tertelungkup di lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk kesakitan.

"Itu adalah alat yang dikembangkan Yuki no Kuni untuk menyegel chakra seseorang. Setelah kau terkena benda itu," Dotou berhenti sejenak memandang Obito yang masih ingin bangkit namun kepalanya langsung ditendang Rouga tanpa belas kasihan "Kau tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsumu."

"A-aku masih bisa membunuhmu dengan taijutsuku!"

Duakh! Obito terpental ke belakang ketika Rouga kembali menendang wajahnya dengan ganas. Tubuh Obito menabrak dinding ruangan pesawat itu disertai cucuran darah dari lubang hidung kanannya. Obito memandang Koyuki dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ko-Koyuki- _hime_ …jangan pernah menyerah. Kau pasti mengerti ketika Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ pernah memberimu nasihat…" Obito berusaha berdiri walaupun rasa sakit di wajahnya masih terasa "Aku akan membuktikan kepada Konoha bahwa Uchiha adalah klan yang setia kepada Konoha, dan kau bisa membuktikan kepada warga Yuki no Kuni bahwa kau adalah penerus sah ayahmu, kau adalah pemimpin yang sebenarnya untuk Negeri ini!"

Duakh! Rouga kembali menghantam ulu hati Obito sehingga Uchiha itu jatuh berlutut ke lantai dengan sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Obito tertelungkup di lantai dan tak sadarkan diri. Mata Koyuki bergetar hebat…dia memandang Uchiha itu dengan pandangan terkejut dan kebingungan.

Kenapa? Kenapa kalian semua terus mendorongku? Kenapa kalian peduli kepadaku dan negeri ini?!

Itulah yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Koyuki. Terus menembus hatinya dan terus menggetarkan perasaannya.

"Benar-benar Uchiha yang tidak berguna." Dotou tersenyum mengejek "Kita akan menuju kastil Yuki no Kuni dan bawa Uchiha itu ke penjara bawah tanah kastil!" Dotou memandang tajam Koyuki "Dan bawa tuan putri ini juga…aku yakin para ninja Konoha dan pasukan setia Sotetsu akan menyelamatkan tuan putri mereka, dan aku yakin salah seorang dari ninja Konoha itu membawa Kristal hexagonal yang asli."

Dotou terkekeh pelan "Yondaime Uzukage kemungkinan akan ikut dan kau bisa bersenang-senang dengannya, Rouga…"

Rouga tersenyum tipis. Dia membunyikan kesepuluh jari tangannya, tidak sabar untuk membunuh Uzukage yang mampu menumbangkan kekuatan 5 desa besar shinobi setelah Uzu hancur. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan Yondaime Uzukage.

.

.

.

Pesawat itu mendarat di atas atap rakasasa kastil Yuki no Kuni di pusat kota. Kastil negeri tanpa musim semi itu sangat besar dan sebagian besar bahan pembangunannya adalah Kristal es dan besi-besi yang membeku karena tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan musim semi. Kastil itu memiliki tiga tingkatan dan satu ruangan bawah tanah yang menjadi penjara. Di ruangan bawah tanah itu Dotou memenjarakan sisa-sisa pasukan setia Sotetsu yang tertangkap. Di sana Dotou terus memberikan siksaan fisik dan psikologis kepada pasukan setia Sotetsu agar mereka mau bekerja kepadanya, walaupun penyiksaan itu perlahan-lahan membunuh orang-orang yang setia kepada ayah Koyuki.

Tingkatan pertama kastil adalah ruangan penerima tamu yang luas dengan delapan puluh tiang Kristal yang dibaluti Kristal-kristal perak melingkari tiang. Di sana ada tiga puluh kursi indah dan sepuluh bangku panjang untuk duduk para tamu. Di sisi kanan tingkatan pertama adalah kamar para pelayan sedangkan di sisi kiri tingkatan pertama adalah dapur, gudang makanan dan gudang senjata. Ada sekitar 300 penjaga di sana,sekitar 100 orang adalah ninja Yukigakure dan sisanya adalah pasukan yang mengkhianati Sotetsu dan orang-orang serakah yang menjilat kepada Dotou.

Tingkatan kedua adalah ruangan pertemuan para menteri dan Dotou serta kamar-kamar mereka. Di sana terdapat sebuah kolam raksasa dimana ada ikan hiu putih besar yang diberi makan daging-daging dari pasukan setia Sotetsu yang mati di penjara. Di tengah ruangan ada kolam berdiameter 40 meter persegi dengan patung Dotou yang berdiri tegak di tengah kolam tersebut. Banyak sekali hiasan berharga di sana, pedang-pedang mahal dan juga lukisan-lukisan cat minyak yang dibingkai figura berwarna emas. Di sisi kanan kolam ada meja bundar besar yang dikelilingi 17 kursi Kristal, di sana tempat Dotou bersama 16 menteri kepercayaannya berdiskusi. Penjaga-penjaga di sana ada 50 ninja Yuki yang dipilih langsung oleh Rouga Nadare sebagai pemimpin Ninja Yuki yang disewa Dotou untuk menjaganya.

Tingkatan paling atas adalah ruangan pribadi Dotou sendiri bersama tiga pengawal elitnya. Ada singgasana besar yang terbuat dari campuran Kristal es, berlian, perak, monobdelum serta metana beku yang dileburkan dalam suhu 200 derajat celcius kemudian dibekukan dengan suhu minus 300 derajat celcius menjadi kursi penuh kilatan mengerikan. Banyak sekali tiang-tiang berpendar biru di sana. Atap tingkatan ketiga adalah tempat pendaratan pesawat rakasasa Dotou yang langsung terhubung dengan ruangan tersebut. Di kamar pribadi bekas milik Sotetsu ada lima cermin Kristal yang selalu dijadikan tempat pembicaraan antara Sotetsu dan Koyuki saat lampau. Dotou mengunci ruangan itu dan tidak pernah menggunakannya pasca ia menggulingkan pemerintahan abangnya.

Kastil Yuki no Kuni memiliki 4 menara besar di keempat sudut bangunan utamanya. Di sana ada 10 ninja Yuki yang mengawasi dari masing-masing menara dan dilengkapi ballista dengan anak panah besarnya yang dibakar dengan tungku api untuk menambah daya membunuh jika ada penyusup masuk ke kastil.

Di belakang kastil ada sebuah lapangan luas dengan lima cermin raksasa dan mengelilingi lapangan bersalju tersebut. Cermin itu sedikit melengkung di bagian atasnya. Di tengah lapangan ada sebuah meja berbentuk segi empat dengan tinggi sekitar 1 meter lebih, dimana di tengah meja yang terbuat dari besi itu terdapat sebuah lubang berbentuk hexagonal. Dotou memperkirakan bahwa di lubang hexagonal itu-lah Kristal hexagonal pemberian Sotetsu kepada anaknya akan membuka harta karun Yuki no Kuni. Karena itulah Dotou begitu mengincar Kristal tersebut.

Koyuki memeluk kedua lututnya dan membunyikan wajah cantiknya di antara kedua lututnya ketika dirinya sudah berada di penjara bawah tanah kastil Yuki no Kuni selama 30 menit. Baru berada setengah jam di penjara bawah tanah tersebut membuat Koyuki ketakutan. Suara teriakan kesakitan dan lolongan tangisan menerpa gendang telinganya, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Dotou benar-benar menyiksa para pasukan yang masih setia kepada ayahnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berhenti saja setia kepada ayahku…?!" Koyuki mengangkat kepalanya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan wajah sangat ketakutan "Ayah sudah mati. Ayah sudah mati. Kenapa kalian masih setia kepada orang yang sudah mati?!"

" _Baka_ …"

Koyuki memandang ke arah sel yang berada di depan selnya. Obito sedang dirantai dengan cara kedua tangannya digantung menggunakan rantai ke langit sel penjara. Benar-benar terlihat tak berdaya. Namun Uchiha itu masih mampu tersenyum kepada Koyuki walaupun keringat mengalir di sela-sela wajah Uchiha berambut spike tersebut. Obito menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya.

"Mereka masih setia kepada ayahmu karena tahu dirimu masih hidup, Koyuki- _hime_ ," Obito semakin cepat menggoyangkan kepalanya, seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari goggles-nya "Mereka yakin bahwa anak dari Sotetsu- _sama_ akan kembali ke negerinya untuk membalaskan dendam Sotetsu- _sama_ dan menjadi penguasa sah Yuki no Kuni. Kenapa kau masih belum mengerti juga?!"

Koyuki perlahan-lahan meletakkan kedua tangannya di lantai penjara dan memandang Obito dengan pandangan cemas. Uchiha itu menggoyangkan kepalanya cukup kuat sehingga sesuatu keluar di celah antara kaca goggles dan bingkai goggles itu.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa tindakan yang disertai keyakinan akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan! Walau aku melanggar aturan dalam sebuah tim ninja karena pergi tanpa persetujuan Chouza- _san_ sebagai pemimpin tim, aku tidak akan pernah meninggakan temanku!"

Mata Koyuki melebar. Dia merangkak mendekati besi selnya untuk lebih jelas melihat tindakan Obito yang ingin lolos dari sel penjara tersebut.

"Itu adalah keyakinanku! Orang yang melanggar aturan memang sampah," mata Obito menajam "Tetapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya karena aturan, dia…dia lebih daripada sampah!"

Sebuah gergaji kecil keluar dari goggles Obito dan jatuh ke lantai. Obito mendecih pelan karena menyembunyikan alat untuk teknik lolos di goggles-nya, bukan diselipkan di antara celah tapak sepatu ninjanya. Dia memandang ke arah Koyuki dan mata beriris hitamnya melebar.

Ada pancaran harapan kembali di mata wanita itu.

'Aku harus lolos dari rantai ini dan keluar dari sel penjara sialan ini, untuk membuktikan kepadanya bahwa keyakinan akan membuahkan hasil yang pantas didapatkan!' Obito menggoyangkan kedua kakinya dan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berayun-ayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Kedua tapak kakinya berayun melewati gergaji kecilnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Obito meregangkan sedikit kakinya ke bawah dan dengan kedua kepitan kakinya ia berhasil menjepit gergaji kecil itu diantara kedua ujung telapak kakinya. Sekarang gerakan terakhir yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjadikan gergaji kecil itu berada di mulutnya.

"Sedikit lagiiii…" Obito membungkukkan tubuhnya, menekuk kakinya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menjangkau gergaji kecil yang berada diantara kepitan kedua kakinya. Urat-urat ketegangan muncul di kening Obito dan dia merasakan kedua kakinya mulai pegal karena harus menekuk sangat lama ketika tubuhnya bergelantungan. Koyuki memandang tajam Uchiha tersebut. Entah kenapa dia merasa lega dan ada suatu perasaan bersyukur ketika Obito berhasil menggigit gergaji kecil itu. Obito berhasil memindahkan gergaji kecil dari kepitan kedua kakinya menuju mulutnya.

'Terakhir…' Obito menaikkan tubuhnya dan menggesekan gergaji kecil itu ke rantai besi yang mengikat tangannya menggunakan mulut. Tiga kali gesek, empat kali gesek, lima kali gesek…

"Itu akan lama. Menyerah sajalah!" kata Koyuki dengan suara tajam. Obito menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Koyuki dengan iris hitam khas Uchiha.

"Kau akan menunggu selamanya jika ingin melihatku menyerah!" Obito kembali melanjutkan gesekan gergaji kecil menggunakan mulutnya ke rantai besi tersebut. Koyuki menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tertutupi rambut panjangnya tersebut.

Entah kenapa harapan yang mulai pudar di hatinya perlahan-lahan bangkit. Entah kenapa dia teringat kembali perkataan Yondaime Uzukage kepadanya.

" _AKU TERUSKAN KEYAKINANMU DAN MEMBUKTIKAN BAHWA"_

" _KAU BISA MENDATANGKAN MUSIM SEMI DI NEGERI INI DENGAN KEYAKINAN DAN TINDAKANMU!"_

"Yondaime Uzukage, apa ini yang kau maksud dengan keyakinan dan tindakan?" Koyuki memandang Obito dengan pandangan sendu "Ninja di hadapanku ini…apa dia orang yang menerapkan keyakinan dan tindakan dengan benar? Bahkan ketika chakranya sudah tersegel, ninja di depanku ini tidak putus asa dan terus yakin akan tindakannya…apa ini yang kau maksud Yondaime Uzukage?"

.

.

.

Yondaime Uzukage memandang para pasukan pimpinan Sandayuu yang bergerak cepat menolong teman-teman mereka yang terluka di depan terowongan kereta api uap. Tiga gerbong kereta api uap Dotou yang tertinggal terbakar hebat karena terkena ledakan bom kertas tadi. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Koyuki duduk sebelum ditangkap oleh Ninja Yuki.

Di sana tergeletak tas milik artis sekaligus putri negeri salju tersebut. Naruto mengambil tas itu dan membuka isinya. Gaun istrinya yang telah ia tandai Fuin Hikari Sunshin ada di dalam tas. Naruto tersenyum tipis mengingat bahwa istrinya-lah yang memasukkan gaun tersebut ke dalam tas Koyuki untuk tindakan pencegahan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Shion berjalan mendekati suaminya dan memandang Yondaime Uzukage yang terlihat berpikir. Naruto kemudian menyerahkan tas itu kepada istrinya dengan wajah tenang.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan artis idolamu…" Naruto memandang Sandayuu yang mengkoordinir pasukannya untuk membawa teman-teman mereka yang terluka. Sandayuu memandang Yondaime Uzukage dan membuat wajah cemas. Orang tua berkacamata bulat itu benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasan tingkat tingginya karena Koyuki jatuh ke tangan Dotou.

"Ninja Yuki yang kita tangkap tewas, Uzukage- _sama_ …" Chouza memandang ke arah kumpulan darah dan organ dalam yang mengumpul 15 langkah di depannya. Tentu saja fuin peledak di leher ninja Yuki tersebut menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya ninja-ninja Yuki yang berhasil mereka tangkap. Dotou benar-benar memanfaatkan anak buahnya dan menjadikan mereka tumbal jika tertangkap. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kita harus mencari Gai kemudian memikirkan cara menyelamatkan Obito…" kata Asuma "…Dan juga Koyuki- _hime_. Orang seperti Dotou sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan menguasai negeri ini."

"Kita butuh rencana dan markas," kata Naruto. Dia menoleh ke kiri bersama yang lainnya ketika suara Gai terdengar di telinga mereka. Gai berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang perutnya yang masih kesakitan akibat serangan Rouga. Para pasukan 54 kastil Yuki no Kuni segera menolong Gai dan membantunya berjalan mendekati Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku, mereka berhasil lolos…" Gai menghembuskan napas pelan. Mata kanannya menutup karena menahan rasa sakit "Salah satu dari penjaga Dotou memiliki kemampuan Hyouton."

Hyouton? Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Tidak disangka selain Haku ada ninja juga yang menguasai kekkai genkai elemen gabungan dari air dan udara.

"Mereka menuju ke arah mana?" tanya Sandayuu cepat. Gai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak tahu, tetapi demi masa muda yang cerah…mereka terus maju ke depan dan sepertinya menuju pusat kota."

"Pesawat terbang itu pasti sudah menunggu di sana." Kata Asuma menanggapi informasi dari Gai "Dengan kata lain…"

Chouza mengangguk mengerti. Dia harus fokus walaupun perutnya terasa sedikit lapar akibat energinya yang cukup terkuras karena mengeluarkan sayap chakra kupu-kupu khas klan Akimichi.

"…Mereka menuju kastil Yuki no Kuni di pusat kota." Kata Sandayuu dengan nada serius "Koyuki- _hime_ dan Obito- _san_ pasti ada di sana. Yang saya takutkan mereka dipenjara di ruangan bawah tanah kastil."

"UWOOOH! INI AKAN MENJADI ADEGAN PENYELAMATAN FUUN- _HIME_ DAN ADEGAN PENYUSUPAN MENEMBUS BARIKADE KASTIL PENUH JEBAKAN!" Pak Sutadara Makino mengangkat speaker jingga yang dipegang tangan kirinya "Ini akan menjadi adegan super epic!" bisik sutradara itu dengan penuh antusias.

Naruto menatap tajam sutradara tersebut kemudian tersenyum tipis. Yondaime Uzukage memandang semuanya dengan tatapan tenang khas dirinya.

"Pak Sutradara benar. Kita akan memasuki adegan penyusupan untuk menyelamatkan Kazahana Koyuki dan Uchiha Obito," Naruto kembali memandang Sandayuu "Sandayuu- _san_ , apa ada markas untuk para pasukan yang masih setia kepada Sotetsu- _sama_ di negeri ini?"

"Ada," Sandayuu menganggukkan kepala "Markas kami berada di sebuah bar minuman di pinggiran utara pusat kota Yuki. Di sana kami mengadakan pertemuan untuk menyusun strategi menggulingkan rezim Dotou."

"Dan di sana tempat yang tepat untuk menyusun strategi penyusupan kastil Yuki no Kuni…" Naruto menghela napas perlahan "Seharusnya Yondaime Uzukage mengurus desanya sekarang, tetapi karena aku sudah masuk ke film ini…" Naruto memandang istrinya dengan senyuman tipis "Aku akan membuat film ini menjadi happy ending!"

Shion tahu Naruto memandang tas yang ia pegang. Shion tahu Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya soal gaun miliknya di dalam tas milik Koyuki yang ia pegang. Ketika matanya memandang mata biru suaminya, Shion mengerti satu hal…

Yondaime Uzukage sudah memikirkan pola rencana di kepalanya!

Adegan menyusup kastil besar Yuki no Kuni akan tersaji dan menjadi penentu apakah negeri tanpa musim semi itu bisa mendatangkan musim semi yang indah tanpa kesedihan!

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Huohoho, kita akan memasuki jalan cerita altrenatif dari Movie-nya di chapter depan. Saya akan berusaha menunjukkan kepiawaian para ninja bukan hanya bertarung dengan jutsu luar biasa mereka, ledakan maupun senjata, saya akan berusaha menunjukkan kepada para pembaca kepiawaian para ninja dengan aksi penyusupan mereka di chapter depan.

Karakter Obito di sini memang sengaja dibuat seperti dirinya di Canon walaupu Obito di fic ini adalah seorang Jounin baru. Sikap seenaknya namun setia kawan (seperti Naruto) akan menjadi hiburan cerita tersendiri.

Oh ya, dari fic utama The Uzukage Part 1 sampai Part 2 hingga fic ini ada yang sadar tidak bahwa Naruto tidak dideskripsikan apakah memakai pelindung kepala atau tidak, jawabannya Naruto tidak memakainya. Jadi saat Readers membaca karakter Naruto, bayangkan seorang pria berusia 24 tahun dengan kulit putih tanpa tiga garis kucing di kedua pipinya, bermata biru seperti safir, berambut jabrik merah dan memasang wajah tenang serta tanpa memakai pelindung kepala. Itulah wajah sang Uzukage hahaha…

Sedih juga Naruto tamat, tetapi semoga Boruto bisa menjadi New Hero bagi generasi anak-anak di bawah kita setelah generasi kita saat masih anak-anak menjadi Naruto sebagai Hero.

Walaupun di Canon Naruto menikah dengan Hinata, jangan lupa di fic ini Yondaime Uzukage menikah dengan Ratu paling angkuh dari Negeri Iblis, Shion-sama…

Sebelum saya tutup, seperti biasa sesi Questions and Answers akan saya berikan

 **Q: Buat ending epic thor?**

 **A: Haha, akan saya usahakan gan**

 **Q: Jadikan Naruto mengalahkan lawannya dengan cara nge-push otaknya**

 **A: Sebelumnya terima kasih kepada Guest yang mereview panjang fic ini dan terima kasih juga telah membaca The Best Team, fic sederhana dari saya. Saya juga berharap TU menjadi orisinil fic karya saya yang bisa menyenangkan pembaca, walaupun karakter Naruto di fic ini memang sudah diceritakan sebagai "The Prodigy's Uzumaki", saya harap dapat mengembangkan karakter Naruto yang masih muda (24 tahun) menjadi lebih kuat untuk melawan Madara, musuh terakhir yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian.**

 **Q: Naruto nunjukkin Sumi-Kyo Zero buat membantai Dotou dkk?**

 **A: Hahaha, saya harap Naruto menunjukkannya. Kita akan lihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan di cerita ke depannya.**

 **Q: Scene Naruto terbukti membunuh 5 Kage?**

 **A: Memang lebih dari 50 persen Yondaime Uzukage bisa menjadi pembunuh 5 Kage dengan motif yang kuat, tetapi kita akan lihat apakah dia memang membunuhnya gan…dan kemungkinan akan terungkap di fic utama The Uzukage Part 3, Madara's Rebirth.**

 **Q: Naruto dikasih kekuatan khusus, seperti Gelal Rasengan**

 **A: Saran yang bagus gan, akan saya tampung.**

 **Q: Buat fic tentang anak Naruto-Shion seperti anime Boruto?**

 **A: Ahahaha, tamatin dulu nih fic TU gan.**

 **Q: Bagaimana dengan Suna? Apakah nanti akan menyerang Naruto dan menculik Shion?**

 **A: Good question. Setelah saya membuat hints di chapter 3, pertanyaan agan akan terjawab di cerita selanjutnya (jawaban macam apa ini-_-)**

 **Q: Gai tidak kenapa-kenapa?**

 **A: Dia masih sehat kok haha, hanya kesakitan saja :v**

 **Q: Shion bisa memakai chakra Kyuubi?**

 **A: Nahh…nahh…anda sangat memikirkan cerita ke depannya gan. Saya tidak berani jawab karena itu akan menjadi salah satu bahan di The Uzukage Part 3 nantinya.**

 **Q: Fic ini terus berjalan meski Naruto pensiun? Atau nanti Naruto bertualang mencari kebenaran? Munculin trio pengawal Uzukage**

A: Naruto pensiun? Maksudnya tidak menjadi Uzukage lagi gan? Kita lihat apakah Yondaime Uzukage memang pembunuhnya atau tidak. Untuk Trio pengawal Naruto yang gaje, khekhe…ditunggu saja.

Terima kasih atas reviews kalian teman-temanku, semoga tetap menarik minat baca kalian terhadap project Uzukage ini…

Mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini agar menjadi penyemangat kami tetap memajukan Fanfiction Indonesia sekaligus tetap meramaikan fandom Naruto walaupun Anim-Manga nya sudah tamat.

See You in Chapter 6

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	6. Chapter 6

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 6: Akimichi Chouza**

Ibukota Yuki no Kuni dikelilingi oleh 7 pegunungan salju dimana celah antara Gunung Shimiri dan Gunung Akimori yang besar menjadi gerbang masuk ibukota tersebut. Seperti Ibukota sebuah negeri kecil, Ibukota Yuki no Kuni memiliki perekonomian menengah ke atas. Komoditas utama dari negeri ini adalah wisata dan pertambangan. Sebagai negeri yang selalu dilingkupi musim salju, negeri Yuki membuat orang-orang dari Negara lainnya tertarik datang ke Yuki untuk melihatnya secara langsung. Pertambangan perak dan berlian menjadi komoditas utama negeri ini, selain bijih nikel yang berada di desa tersembunyi Yuki sendiri. Pertambangan perak berpusat pada sisi barat Gunung Shimiri sedangkan pertambangan berlian tersebar di luar pegunungan yang mengelilingi ibukota. Hal tersebut menjadikan pemerintahan Yuki no Kuni memiliki simpanan sumber daya alam yang luar biasa untuk mengembangkan teknologi mereka. Tidak salah hal tersebut menjadi salah satu alasan Dotou ingin merebut kekuasaan abangnya. _Glory and Gold_ …hal itu membuat Dotou rela membunuh saudaranya sendiri. Namun dia belum puas…isu tentang kalung hexagonal yang dititipkan Sotetsu kepada anaknya dan adanya meja dengan lubang hexagonal di belakang kastil membuat Dotou ingin mendapatkan lebih harta serta kekuasaan.

Naruto-istrinya bersama ninja Konoha dan kru Film Princess Gale memasuki ibukota melalui jalur yang berbeda. Para pasukan dan warga yang masih setia kepada Sotetsu- _sama_ membuat jalur terowongan di sepanjang bawah pinggiran ibukota dan ujung terowongan itu sampai di gudang penyimpanan bar.

Bar tersebut milik salah satu warga yang masih setia kepada Sotetsu dan bar tersebut menjadi markas para pejuang penggulingan Dotou untuk menyusun rencana mereka. Bar tersebut cukup besar, bangunan dua tingkat yang terbuat dari papan serta terletak di dekat Gunung Dekino, gunung sebelah tenggara ibukota. Jalanan di depan bar ini cukup sepi dan hanya ada beberapa rumah warga saja. Rata-rata warga di dekat bar tersebut adalah pengikut setia Sotetsu dan masih tetap berharap kedatangan anak Sotetsu- _sama_ sebagai pewaris sah penguasa Yuki no Kuni.

"Selamat datang di Bar Shiro Yuki. Saya dengar dari Sandayuu bahwa Yondaime Uzukage akan membantu kami menggulingkan rezim Dotou. Jujur…saya sangat senang mendengarnya," seorang pria tua dengan kepala botak dan kumis tipis menyambut mereka sambil tersenyum ramah. Dia berada di meja bar memakai kemeja putih, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dan celana kain hitam rapi. Kemeja putihnya ia masukkan ke celana hitamnya dan memakai ikat pinggang berkepala kotak berwarna perak. Dia sedang mengelap bibir gelas menggunakan kain putih bersih.

"Saya Hoshino Ro, panggil saja Ro- _san_. Saya pemilik bar ini. Senang berkenalan dengan anda…" Ro membungkukkan badannya kepada Naruto, lalu ninja-ninja Konoha "Dan suatu rasa terima kasih besar bahwa ninja-ninja Konoha masih mau membantu kami walaupun permintaan Sandayuu adalah hanya menjaga Koyuki- _sama_ sebagai Fujikaze Yukie."

"Selain kami harus menyelamatkan teman kami Obito," Asuma duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja panjang dan mengambil sekotak rokok dari kantong rompinya "Koyuki- _sama_ juga sudah menjadi teman kami."

Ro tidak dapat untuk menahan rasa senangnya. Gai mengacungkan jempol dan menunjukkan kecemerlangan giginya, sementara Chouza ikutan duduk di samping Asuma sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus keripik kentang. Ro memandang Shion dan membungkuk sopan. Dia menebak wanita cantik di hadapannya ini adalah istri Yondaime Uzukage, dan Shion membalas _ojigi_ ramah itu dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi.

Suasana di bar begitu menyenangkan. Tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi. Semua yang ada di bar adalah para pejuang serta warga yang setia kepada Kazahana Sotetsu. Beberapa wanita segera menuju lantai atas bar untuk merawat pejuang yang terluka. Masing-masing orang membicarakan permasalahan ibukota, celah untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan Dotou, celah untuk membunuh Dotou dan celah untuk menguasai ibukota Yuki no Kuni. Semua pembicaraan tersebut mengingatkan Naruto akan sesuatu…

"Seperti Rebellion ya? Ah…aku jadi teringat saat berpetualang di Kiri." Gumam Yondaime Uzukage sambil menjetikkan gelas kacanya yang berisi jus jeruk soda tanpa es. Yondaime Uzukage tidak terlalu suka minum sake ataupun minuman beralkohol lainnya, dia menganggap bahwa minuman beralkohol bisa membuat fokusnya hilang dan dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai hal tersebut.

"Jadi, bisa ceritakan tentang situasi ibukota Yuki no Kuni dan kastilnya, Ro- _san_?" tanya Asuma sambil menjetikkan abu rokoknya ke asbak. Chouza dan Naruto menganggukkan kepala. Sementara Shion yang duduk di samping suaminya hanya memandang datar ke depan. Gai bersama Pak Makino menceritakan tentang Koyuki di sudut ruangan, dimana keduanya dikeliling para warga yang setia kepada ayah Koyuki dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

Ro menutup matanya dan meletakkan gelas kacanya ke meja. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah serius "Belasan tahun yang lalu ketika Sotetsu- _sama_ berhasil dibunuh oleh Dotou, keseimbangan politik-sosial-ekonomi di Yuki no Kuni menjadi terguncang. Kekalahan Sotetsu- _sama_ tentu saja karena Dotou yang menyewa ninja-ninja Yukigakure dan mengiming-imingi mereka dengan kekayaan. Tidak bisa disalahkan, kehidupan Yukigakure sebagai desa ninja terpencil di Negara kecil membuat mereka menerima tawaran Dotou…para pasukan Sotetsu- _sama_ banyak yang tewas, sisanya ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara bawah tanah serta pasukan yang berhasil lari menyembunyikan identitas mereka hingga menjadikan bar ini markas utama…"

"Apa-krauukk-semua ninja Yukigakure berpihak-kraukk-pada Dotou?" tanya Chouza, tentu saja dengan mulut mengunyah. Ro menganggukkan kepala.

"Itu-lah yang membuat perjuangan kami selalu gagal, bahkan sangat susah untuk mencapai dinding kastil itu sendiri. Ibukota Yuki selalu dimonitoring para ninja serta pasukan pengkhianat tiap hari, desa tersembunyi Yuki berada sekitar 50 Kilometer dari ibukota. Semua ninja Yuki memihak kepada Dotou karena tiga pemimpin mereka, Rouga Nadare…Kakuyoku Fubuki…dan Fuyukama Mizore, ketiganya menjadi pengawal setia Dotou. Pengaruh ketiganya menjadi alasan besar kenapa ninja-ninja Yukigakure bergabung bersama Dotou."

"Bagaimana dengan warga lainnya?" tanya Naruto kembali. Dia menegak jus jeruk sodanya dan memikirkan bahwa dirinya seperti sedang melakukan wawancara.

"Orang-orang keparat yang haus akan harta menjadi pengikut Dotou…" Sandayuu ikut 'nimbrung' pembicaraan tersebut. Semuanya melirik ke arahnya, terkecuali Shion. Sandayuu duduk di samping Chouza dengan wajah letih.

"Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sotetsu- _sama_ berusaha menjaga harta alam Yuki no Kuni agar tidak habis dan bisa digunakan untuk generasi selanjutnya…tetapi Dotou hanya memberikan sedikit sumber daya alam Yuki no Kuni kepada rakyat dan memgambil keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kepentingan pribadi…keparat itu," Sandayuu menghempaskan gepalan tangan kanannya ke meja "Keparat itu benar-benar harus dibunuh!"

Greekk…Yondaime Uzukage berdiri dari kursinya dan memegang lembut tangan kanan istrinya. Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku setuju. Besok aku berencana melakukan pengintaian sebelum kita menyusun rencana penyusupan…" Naruto memandang sekelilingnya ketika semua warga dan pasukan setia Sotetsu memandang Uzumaki berambut merah jabrik itu "…Walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah masalah internal negeri kalian, mendengar pemimpin memuakkan seperti itu membuat darahku berdesir…"

Naruto memandang Sandayuu dengan tatapan menenangkan.

"Percayalah bahwa bunga musim semi akan tumbuh di tanah salju ini."

.

.

.

"Pidato yang lucu sekali."

"KAU MENGATAKANNYA DENGAN WAJAH DATAR, ISTRIKU!"

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Mata birunya menerawang ke langit-langit. Shion duduk di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan tas Koyuki di dekat sebuah lemari yang berada di samping ranjang. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah kamar di ujung kanan tingkat dua bar. Ada dua ranjang di sana. Sebuah lemari di antara dua ranjang putih bersih serta cahaya lampu berwarna jingga di atas lemari. Di depan kaki ranjang ada meja panjang dengan sebuah vas bunga berbentuk kotak. Ada dua lukisan di kamar tersebut. Pertama lukisan wajah Sotetsu dan kedua adalah lukisan kastil Yuki no Kuni. Naruto memandang wajah Sotetsu di lukisan tersebut dan menghela napas perlahan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan besok?"

"Melakukan hal yang ninja lakukan."

"Fuuh…kau memang ninja, Uzukage- _sama_."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memandang punggung istrinya. Sang Uzukage mengelus punggung itu dan membuat Shion duduk tegak karena terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau sentuh?!"

"Punggungmu…"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bukan kenapa-kenapa-"

"Jangan sentuh sembarangan!"

"Memang kenapa, kita kan suami-istri-"

"A-AKU BELUM SIAP!"

Dong…siap apa? Siap untuk apa? Naruto menaikkan alis kanannya dan tertawa kecil. Oh ya…siap untuk adegan ranjang kah? Wajah Shion tentu saja memerah dan dia berdiri lalu memandang marah suaminya. Tetap saja wajah merah padam itu seperti boneka lucu saat marah. Shion melompat ke ranjang dan menerjang wajah suaminya dengan kaki kanan, keduanya berguling-guling di ranjang dan jatuh ke lantai, dimana Naruto berada di atas dan Shion berada di bawah.

" _I Have You, Baby_ …" gumam Naruto dengan suara berat seperti pria (sok) romantis. Wajah Shion memerah. Apa suaminya benar-benar tidak tahan untuk melakukan 'itu'?

"Hahahahaha…lihat wajah bonekamu Ratu, mana wajah angkuh yang selalu menaikkan dagunya ketika berbicara? Kau seperti anak kecil yang mau bermain gasing tetapi malu meminta izin kepada Kaa- _san_ mu, huahahaha-ADAWW KAU MENENDANG P- _KUN_ LAGI SHION- _SAMA_! MASA DEPAN KITA, ANAK KITA, ANAK KITA!"

Beberapa menit kemudian,

Shion dan Naruto duduk di ranjang dengan wajah lelah. Mereka hanya melakukan pembicaraan yang tak bermakna. Naruto melirik ke arah istrinya dan tersenyum tipis. Walaupun dipenuhi pertarungan dan kesusahan, 'liburan berdua' mereka cukup asyik sekaligus menegangkan. Kalau bisa dikatakan, mereka sedang berbulan madu. Benar-benar bulan madu yang unik.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur."

"Kenapa?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tumben Ratu angkuh itu menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"Kyuubi di dalam tubuhku bereaksi."

Mata Naruto mendelik tajam. Dia memandang serius istrinya.

"Maksudmu Ratu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi reaksi yang bergejolak di perutku terasa ketika malam penyusupan 5 ninja Yuki yang kau kalahkan sendiri. Aku sebenarnya tidak tergenjutsu malam itu…aku bahkan melepas genjutsu Koyuki saat itu."

"Koyuki sudah menceritakannya kepadaku."

"Kau tahu maksudnya apa?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Dia ingin menjawab tetapi kehatian-hatian dirinya dalam berkata membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk menjawab.

"Kyuubi menolongmu. Apa aku…salah?"

Shion menganggukkan kepala, meskipun kurang yakin.

"Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia mau mengacak chakraku saat aku tergenjutsu sehingga aku terlepas dari genjutsu ninja Yuki tersebut. Itu adalah dasar kebingunganku."

Naruto terdiam dan mengetuk bahu kirinya menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya saat ia melipat dada. Tentu saja Yondaime Uzukage memikirkan hal tersebut.

* * *

Ibukota Yuki no Kuni tidak seperti ibukota Hi no Kuni. Tergambarkan dengan jelas bahwa kau akan melihat rumah-rumah yang dipenuhi salju pada atapnya, ataupun gedung-gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Jalanan kota berwarna putih, hampir seluruh rumah…gedung…maupun toko dihiasi cerobong asap. Gunanya pasti untuk pembuangan asap dari tungku penghangat ruangan. Tidak ada yang namanya penjual es. Melihat setiap orang yang lalu-lalang di jalanan kota maupun para penjual itu sendiri, semuanya memakai jaket tebal, topi kupluk serta sarung tangan. Di setiap sudut kota tergambarkan dengan jelas pasukan pengawas Dotou yang membawa pedang di pinggang mereka, memasang wajah masam. Jangan lupakan di sudut-sudut atas atap rumah warga, para ninja Yuki berpatroli dalam kesunyian. Mereka mengawasi dengan gaya ninja mereka, melompat atap-atap rumah lalu berdiam sejenak sambil memandang sudut desa dengan teropong mereka.

"Jadi begini ya, Ibukota Yuki no Kuni…"

Dua orang pedagang memandang kota pusat negeri salju itu dengan antusias. Yang satunya memakai kain berwarna coklat tebal menutupi kepalanya, jaket coklat tua dan sarung tangan berwarna senada. Dia memakai celana biru tua yang terlihat kusam.

"Jadi di sana ya kastil Yuki no Kuni... _sugoi_ , megahnya!" pedagang itu menarik gerobaknya yang beroda dua dengan wajah bersemangat. Temannya yang berjalan di samping kanan memiliki tubuh besar, berambut jingga dan memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam. Dia memanggul kantong kain berwarna hijau bercorak putih di punggungnya. Keduanya sedikit menarik perhatian para pasukan pengawas yang mengawasi kota.

"Lihat Teno- _san_. Kedai teh hangat, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu?" pinta pedagang yang membawa gerobak sambil menunjuk kedai teh di sisi kiri jalan. Seorang pria keluar dari kedai itu sambil melambaikan tangan kepada temannya di dalam kedai. Pedagang bertubuh besar yang dipanggil Teno- _san_ menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku setuju Yorizaki- _san_. Lagipula kita butuh istirahat setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari Kirigakure…"

Keduanya memasuki kedai dan beristirahat di sana. Kedai itu cukup sederhana. Memiliki sepuluh bangku panjang dan meja panjang serta penghangat ruangan yang benar-benar membantu suhu tubuh menjadi lebih hangat. Ada sekitar belasan orang di kedai teh sambil membicarakan masalah mereka masing-masing. Yorizaki memesan dua teh panas dan delapan tusuk dango untuk mengisi perut mereka. Pemilik kedai menganggukkan kepala. Ketika menunggu pesanan mereka datang, dua pengawas kota datang dengan wajah penuh selidik. Mereka duduk di meja yang berada di samping meja Yorizaki dan Teno.

"Oy _Baa Baa_ , kami pesan dua gelas teh panas. _Ga pake lama_!" teriak salah seorang pengawas dengan wajah angkuhnya. Kedatangan dua penjaga tadi sedikit menghentikan pembicaraan para pengunjung di sana. Mereka menatap tajam, cemas maupun sedikit ketakutan. Beberapa orang terlihat berdiri dan membayar pesanan mereka kepada pemilik kedai.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata pemilik kedai. Kedua pengawas itu menyeringai tipis. Salah seorang dari mereka dengan angkuhnya meletakkan pedangnya di atas meja. Menunjukkan hak superioritas mereka di kota.

"Oy…kenapa buru-buru kawan? Kau sampai menabrak kakiku hm?!"

Seorang pengawas berdiri dan memegang kerah baju seorang warga yang tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol kaki pengawas tersebut. Warga itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah takut.

"Ma-maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja…"

"Cih. Perhatikan langkahmu kawan. Kau tahu, kami diberi hak oleh Dotou- _sama_ untuk menjaga kota ini agar tetap tenang. Kalian yang sudah diberi kenyamanan harta dari Dotou- _sama_ seharusnya berterima kasih kepada beliau dan juga kepada kami! Mengerti sialan?!"

Warga itu mengangguk dengan wajah ketakutan. Temannya yang meletakkan pedang di atas meja membuat tanda kepada pengawas itu untuk melepaskan warga tersebut. Pengawas itu mendecih pelan dan mendorong cukup kuat warga tadi.

" _A-arigatou_ Tuan…"

"Cih! Jangan lakukan itu lagi…atau kupotong kau menjadi dadu-dadu kecil…" penjaga itu mengambil pedang kawannya di atas meja dan menarik pedang tersebut dari gagangnya. Dia menyeringai sadis. Warga tadi langsung membungkuk minta maaf lagi lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedai dengan wajah pucat pasi. Yorizaki dan Teno hanya menatap datar kejadian tadi. Pesanan mereka datang dan keduanya menghabiskannya dalam waktu singkat.

Tindakan keduanya diawasi dua pengawas tadi dengan tatapan tajam.

* * *

"Yaahh, dango tadi benar-benar enak, kau setuju kan Teno- _san_?" Yorizaki bertanya kepada Teno dengan wajah ceria. Keduanya sudah keluar dari kedai teh dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tidak bisa dibilang perjalanan karena keduanya sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Lebih tepat keduanya mencari lokasi yang cocok untuk mereka berjualan.

Teno mengangguk dan memandang sekeliling kota dengan wajah penuh ingin tahu. Bahkan di kota Yuki no Kuni terdapat hiburan seksual yang terpampang jelas, menampilakan foto wanita yang hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna hitam dan menentengkan payudaranya tanpa bra. Seorang pria tua dengan wajah brewokan tiba-tiba datang di depan foto wanita tersebut dan membuka resleting celananya. Dia sepertinya ingin melakukan *nani. Seorang pengawas kota menangkap pria tua itu dan menghempaskannya ke tanah bersalju. Beberapa warga kota memandang sebentar kejadian tadi dan kembali berjalan di jalanan kota dengan wajah cuek.

Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, dua pengawas yang tadi minum teh panas di kedai teh mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sementara tiga pengawas yang sedang berbicara di depan sebuah toko pakaian berhenti mengobrol dan memandang dua pedagang tadi dengan tatapan tajam. Salah seorang dari mereka berjalan mendatangi dua temannya yang mengikuti dua pedagang tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kalian sepertinya mengikuti dua pedagang itu?"

"Kami sudah mengawasi mereka saat di kedai teh tadi. Kedua orang itu terlihat mencurigakan...aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka orang luar?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Yang perlu dicurigai adalah sesuatu yang ada di gerobak itu. Mereka menutupnya dengan kain…cih, bagaimana keduanya bisa lolos pemeriksaan penjaga gerbang kota. Pastinya kita harus memeriksa isi dari gerobak tersebut."

"Bagaimana kalau itu hanya barang dagangan saja?"

"Bodoh, minta maaf saja. Kita adalah pengawas yang diberi amanah oleh Dotou- _sama_!"

"Boleh aku memotong keduanya menjadi dadu-dadu kecil?"

Kedua pengawas yang saling berbicara tadi memandang sweatdropped pengawas yang mengatakan soal "Dadu-dadu kecil" tersebut, tetapi ketiganya sudah memutuskan dengan bulat untuk memeriksa dua pedagang tadi. Salah seorang pengawas kota memberikan kode kepada dua temannya yang berdiri di depan toko pakaian untuk mencegat dua pedagang tadi. Keduanya mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan mendekati kedua pedagang tersebut.

"Lihat Teno- _san_. Kastil Yuki no Kuni itu memiliki 4 menara tinggi-besar di keempat sisi bangunan utamanya, aku jadi ingin pergi ke sana…" kata Yorizaki dengan nada bersemangat. Teno mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka tiba-tiba dicegat dua pengawas kota yang memasang tampang angkuh.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?"

"Kami pengawas yang diberi tugas untuk mengawasi kota ini. Kami akan memeriksa barang yang kalian bawa."

"Tetapi kami sudah memeriksakan barang dagangan kami di penjaga gerbang kota," Yorizaki membuat wajah kecewa "Kami bisa membawa gerobak ini karena isinya adalah barang dagangan…"

"Siapa yang tahu hm?"

Kedua pedagang itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata Teno menajam. Tiga pengawas Yuki no Kuni berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajah sangar. Salah seorang dari mereka sudah memegang gagang pedangnya dan siap mencabut pedang itu jika terjadi hal di luar kendali. Teno memandang Yorizaki dan membuat isyarat kepada temannya untuk mempersilahkan pemeriksaan dari pengawas Yuki no Kuni. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya melirik sebentar dan tetap berjalan di jalanan kota.

"Haahh…baiklah jika Teno- _san_ juga mengizinkannya. Silahkan kalian periksa." Yorizaki melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap bosan. Mereka digiring menuju salah satu sudut kota agar pemeriksaan barang itu tidak mengganggu aktifitas warga kota lainnya. Yorizaki bersandar di dinding sebuah hotel 'cinta' kota tersebut, sementara Teno meletakkan kantong kain yang dibawanya ke tanah bersalju dan mempersilahkan para pengawas kota memeriksa semua barang mereka.

"Hmm…kita lihat apa isinya." Salah seorang pengawas membuka kantong kain berwarna hijau yang dibawa Teno. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, hanya sekumpulan boneka-boneka kecil berbentuk binatang di dalam kantong kain tersebut. Seorang pengawas tertawa mengejek barang dagang Teno dan Yorizaki.

"Boneka? Hahahaha…kuharap kalian tahu selera orang Negeri Yuki," Pengawas itu membuka penutup kain yang ada di gerobak dengan wajah sombong "Kami itu menyukai perak dan berli-" mata pengawas itu melebar. Di dalam gerobak, ketika kain itu terbuka, dua sosok manusia duduk di dalam gerobak dengan wajah mengejek.

"BOH!" teriak salah seorang yang ada di dalam gerobak dan membuat pengawas itu terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut. Orang itu melompat ke atas dan berlari di dinding hotel menuju atap hotel. Dia memiliki rambut merah jabrik dan mata berwarna biru langit.

"Hohoho…kami ketahuan!" kata yang satunya sambil melompat salto depan. Seorang pengawas mencabut pedangnya namun perutnya langsung diterjang orang tersebut. Dia bertubuh besar dan memiliki tanda garis ungu di kedua pipinya. Orang itu berlari menuju jalanan kota, melompati sebuah toko dan berlari di atap.

"Tangkap mereka!" pengawas yang mengikuti Teno dan Yorizaki dari kedai teh secara spontan memberikan instruksi, "Mereka adalah ninja!" pengawas itu mendecih pelan, dia memandang temannya yang juga tadi mengikuti Yorizaki dan Teno lalu mengangguk bersama.

"Biar aku dan temanku yang menangani kedua pedagang ini. Kalian bertiga kejar keduanya dan beritahukan pengawas lainnya!"

"Baik, kami serahkan dua pedagang itu kepada kalian…" ketiga pengawas itu segera berlari ke jalanan kota dan meniup peluit yang ia keluarkan dari saku pakaiannya. Pengawas yang mendengar suara peluit itu langsung merespon dan mengerti bahwa ada kekacauan cukup besar yang harus ditangani.

"Hmm…penyusup ninja ya? Rambut merah…" para pengawas ninja berkumpul di satu titik dan memandang dua ninja penyusup itu dengan seringaian senang.

"Rambut merah, juga si gendut…apakah itu Yondaime Uzukage dan Pemimpin Tim Ninja Konoha yang mengawal Koyuki- _hime_? Seperti yang diberitahukan oleh Rouga- _taicho_ …" ninja itu membuat kode dan ninja lainnya menyebar ke berbagai arah.

"Berita bagus jika kita bisa menghadiahkan Yondaime Uzukage kepada Rouga- _taicho_ …khukhukhu…"

Pengejaran terhadap Uzumaki Naruto dan Akimichi Chouza dilakukan oleh pengawas kota dari pihak pasukan Dotou maupun ninja-ninja bayarannya. Sementara ibukota diributkan dengan kejadian itu, Teno dan Yorizaki, dua pedagang yang ketahuan menyembunyikan penyusup di dalam gerobaknya langsung digiring oleh dua pengawas tadi menuju kastil Yuki no Kuni.

"Kalian akan ditempatkan di penjara bawah tanah, selamat bersenang-senang di sana hahaha…" kata salah seorang pengawas dengan wajah mengejek. Keempatnya sampai di depan gerbang kastil Yuki no Kuni yang dijaga dua belas pasukan Dotou di Gerbang maupun di atas menara. Seorang penjaga yang menoropong ke arah dua pedagang tersebut tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menoropong ke arah ibukota, dimana para ninja dan para pengawas kota melakukan pengejaran terhadap Naruto-Chouza.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya kepala penjaga gerbang. Sesosok pria berbadan kekar dengan mata tajam dan wajah berbentuk segi empat. Dia memandang tajam dua pengawas kota tersebut.

"Mereka adalah dua pedagang yang menyembunyikan dua penyusup kota…kedua penyusup sekarang sedang dikejar pasukan pengawas dan para ninja."

Kepala penjaga gerbang menaikkan alisnya. Dia memandang Teno dan Yorizaki dengan pandangan menghina. Penjaga gerbang itu juga sudah mengetahui kabar bahwa dua ninja penyusup berhasil memasuki ibukota, dan indikasi penting bahwa dua ninja penyusup itu adalah rombongan Kazahana Koyuki yang memasuki negeri salju.

"Heh…bawa dua pedagang ini ke penjara bawah tanah. keputusan selanjutnya akan aku sampaikan…" kepala penjaga gerbang itu menyuruh anak buahnya membuka gerbang kastil. Penjaga menara menerima kode dari kepala penjaga dan memberikan kode kepada penjaga gerbang di dalam kastil untuk membuka gerbang dari dalam.

Mata Yorizaki dan Teno bergetar takjub. Gerbang besi setinggi 30 meter itu terbuka dengan suara "KRIEEET" yang besar. Yorizaki memandang sekeliling daerah kastil Yuki no Kuni. Jika dideskripsikan, kastil ini memiliki pertahanan yang sempurna.

Kastil Yuki no Kuni dikelilingi oleh sebuah parit raksasa dengan lebar sebesar 10 meter yang diisi oleh air mengalir dan memiliki suhu di bahwa 0 derajat celcius. Dinding kastil sangat tinggi dan tebal, terdiri atas Kristal-kristal dan besi yang membeku. Mata Yorizaki memandang sekeliling kastil.

"Tidak ada cara untuk lolos dari kastil ini ya, Tuan?" gumam Yorizaki dengan wajah tidak gentar. Tetap mempertahankan keceriaannya.

"Heh…" kepala penjaga itu menyeringai sadis "…Tentu saja!"

Sementara di pusat kota,

Swuushh! Sebuah kunai melesat cepat ke arah kepala belakang Yondaime Uzukage. Uzumaki Naruto melompat turun dari atap rumah warga, melakukan lompatan pantulan di antara dinding-dinding rumah warga lalu berlari cepat di antara gang-gang kecil ibukota. Chouza melompat turun dari sebuah toko dan berlari di samping kanan Yondaime Uzukage. Keduanya berlari menuju jalanan utama kota lalu memasuki sebuah kedai ramen.

"Jangan biarkan mereka kabur!" kata salah seorang pengawas. Semuanya mengelilingi kedai ramen dengan pedang teracung ke depan. Beberapa warga Ibukota Yuki no Kuni berlari menjauhi areal tersebut. Sementara ninja-ninja Yukigakure berdiri di atas atap toko-toko yang berada di sekitar kedai dengan shuriken dan kunai teracung.

"Hmm…apa yang dilakukan pasukan pengawas itu? Kenapa mereka tidak masuk?" kata pemimpin ninja pengawas ibukota yang sudah sampai di lokasi. Dia berdiri di atap toko yang berada di sisi timur kedai ramen. Dia memutar-mutar sebuah rantai yang bagian ujungnya terdapat bandul berduri.

"Ketika aku beri kode, kita semua langsung menyerbu kedai ini…" kata salah seorang pengawas dengan wajah tegang. Beberapa tetes keringat mengalir di wajahnya walaupun suhu ibukota Yuki no Kuni di bawah 10 derajat celcius. Dia maju beberapa langkah hingga berdiri di depan pintu kedai ramen. Seorang penjaga yang berada di belakang kedai sudah berada di belakang pintu belakang dan memberi kode kepada temannya bahwa dirinya siap masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga…" pengawas itu memberikan isyarat ketika pengawas lain yang berada di belakang kedai siap "Satu…dua…"

"ADA YANG MELOMPAT KE ATAS!" teriak salah seorang pengawas. Dari dalam cerobong asap yang mengepulkan asap kehitaman, Yondaime Uzukage keluar dari sana dan melemparkan puluhan shuriken ke arah para ninja yang menunggu mereka keluar.

BRAK! Pintu depan kedai terpental dan menabrak pengawas yang berdiri di depannya. Akimichi Chouza berlari melewati dua pengawas yang terkejut dan menghindari sabetan seorang pengawas dengan cara menundukkan kepalanya. Dia melakukan sikutan tangan kanan ke punggung pengawas itu hingga dia tersungkur ke depan.

"Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" kata pemimpin ninja pengawas dengan wajah gusar. Beberapa anak buahnya jatuh dari atap toko karena terkena lemparan shuriken tersebut. Dia memandang cepat ke depan, Yondaime Uzukage dan Chouza sudah menjauhi mereka dan melesat cepat menuju ke arah kastil Yuki no Kuni. Dia mendecih kesal.

'Apa aku harus memberitahukan kepada Rouga- _taicho_? Tidak! Ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai pemimipin ninja pengawas ibukota Yuki no Kuni…' dia melesat cepat melewati anak buahnya dan beberapa pasukan pengawas dan berteriak kencang,

"JANGAN SAMPAI MEREKA MENYENTUH GERBANG KASTIL!" teriaknya dengan nada gusar. Kini dia tidak lagi meremehkan Yondaime Uzukage dan ninja Konoha. Mereka memiliki skill yang mengesankan. Apalagi kabar bahwa Yondaime Uzukage berhasil mengalahkan 5 desa besar pasca desa Uzu hancur, dan dia mengalahkan 5 desa besar itu dimulai dari titik nol…

'Bahkan Uzukage keempat belum menunjukkan kemauan ingin bertarung. Menangkapnya saja sangat susah, apalagi jika kami bertarung dengannya…' pemimpin ninja pengawas ibukota itu mendecih pelan 'Apapun hasilnya, jangan sampai mereka mencapai kastil ibukota!'

* * *

Untuk menuju ruang bawah tanah Kastil Yuki no Kuni, anda harus melewati lorong panjang nan gelap yang hanya diterangi obor-obor kecil. Setelah itu sampai di suatu aula kecil dan menuruni tangga berputar sebanyak 18 kali. Ketika sampai pada putaran terakhir, maka kita akan diperlihatkan ruangan-ruangan penuh sel penjara dan orang-orang yang meringkuk di dalamnya. Ada juga ruangan torture atau penyiksaan. Dimulai dari ruangan cambuk, pemotongan jari tangan dan kaki, pencabutan kuku, penyiksaan kelamin hingga ruangan khusus pemerkosaan untuk mereduksi mental. Teno memandang sedikit takut ruangan bawah tanah yang sangat gelap dan hanya diterangi beberapa obor. Yorizaki juga sedikit ngeri melihat banyak sekali orang yang meringkuk di dalam sel penjara tersebut. beberapa dari mereka mengangkat wajah ketika mendengar tapak kaki dari Teno-Yorizaki dan dua orang penjaga sel yang memasuki daerah 'neraka dunia' tersebut.

DRENG! Seseorang tiba-tiba menabrakkan tubuhnya ke besi sel penjara dan menempelkan wajahnya di sana. Beberapa air liur jatuh dari bibirnya, matanya membulat dengan urat-urat mata kemerahan yang mengerikan. Dia memandang Teno dan Yorizaki dengan pandangan buas.

"Kalian pengikut Sotetsu- _sama_ ya...? ayo kita bunuh Dotou, kita bunuh Dotou…"

Yorizaki bergidik ngeri. Salah seorang penjaga memukulkan pentungan besi ke sel tersebut sehingga orang tadi mundur ke belakang dengan teriakan marah. Dia mengutuk-ngutuk Dotou dan anak buahnya.

"MATIII!"

"HENTIKAAAAN!"

"ARRRGHHH!"

"JANGAN POTONG, JANGAN KULITI AKU!"

"SIALAAAAAN!"

Benar-benar penjara yang mengerikan. Suara orang di dalam sel yang berteriak sudah seperti penyanyi _hard rock_ yang marah besar dengan nyanyiannya. Suara serak, penuh kemarahan, kesakitan, dan berbau kematian. Suara tetesan air di penjara juga menambah daftar suram dari penjara bawah tanah kastil Yuki no Kuni.

"Nah…kalian berdua akan berdiam di sini sementara," seorang penjaga membuka sel penjara dan yang lainnya mendorong tubuh Yorizaki dan Teno ke dalam penjara dengan kasar. Yorizaki sampai tersungkur ke depan dan kepalanya menabrak dinding sel penjara tersebut.

"Tunggu siksaan apa yang cocok untuk kalian, hahahaha…" kedua penjaga itu meninggalkan Yorizaki dan Teno dengan tawa jahat. Tawa mereka menggema dihiasi teriakan kemarahan para penghuni penjara bawah tanah Yuki no Kuni.

"Heh…di sini benar-benar bau," kata Yorizaki sambil menggosok hidungnya "Aku tak percaya Koyuki- _hime_ tahan dengan situasi seperti ini," mata Yorizaki menajam. Dia membuat seringaian yang lebih menyeramkan dari orang-orang yang menyeringai kepadanya. Dia memegang pundak Teno dan keduanya menghilang dalam balutan cahaya keemasan yang indah.

Di ibukota,

Dhuaarhhh!

Bagian depan toko pakaian di sudut ibukota meledak ketika kunai berbalut kertas peledak berhasil dihindari Naruto. Kedua ninja itu berdiri di atas atap toko pakaian dengan gaya superior. Pemimpin ninja pengawas ibukota mendecih pelan. Dia melempar lima shuriken ke arah Naruto-Chouza dan menggerakkan segel tangan denga cepat.

" **Suiton: Teppudama**!"

Trang! Naruto menahan lima shuriken itu dengan mudah. Kelima shuriken itu terpental ke berbagai arah. Sementara Chouza meninju atap toko yang dipijaknya sehingga atap itu jebol dan Naruto-Chouza masuk ke dalam toko pakaian untuk menghindari serangan tembakan air pemimpin ninja pengawas Ibukota. Pemimpin ninja pengawas ibukota mendecih kembali. Para pengawas memasuki toko tanpa aba-aba lagi dan terjadi pertarungan di dalam toko.

Dhuaarhhh! Bagian dinding kanan toko meledak dan jebol. Seorang pengawas terlempar dari dalam toko dan menabrak dinding toko di sebelah toko pakaian. Beberapa ninja Yuki sudah mengelilingi toko pakaian tersebut. Bunyi kaca pecah menerpa gendang telinga mereka dan seorang pengawas terpental keluar dari dalam toko, menabrak kaca etalase toko pakaian tersebut dan terkapar di tanah yang berada di depan toko dihiasi pecahan kaca etalase. Naruto dan Chouza yang berada di dalam toko hanya memandang _innoncence_ ke arah mereka.

"Dasar pasukan tak berguna, serang-"

"Biar aku saja…"

Mata pemimpin ninja pengawas Ibukota itu melebar. Sebuah tangan memberikan isyarat untuk menahan teriakannya dan suara yang mengatakan "Biar aku saja" itu begitu familiar. Dia memandang lebih fokus ke atas dan Rouga Nadare sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah senang.

"Yondaime Uzukage ada di sana ya? Ini benar-benar suatu keberuntungan!" Rouga berlari ke dalam toko pakaian, melompati jendela kaca toko yang pecah dan beradu kunai dengan Naruto. Sementara Chouza melompat ke kanan dan melempar dua shuriken ke arah ninja elit Dotou tersebut. Rouga melirik cepat ke arah kanannya.

"Dasar pengganggu!" Rouga melompat mundur ke belakang untuk menghindari lemparan shuriken Chouza. Dia melempar kunainya ke arah kepala Naruto dan Yondaime Uzukage hanya menghindarinya dengan cara membungkukkan badannya.

Tap.

Rouga berdiri di atas sebuah meja toko pakaian lalu menggerakkan segel tangan. Dia menyeringai senang.

" **Hyouton: Nami no Jutsu**!"

BROOOOAARRRHHHHH!

Getaran tanah disertai terjangan salju besar dari belakang toko menyeruak masuk ke dalam dan menyeret Naruto beserta Chouza ke arah depan. Rouga melompat ke belakang dan keluar dari dalam toko sambil melihat kumpulan salju yang bahkan menjebol pintu depan toko. Semuanya takjub dengan ninjutsu pria beriris hijau lumut tersebut.

"Tenggelamlah bersama gelarmu, Uzukage- _sama_ hahahaha…sekarang aku telah menjadi ninja terkuat karena berhasil menyingkirkan Kage yang menggetarkan 5 desa besar, hahahaha! Aku telah menjadi lebih kuat!" Rouga tertawa senang. Tujuannya memang satu. Yakni membunuh Uzumaki Naruto…

Mendengar bahwa Naruto mampu membangkitkan desanya pasca insiden kehancuran Uzu membuat Rouga menjadi tertarik mencari berita tentang Uzukage keempat tersebut. Memang benar-benar luar biasa, Naruto berhasil mengembalikan nama klannya (Uzumaki) dan juga desanya (Uzushiogakure) menjadi klan dan desa yang pantas ditakuti oleh 5 desa besar. Jadi membunuh Uzukage yang ber'prestasi' tersebut adalah suatu prestisius sendiri bagi Rouga.

'Aku kuat…aku kuat…aku kuat AKU KUAT AKU KUAT AKU KUAT AKU KUAAAAT HAHAHAHA!' Rouga menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum senang dan tak sabar menyampaikan berita terkuburnya Yondaime Uzukage bersama pemimpin tim ninja dari Konoha kepada Dotou- _sama_.

Rouga tidak tahu, dua tubuh yang ditimbuni salju itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Rouga lupa kenapa Yondaime Uzukage mampu mengalahkan 5 desa besar.

Ya…karena Yondaime Uzukage sulit dikalahkan.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya bintang utama datang juga…"

Yorizaki dan Teno berdiri di atas lantai Bar Shiro Yuki dengan wajah puas. Ro- _san_ , pemilik bar sedang meletakkan dua botol sake di atas meja bartender dengan senyuman penuh semangat. Shion- _sama_ duduk di salah satu meja pelanggan sambil meniup coklat panas yang masih mengepulkan asap. Matanya memandang dua pedagang itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi.

"Terima kasih telah mengatakan kami bintang utama, Asuma…" Yorizaki memandang pengawas kota yang menyebutnya bintang utama tadi. Dua pengawas yang mengikuti Yorizaki dan Teno dari kedai teh hingga membawa kedua pedagang itu sampai di kastil Yuki no Kuni tertawa pelan. Keduanya menggerakkan segel tangan dan menghentikan jutsu perubahan.

Booof!

Kedua pengawas itu menjadi Sarutobi Asuma dan Maito Gai. Yorizaki dan Teno juga menggerakkan segel tangan dan menghentikan _Henge no Jutsu_ atau jutsu perubahan mereka.

Boooof!

Keduanya menjadi Yondaime Uzukage yang berambut merah jabrik dan Akimichi Chouza yang berbadan besar. Sandayuu menghela napas lega. Akhirnya misi pengintaian sebelum misi penyusupan berhasil. Susunan rencana Yondaime Uzukage memang luar biasa…

Dan sekali lagi, epic moment!

 **Flashback**

Semuanya berkumpul di depan meja bartender Bar Shiro Yuki dengan wajah serius pagi itu. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan pengintaian dulu sebelum melakukan penyusupan ke kastil Yuki no Kuni.

Bagi prinsip para ninja, penyusupan adalah salah satu satu dasar dari seni ninja itu sendiri. Menyusup tanpa ketahuan adalah esensi dari pekerjaan ninja sendiri. Namun sebelum melakukan penyusupan, alangkah lebih baiknya melakukan survey, atau dengan bahasa ninja-nya adalah pengintaian. Yondaime Uzukage bersama ninja Konoha lainnya mendapatkan informasi tentang Ibukota Yuki no Kuni dan kastilnya dari cerita-cerita para pejuang penggulingan Dotou yang merupakan mantan pasukan penjaga kastil. Juga cerita dari warga yang masih setia kepada Sotetsu soal keadaan Ibukota Yuki no Kuni, namun…

"Itu belum cukup. Makanya pagi ini kita akan melakukan pengintaian dan hasil dari pengintaian ini akan menjadi dasar kita membuat rencana untuk penyusupan," Naruto tersenyum misterius. Jujur saja, Shion sangat suka senyuman misterius nan angkuh dari suaminya tersebut. Benar-benar Uzukage keempat yang ia kenal. Keangkuhan Naruto selalu dibaluti aura kewibawaannya yang tinggi.

"Melihat dari ekspresi anda, sepertinya anda sudah punya rencana…Uzukage- _sama_?" Asuma bertanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Naruto menganggukkan kepala.

"Tujuan misi pengintaian ini mudah. **Aku bisa masuk ke dalam penjara bawah kastil tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga**. Nah…itulah tujuan utama misi pengintaian ini. Selain mengamati keadaan kastil, keadaan penjaga kastil, keadaan kota bahkan perilaku warga Yuki no Kuni…aku akan membuka jalan agar misi penyusupan yang kita lakukan menjadi lebih mudah," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, memandang semuanya dengan tatapan semangat namun tetap terjaga emosinya "Ketika aku berhasil masuk ke dalam penjara bawah tanah kastil, aku akan menandai lantai penjara menggunakan _Fuin_ **Hikari Sunshin** ku. Ketika kita melakukan misi penyusupan, maka satu persatu orang kita akan menyusup melalui penjara bawah tanah, sekaligus membebaskan Koyuki, Obito dan orang-orang yang ditawan Dotou di penjara tersebut…"

"Luar biasa," Gai memegang dagunya lalu mengelusnya pelan "Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar anda bisa masuk penjara tanpa sepengatahuan penjaga kastil, Uzukage- _sama_? Apa anda akan membuat keributan?"

"Aku akan meminta Chouza- _san_ menemaniku dalam misi pengintaian ini, tidak keberatan kan Chouza- _san_?"

"Tidak sama-kraauukk-sekali, Uzukage- _sama_ …" jawab Chouza sambil tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya. Naruto mengangguk senang.

"Aku dan Chouza- _san_ akan menyamar menjadi seorang pedagang. Nah…kami akan membawa sebuah gerobak dan kantong kain sebagai kamuflase serta penegasan bahwa kami berdua adalah pedagang. Kami akan memasuki kota lewat jalur tepi sehingga kami berdua seolah-olah pedagang yang baru datang dari gerbang ibukota. Di sini kami membutuhkan pertolongan anda berdua, Gai…Asuma…"

Gai dan Asuma saling berpandangan. Dimintai bantuan oleh Uzumaki Naruto memang suatu kebanggaan.

"Kalian berdua akan bersembunyi di dalam gerobak yang kubawa sembari menunggu dua pengawas kota yang akan kita lumpuhkan. Ketika kami berhasil melumpuhkan dua pengawas kota tersebut, Asuma dan Gai akan menjadi dua pengawas itu. Aku juga meminta tolong kepada anda, Asuma…bisa membuat dua Kagebunshin kan?"

Asuma mengangguk. Naruto cukup senang. Sekarang polesan terakhir dari pembeberan rencananya…

"Setelah melumpuhkan dua pengawas dan anda berdua menjadi dua pengawas tersebut, Asuma akan melakukan dua Kagebunshin yang berfungsi menyamar menjadi diriku dan Chouza untuk pengalihan. Kedua Kagebunshin itu akan bersembunyi di dalam gerobak dan menunggu waktu tepat untuk keluar. Kita akan melakukan drama sedikit yakni kalian berdua pura-pura mengikuti kami dari sebuah kedai di Ibukota nantinya hingga bertemu pengawas kota lainnya. Berpura-puralah bahwa kalian berdua mencurigai kami sehingga pengawas lainnya mau memeriksa kami. Ketika gerobak kami diperiksa dan Naruto-klon serta Chouza-klon ketahuan persembunyiannya, kalian harus bisa membuat pengawas-pengawas tadi mengejar dua Kagebunshin tersebut sedangkan kalian berdua mengantarkanku dan Chouza menuju kastil Yuki no Kuni untuk dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah karena melanggar aturan di negeri ini." Naruto menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan,

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Semuanya menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya rencana Yondaime Uzukage sudah matang dan sangat jelas.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto memandang semuanya dengan pandangan tenang. Pak sutradara duduk di kursi dengan wajah penuh semangat. Baru pertama kali dia merasakan atmosfir dunia ninja, dunia penuh tipu muslihat dan pertarungan asli…

"Rencana selanjutnya, Uzukage- _sama_?" tanya Pak Sutradara Makino sambil menggoyangkan speaker jingga di tangan kirinya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tetap pada rencana awal…" Naruto tersenyum tipis "…Malam ini kita akan mengadakan penyusupan Kastil Yuki no Kuni! Dengarkan rencanaku dan persiapkan semua hal yang diperlukan sebelum matahari terbenam!" Naruto memandang istrinya yang masih meniup coklat panasnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Demi Negeri kalian, teman kalian dan idola istriku…mari kita gulingkan kesombongan Dotou dari tahta otoriternya!"

Saatnya beraksi!

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Seperti biasa, salah satu kemampuan dari Uzumaki Naruto yang ditakuti 5 desa besar saat pengangkatannya menjadi Yondaime Uzukage. Kecerdasan Naruto dan penyusunan rencananya. Di chapter ini saya berusaha menggambarkan bagaimana Yondaime Uzukage bukan tipe orang yang suka bertindak tanpa melakukan rencana, walaupun kadang kala rencananya bisa jadi membahayakan orang-orang sekitarnya (sepertin di Arc Iwa-Suna yang menelan banyak korban).

Chapter depan kita akan memasuki cerita selanjutnya tentang misi penyusupan Yuki no Kuni sekaligus pertarungan di dalam kastil raksasa tersebut…oh ya, kemungkinan kalau bisa masuk ke alur cerita chapter depan, ane juga bisa masukkan sedikit kejutan di sana.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, kita akan masuk ke sesi Questions and Answers…

 **Q: Siapa yang menyuruh tim Suna? Obito sudah membangkitkan MS atau belum?**

 **A: Menyangkut 'yang menyuruh tim Suna' siapa? Saya belum bisa menjawabnya karena merupakan salah satu rahasia fic ini, tetapi perlu ane ingatkan Baki 'belum tentu' menjadi sekutu Yondaime Uzukage karena di chapter epilog fic The Uzukage sendiri dia bersama 4 Kage desa besar mencurigai Naruto adalah dalang pembunuhan 5 Kage sebelumnya. Untuk Obito dia belum membangkitkan MS-nya, Sharingannya masih tiga tomoe biasa.**

 **Q: Kenapa Kakashi ga ikut misi ini?**

 **A: Pertanyaan bagus. Kakashi di fic The Uzukage adalah Ketua Anbu Konoha, dan bisa kita ketahui apa yang dilakukannya sebagai pemimpin Anbu Konoha fufufu.**

 **Q: Apa Madara ada kaitan tentang rencana Suna untuk menangkap Kyuubi?**

 **A: Hohoho…kita lihat di next-next chapters gan, ane belum berani mengatakan "Iya" dan "Tidak".**

 **Q: Ada yang tewas saat misi penyusupan? Kekuatan Uzukage sampai di sini saja?**

 **A: Kita lihat saja gan untuk Death Chara-nya. Kekuatan Uzukage bisa bertambah, karena walaupun dia sudah berumur 24 tahun, tetapi banyak hal yang harus ia pelajari.**

 **Q: Obito bangkitkan MS, biar greget**

 **A: Hahaha, akan ane tampung sarannya.**

 **Q: Berikan kami hentai-nya**

 **A: Waduh…sabar gan, sabar…**

 **Q: Saran jadikan mode Bijuu Shion punya telinga dan ekor Kurama biar Moe :v, kapan malam pertama NaruShion?**

 **A: Hahaha, saran bagus. Ane akan tampung (bener juga ya wkwk). Untuk malam pertamanya, ditunggu saja bro wkwk.**

 **Q: Saat Madara's Rebirth, bangkitkan Uzukage 1, 2, 3 untuk ngelawan Naruto?**

 **A: Saran yang ekstrim, akan ane tampung gan. Apalagi Uzukage 1 adalah 'sang pembuat Fuin Universal' yang menjadi dasar fuinjutsu-fuinjutsu para Uzumaki sekarang.**

 **Q: Target sampai berapa chapter?**

 **A: Kurang dari 20-lah gan.**

 **Q: Kenapa wordsnya Cuma 2k padahal TU yang dulu panjang?**

 **A: Karena TU Hiden ini ane ketik langsung publish gan dan kesibukan di dunia nyata juga. Kalau TU Main story dulu sudah ane ketik beberapa chapter, tinggal memeriksa isinya kemudian publish saja. Seperti itu…**

 **Q: Uzukage membutuhkan karakter yang kemunculannya sedikit/tiba-tiba namun dapat mengubah keadaan, seperti partnernya Uzukage mungkin? (Contohnya Uchiha Sasuke di The Last)**

 **A: Saran yang bagus gan. untuk karakternya memang agak sulit ditentukan karena satu-satunya karakter yang cocok sebagai partner sebanding dengan Naruto adalah Sasuke sendiri…dan Sasuke di fic ini masih kecil, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sudah dewasa. Saran yang bagus dan akan ane tampung sambil memikirkan karakternya siapa, trims.**

 **Q: Trio pengawal Naruto akan muncul?**

 **A: Bisa jadi bisa jadi**

OKEEEEY, sebelumnya terima kasih atas reviewsnya di chapter lalu yang membuat saya tetap bersemangat melanjutkan fic sederhana ini, tetap terus pantau cerita ini sampai kawan-kawan juga bisa menemukan arti 'Uzukage' dalam cerita ini.

Mohon kritik-sarannya untuk chapter ini agar kami bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam dunia penulisan cerita fiktif.

So, see you in chapter 7!

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	7. Chapter 7

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 7: Fuyukama Mizore**

Malam menyambangi Ibukota Yuki no Kuni. Salju terus turun di kota yang tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan tersebut. Bulan purnama terlihat buram akibat embun yang muncul karena suhu di malam hari menurun hingga hampir 5 derajat celcius. Di malam hari sedikit sekali aktivitas di negeri tersebut. Selain cuaca yang dapat mengakibatkan hipotermia, orang-orang Yuki juga lebih suka menghabiskan waktu mereka di rumah ataupun tempat yang menyediakan minuman panas dan minuman beralkohol. Jalan-jalan di jalanan kota merupakan suatu kehebatan karena udara di luar sana sangat amat dingin.

Disinari oleh cahaya rembulan yang buram, kilatan berpendar biru abu-abu dari kastil Yuki no Kuni terlihat paling megah diantara bangunan-bangunan di ibukota. Lampu yang menyinari sekeliling kastil menegaskan bahwa pertahanan tempat tinggal sang penguasa tidak mudah ditembus. Para pasukan selalu bersiaga di depan gerbang, tembok, serta 4 menara pengawas kastil. Mereka memakai jaket tebal lengkap dengan penutup kepala. Mata mereka tajam mengawasi setiap gerakan mencurigakan yang ingin menembus pertahanan hebat tersebut.

Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang mampu menembus kastil tersebut. Pertahanan sempurna, suhu malam yang tidak mendukung…

Tetapi tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan jika berusaha, di bawah kastil penuh penjagaan ketat tersebut, tepatnya di penjara bawah tanah kastil Yuki no Kuni…terdapat sebuah tanda Fuin yang tercetak di lantai penjara bawah tanah. Fuin itu tepatnya tercetak di lantai luar sel penjara tempat Teno (Chouza) dan Yorizaki (Uzumaki Naruto) disekap. Keduanya sudah menghilang dan meninggalkan fuin **Hikari Sunshin** Yondaime Uzukage sebagai hadiah kepada kastil Yuki no Kuni yang akan segera menerima serangan penyusupan besar-besaran.

Di dalam kastil sendiri,

"Kau yakin sudah membunuh mereka, Rouga?"

Dotou menopang dagunya di tangan kanan yang bersandar di tepian kursi kristalnya, wajahnya menatap datar Rouga yang bertekuk lutut penuh penghormatan.

"Saya yakin, Dotou- _sama_ …Uzumaki Naruto dan Akimichi Chouza, pemimpin tim ninja Konoha mati di bawah gelombang salju saya."

Dotou menyeringai tipis. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan bertepuk tangan "Hahaha, berdirilah Rouga…kerja bagus, kerja bagus. Aku harap ucapanmu benar…" mata Dotou menajam "Tetapi jangan lupakan satu hal, yang kita hadapi adalah orang yang mampu mengalahkan Sandaime Kazekage, serta Kage-Kage desa besar lainnya. Dia berada di level yang berbeda…" seringaian Dotou semakin lebar "…terkecuali denganku. Aku bisa saja berada di atas level Yondaime Uzukage, khekhekhe…"

Tawa Dotou menggema di tingkatan tiga kastil tersebut. Rouga tetap mempertahankan posisi sopannya. Sementara Fubuki dan Mizore sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di sudut kanan ruangan sambil membetulkan armor ninja mereka. Keduanya sedikit melirik ke arah Dotou yang tertawa di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau telah mencapai tingkat kekuatan yang sama dengan Yondaime Uzukage, Rouga…"

Rouga menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miring "Senang mendengarnya, Dotou- _sama_."

"Kembalilah berjaga dan mengawasi ninja-ninja Yukigakure yang memonitoring ibukota. Jika bertemu ninja-ninja Konoha dan para pemberontak, bunuh saja di tempat!"

Rouga mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah dua temannya. Fubuki hanya memasang senyuman sedangkan Mizore melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan malas. Rouga menutup pintu ruangan Dotou dengan wajah puas. Dia memikirkan perkataan Dotou kembali,

" _Tetapi jangan lupakan satu hal, yang kita hadapi adalah orang yang mampu mengalahkan Sandaime Kazekage, serta Kage-Kage desa besar lainnya. Dia berada di level yang berbeda…"_

"… _terkecuali denganku. Aku bisa saja berada di atas level Yondaime Uzukage, khekhekhe…"_

"Heh, jangan bercanda Dotou- _sama_. Saya akan menjadi ninja terkuat di elemental dunia shinobi!" Rouga berjalan sambil membunyikan kesepuluh jari tangannya.

.

.

.

Koyuki memandang Obito yang terus tanpa henti menggesekkan rantai pengikat tangannya menggunakan gergaji kecil di mulutnya. Sudah beratus-ratus gesekan yang Obito lakukan, namun gergaji itu hanya mampu membuat celah sedalam 3 centimeter. Obito menajamkan matanya. Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Tidak akan…

Koyuki kembali duduk meringkuk di dalam penjara yang dingin. Suara teriakan dan lolongan kesakitan kembali membuatnya merinding. Penjara bawah tanah ini benar-benar membuatnya berada seperti di ruangan penyiksaan mental. Koyuki menurunkan sedikit wajahnya hingga pandangannya melihat lantai penjara.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati sel mereka. Mata Koyuki melebar dan dia memandang Obito dengan pandangan yang memberitahukan bahwa ada penjaga yang mendekati sel mereka. Obito segera mengulum gergaji kecil dengan kedua bibirnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura pingsan. Dia hanya berdoa gergaji kecil itu tidak tertelan. Koyuki duduk bersandar di dinding belakang selnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Heii, tampaknya Koyuki- _hime_ terlihat depresi," kata salah seorang penjaga penjara. Dia bersama seorang temannya sedang melihat para tawanan "Apa anda ketakutan mendengar teriakan-teriakan gila di sini, Koyuki- _hime_?"

Koyuki tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berharap mereka tidak memeriksa Obito.

"Sudah Shamaru, sang putri telah kehilangan segalanya…" penjaga yang lainnya memandang Obito dengan wajah malas "Dan Ninja Konoha ini perlu diberi penyegaran. Lihat, dia pingsan saat tubuhnya bergelantungan."

"Ide bagus," penjaga yang bernama Shamaru membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya "Aku akan membawanya ke penyiksaan pencabutan kuku," Shamaru menjilat bibirnya senang "Pasti asyik melihat wajah ninja Konoha ini kesakitan saat satu persatu kukunya dicabut dari jari-jari tangannya, hahahaha…"

Koyuki sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ketakutan penjaga tersebut. Sepertinya para penjaga di sini juga ikutan gila akibat adanya ruang penyiksaan. Koyuki memandang Obito yang masih berpura-pura pingsan. Saat penjaga satunya sedang memasukkan kunci di lubang kunci sel Obito, suara teriakan dari penjaga lainnya membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ada dua tawanan yang menghilang!"

Dua penjaga itu saling berpandangan. Keduanya langsung berlari meninggalkan sel penjara Koyuki dan Obito, menuju lorong penjara dan tujuan mereka adalah bagian sel penjara lainnya di bawah tanah kastil Yuki no Kuni tersebut. Terdengar beberapa derap kaki berlari menuju sumber suara. Tampaknya teriakan tadi sedikit menghebohkan para penjaga di sana.

Obito mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang tajam kunci penjaga yang tertinggal di lubang kunci sel penjaranya.

'Kesempatan atau tidak, ini tergantung diriku!' batin Obito dengan wajah meringis kesal. Dia mengeluarkan gergaji kecil itu dari bibirnya dan kembali menggigit alat untuk teknik meloloskan diri tersebut. Otak Obito berpikir, bagaimana caranya lolos dari sel ini selain menggesekkan gergaji kecilnya ke rantai pengikat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Dimengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

Di dalam ruangan utama bar Shiro Yuki berkumpul puluhan pasukan setia Sotetsu bersama Yondaime Uzukage dan ninja-ninja Konoha. Jangan lupakan istri Yondaime Uzukage dan kru Film Princess Gale. Pak Sutradara Makino bahkan menyuruh _cameramen_ untuk meliput rapat strategi tersebut dan dijadikan bahan untuk film terakhir Princess Gale. Semuanya berada dalam ketegangan dan suasana membara penuh semangat.

Tentu saja…setelah sekian lama berusaha menembus pertahanan hebat kastil Yuki no Kuni, akhirnya dengan kedatangan Uzumaki Naruto bersama Ninja-Ninja Konoha membuat mereka memiliki kesempatan besar untuk menggulingkan Dotou dari tahta tidak sah Yuki no Kuni. Ini merupakan tanda-tanda pembalasan dendam dari almarhum Sotetsu- _sama_ yang dikhianati adiknya. Semuanya pasukan setia berpikir demikian dan mereka mengharapkan pada misi penyusupan tersebut.

"Kita akan mulai tepat pukul 7 malam," Naruto memandang jam dinding yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan. Pukul 6 lewat 58 menit, dua menit lagi akan mencapai pukul 7 malam…

"Shion…" Naruto menarik tangan istrinya dan keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Mereka berbicara di lorong bar yang agak gelap. Naruto membisikkan sesuatu kepada istrinya, yang membuat mata Shion sedikit melebar.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai gaun yang sama saat aku menonton Film Princess Gale di Ibukota Hi no Kuni, Naruto?"

"Karena aku menyukainya."

Wajah Shion berubah sedikit sweatdropped dengan tatapan tsundere yang tajam "Bisa lebih serius?"

"Hahaha," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Karena aku ingin melihatmu memakainya," Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang Ratu "Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama kru Film Princess Gale kan? Nah…dengan memakai gaun itu aku ingin kau selalu mengingat diriku."

Shion memandang datar suaminya.

"Bodoh."

Gubrak! Naruto langsung jatuh drop. Kejamnya sang Ratu…

"Tetapi intinya, aku harus memakai gaun itu kan?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto berdiri tegak dan menganggukkan kepala. Istrinya walaupun kejam, benar-benar sangat pengertian.

Naruto dan Shion kembali ke ruangan utama bar tersebut. Tersisa 30 detik lagi. Shion berlari menaiki tangga untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Saat berada di setengah anak tangga, dia berhenti sejenak dan memandang Yondaime Uzukage dengan wajah datar.

"Semoga berhasil."

Semuanya memandang ratu dan mengangguk setuju penuh pengharapan. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk juga.

"Terima kasih, Ratu Negeri Iblis."

"10 detik lagi," kata Ro- _san_ sambil mengelap cawan kaca menggunakan kain putih bersih. Mata biru Naruto menajam. Pemuda berumur 24 tahun bermata biru itu mengeraskan wajahnya.

.

.

.

Dotou sedikit terkejut mendapatkan laporan bahwa ada dua tawanan yang menghilang dari sel penjara bawah tanah Yuki no Kuni. Ada dua kemungkinan untuk kejadian ini, pertama adalah dua tawanan itu berhasil lolos…kedua adalah dua tawanan itu penyusup yang sengaja dirinya tertangkap. Dotou mengerutkan keningnya untuk memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya.

"Mizore, bawa Kazahana Koyuki ke ruangan ini. Kau jaga tingkat pertama kastil. Fubuki…beritahu Rouga untuk kembali ke kastil, sekaligus jaga tingkat kedua kastil dan beritahu Rouga untuk menjaga tingkat ketiga kastil atau ruangan ini. Walaupun kastil Yuki no Kuni berhasil disusupi, setidaknya jangan sampai mereka mampu mencapai tingkatan atas! Aku bersama Koyuki- _hime_ akan menunggu kristal hexagonal asli di belakang kastil, tempat lima cermin raksasa dan meja yang berisikan lubang hexagonal berada di sana." Mata Dotou menajam "Aku punya firasat bahwa kita akan bermain-main sebentar di kastil ini…LAKSANAKAN MIZORE, FUBUKI!"

" _HAI'_ , DOTOU- _SAMA_!" kata Mizore dan Fubuki dengan khidmat, lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan Dotou. Dotou sendiri terkekeh pelan sambil menopang dagunya dengan wajah angkuh.

Cerita bergulir dengan sangat cepat. Obito kembali membuat dirinya pura-pura pingsan dan mengulum gergaji kecil di antara kedua bibirnya untuk menyembunyikan alat pelolosan diri tersebut. Delapan penjaga yang sudah siap dengan pedang mereka, dipimpin Mizore, membuka sel penjara Koyuki- _hime_ lalu menarik paksa wanita itu keluar dari dalam sel.

"AKU MAU DIBAWA KE MANA?!"

"Jangan banyak protes, Koyuki- _hime_. Anda akan dibawa ke ruangan spesial bersama Paman anda."

"JANGAN BAWA AKU MENDEKATI KEPARAT ITU!"

Mizore memegang kedua pipi Koyuki dan menekannya dengan kuat sehingga bibir Koyuki membentuk seperti bibir ikan karena kedua pipinya ditekan. Mizore mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah tuan putri tersebut.

"Jaga mulut anda, Koyuki- _sama_ …" kata Mizore dengan nada penuh intimidasi. Ninja bertubuh gempal itu langsung menyuruh para penjaga penjara membawa paksa sang Ratu. Saat ingin meninggalkan bagian dari penjara bawah tanah tersebut, mata Mizore memandang ke arah Obito yang masih berpura-pura pingsan di dalam sel-nya. Mizore bergerak mendekati sel dan mencabut kunci yang tertinggal di lubang kunci sel penjara Obito.

'Sialan…' batin Obito di dalam hatinya.

"Jangan harap kunci ini bisa meloloskanmu, Ninja Konoha…" kata Mizore sambil mengangkat kunci itu dengan senyuman mengejek. Dia berjalan menjauhi Obito sambil berkata,

"Aku akan mengurusmu, setelah urusan dengan Koyuki- _hime_ selesai."

Bersamaan, Naruto bersama 10 orang lainnya muncul di depan sel penjara bekas Naruto dan Chouza yang menyamar menjadi pedagang. Berterima kasih kepada Fuin **Hikari Sunshin** Yondaime Uzukage yang tertanda di sana. Naruto memandang cepat sekelilingnya, ada dua penjaga yang berdiri membelakangi mereka dan menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara mencurigakan.

Tasshh! Tashhh! Dua penjaga tadi ambruk seketika saat dua kunai Asuma menancap tepat di belakang kepala mereka.

"Gerakan yang bagus, Asuma…" Naruto langsung memberi kode dengan cepat menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, menyuruh dua pasukan setia Sotetsu yang ikut mereka menyembunyikan dua tubuh penjaga ke tempat gelap dan meminta yang lainnya untuk bersiap dengan gerakan penyusupan tersebut. Sebelum bercerita lebih jauh, Yondaime Uzukage membawa 10 orang saja untuk penyusupan kastil Yuki no Kuni karena dengan **Hikari Sunshin** nya dia hanya mampu membawa 10 orang selain dirinya dengan cara orang-orang tersebut memegang tubuhnya. Terlalu banyak membawa orang akan memiliki efek dan resiko yang berbahaya karena **Hikari Sunshin** adalah _Jikukkan Ninjutsu_ seperti _Hiraishin_ abang iparnya. Naruto membawa Asuma, Chouza, Gai dan 7 pasukan setia Sotetsu- _sama_ yang dipilih khusus oleh Sandayuu. Untuk pasukan setia lainnya akan menunggu di ibukota Yuki no Kuni. Kode dari tim penyusup untuk memberitahukan mereka akan menyerang kastil dari luar adalah sebuah ledakan…dengan kata lain misi penyusupan ini ketahuan dan terjadi pertarungan!

"Kita akan memeriksa semua bagian penjara," kata Naruto dengan suara setengah berbisik "Jika bertemu penjaga, lumpuhkan mereka tanpa membuat keributan. Tim penyusupan akan dibagi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama dipimpin oleh Chouza- _san_ menyusuri bagian barat penjara, kelompok kedua dipimpin olehku akan menyusuri bagian timur penjara. Titik tengahnya adalah tempat kita muncul pertama kali di sini…" Naruto kembali mengingatkan kesepuluh orang lainnya akan rencana mereka. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Berpencar!" kata Yondaime Uzukage dan lima orang lainnya (termasuk Gai) berlari bersama pemimpin keempat Uzu itu menuju timur penjara. Sementara Chouza, Asuma dan tiga orang lainnya berlari menuju barat penjara. Mereka akan memeriksa semua isi penjara bawah tanah tanpa ketahuan sedikitpun.

Itulah cara ninja…

" _Ingat, setelah membebaskan Koyuki-hime dan Obito…tempelkan kertas peledak di sel-sel penjara yang mengurung pasukan setia Sotetsu-sama. Saat terjadi ledakan, aku akan membawa Koyuki-hime dan beberapa orang langsung ke bar Shiro Yuki. Untuk urusan menahan serangan dari pasukan Dotou, aku serahkan kepada Chouza-san memimpin tim kita…"_

Semuanya mengingat perkataan Naruto saat mereka merencanakannya tadi sore. Rencana penyusupan yang bertujuan membebaskan Koyuki dan Obito. Chouza berlari sambil memandang setiap sel yang dipenuhi orang-orang setia Sotetsu. Mereka meringkuk dalam ketakutan. Beberapa diantaranya mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang menggema di penjara.

"Hei apa i-"

Takk! Asuma menghantam tengkuk seorang penjaga dengan cepat menggunakan pukulan karate tangan kanannya. Sementara seorang pasukan setia Sotetsu berhasil melumpuhkan penjaga lainnya. Chouza berlari memimpin kelompoknya dan berbelok ke arah kanan ketika mereka sampai di lorong simpang tiga. Beruntung Chouza sedikit mengingat lokasi penjara karena dia dan Naruto dibawa ke sini saat mereka berdua menyamar sebagai pedagang.

"Di mana kau, Obito?!" gumam Asuma dengan mata yang melirik cepat. Sambil berlari dia mengambil sebatang rokok dari kantong rompinya dan menggigit filter rokok tersebut dengan wajah cemas.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki kelompok Naruto berhenti di sebuah dinding ketika melihat tiga penjaga yang menoleh ke arah mereka karena mendengar suara tapak kaki yang menggema di ruangan bawah tanah tersebut. Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang bersembunyi di sudut dinding yang berada di simpang tiga lorong penjara. Seorang penjaga memanggil ke arah mereka.

"Ooy, itu kalian para penjaga kah?" panggil penjaga tersebut dengan suara sedikit curiga "Itu kau Aburo?"

Kedua penjaga lainnya saling berpandangan. Salah seorang dari mereka bahkan sudah memegang gagang pedang di pinggang kirinya. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Ooy, Aburo? Atau Chiharu? Itu kalian kah?!" kata penjaga yang memanggil tadi sambil berjalan mendekati lorong simpang tiga. Tangan kanannya juga sudah siap memegang gagang pedang di pinggang kirinya.

"Tak tanggung jika aku menebas leher kalian karena berani membuat lelucon jelek seperti ini!" kata penjaga tersebut dengan suara penuh tekanan. Dia semakin dekat dengan simpang tiga lorong, sementara kedua temannya berada 5 langkah di belakangnya.

"Satu…" Naruto membuat tanda dengan jari telunjuknya yang digoyang ke atas dan ke bawah dua kali "Dua…"

"…Lakukan Gai!"

"Watcha!" Gai tiba-tiba melompat dari sisi dinding dan berdiri berkacak pinggang di tengah simpang tiga lorong dengan senyuman lebar. Giginya berkilauan seperti berlian yang disinari cahaya.

"W-woy siapa-"

"Aku adalah mahluk buas dari Konoha…" Gai mengacungkan jempolnya dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi "Namaku adalah Maito,"

Mata Naruto melebar "SAATNYA!"

"Gai!"

Whuuushh…whuuush…dua pedang langsung terlempar dari kedua bahu Gai dan menancap tepat di dahi kedua penjaga yang berada di belakang penjaga paling depan. Ternyata di belakang Gai bersembunyi dua pasukan setia Sotetsu yang mengikuti gerakan Gai. Penjaga tersisa memasang wajah terkejut dan menekan kancing di bahu kanannya. Mata biru Naruto menajam dan dia melempar dua shuriken dari balik tembok yang langsung tepat menancap di leher tengah dan bahu kanan penjaga tersebut. Penjaga itu ambruk dengan darah bermuncratan dari lehernya. Namun terlambat..

Kriiiiiing!

"Cih," Naruto tahu bahwa kancing di bahu kanan penjaga tersebut adalah tombol untuk alarm tanda bahaya. Dia langsung mengambil selebaran kertas peledak dari jaket hitamnya. Kalungnya bergoyang pelan di dada.

"Rencana B, Uzukage- _sama_?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya "Ya…"

Sementara kelompok Chouza sedang berlari di sebuah lorong lurus dan bertemu dengan empat penjaga yang berlari dari arah berlawanan. Mata Chouza melebar. Dia menggerakkan segel tangan dan membesarkan tangan kanannya dengan **Baika no Jutsu**.

Dhaaarrhhh! Tangan kanannya yang membesar menghantam dari atas dua penjaga tersebut. Sementara dua penjaga penjara lainnya melompat mundur ke belakang dengan wajah kesal.

"Ternyata penyusupnya adalah ninja-ninja Konoha ya…" dua penjaga tadi mencabut pedang mereka dengan cepat. Namun Asuma berlari sangat cepat melewati Chouza dan mengeluarkan dua pisau chakranya yang telah dialiri chakra. Adu pertarungan senjata terjadi di sana. Chouza menoleh ke samping kanan dan melihat ada sebuah lorong di sana. Namun yang membuatnya menoleh ke lorong tersebut adalah terdengarnya suara Obito yang berteriak-teriak kebingungan.

"Heiii, apa yang terjadi di sini?!" Obito memandang daerah sekitar sel-nya yang berpendarkan cahaya merah berkelap-kelip disertai suara "TEEEEET" elektrik yang cukup kuat. Mata onyx hitam Obito menatap kesal ke bawah. Karena terkejut dengan suara aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di penjara ini, dia menjatuhkan gergaji kecil dari mulutnya.

" _Kuso_.." Obito mengayun-ngayunkan kedua kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang, berusaha mengambil gergaji tersebut dengan kepitan kedua kakinya. Cahaya lampu penjara terus menampilkan warna merah yang berkali-kali hidup dan mati.

" _Kuso_ …."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya Obito."

Mata Obito melebar. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chouza, Asuma dan 4 pasukan setia Sotetsu berdiri di depan selnya dengan wajah tersenyum. Obito tidak dapat menutup ekspresi penuh syukurnya. Chouza segera menempel kertas peledak di besi sel penjara tersebut dan kelompoknya mundur beberapa langkah dari sel penjara Obito.

Dhuaaarhhh!

Terbentuk sebuah lubang yang cukup dilewati orang dewasa di jeruji Obito. Uchiha itu segera dibantu oleh Asuma dan seorang pasukan setia Sotetsu untuk lepas dari rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Asuma dapat memotong rantai tersebut menggunakan pisau chakranya pada celah yang dibuat Obito menggunakan gergaji kecilnya. Asuma memandang ke bawah, ke arah gergaji kecil yang tergeletak manis di lantai.

"Kau ingin memutuskan rantai besi ini menggunakan alat untuk meloloskan diri dari ikatan tali, Obito?"

Wajah Obito memerah. Dia memandang ke depan dengan wajah agak malu.

"Jangan dibahas…yang penting aku punya niat untuk lolos."

"Niat saja tidak cukup untuk meloloskan dirimu dari sana," canda Chouza sambil memandang sekeliling bagian penjara tersebut "Jadi kau tahu di mana Koyuki- _hime_ berada?"

"Dia dibawa salah seorang ninja elit Dotou ke tingkatan atas kastil," mata Obito menajam "Koyuki pasti dibawa ke ruangan Dotou…kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

"Oke, sesuai yang dipikirkan Yondaime Uzukage jika situasi ini terjadi," Chouza memberikan setumpuk kertas peledak kepada 4 pasukan setia Sotetsu "Kalian akan membebaskan para tahanan menggunakan kertas peledak ini, kami bertiga akan naik ke atas untuk membebaskan Koyuki- _hime_ yang dibawa ke sana. Kemungkinan kode untuk penyerangan dari depan akan segera direalisasikan…"

Keempat penjaga itu menganggukkan kepala. Chouza memandang Asuma dan Obito lalu menganggukkan kepala.

"Hati-hati, Ninja Konoha…" kata salah seorang penjaga "…Terima kasih telah membantu masalah internal Negeri kami."

Asuma, Chouza dan Obito tersenyum. Obito mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan sangat kuat hingga terdengar bunyi "Gyuut" pelan. Mata onyx hitamnya memandang tajam genggaman tangan kanannya tersebut.

"Tentu saja kami akan membantu. Membuat teman lebih susah daripada membuat musuh, itulah yang kuyakini!" kata Obito dengan nada tegas "Kami akan ke atas!"

"Serahkan bagian penjara kepada kami!" kata salah seorang pasukan setia Sotetsu dengan nada penuh semangat. Obito, Chouza dan Asuma langsung berlari menuju tangga atas penjara. Tentu saja Chouza ingat dengan jalan tersebut karena misi pengintaiannya yang dilakukan bersama Naruto saat mereka menyamar sebagai pedagang.

Ketiganya berlari menuju simpang empat yang akan menjadi simpang terakhir menuju tangga dengan 18 kali melingkar dari bawah menuju atas. Mereka bertemu Naruto dan Gai yang melumpuhkan tiga penjaga penjara dengan cepat. Gai menendang perut seorang penjaga sehingga dia terbatuk-batuk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Gai dengan mudah menghantam tengkuk penjaga tersebut sehingga dia ambruk seketika.

"Kabar buruk?" tanya Chouza dengan wajah serius. Uzukage berambut jabrik merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Alarm ini…misi penyusupan kita gagal dengan cepat," Naruto memandang Chouza, Asuma dan Obito "Dan kalian menemukan sang Uchiha…bagaimana dengan Koyuki- _hime_?"

Chouza menjelaskan situasi yang telah dijelaskan oleh Obito. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya pikiran Chouza dan dirinya sama. Mereka menyerahkan para tahanan kepada pasukan setia Sotetsu sedangkan mereka naik ke atas untuk menyelamatkan Putri Negeri Salju tersebut. Naruto memandang perut Obito dan alis kanannya terangkat. Dia berjalan mendekati Obito dan berjongkok agar pandangannya sejajar dengan sebuah alat berbentuk lingkaran yang melekat pada rompi Obito di bagian perutnya.

"Apa ini, Obito?"

Obito teringat akan alat yang ditembakkan Mizore untuk menyegel chakranya. Chouza dan Asuma memandang terkejut ke arah perut Obito. Ternyata mereka juga tidak menyadarinya karena keterburu-buruan akibat informasi bahwa Koyuki dibawa ke tingkatan atas kastil. Naruto mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Obito soal alat tersebut.

"Jika ini adalah alat yang digunakan untuk menyegel chakra, pasti ada aksara Fuin di dalamnya…" Naruto menggerakkan segel tangan dan menghantamkan telapak tangan kirinya ke alat tersebut .

"Tampaknya Ninja Yukigakure kurang beruntung," gumam Asuma sambil melihat sebuah tanda fuin muncul di tengah alat tersebut. Gai menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Ya…karena salah satu musuh mereka adalah Maestro Fuinjutsu, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_." Kata Gai dengan mata sedikit berbinar karena melihat alat itu langsung hancur berantakan ketika tanda fuin di tengah alat bersinar keputihan. Obito merasakan kekuatannya kembali.

"U-Uzukage- _sama_?! Ini…te-terima kasih!"

"Ayo," Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dan menyengir "Kau berhutang 5 mangkok ramen porsi jumbo ala Ichiraku di Konoha."

"Eeeeh?! Bukankah itu berlebihan dan akan mengosongkan dompetku?!" protes Obito dengan gaya yang tidak elit sebagai seorang Uchiha. Mereka sedikit tertawa. Senyuman Naruto menghilang ketika terdengar ledakan-ledakan di belakang mereka. Sepertinya para pasukan Sotetsu sudah memulai aksi pembebasan para tawanan Dotou di penjara bawah tanah.

"Kita juga mulai." Kata Yondaime Uzukage sambil membenarkan kerah jaket hitamnya. Kalungnya bergoyang pelan di dada. Mereka berlima berlari menaiki tangga yang berputar 18 kali hingga sampai di aula kecil sebelum memasuki lorong gelap di tingkatan pertama. Mereka dihadang oleh beberapa penjaga kastil namun Naruto dan yang lainnya dapat membereskan hal tersebut dengan mudah. Kelimanya sampai di ruangan utama tingkatan pertama kastil, yakni ruang penerima tamu dengan delapan puluh tiang Kristal yang dibaluti Kristal-kristal perak melingkari tiang. Di sana ada tiga puluh kursi indah dan sepuluh bangku panjang untuk duduk para tamu. Di salah satu kursi duduk Mizore sambil mengelap skateboard saljunya menggunakan kain lap berwarna putih. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang angkuh para ninja Konoha serta Yondaime Uzukage. Mizore melempar kain putih itu ke sisi kanan lalu meletakkan pelan skateboard saljunya ke lantai.

"Selamat datang di tingkatan pertama Kastil Yuki no Kuni, ruangan penerima tamu…" Mizore mengambil setusuk dango dari sebuah meja yang berada di sisi kirinya, memakan dango tersebut lalu melempar tusuknya ke arah Naruto yang berdiri paling depan. Sebelum tusuk dango itu mencapai wajah Uzukage keempat, Chouza menangkap tusuk dango itu dengan jari jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Mata hitam Mizore sedikit melebar. Dia terkekeh lalu berdiri tegak. Ninja bertubuh gempal itu menginjakkan belakang skateboard dengan kaki kanannya.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah menjangkau Koyuki- _hime_. Kami sudah membuat pertahanan lapisan di sini…" di belakang Mizore muncul 100 penjaga kastil yang sudah mengangkat pedang dan 50 ninja Yukigakure di setiap sudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba 30 kursi tamu itu terbalik dan dari bagian bawah kursi muncul sebuah meriam berdiameter 30 centi dan berwarna perak berkilauan. Mata Naruto dan yang lainnya otomatis menatap waspada meriam tersebut.

"Dari meriam ini akan keluar alat yang akan menyegel chakra kalian, alat yang sama dengan alat yang berada di perut kawan kalian tersebut…hm?" Mizore memandang perut Obito dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan. Dia kemudian memandang Uzumaki Naruto yang memasang wajah penuh ketenangan.

"Begitu ya…kami lupa bahwa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'segel' adalah spesialis dari Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Mata Mizore melebar. Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai sadis.

Syaaat! Sebuah pisau lipat terlempar mendekati wajah Mizore. Ninja bertubuh gempal itu menginjak belakang skateboardnya sehingga skareboard tersebut terbang ke atas dan menjadi tameng Mizore dari tusukan pisau lipat Uzukage keempat yang mengarah ke wajahnya.

Tak! Pisau lipat Yondaime Uzukage tepat menancap di tengah skateboard bagian bawah. Setetes keringat muncul dari pelipis ninja Yukigakure bertubuh gempal tersebut. Beberapa penjaga dan ninja Yuki sedikit kaget dengan serangan cepat Naruto.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong…" gumam Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan tameng skateboard Mizore sambil mencabut pisau lipatnya. Mata Mizore melebar. Dia baru teringat bahwa Yondaime Uzukage punya sunshin berkelas dan berbahaya yang dinamakan **Hikari Sunshin** …

Dhuaakkh! Naruto menendang lurus perut Mizore yang bebas tanpa pertahanan. Tubuh Mizore terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak dua penjaga sehingga ketiganya terpental di lantai ruangan tamu dan menabrak dinding ruangan tersebut. skateboard Mizore tergeletak di samping ninja bertubuh gempal tersebut. Beberapa penjaga mundur ke belakang dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar memegang pedang mereka. Ninja Yuki mengacungkan kunai mereka dan sepertinya siap dengan pertarungan. Mata biru Naruto memandang sekelilingnya dengan cepat.

'Jika terlalu lama, kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Koyuki…' Naruto menggerakkan segel tangan dan menutup matanya.

'Ini akan sedikit menghabiskan chakraku, tetapi cara ini satu-satunya yang efektif agar kami bisa cepat sampai di tingkatan paling atas kastil Yuki no Kuni…' Naruto membuka matanya dan menggumamkan nama jutsunya pelan.

" **Fuinjutsu: Jigoku no Randorensa**!"

BLUAARRRRRRRRHHHH! Ratusan rantai muncul dari lantai kastil dan mengikat para penjaga yang shock dengan rantai-rantai khas Uzumaki tersebut. Beberapa ninja Yuki juga berhasil terikat di rantai-rantai yang muncul seperti air bah tersebut. Naruto sedikit terengah-engah pelan, namun wajah penuh ketenangannya tetap tidak berubah. Mata birunya yang seperti langit tanpa awan memandang tajam Mizore dan 7 ninja Yuki yang berhasil lolos dari serangan rantai Uzumakinya.

"Ini baru permulaan!" Mizore menghempaskan skateboard saljunya ke lantai. Dia menjetikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba dari sisi kanan dan sisi kiri dinding ruangan penerima tamu terbentuk lubang berbentuk segiempat yang besar. Segerombolan gelombang salju masuk ke ruangan melalui lubang segiempat seperti air bah. Naruto dan yang lainnya melompat ke atas untuk menghindari terjangan gelombang salju tersebut. Beberapa penjaga yang terikat rantai Naruto tenggelam bersama timbunan salju yang tebal.

"Saatnya bermain skateboard salju…" kata Mizore dengan suara sedikit marah.

"Aku sangsi kau bisa memainkannya dengan baik di sini." Kata Uzumaki Naruto sambil memutar pisau lipat di tangan kanannya. Jika pikirannya sama dengan Chouza, ada satu jalan supaya mereka bisa mencapai tingkatan atas dengan cepat…

'1 lawan 1!' batin Naruto dan Chouza bersamaan. Tiba-tiba 30 meriam dari kursi tamu yang terbalik muncul dari permukaan timbunan salju.

Babak baru akan segera dimulai…

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Welcome to Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow again!

Kali ini kita sudah memasuki babak penyusupan dan pertarungan di dalam kastil, belum lagi penyerangan para pasukan setia Sotetsu dari luar. Uzukage keempat hanya menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai pengguna Hikari Sunshin yang elegan, namun sepertinya rencana Yondaime Uzukage tidak semulus yang ia perkirakan.

Sebelum ke sesi Questions and Answers, saya ucapkan selamat datang Boruto: Naruto Next Generation. Semoga menjadi anime sukses seperti anime ayahmu hahaha.

Oh ya, selamat juga atas adik-adik atas ujiannya, semoga diberi hasil yang memuaskan hahahaha

Oke, langsung saja ke Questions and Answers

 **Q: Ada yang kurang, yakni tanggal kejadian dan latarnya**

 **A: Untuk tanggalnya memang ane ga mau buat spesifik seperti fic The Uzukage main story-nya gan, tetapi yang jelas memang fic ini berlatar 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca jatuhnya Uzu. Untuk latarnya ane agak bingung nih, maksudnya gan?**

 **Q: Memadukan elemen Fuuton-Raiton dengan Fuinjutsu Naruto? PM dibalas**

 **A: Wah…soal itu memang sudah ane pikirkan juga gan. Ide bagus tus dan sejalan dengan pikiran ane, tetapi mungkin munculnya pas TU main story. Untuk ninjutsu elemen Naruto sendiri sudah ada Chidori. Untuk ninjutsu perubahan chakra adalah Rasengan, yang kemungkinan di TU ke depannya bisa diceritakan bagaimana Naruto bisa menyisipkan elemen anginnya. Ditunguu saja gan. Untuk PM yang mana ya gan?**

 **Q: Konoha belum ada Hokage tetap? Buat OC untuk partner Yondaime Uzukage? Danzo ke mana? Sudah koid atau ditawan Madara?**

 **A: Yap, Jiraiya memang ditunjuk sebagai Hokage sementara karena belum dilantik Daimyo Negara Api. Untuk OC-nya hmm…ide bagus, ane akan menampung dan mencoba memikirkan konsepnya. Untuk Danzo, karena mengeluarkan jutsu Rinne Gedo-Tensei, maka dipastikan nyawanya menjadi bayaran.**

 **Q: Tambahkan 1 bidak khusus untuk mata-mata di pihak pemberontak**

 **A: Mantap gan hahaha. Ane sudah memikirkan hal tersebut. Tunggu saja plot twistnya. Mudah-mudahan terasa.**

 **Q: Penyusupannya dari penjara bawah tanah? apa semua pejuang ikut?**

 **A: Yap, tebakan anda tepat gan. Hanya 11 orang yang ikut dalam misi penyusupan tersebut.**

 **Q: 5 Hokage beneran mati? Atau hanya bagian dari rencana Naruto?**

 **A: Wao, mantap gan. Ane boleh tanya balik gan? atas dasar apa agan bisa memikirkan kematian 5 Hokage adalah rencana Yondaime Uzukage? Hehehehe…**

 **Q: Bagaimana Shion dan Kyuubi, bisa bangkitkan Mode Bijuu?**

 **A: Ditunggu untuk itu gan. sedikit clue di chap lalu mungkin bisa membuat agan-agan punya hipotesis sendiri.**

 **Q: Sharingan Obito di kedua matanya atau Cuma sebelah saja?**

 **A: Yap, Obito punya dua mata Sharingan karena insiden Jembatan Kannabi saat PDS 3 tidak memakan korban. Kakashi masih mempunyai kedua mata normal di fic ini.**

 **Q: Trio pengawal Uzukage akan muncul?**

 **A: Ditunggu saja gan hahaha…**

 **Q: Para orang Suna menunggu di kastil untuk menculik Shion-sama?**

 **A: Wah…keberadaan para Ninja Sunagakure masih rahasia juga gan. Ditunggu saja.**

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang masih mau mengikuti cerita ini, harapannya The Uzukage tetap menghibur anda dan fic-fic pendukung cerita utama masih bisa mengantarkan cerita The Uzukage sebelum mencapai pertarungan besar antara Yondaime Uzukage melawan Uchiha Madara di Part 3 The Uzukage: Madara's Rebirth!

Mohon reviewnya dan see you in Chapter 8!

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	8. Chapter 8

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 8: Kakuyoku Fubuki**

Ruangan penerima tamu yang berada di tingkat pertama kastil kini ditimbuni salju setebal 10 meter dari lantai ruangan. Beberapa ninja dan pasukan penjaga kastil yang terikat rantai-rantai Yondaime Uzukage ikut tenggelam karena tidak bisa meloloskan diri. Mizore tidak memikirkan lawan atau kawan, yang terpenting dia harus membunuh Uzumaki Naruto bersama ninja-ninja Konoha sebelum mencapai tingkatan atas.

Naruto melompat mundur dua kali hingga dirinya sejajar dengan Chouza. Mata birunya tetap memandang waspada ke depan saat ia berbicara kepada Chouza.

"Chouza- _san_ , bagaimana menurutmu situasi sekarang ini?"

"Dia pasti akan menghambat kita, dan hal tersebut merugikan kita tentunya…"

Naruto puas mendengar jawaban Chouza. Uzumaki berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau memikirkan hal sama seperti yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Jika boleh kutebak, 1 melawan 1 kah?"

"Ya."

Sementara Obito dan Gai memasang wajah penasaran. Obito mendekati Naruto dan menanyakan apa yang dibisikkan oleh dua ninja tersebut. Chouza berdehem sebentar dan menghempaskan tongkatnya ke atas salju.

"Jadi kau mau tahu, Obito?" tanya Chouza kepada Obito.

"Suatu strategi kah?" Obito bertanya balik kepada pria berbadan gemuk tersebut. Chouza menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku akan melawan ninja itu di sini…kalian bertiga naiklah ke atas bersama Yondaime Uzukage. Jika ada penjaga juga di sana, kemungkinan terburuk adalah pertarungan satu melawan satu…"

"Intinya anda mengorbankan diri kan, Chouza- _san_?" tanya Asuma dengan asap rokok tipis dari ujung rokoknya "Anda ingin menjadi pion?"

"Kau menanyakan hal yang aneh, Asuma…" Chouza memandang Mizore yang sudah mepersiapkan serangannya bersama 7 ninja Yuki lainnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dibasa-basikan lagi.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian setelah mengalahkan ninja gemuk ini!" Chouza berlari menuju Mizore dengan teriakan kencang. Sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat Mizore. Dia langsung menghempaskan skateboardnya ke permukaan salju dan berselancar di sana.

"Kau juga gemuk, sialaaan!"

Bwoooshhh! Sebuah meriam menembakkan alat penyegel chakra menuju perut Chouza. Chouza memutar tongkatnya seperti baling-baling di depan tubuhnya dan mementalkan alat tersebut ke sisi kanan. Di belakang Chouza berlari Naruto dan yang lainnya dengan wajah serius. Naruto memberi kode kepada Asuma, Gai dan Obito untuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan biarkan mereka menuju tingkat dua!" teriak Mizore yang sudah berada 5 langkah di depan Chouza. 7 ninja Yukigakure berdiri di depan tangga dengan posisi berbaris seperti tembok. Mata Naruto menajam. Mizore dan Chouza saling beradu kekuatan ketika keduanya saling bertemu. Naruto dan Asuma berlari melewati sisi kanan Mizore sedangkan Gai dan Obito melewati sisi kiri ninja Yuki bertubuh gempal tersebut. Urat-urat mata muncul di sklera Mizore ketika serangan tangan kanannya yang dilapisi armor berhasil diimbangi hantaman tongkat besi Chouza.

Bwoooosh! Bwooosh! Dua meriam menembakkan alat penyegel chakra mereka. Naruto berhenti cepat dan memegang tangan kanan Asuma dengan kedua tangannya. Dia memutar tubuh Asuma dua kali lalu melempar ninja Konoha tersebut ke depan. Obito berlari menuju Yondaime Uzukage dengan Sharingan yang sudah menyala di iris matanya.

Mata Asuma menajam. Sebuah alat penyegel chakra berada 10 centi menuju perutnya. Tangan kanannya memegang pisau lipat Yondaime Uzukage yang dilemparkannya menuju Obito.

Tashh! Alat penyegel chakra tersebut tepat mengenai perut Asuma. 7 ninja Yuki menyeringai tipis. Satu tikus sudah tidak memiliki chakra lagi…

Seeet…tiba-tiba dari balik kantong alat ninja di paha kiri Asuma muncul pisau lipat kedua Yondaime Uzukage yang kini digenggam tangan ninja perokok tersebut. Asuma tersenyum miring. Naruto yang berada di belakang Asuma sudah selesai menggerakkan segel tangan.

Siiing! Bagai hantu, Yondaime Uzukage muncul di dekat Asuma karena pisau lipat Shodaime Uzukage yang dipegang Asuma sudah ditandai Fuin Hikari Sunshin. Naruto menghempaskan telapak tangan kirinya ke alat penyegel chakra tersebut sehingga muncul sebuah Fuin di tengah alat itu. Tubuh Asuma jatuh terseret ke belakang yang segera ditahan oleh Obito.

Di sisi lain, alat penyegel chakra satunya sudah berada beberapa centi menuju perut Gai. Seperti yang direncanakan dengan cepat oleh Naruto, Gai langsung membuka gerbang ketiganya dan menghindari alat penyegel chakra itu dengan cara memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan. Bukan hanya menghindar, Gai menggunakan tekanan angin dari Hachimon gerbang ketiganya untuk membelokkan arah lesatan dari alat penyegel chakra tersebut.

"Sekarang, Obito!" teriak Naruto yang sudah berpijak di permukaan salju. Mata Mizore sedikit melirik ke belakang. Dia begitu terkejut ketika alat penyegel chakra itu melesat menuju kepalanya.

"Heaaah!" kata Obito dengan Sharingan yang menyala. Dia melempar pisau lipat dari Asuma tadi menuju 7 ninja Yukigakure. Dengan Sharingan, lemparan Obito akan sangat tepat mengenai sasaran. Di sisi lain, Gai mengaktifkan gerbang kelimanya ketika berlari kencang ke depan.

"Kami sudah tahu. Kau pasti akan muncul di pisau lipat itu kan, Yondaime Uzukage?!" kata ninja Yuki tersebut dengan mata waspada. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan muncul di dekat Asuma dan Obito. Yondaime Uzukage muncul di fuin yang berada di pisau lipat satunya. Pisau lipat yang digenggam oleh Asuma.

"Bukan hanya aku yang muncul…" Naruto memegang pundak Obito dan Asuma. Ketiganya menghilang dalam balutan cahaya emas yang indah,

"…TETAPI MEREKA JUGA!" Yondaime Uzukage bersama Obito dan Asuma muncul di depan 7 ninja Yuki dengan balutan cahaya yang elegan. Alat penyegel chakra di perut Asuma pecah. Asuma melempar pisau lipat Yondaime Uzukage kepada pemiliknya dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Naruto. Inti rencana Naruto dan yang lainnya adalah membiarkan Asuma menjadi umpan alat penyegel chakra tersebut. Dengan bantuan dua pisau lipat Shodaime Uzukage yang telah diberi Fuin **Hikari Sunshin** Naruto, mereka berencana mendekati 7 ninja Yuki dengan taktik cepat. Alhasilnya…

'Gai yang tidak diganggu akan menghancurkan 30 meriam sialan itu dengan teknik Hachimon-nya!' batin Asuma dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. Dia membuang rokoknya yang sudah pendek dan menghantam perut seorang ninja Yuki menggunakan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Rasakan ini…" Gai sudah membuka gerbang keenam dan memandang sangar 30 meriam yang bersamaan menembakkan 30 alat penyegel chakra. Telat. Gai sudah masuk ke mode mengamuknya.

" **ASA KUJAKUUUUUUUUU**!"

BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH! BLARH!

30 meriam bersama alat penyegelnya menjadi barang rongsokan yang dihancurkan merak pagi Maito Gai.

'Mereka…' Mizore melompat mundur ke belakang bersama skateboardnya untuk menghindari alat penyegel chakra yang melesat menuju kepalanya. Chouza menghantam alat penyegel chakra itu dengan ujung atas tongkatnya sehingga alat tersebut terpental dengan arah yang berbelok menuju kepala Mizore kembali. Ninja Yuki bertubuh gempal itu segera menghidupkan mesin skateboard dengan cara menginjak bagian belakang skateboard, lalu melesat ke kanan menghindari alat penyegel chakra tersebut. Chouza memandang rekan-rekannya di depan dan keempatnya sudah berlari ke tangga. 7 ninja Yukigakure sudah terkapar di sana. Chouza tersenyum tipis.

'Rencana anda berhasil, Uzukage- _sama_ …' Chouza kembali fokus ke arah Mizore yang berselancar cepat ke arahnya sambil menggerakkan segel tangan. Sebuah Kristal berbentuk lingkaran di dada armor ninja Mizore bersinar. Kedua tangan armor Mizore diselubungi asap keunguan. Chouza memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan dan benturan kedua kembali terjadi, namun kini tubuh Chouza terpental hebat ke belakang.

"Armor ninja Yukigakure adalah armor khusus yang dibuat dari perak, tembaga dan Kristal asli negeri ini. Gabungan dari tiga bahan itu membuat intensitas chakra kami menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih besar. Khekhekhe…tampaknya setelah aku membunuhmu, maka aku akan membunuh kawan-kawanmu di atas sana bersama Fubuki…" Mizore mendengus sombong "…Akan kukirimkan mayatmu ke Desa Konoha,"

"Perkataanmu seperti kau bisa membunuhku dan membunuh rekan-rekanku…" Chouza berdiri perlahan. Dia berada 20 langkah di depan Mizore "Heh, bahkan Yondaime Uzukage mungkin bisa sambil tidur untuk melawanmu."

"JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU SIALAN!" Mizore kembali melesat mendekati Chouza dengan skateboardnya. Kedua tangannya yang sudah dibaluti asap ungu semakin menguar tebal. Chouza melempar tongkat besinya ke arah Mizore namun segera ditepis tangan kanan ninja Yuki bertubuh gempal tersebut. Tongkat Chouza tertancap beberapa meter di sisi kanan pertarungan. Chouza menggerakkan segel tangan dan membesarkan perutnya seperti balon.

" **Baika no Jutsu**!" Chouza langsung memutar tubuhnya yang seperti balon menuju ke arah Mizore.

" **NIKUDAN SENSHAAAA**!"

DHAAARHHHH! Kedua ninja itu bertemu dalam satu titik. Beberapa salju terpental ke atas akibat daya hempas dari dua benturan tersebut. Chouza terpental ke belakang dan tubuhnya menabrak dinding ruangan penerima tamu tersebut. Tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Mizore berdiri tak bergeming. Dia menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena pukulan kedua tangan armornya membuat Akimichi Chouza terdesak.

"Begitu ya…" Chouza jatuh terduduk dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia menggerakkan segel tangan kembali. Kini dia akan membuat ninja Yuki itu menarik perkataannya kembali.

" **Cho Baika no Jutsu**!"

Mata Mizore melebar. Pemimpin klan Akimichi telah berubah menjadi raksasa. Rambutnya bahkan sedikit menyentuh langit-langit ruangan. Chouza berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Mizore, menimbulkan getaran pada setiap langkahnya.

"Jadi ini salah satu kemampuan ninja Konoha? Benar-benar hebat…" Mizore memandang Chouza yang berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Akan kulumat kau, gendut."

Mizore terkekeh sweatdropped "Sialan. Kau juga gendut!"

.

.

.

Saat sampai di tingkatan kedua kastil Yuki no Kuni, Naruto dan kawan-kawan sudah ditunggu Kakuyoku Fubuki. Wanita bersurai pink dan memakai penutup kepala serta bermata hijau itu tersenyum licik. Dia berdiri di depan kolam raksasa yang berisikan ikan hiu ganas dan sebuah kolam hias dengan patung Dotou di tengah kolam. Asuma memandang tajam wanita itu dan maju beberapa langkah dengan tenang. Naruto tahu maksud dari Asuma.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Asuma menganggukkan kepala. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong rompi ninjanya dan melemparkannya kepada Obito. Sang Uchiha menangkapnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Itu adalah kalung hexagonal asli. Aku menukarnya saat kita berada di lautan beberapa waktu yang lalu…" Asuma memasang kuda-kuda. Kedua pedang chakra di kedua tangannya sudah dialiri chakra.

"Kalau begitu," Naruto melempar sebuah kunai yang gagangnya dibaluti kertas peledak ke sisi kanan ruangan. Kunai itu menancap tepat di dinding ruangan tingkat dua kastil tersebut "Aku akan memberitahukan pasukan Sandayuu untuk menyerang sekarang, agar pasukan Dotou disibukkan di gerbang pertahanan mereka."

"Sesuai Plan D-mu, Uzukage- _sama_ …" kata Asuma dengan seringaian tipis. Naruto memandang Obito yang terkejut melihat Asuma menjadikan dirinya batu loncatan agar mereka menuju tingkatan ketiga kastil Yuki no Kuni. Obito menyimpan kalung itu di kantong celananya dan menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Jangan mati, Asuma…"

"Bodoh!" Asuma maju melesat menuju Fubuki "Aku belum menghabiskan _cigaret_ ku, Obito!"

DHUARRHHH! Kunai yang dilempar Naruto dengan gagang dilapisi kertas peledak akhirnya meledak, memberi kode kepada Sandayuu dan yang lainnya untuk menyerang kastil Yuki no Kuni dari depan.

Gai memandang Yondaime Uzukage dan keduanya mengangguk. Naruto melempar lima shuriken ke arah Fubuki yang langsung ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Kunoichi Yukigakure tersebut. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menggerakan kelima jarinya. Dia sudah mengikat kelima shuriken dengan kawat tipis yang diikatkan ke lima jari tangan kanannya.

Gyuuut! Lima shuriken itu berputar ke atas dan tali-tali kawatnya mengikat tubuh Fubuki dengan cepat. Mata Fubuki melebar ketika Asuma sudah 10 langkah di depannya.

"Sialan!" sepasang sayap muncul di armor belakang Fubuki, membuat ikatan tali kawat Naruto longgar dan ninja Yukigakure itu melesat terbang ke atas. Fubuki melempar sepuluh kunai ke arah Asuma. Ninja Konoha bermarga Sarutobi itu menghindari lemparan-lempara kunai ke arahnya dan langsung melompat mendekati Fubuki. Suara besi berdentang saat kunai yang dipegang Fubuki berbenturan dengan pisau chakra yang dipegang tangan kanan Asuma.

Trek…kunai Fubuki retak. Iris hijau Fubuki memandang senjatanya dan dia segera menendang perut Asuma sehingga ninja itu terpental ke bawah. Asuma menggerakkan segel tangan yang diakhiri dengan handseal _Tora_ , kemudian menembakkan jutsu api.

" **Katon: Endan**!"

Semburan api Asuma melesat ke arah Fubuki yang langsung dikipas dengan kedua sayap dari belakang armor Kunoichi tersebut. Asuma berpijak di tanah dan menggerakkan handseal kembali, kemudian menapakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke lantai.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa**!"

BWOOOSSSHHHH! Akibat dari hempasan angin dari jutsu Fuuton Asuma membuat api yang berhasil ditahan oleh kepakkan sayap armor Fubuki membesar dan memental Kunoichi itu ke belakang. Fubuki menabrak beberapa kursi dan terlentang di antara tumpukan kursi.

"Sekarang!" kata Asuma dengan wajah tegang. Naruto dan yang lainnya berlari cepat menuju tangga yang menuju tingkatan ketiga kastil Yuki no Kuni, atau tingkatan terakhir dari kastil megah tersebut. Fubuki menyeringai tipis di antara tumpukan kursi itu. Dia menggerakkan tiga segel tangan sederhana dan dinding di ruangan tingkat kedua kastil terbentuk lubang segiempat, persis seperti di ruangan bawah. Tiba-tiba menyeruak air dalam debit yang besar dan menerjang meja, kursi serta barang-barang interior di sana. Naruto dan yang lainnya melompat ke atas untuk menghindari terjangan air tersebut. Mata Asuma memandang tajam ke atas. Dia berdiri di atas air yang bergoyang-goyang pelan akibat daya hempas air. Fubuki terbang menggunakan sayap armornya sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Heheheheh…ups, aku telah melepas seekor predator di sini," kata Fubuki sambil memandang kolam tempat ikan hiu raksasa sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Bahkan kepala patung Dotou tersisa batok kepalanya saja yang terlihat dari permukaan.

'Predator, apa maksudnya?' batin Asuma kebingungan. Tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan hitam besar mendekati Naruto dan yang lainnya. Saat dirinya ingin berteriak, Fubuki sudah menggerakkan segel tangan dan menembakkan Kristal-krsital es dari kedua telapak tangannya.

" **Hyouton: Kessho Satsujin**!"

"Celaka…" Asuma melompat mundur ke belakang sambil berteriak kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya "Uzukage- _sama_ , ada-"

BYAAARRRR! Seekor ikan hiu raksasa keluar dari dalam air dan membuka mulut penuh gigi taringnya ke arah Naruto, Gai dan Obito. Ketiga ninja itu melompat ke atas agar tidak dijadikan makan malam karnivora akuatik tersebut. permukaan air bergoyang akibat daya hempas dari tubuh besar ikan hiu, sekaligus menimbulkan titik gelombang yang besar.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana~…" ejek Fubuki. Dia menoleh ke arah Asuma dan kembali menembakkan puluhan Kristal es ke arah Ninja Konoha bermarga Sarutobi tersebut. Asuma melompat salto belakang 8 kali untuk menghindari Kristal-kristal Fubuki. Dia kini berpijak di atas kepala patung Dotou yang tersembul di permukaan air.

Byaaar! Ikan hiu itu kembali muncul ke permukaan dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Naruto melompat ke arah kanan sedangkan Gai-Obito melompat ke arah kiri. Ekor hiu itu terkibas ke arah Gai-Obito. Obito dengan Sharingannya langsung melompat cepat ke atas, sementara Gai terkena kibasan ekor tersebut dan terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Sialan!" Obito melempar dua kunai yang telah dibaluti kertas peledak pada gagangnya ke arah tubuh ikan hiu itu. Mata Obito melebar. Dua kunainya terpantul ke bawah dengan suara besi berdenting, seolah-olah kulit ikan hiu itu terbuat dari baja.

"Ikan ini telah diberi makan daging-daging manusia yang dicampur berbagai obat untuk meningkatkan kekuatan, kecepatan dan ketahanan tubuhnya…khukhukhu, kalian tidak akan mudah menghindari terkaman mulutnya yang mengerikan…"

Naruto melirik Fubuki dan tersenyum tipis "Heh…menurutku kata 'terkaman' lebih cocok ditujukan pada predator terrestrial yang memiliki 4 tungkai seperti cheetah," Naruto menggerakkan segel tangan dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Muncul dua lapis lingkaran beraksara-kan fuin yang mana di tengah lingkaran fuin kecil bersinar terang cahaya kemerahan. Hiu besar itu berenang cepat ke arah Naruto hingga sirip punggungnya membelah permukaan air di depan sang Uzukage.

"Kau salah memilih datang mendekatiku…" Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan, membuat segumpal uap muncul dari mulutnya " **Fuinjutsu: Jesucha Bashota**!"

DHUAARRHHH!

Dari lingkaran Fuin Yondaime Uzukage muncul ledakan besar yang menghamburkan air di sekitarnya. Ikan hiu tersebut terpental ke belakang, menimbulkan gelombang besar ketika tubuhnya jatuh ke permukaan air. Getaran pelan terjadi di ruangan tingkat dua kastil, membuat beberapa lukisan di dinding ruangan yang setengah tenggelam oleh air jatuh ke bawah.

"Sekarang!" teriak Naruto kepada Obito dan Gai. Obito yang sedang membantu Gai bangkit segera berdiri dan melompat beberapa kali menuju tangga di ruangan tersebut. Fubuki melayang cepat menuju Naruto, Gai dan Obito…namun Asuma segera berlari mengejarnya dan melempar Kunoichi tersebut terus-menerus dengan kunainya.

"Ck, mengganggu saja!" kata Fubuki kesal. Dia berhenti mengejar Naruto dan yang lainnya lalu menembakkan puluhan Kristal ke arah Asuma.

"Itu memang tugasku!" Asuma melompat mundur lalu salto belakang tiga kali sambil melempar pisau chakra kanannya ke arah kepala Fubuki. Mata Fubuki sedikit melebar.

Syaat! Fubuki memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dia tersenyum mengejek 'Heh…mudah saja menghindari lemparan lemahmu itu-"

"Pisau tersebut adalah pisau chakra, pisau khusus yang bisa mengambil chakra penggunanya dan menjadi media pengeluaran jutsu penggunanya…" Asuma sudah selesai menggerakkan segel tangan "Rasakan… **Fuuton** ,"

Mata Fubuki membulat kaget ketika merasakan tekanan angin kuat keluar dari pisau chakra tersebut.

" **DAITOPPA**!"

BLARRHHHH! Hempasan angin keluar dari pisau chakra yang dilempar Asuma dan angin tersebut menghempaskan tubuh Fubuki ke dinding ruangan, membuat Kunoichi Yukigakure itu jatuh ke permukaan air. Naruto, Gai dan Obito sudah menaiki setengah tangga. Yondaime Uzukage memandang Asuma beberapa detik lalu menganggukkan kepala. Asuma mengerti dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Susul kami." Kata Naruto singkat, namun memiliki banyak sekali makna. Dia menyusul Obito dan Gai yang lebih dahulu menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke ruangan tingkat tiga kastil Yuki no Kuni.

"Konoha sialan…" Fubuki bangkit perlahan dengan armor ninjanya yang basah. Wajah Kunoichi itu terlihat mengeras karena marah "Akan kujadikan kau santapan hiu kami!"

Byarrrhhh! Hiu itu muncul di depan Fubuki dan berenang cepat menyerang Asuma.

Asuma memandang tenang ke arah hiu tersebut sambil tangan kanannya menangkap pisau chakra yang tadi ia lempar "Haa…aku harap perkataanmu benar."

Alis Fubuki menajam. Dia tidak terima diremehkan oleh cecurut Konoha ini. Ninja Konoha di depannya benar-benar membuat emosinya bergejolak seperti api yang disiram bensin.

"Kau pasti menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal tersebut…" Fubuki berlari di belakang hiu raksasa tersebut dengan wajah yang menyeringai serta sedikit guratan kekesalan.

"Aku tak pernah menyesal!" kata Asuma tegas. Pisau chakra di tangan kanannya segera dialiri chakra, menandakan pria bermarga Sarutobi itu siap dengan benturan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Kalau boleh kutebak," Obito memandang Rouga dengan tatapan tak senang "Kau adalah penjaga tingkat akhir kastil ini kan?"

Rouga duduk di kursi yang biasa diduduki Dotou dengan wajah merendahkan. Dia memandang Obito, Gai, lalu Yondaime Uzukage yang baru saja datang dari tangga. Mata Rouga menajam. Benar yang dikatakan Dotou- _sama_ …Uzumaki Naruto tidak mudah dikalahkan. Mengalahkan pemimpin keempat Uzu itu merupakan suatu prestasi yang besar.

"Tebakanmu tepat," Rouga turun dari kursinya dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan gaya konvensional "Boleh kita duduk-duduk dulu di sini sambil menghirup coklat panas yang nikmat?" Rouga menunjuk sebuah meja kecil dengan empat kursi di sudut ruangan menggunakan matanya. Obito dan Gai mengikuti arah pandangan Rouga, namun Yondaime Uzukage langsung melempar pisau lipat kanannya ke arah kepala Rouga.

Grep! Rouga menangkap gagang pisau lipat itu sebelum mencapai wajahnya.

Traaang! Sabetan pisau lipat kiri Yondaime Uzukage ditahan oleh kunai yang dipegang tangan kiri Rouga. Rouga menyeringai senang "Seranganmu hanya itu-itu saja, Uzukage- _sama_ …orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa ada Fuin **Hikari Sunshin** di gagang pisau lipatmu ini. Seranganmu sudah ketahuan sejak awal…"

"Memang," Naruto mengangkat alis kanannya dengan santai "Hanya saja aku suka melihat wajah musuhku begitu senang di awal,"

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Rouga merinding. Benar-benar Killing Intense yang mengerikan.

"Dan membuat wajah mereka menderita di akhir!"

Deg deg deg deg…napas Rouga tertahan. Lima rantai muncul mengikat tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membuat kunai di tangan kirinya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya. Saat kunai itu berdenting di lantai, Yondaime Uzukage mengambil pisau lipat kanannya yang juga terlepas dari genggaman Rouga sekaligus menyabet miring ke bawah pisau lipat kirinya ke wajah Rouga. Wajah itu terbelah membentuk garis diagonal yang sangat halus, namun tidak mengeluarkan darah.

'Pasti jutsu itu…' Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang ketika lantai kristal pecah dan muncul dua singa salju yang ingin menyabet kaki Yondaime Uzukage. Tubuh Rouga berubah menjadi potongan kayu yang terbelah secara diagonal di bagian atasnya. **Kawarimi no Jutsu**. Mata Gai dan Obito bergetar kaget. Sedikit takut juga…saat Obito memandang punggung Naruto, dia teringat kata-kata Itachi soal Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Yondaime Uzukage-sama telah berhasil membuktikan kepada Konoha dan desa-desa ninja besar lainnya arti kemenangan yang telah direncanakan…"_

" _Uzukage keempat punya kekuatan pada pemikirannya, Itachi-san?"_

 _Itachi menggelengkan kepala. Dia memandang adik kecilnya Sasuke yang tertidur pulas di ranjang bayi dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Jika kau berpikir Uzumaki Naruto, sang Uzukage keempat adalah Kage terkuat…itu salah. Walaupun ditakuti juga karena kekuatannya, dia terkenal akan rencananya yang matang dan penuh tipu muslihat."_

" _Dan?"_

 _Itachi menghela napas pelan._

" _Kadangkala aku melihat kengerian di sosok Uzumaki Naruto-sama."_

Mata Obito berkedip dua kali. Seperti yang dikatakan Itachi…dia sendiri, mungkin Gai dan musuh mereka merasakan aura yang tiba-tiba berubah. Obito menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya memikirkan tentang hal lain, dia harus fokus bisa menyelamatkan Koyuki dari cengkraman Dotou.

"Benar-benar menegangkan, Uzukage- _sama_ …" ucap Rouga yang keluar dari lantai retak bersama dua singa saljunya. Dia duduk bersila di atas tubuh salah satu singanya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tetap menunjukkan senyuman angkuh. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Anda benar-benar tak tertebak." Rouga menggerakkan segel tangan dan singa yang tidak diduduki Rouga membelah menjadi dua singa salju baru. Kini ada 4 singa salju yang siap menghadang langkah Naruto, Obito dan Gai.

"Karena anda kuat, maka saya dan dua singa saya akan melawan anda…" kata Rouga sambil menunjuk Uzukage keempat, telunjuk kanannya kemudian mengarah ke Obito dan Gai.

"Untuk kalian berdua, lawanlah dua singaku masing-masing satu lawan satu. Heheheh…sangat adil bukan?"

Gai maju selangkah dan langsung menggunakan Hachimon-nya. Alis Rouga tertekuk kebingungan. Itu adalah Ninja Konoha alis tebal yang ia kalahkan saat mereka bertarung di atas kereta api uap…

"Heh, ternyata kau masih hidup ya? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu bersama 4 singa kecilmu itu. Obito, Uzukage- _sama_ …aku akan menjadi batu loncatan kalian menuju ke atas atap kastil. Kemungkinan besar Koyuki- _sama_ ada di sana bersama Dotou."

"G-Gai, tetapi kau-"

Naruto membuat tanda kepada Obito untuk menghentikan protesnya. Sang Uzukage memandang tajam Uchiha tersebut. Sharingan Obito bergetar pelan.

"Percayakan kepada temanmu," kata Naruto dengan nada tenang "Fokus utama kita adalah menyelamatkanmu dan Koyuki- _hime_. Kau sudah terselamatkan. Sekarang tujuan akhir kita adalah menyelamatkan Koyuki- _hime_ dari tangan Dotou…"

"Tetapi Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ , tidak bisakah kita mengalahkan Ninja Yuki itu bersama-sama?!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Orang yang peduli terhadap temannya memang baik," iris biru Naruto terlihat bagai safir penuh cahaya bagi Obito sekarang "Tetapi orang yang percaya kepada temannya adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari kata 'baik' itu sendiri!"

Mata Obito bergetar pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir ulang. Dia ingat pesan Asuma yang menyuruhnya memberikan Kristal Hexagonal itu kepada Koyuki. Asuma…Gai…dan Chouza sudah mempercayakan keselamatan Koyuki kepadanya. Dia tidak boleh membuang kesempatan dan kepercayaan itu menjadi pemberian hati ke hati yang sia-sia.

Obito kembali teringat perkataan Itachi

" _Kengerian? Jadi menurutmu Uzumaki Naruto itu jahat, Itachi-san?"_

 _Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia yang kini duduk di kursi roda mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk kanannya ke pinggiran kursi roda tersebut._

" _Karakter Yondaime Uzukage sangat abstrak, sangat kabur…"_

 _Saat Obito ingin bertanya, Itachi segera menjawabnya._

" _Kenapa bisa begitu? Ya…" Itachi menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis "…Karena kadangkala aku juga melihat kehangatan di sosok Uzumaki Naruto-sama."_

Deg! Mata Obito terbuka lebar ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto yang mengajaknya maju. Gai sudah siap meng- _cover_ mereka agar bisa menuju atap kastil Yuki no Kuni. Rouga membuat tanda kepada dua singa saljunya untuk berlari menyerang ke depan, sementara satu singa saljunya berlari menuju tangga ke atap, mencegah agar Naruto dan Obito tidak bisa sampai ke sana.

"Heaaah, gerbang kelima… _KAI_!"

'Tekanan udara di sekitarnya berubah…apakah ini sebuah teknik yang melepas kekuatan dalam tubuh melebihi batas normal?' Rouga memandang Naruto dan Obito sekarang berada beberapa langkah di depan singa saljunya. Mata Rouga menajam. Gerakan tangan Naruto begitu cepat. Handseal yang terlihat rumit dan cukup panjang dapat dia buat hanya dalam waktu 4 detik.

" **Fuinjutsu: Jesucha Teishi**!"

Sriiiing! Seekor singa salju yang berada 3 langkah di depan Naruto berhenti bergerak. Yondaime Uzukage berputar dan menendang kepala singa salju itu hingga pecah menjadi sekumpulan salju tak bermakna. Obito melompati cakaran tungkai depan singa salju satunya dengan cara melompat ke depan dalam gerakan salto kanan dan melempar sebuah kunai ke punggung singa salju tersebut.

Tap. Saat kedua kaki Obito menapak di lantai, dia menarik kunai yang ada di punggung singa salju tersebut menggunakan tali kawat yang terikat di gagang kunai dan tangan kanannya. Tubuh singa salju itu hancur menjadi tumpukan salju. Rouga menggerakkan segel tangan dan salju-salju bekas singa salju itu berubah menjadi singa salju kembali yang langsung membelah menjadi 12 singa. Naruto dan Obito mendecih pelan.

"Maaf terlambat…" Gai tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yondaime Uzukage lalu menghajar seekor singa salju yang melompat untuk menerkam Uzukage keempat dari depan. Singa salju itu hancur seketika. Gai melesat cepat ke depan, ke belakang, ke samping, ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghabisi 12 singa salju itu dalam sekejap. Rouga menampilkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Oooh…kau terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Rouga melompat dari punggung singa saljunya dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Tumpukan-tumpukan salju dari singa salju yang dihancurkan Gai berubah menjadi 30 ular yang cukup besar. Naruto memandang cepat keadaan sekitarnya. Kelebihan dari jutsu ninja Yukigakure ini adalah dapat menambah pasukan binatang saljunya dari salju-salju hasil binatang salju sebelumnya yang telah dihancurkan. Seperti teknik klon yang memanfaatkan barang sisa. Sangat menguntungkan bagi pengguna dan merugikan pihak lawan.

"HEAAAAH, AKAN KUHANCURKAN SEMUANYA-"

"Jangan bertindak dulu Gai…" Naruto merentangkan tangan kanannya di depan Gai, memberi tanda kepada Gai supaya menahan dirinya "Jika kau menghancurkan ular-ular itu, mereka akan terus berlipat ganda seperti cacing." Mata Naruto menajam. Rouga terkekeh pelan dan menggerakkan segel tangan kembali. Tiba-tiba empat ekor ular salju merayap di satu titik, saling menyatu dan membentuk sosok Rouga yang terbuat dari salju.

" **Yuki Bunshin**?" gumam Yondaime Uzukage, tetap dengan kewaspadaan. Empat ular kembali bersatu dan membentuk Rouga lainnya. Kini ada tiga Rouga yang menghadapi Naruto-Gai-Obito di tingkatan ketiga kastil.

DHUARRRHHHHH! Sebuah ledakan raksasa mengguncang pelan ruangan tersebut. Naruto melirik ke arah dinding ruangan tingkat tiga kastil dengan tatapan berpikir.

'Sepertinya Sandayuu dan pasukannya sudah menyerang gerbang kastil. Perang saudara di Yuki no Kuni sudah dimulai…' Naruto menutup matanya dan masuk ke dalam mindscape-nya.

'Keh…sebenarnya aku agak sungkan menggunakan jutsu ini, tetapi situasi benar-benar mendesakku untuk menggunakannya…' Naruto menghela napas pelan di dalam mindscape-nya sambil memandang kegelapan mindscape tersebut dengan wajah tenang.

'Jadi…Sumi-Kyo nomor berapa yang harus kusewa?' batin Yondaime Uzukage dengan senyuman tipis tanpa kegugupan sedikitpun.

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Yo, update cepat untuk mengejar timeline.

Terima kasih kepada Readers yang mengingatkan ane typo soal 'Danzo'. Yap…itu murni Typo dan sudah ane ubah ketika membaca reviews dari para Readers di chap lalu. Mohon maaf jika hal tersebut menggangu dan ane ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mengingatkan.

Spesial untuk chapter depan, kawan-kawan Readers bisa memberi saran Sumi-Kyo apa yang dipakai Naruto untuk melawan kemampuan Rouga yang dapat memanipulasi salju menjadi senjatanya. Ini sekaligus menyambut TU Hiden: Princess of Land Snow yang sudah mencapai chapter 9 (menyambut apa ini?)

Readers bisa menyarankan Sumi-Kyo nomor berapa, terkecuali nomor 1 (Gamayuden Tenho), 5 (Sagishi), 9 (King Chimera) dan 10 (Lord Ammoeba). Keempat Sumi-Kyo itu cukup khusus.

Dan untuk beberapa Readers yang memprediksikan soal gaun Shion, wow…mantap, anda sedikit menyentil ide dasar dari Uzukage Hiden ini. Saya benar-benar sedikit was-was, apa beberapa twist Uzukage hiden berhasil dikuak.

Di chapter ini ane sedikit memberikan gambaran karakter Naruto dari sudut pandang Obito, bagaimana Yondaime Uzukage adalah sosok yang abstrak dan tak tertebak. Bisa menjadi kengerian dan bisa menjadi kehangatan. Tinggal Readers mengambil sudut pandangnya dari mana saja.

Untuk sesi pertanyaan dan jawaban di chapter 7 dan 8 akan saya jawab di chapter 9, karena saya harus bersantai bersama seorang female dan melakukan hal-hal baik bersamanya HUOHOHOHOHO…HAHAHAHAHAHA *Berpikir positiflah nak*

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 9, mohon reviewnya dan semoga ane bisa Fast Up lagi!

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren *HUOHOHOHOHO, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA***

-Pilihlah Sumi-Kyomu untuk chapter depan, Sumi-Kyo yang dipilih paling banyak akan…ya tidak akan diapa-apa kan, HUOHOHOHOHO, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Apa ini?)-


	9. Chapter 9

Shion: Ohayou minna-san, selamat datang di The Uzukage Hiden, fanfic paling membosankan yang pernah ada-

Naruto *melompat bak kera dan menutupi mulut istrinya*: Jangan berkata seperti itu istriku…kita berdua adalah bintang di fanfic membosankan ini-

Naruto tepar dipukul Author. Shion memandang datar suaminya yang terkapar di lantai dengan kepala berasap.

Shion: Yooshh, kita akan bacakan hasil reviews Readers tentang "Sumi-Kyo nomor berapa yang akan dipakai Naruto di chapter ini" *suara sedikit mengecil* aku tahu kau hanya ingin reviews yang banyak, Author- _san_ …

Author: Bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya dengan wajah tidak berekspresi seperti itu Shion- _sama_?

Shion: Hm *dia tidak peduli* baiklah…hasilnya adalaaaah *tetap dengan suara datar*

 _ **-Zero (6 Suara) *Padahal tidak berharap ini disebutkan, karena Sumi-Kyo ini bisa membuat Naruto menjadi Psycho Dark.**_

 _ **-Hayaide (12 Suara)**_

 _ **-Ge (1 Suara)**_

 _ **-Hika (1 Suara)**_

 _ **-Goriko (1 Suara)**_

 _ **-Asano (1 Suara)**_

 _ **-Batto (1 Suara)**_

 _ ***Lord Ammoeba tidak dihitung karena tidak masuk nominasi***_

Shion: Yeeey *datar* selamat kepada Hayaide atas kemenangannya. Sumi-Kyo nomor 7, sang cheetah Hayaide akan menjadi partner Naruto di chapter ini. Selamat membaca…

Naruto berdiri dengan wajah sedih: Aku hanya dapat bagian melompat seperti kera dan dipukul di sesi ini?!

.

.

.

'Jadi…Sumi-Kyo nomor berapa yang harus kusewa?' batin Yondaime Uzukage dengan senyuman tipis tanpa kegugupan sedikitpun.

Sang cheetah muncul di depan Naruto dengan senyuman penuh rasa persahabatan. Naruto menghela napasnya dan memandang ke atas.

Di dunia nyata, sang Uzukage membuka mata birunya dan tersenyum tipis. Rouga memasang wajah waspada ketika melihat perubahan mimik dari Uzumaki bersurai merah jabrik tersebut.

"Gai, kau sudah siap meladeni ninja Yuki itu sendirian?" tanya Naruto kepada Gai. Gai menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah siap membuka gerbang keenam Hachimon-nya.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 9: Maito Gai dan Rouga Nadare**

Malam di Ibukota Yuki no Kuni memang terlihat seperti biasanya. Dingin. Berkabut. Serta disinari rembulan malam yang buram.

Namun hal tersebut menjadi sedikit berbeda ketika para pasukan setia Sotetsu menyebar di berbagai titik ibukota, duduk di kedai-kedai minuman hangat, di kedai minuman beralkohol ataupun bersantai di depan hotel 'cinta'. Semuanya menunggu kode dari dalam kastil. Sebuah ledakan, yang menandakan penyerangan besar-besaran akan dimulai.

Sandayuu memakai topi bundar dan jaket tebal berwarna coklat tua dengan bulu yang terlihat sedikit kusam. Dia menghembuskan napas perlahan dan kabut uap keluar dari mulutnya. Dia bersandar di depan toko pakaian Yuki sambil merendahkan pinggiran depan topinya. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengawasi kastil Yuki no Kuni yang berpendar paling terang di antara gedung-gedung ibukota. Dia menunggu tanda dari dalam kastil, menunggu isyarat penyerangan ketika misi penyusupan gagal dilakukan atau dengan kata lain tim penyusup sudah ketahuan.

"Ingin rokok, Sandayuu- _san_?" tawar seorang pejuang sambil menyodorkan sebatang rokok kecil kepada Sandayuu. Orang tua berkacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bukan perokok.

"Tidak, terima kasih…" tolak Sandayuu sopan. Pejuang itu menganggukkan kepala dan menjepit batang rokok yang ditawarkannya tadi di antara bibirnya. Dia menghidupkan korek api gas dan membakar ujung rokok tersebut.

"Belum ada tanda dari tim penyusup ya?" pejuang itu menghembuskan asap rokok dengan wajah tidak sabaran "Aku benar-benar berharap Dotou jatuh saat ini juga. Semua harapan rakyat yang masih setia kepada Sotetsu- _sama_ adalah tentang penggulingan Dotou. Dotou jatuh dan Koyuki- _hime_ naik menjadi pemimpin kita."

"Semua orang mengharapkan hal tersebut…" Sandayuu menekan bagian pinggang jaketnya. Di balik jaket model parka tersebut ada pedang yang terikat di pinggang Sandayuu "…Ketika kedatangan para ninja Konoha dan Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ , semua berharap kastil itu bisa ditembus."

"Aku bersyukur atas kedatangan mereka semua…" kata pejuang itu sambil tersenyum tulus. Matanya memandang waspada ke depan. Para pengawas ibukota terlihat berjalan di jalanan utama ibukota dengan mata waspada. Mereka melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah-olah mencari sosok yang mencurigakan. Pejuang itu menghisap rokoknya.

"Lawan kita juga bukan hanya para pasukan pengkhianat, tetapi para ninja Yukigakure."

"Mereka-lah yang paling berbahaya." Kata Sandayuu sambil memandang ke atas. Walaupun tidak terlihat, ninja-ninja Yuki-lah yang paling pantas disebut pengawas ibukota. Mereka bersembunyi di sudut-sudut gedung sambil mengawasi ibukota Yuki no Kuni dari atas. Elang yang tak terlihat.

"Kau tahu…saat aku masih berseragam sebagai penjaga kastil," pejuang itu menghembuskan rokoknya. Wajahnya terlihat mememikirkan sesuatu, seperti mengingat masa lalu "Aku selalu melihat wajah Koyuki- _hime_ ceria ketika ayahnya masih hidup," pejuang itu berhenti sejenak. Kaki kanannya bergerak maju-mundur di atas tanah bersalju tersebut "Saat aku memandang wajah Koyuki- _hime_ di Film Princess Gale, tatapan matanya berubah. Tidak seperti saat beliau masih kecil…tidak ada kehangatan di sana."

Sandayuu mengangguk sedih. Dia yang sering berinteraksi dengan putri Sotetsu itu sudah sering melihat wajah penuh tekanan dari Koyuki. Masa lalunya yang buruk ketika melihat ayahnya yang hilang bersama api kejatuhan membuat pandangan Koyuki berubah. Sandayuu memakluminya. Dia terus mendorong Koyuki sehingga putri kecil itu tumbuh menjadi artis top di Hi no Kuni. Ketika mendapatkan tawaran untuk membintangi Fuun- _hime_ di film Princess Gale, Sandayuu mendapatkan harapan.

Aku akan membangkitakn semangat Putri Koyuki lewat seni perfilman ini!

Itu-lah yang dipikirkan Sandayuu. Walaupun Koyuki terlihat sangat berbakat dalam memerankan karakter yang ia mainkan, namun tatapan matanya tetap tidak berubah.

Kekosongan dan penuh keputusasaan.

Dhuarrrhhh!

Sandayuu mendecih pelan. Seharusnya saat pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Dotou beberapa tahun yang lalu berhasil ia cegah, karena dia komandan pasukan 54 penjaga kastil Sotetsu- _sama_. Kecerobohannya membuat Sotetsu- _sama_ harus meregang nyawa.

"Sandayuu- _san_!"

Ini adalah salahnya…

"Sandayuu- _san_!"

"Aku-"

"SANDAYUU- _SAN_!"

Sandayuu tersentak kaget. Dia memandang pejuang itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. Pejuang itu menunjuk ke arah kastil Yuki no Kuni yang terbakar di tingkatan keduanya. Itu adalah tanda.

"Penyerangan," Sandayuu mengibas-ngibaskan jaket parkanya dengan sedikit gugup. Dia harus fokus "Penyerangan, dimulai!"

Serentak semua pejuang yang duduk di kedai-kedai ataupun bersantai di sudut-sudut kota segera bergerak secara terpisah menuju satu lokasi, yakni gerbang kastil Yuki no Kuni. Beberapa pengawas ibukota terlihat kebingungan karena kastil dengan pertahanan terbaik itu bisa terbakar. Apalagi kebakaran itu terjadi di tingkatan keduanya. Beberapa ninja terlihat melompat di antara gedung-gedung ibukota dan meneropong ke arah kastil tersebut.

"Terkena ledakan dari bom kertas sepertinya," kata salah seorang ninja Yuki yang meneropong ke arah kobaran api tersebut "Di tingkatan dua. Bagaimana bisa?!" gumamnya dengan nada bertanya penuh kebingungan.

* * *

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI?!" tanya salah seorang penjaga di menara sudut kanan kastil. Dia memandang tingkatan kedua kastil, bagian kanan, yang terbakar hebat seperti habis diledakkan sesuatu. Salah seorang temannya meneropong ke arah sana. Kobaran api di dinding tingkatan kedua kastil itu begitu besar.

"Sialan. Berarti ada yang berhasil menyusupi kastil ini…" kata penjaga yang meneropong ke arah kobaran api. Pejuang yang bertanya tadi mendecih pelan dan memandang ke bawah. Semua penjaga di depan gerbang terlihat kebingungan.

"Beberapa pasukan penjaga akan naik ke atas, memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…" kata pemimpin penjaga gerbang dengan wajah cemas "Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Rouga- _taicho_ …kalian tetap pasang mata dengan waspada!"

" _Hai'_!"

Beberapa penjaga menyebar di sekitar gerbang dengan senjata dan tombak yang sudah diacungkan ke depan. Siap bertarung. Pemimpin penjaga kastil berlari ke ruang kontrol sambil menunjuk beberapa pasukan pejaga untuk bergerak menuju ruang kendali khusus penanganan kebakaran. Situasi di depan gerbang kastil Yuki no Kuni terlihat agak kacau. Cukup mengejutkan bagi para penjaga di sana. Kastil mereka yang selalu gagal ditembus oleh para pejuang setia Sotetsu kini diledakkan dari dalam, mengejutkan lagi, ledakan itu terjadi di tingkat dua kastil.

Pemimpin penjaga kastil berbicara dengan operator komunikasi kastil Yuki no Kuni di ruangan khusus komunikasi tersebut, yang terletak di sudut timur kastil. Saat dia memegang tangkai mikrofon kecil di meja operator, seorang penjaga berlari masuk ruangan dan memberi hormat, kemudian melaporkan sesuatu.

"Lapor _taicho_. Ada kabar dari penjaga di dalam bahwa dua tawanan yang dimasukkan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah kemungkinan adalah para penyusup. Beberapa penjaga juga sedang kerepotan karena semua tawanan berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjara."

"Apa kau bilang?!" pemimpin gerbang kastil berdiri tegak dan memandang kaget ke arah pelapor tersebut. Dia menggelengkan kepala kesal dan memencet tombol berbicara yang berwarna merah. Bersamaan, teriakan manusia terdengar di telinganya dan pemimpin penjaga gerbang segera berlari untuk melihat dari kaca ruangan komunikasi, apa yang sedang terjadi…

Dua penjaga gerbang jatuh dari menara sudut kanan ketika tubuh mereka dihujani panah. Suara teriakan manusia yang bergabung menjadi satu menandakan bahwa para pemberontak Dotou akan menyerang kastil megah tersebut malam ini juga.

"Kalian tidak mengenal waktu saat menyerang, sialan!" umpat pemimpin penjaga gerbang sambil meninju dinding ruangan komunikasi dengan guratan murka di wajahnya.

Beralih ke gerbang Yuki no Kuni,

Malam itu gerbang dipenuhi kobaran api dan tembakan-tembakan panah. Dipimpin Asama Sandayuu, para pejuang setia Sotetsu maju merangsek ke gerbang dengan pedang teracung. Tim pemanah yang berdiri paling belakang di antara barisan pejuang terus men- _support_ para pejuang yang menyerang di garis depan. Alhasilnya, para penjaga yang berada di atas gerbang ataupun menara satu persatu jatuh ke bawah dengan anak panah yang tertancap di tubuh mereka.

"TUTUP GERBANGNYAAA!" teriak salah seorang penjaga gerbang kastil sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sebuah bom Molotov melesat ke arah kirinya dan meledak di sana. Penjaga itu mendecih kesal. Dia memandang sekelilingnya ketika melihat beberapa pejuang pemberontakan membawa empat buah jembatan buatan. Jangan lupa bahwa kastil Yuki no Kuni dikelilingi parit selebar 10 meter.

"Lempar terus dengan bom Molotov!" teriak Sandayuu penuh semangat "JANGAN SAMPAI MEREKA MENARIK JEMBATAN DAN GERBANG KASTIL!"

"HEAAAAAAAAAAA!" para pejuang yang bertugas melempar bom Molotov terus melempar bom-bom yang terbuat dari botol berisikan bensin, alkohol dan hydrogen cair itu ke arah pasukan kastil yang memutar tuas penutup gerbang sekaligus pengangkat jembatan. Pejuang bom Molotov dibagi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama yang berada di garis depan adalah yang bertugas membakar sumbu bom dan melemparkannya ke target. Kelompok kedua yang berada di belakang kelompok pertama adalah yang bertugas memasukkan bensin ke dalam botol yang telah berisikan alkohol dan hydrogen cair kemudian menyumbatnya dengan sumbu. Kerja sama antara pejuang yang menyerang kastil dengan bom Molotov dilakukan seirama. Serangan bom mereka cukup menghambat para penjaga kastil untuk segera menutup gerbang mereka.

Sementara di sisi lain, para pejuang yang membawa pedang sedang beradu dengan pasukan penjaga yang membawa pedang dan tombak. Beruntungnya, para pejuang di- _support_ oleh pasukan pemanah di garis belakang. Perlahan tetapi pasti, para pejuang merangsek masuk mendekati jembatan yang belum terangkat sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Laporkan situasinya!" kata pemimpin penjaga gerbang sambil mengusap wajahnya. Seorang penjaga menganggukkan kepala lalu keluar dari ruang operator komunikasi dengan wajah tegang. Pemimpin penjaga gerbang itu sedikit lupa dengan tujuannya datang ke ruangan tersebut, yakni ingin menghubungi Rouga. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sinus pendek dan operator komunikasi memanggil pemimpin penjaga tersebut bahwa ada yang menghubungi mereka.

"Oh sialan. Aku lupa bahwa tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk menghubungi Rouga- _taicho_. Apa itu dari beliau?"

"Tidak pak. Ini dari pemimpin ninja pengawas Ibukota…" kata operator sambil memberikan headset telinga mini kepada pemimpin penjaga kastil.

"Heh…Nouda di sini. Ada apa Pemimpin ninja pengawas ibukota, Saga- _kun_?"

Saga, pemimpin pengawas ninja ibukota menyeringai tipis "Penjaga gerbangmu terlihat kesusahan, Nouda- _san_?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kami diserang tiba-tiba dan keadaan di dalam kastil belum jelas. Jika kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut, lakukan setelah aku membereskan para bajingan di depan!"

"Aku akan membantumu…" Saga terkekeh pelan "Lagipula tampaknya ini adalah serangan paling besar yang direncanakan para pejuang setia Sotetsu…"

Nouda terdiam sejenak. Kepalanya terpikirkan sesuatu…

"Maksudmu?"

"Heh…" Saga menyeringai senang dan memandang kastil Yuki no Kuni yang dipenuhi api di gerbangnya maupun di tingkat dua kastil tersebut "…Semua pejuang pasti keluar dari persembunyian mereka malam ini. Yah…ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menghabiskan mereka sampai bersih!"

Nouda mengangguk, walaupun suara Saga terlihat penuh kepercayaan, tetapi Nouda tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketegangannya.

"Aku setuju."

"Nouda- _san_."

"Ada apa?"

Saga menghela napas sejenak "Fokuslah pada gerbang. Urusan di dalam kastil serahkan ke Rouga- _taicho_. Di sana juga ada Fubuki- _san_ dan Mizore- _san_. Mereka bertiga sudah cukup mengurusi para penyusup yang berhasil masuk ke kastil. Urusanmu adalah menghabisi penyusup 'terlihat' yang berada di depan gerbang. Hanya saran dariku…"

Nouda terkekeh pelan. Tampaknya si pemimpin ninja pengawas ibukota itu ada benarnya juga.

"Aku juga setuju dengan perkataanmu yang ini!"

* * *

Empat jembatan buatan dari pejuang berhasil dilemparkan ke arah parit dan menjadi jalur masuk bagi para pejuang menuju gerbang kastil Yuki no Kuni yang masih setengah terbuka. Beberapa penjaga kastil yang berada di depan gerbang segera mencabut pedang mereka dan bertarung langsung di sana.

"Dari mana mereka menyembunyikan jembatan buatan sebesar itu?!" tanya salah seorang penjaga sambil berlari ke depan mencabut pedangnya dan menebas beberapa pejuang yang berusaha masuk ke dalam gerbang kastil yang setengah terbuka. Beberapa pejuang berdiri di atas jembatan yang setengah tertarik ke kastil (dalam kondisi miring) dan berlari menuju penjaga tadi "KALIAN MEMANG MENYIAPKAN UNTUK MALAM INI HAH?!"

"Pasukan panah, terus _support_ pasukan garis depan!" teriak Sandayuu sambil mengangkat pedangnya. Mata Sandayuu melebar. Di atas gerbang dan di 4 menara kastil berdiri para pasukan pemanah Dotou. Di menara itu sendiri sudah dipersiapkan Ballista, alat pemanah raksasa yang berbahaya. Bara api dihidupkan tanda para pasukan pemanah dan pemegang Ballista akan membakar ujung anak panah mereka ke dalam bara api untuk menambah daya bunuh serangan jarak jauh mereka.

"Pasukan pemegang tangga, segera buat jalur di tembok kastil!" perintah Sandayuu dengan suara serak. Sepuluh pejuang yang memegang tangga berlari melewati jembatan buatan pejuang dan meletakkan tangga mereka di tembok luar kastil. 2 pembawa tangga meregang nyawa ketika anak panah yang dibakar bara api menembus dada mereka.

'Itu Ryuuso Nouda…pemimpin penjaga gerbang!' mata Sandayuu menajam melihat sesosok pria berwajah tegas dan berbadan kekar berdiri di atas-tengah gerbang dengan wajah tenang. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan kelima jari terbuka. Para pemanah dan para pemegang Ballista menyiapkan bidikan mereka.

'Celaka!' batin Sandayuu dengan keringat yang menetes dari keningnya.

Seet! Ketika Nouda menurunkan tangan kanannya ke bawah, para pemanah dan pemegang Ballista melesatkan anak panah mereka yang telah dibakar ke bara api menuju bidikan. Hasilnya, banyak para pejuang yang terkena serangan anak panah dan terkapar di depan gerbang.

"Pasukan pemanah," Sandayuu menoleh ke belakang, memberikan aba-aba kepada _supporting_ tersebut "Tembak bagian atas gerbang dan mena-" mata Sandayuu melebar kaget. Beberapa pasukan pemanah berlari ke depan dengan wajah ketakutan. Sisanya tergeletak tak bernyawa karena telah dihabisi para ninja pengawas ibukota dari belakang. Sandayuu sebenarnya sudah mengantisipasi serangan belakang yang menyerang para pasukan pemanah. Namun para penjaga pasukan pemanah juga tergeletak di sana ketika para ninja pengawas ibukota turun tangan.

"Yo, Sandayuu- _san_ …masih berjuang dengan tekad Sotetsu di hatimu?" Saga, berdiri paling depan dan membunyikan lehernya yang terasa pegal. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh seorang pemanah ke tanah dengan santainya. Sandayuu mengatupkan kedua rahangnya sangat kuat karena dipenuhi amarah.

"Aramon Saga…salah seorang penjilat Dotou," Sandayuu membuka jaket parkanya sehingga dia mengenakan armor perang berwarna merah. Tangan kanannya mencabut pedang dari sarung pedang tersebut lalu diarahkan kepada Saga "Aku akan membunuhmu di sini!"

"Owhh…kau tidak khawatir dengan pasukanmu yang terdesak di sana?" tanya Saga dengan suara yang dibuat-buat kasihan. Sandayuu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah menunjuk orang kepercayaanku untuk memimpin pasukan ini ketika diriku harus berada dalam situasi tidak bisa memimpin pasukan…contohnya seperti ini."

"Kau, orang kepercayaanmu dan semua pasukanmu akan mati malam ini." Kata Saga dengan suara horornya. Sandayuu memandang tajam pemimpin ninja pengawas ibukota tersebut. Tidak ada rasa gentar dari pancaran mata Sandayuu.

'Koyuki- _hime_ ,' Sandayuu teringat senyuman tulus saat Koyuki sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya, ketika sang ayah masih hidup "Kami para warga Yuki hanya ingin senyuman anda yang seperti dahulu kembali…"

.

.

.

Beralih dari situasi gerbang Yuki no Kuni yang dipenuhi pertempuran penuh kobaran api, di ibukota sendiri para warga Yuki memasuki rumah mereka dengan wajah ketakutan. Para pengawas ibukota berkeliling jalanan ibukota sambil memastikan tidak ada warga sipil yang keluar, sekaligus mereka memeriksa adakah para pemberontak Dotou yang berkeliaran di ibukota selagi semua pejuang terkonsentris di depan gerbang kastil.

Melesat dari situasi ibukota menuju kastil itu sendiri, ke tingkat tiga kastil dimana Yondaime Uzukage, Maito Gai dan Uchiha Obito dihadapi situasi sedikit sulit menghadapi 3 Rouga Nadare, 1 asli-2 palsu, bersama binatang-binatang saljunya yang dapat membelah diri seperti bakteri dan menambah jumlah kesusahan bagi para tiga ninja tersebut untuk naik ke atap kastil.

Naruto pernah terlibat situasi seperti ini. Dia kembali teringat pemberontakan Rebellion yang dipimpin Mei Terumi. Yondaime Uzukage sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan melebarkan kuda-kudanya. Obito melirik ke arah Naruto dan sedikit penasaran dengan gaya kuda-kuda sang Uzukage.

'Sepertinya Uzukage- _sama_ mempersiapkan serangan cepat,' Obito merasa ada suatu tingkatan kekuatan dalam diri sang Uzukage 'Apa beliau akan meyerang ninja Yuki ini dari depan? Atau belakang? Atau teknik Sunshin cahayanya lagi?'

"Obito, kau Uchiha kan?"

Obito sedikit sweatdropped "Per-pertanyaan macam apa itu, Uzukage- _sama_? Apa kau mengira iris merah dengan tiga tomoe di mataku ini adalah iritasi?"

"Aku pikir begitu,"canda Naruto yang membuat Obito jatuh drop. Sang Uchiha mengelus belakang kepalanya dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit kesal 'Uzukage ini bisa membuatku kesal juga…'

"Gunakan jutsu Katon-mu," Naruto meremas sepuluh jari tangannya, seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa akan ada serangan hebat dari sang Uzukage "Setelah itu serahkan kepadaku, kemudian ketika kami behasil menuju tangga ke atap. Urusan ninja itu kuserahkan kepadamu, Gai. Jika aku berhasil membunuhnya dalam satu serangan ini, kita bertiga sama-sama langsung ke atap. Namun jika gagal…"

"Ya…" Gai yang sudah membuka gerbang keenamnya menekan dadanya menggunakan jempol kanannya "…Serahkan kepada saya!"

Rouga mendecih tidak suka melihat ketiga ninja di depannya berbisik-bisik tidak jelas "Ooy, apa yang kalian bisikkan hah?!" tanya Rouga dengan nada sedikit kesal. Naruto maju selangkah dan tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf saja," Naruto melirik cepat ke arah Obito yang menggerakkan segel tangan untuk jutsu Katon khas Uchiha.

"Itu rahasia!" kata sang Uzukage dengan mata sedikit melebar. Obito langsung menyemburkan bola api raksasa ke arah 3 Rouga dan ular-ular saljunya. **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** , Jurus semburan bola api kelas A khas klan Uchiha.

'Cih…api itu melelehkan para ular saljuku…' Rouga dan 2 Rouga-palsu melompat ke samping untuk menghindari bola api Obito. Beberapa ular saljunya juga meleleh akibat terkena sambaran bola api tersebut. Naruto berlari cepat menuju tubuh Rouga yang asli. Kedua tangannya mengepal sangat kuat.

"Hah?!" saat Rouga berpijak di lantai dan bola api Obito menghantam kursi Kristal Dotou, Yondaime Uzukage sudah berada di sisi kanannya dan menghantam pipi kanannya menggunaan kepalan tangan kanan. Kepala itu hancur menjadi salju.

"Palsu." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ketika Rouga yang lain melemparinya dengan dua shuriken, kemudian Rouga yang lain melompat ke arahnya sambil melesatkan machetes bergagang hitam ke kepala Yondaime Uzukage. Naruto berguling ke kanan dan machetes di tangan kanan Rouga hanya menghantam lantai dan membuat celah sedalam 10 centi. Naruto segera berdiri dan menendang Rouga yang melesatkan machetes tadi dengan sangat cepat sebelum Rouga mencabut machetes dari celah lantai yang dibuatnya.

"Shaaaah!" ketika Rouga yang ditendang Naruto terpental ke belakang, beberapa ular salju melompat ke arah Yondaime Uzukage dengan taring terbuka. Naruto, sangat amat cepat, melakukan kibasan meggunakan dua pisau lipatnya dan menghancurkan semua kepala ular salju yang ingin menggigit punggungnya. Mata Sharingan Obito berkedip berkali-kali. Kecepatan gerakan Yondaime Uzukage tidak akan terlihat jika dirinya tidak menggunakan Sharingan. Gai sedikit ternganga, gerakan Naruto bahkan menyamai dirinya ketika membuka gerbang ketujuh…bahkan bisa jadi menyamai kecepatan saat seorang pengguna Hachimon membuka gerbang kedelapan.

Rouga menunjukkan wajah sedikit frustasi, dia meneriakkan gelar Naruto "YONDAIM-"

Dhuakhhh! Saat Rouga ingin maju meninju pipi kanan Naruto, tangan kiri Naruto lebih dahulu menghantam pipi kanan Rouga. Ninja Yuki itu terpental ke belakang dan tubuhnya terseret di lantai beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya. Naruto berlari cepat menuju tubuh Rouga. Sebelum ninja Yuki itu mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto sudah menghujam dada kirinya, tepat di jantung, menggunakan pisau lipat kanannya. Mata Rouga membulat sempurna.

Cesshhh…perlahan-lahan wajah terkejut Rouga retak dan mejadi setumpuk salju. Yondaime Uzukage melirik ke belakang, ke arah Rouga yang berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Mata birunya melirik ke arah tangga, dimana singa salju Rouga tetap bersiaga di sana.

"Boleh kami pergi?" tanya Naruto santai. Rouga maju selangkah dan sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Protes mungkin? Namun Gai segera muncul di hadapan Rouga dengan tubuh yang dialiri aura dari gerbang keenam Hachimon.

"Kita selesaikan pertarungan kita di kereta api, di sini dan sekarang juga..."Gai memasang kuda-kuda taijutsunya "WATCHAAUUU!" kata Gai dengan kepala sedikit bergoyang sehingga rambutnya ikut bergerak pelan.

"T-tidak…tsk," Rouga tidak dapat menerima kekalahannya dari Naruto. Dia pikir dirinya hebat. Dia pikir dirinya lebih kuat dari Yondaime Uzukage. Dia selalu berkeinginan menghabisi Uzukage keempat untuk membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa Rouga Nadare adalah ninja terkuat di elemental Dunia Shinobi.

Namun…

Rouga memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh rasa iri. Mata Rouga sedikit bergetar terkejut karena Yondaime Uzukage berdiri memperhatikannya. Yondaime Uzukage seperti tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan di dalam hatinya. Uzukage keempat itu seperti mengetahui keinginan Rouga yang ingin menjadi lebih kuat.

"Heh…" Naruto berbalik dari hadapan Rouga dan berbicara beberapa bilah kata sebelum dirinya berlari menuju tangga ke atap kastil "…Jika kau berhasil mengalahkan temanku yang beralis tebal itu…"

Obito berdiri di samping Uzukage dan melirik sejenak ke arah Rouga. Obito juga dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari ninja Yuki tersebut.

"Maka aku pasti akan bertarung denganmu. Aku akan lebih serius…" Naruto berhenti sejenak, seperti menimbang pilihan kata selanjutnya "Hmm…dan kau sangat hebat untuk seorang ninja dari desa kecil. Aku cukup tersanjung dengan kemampuan ninjutsumu…"

Rouga tersentak kaget. Entah kenapa ada perasaan menggebu-gebu di dalam hatinya ketika dipuji oleh sang Uzukage. Uzumaki Naruto adalah musuhnya. Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok yang harus ia bunuh, tetapi entah kenapa Rouga sangat bangga ketika dirinya dipuji sang musuh.

"Kau benar. Hadapi aku untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan kita tempo lalu…PERTARUNGAN ANTAR PRIA, WATCHAAAU!" kata Gai penuh semangat. Rouga memandang Gai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Khekhekhe…Yondaime Uzukage!"

Naruto berlari menuju ke arah singa salju Rouga yang menunggu di depan tangga menuju atap. Obito memandang sejenak ke arah Rouga yang menyeringai sadis.

'Hati-hati Gai…' batin Obito, yang kemudian berlari menuju tangga ke atap yang dijaga singa salju.

"AKU AKAN MENGHABISI TEMANMU INI!" teriak Rouga dibaluti sedikit perasaan marah.

Naruto bersalto depan ketika singa salju Rouga melompat ke depan untuk menerkam dirinya. Sang Uzukage melempar sebuah kunai peledak ke arah buntut singa salju tersebut, namun sang singa berhasil mengelaknya dengan cara memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan.

Tap…Obito menangkap kunai peledak itu tepat di depan kepala singa. Sang Uchiha langsung mencabut kertas peledak itu dari kunai dan menempelkannya ke kepala predator salju tersebut.

Ketika Gai melesat ke arah Rouga untuk memukulnya menggunakan tangan kanan, ledakan terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut dengan cipratan salju ke berbagai arah. Naruto dan Obito berlari menuju ujung atas tangga dan sampai di atap kastil Yuki no Kuni. Udara dingin langsung merasuk ke tulang mereka. Naruto memandang sekitarnya dan kobaran api hebat terjadi di gerbang kastil.

"Sepertinya para pejuang setia Sotetsu- _sama_ sudah memulai serangan besar-besaran mereka…" kata Obito dengan suara menggigil. Naruto dapat melihat beberapa pasukan pejuang sepertinya mundur ke belakang. Mereka terdesak kah? Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan dan melihat sebuah besi berbentuk silinder dengan panjang sekitar 50 centi dikaitkan dengan katrol pada sebuah tali tambang besar. Naruto dan Obito berjalan mendekati besi tersebut.

"Tali ini menuju…" Obito memandang ke ujung tali yang berada di belakang kastil. Ketinggian tali terus menurun hingga sampai di belakang kastil yang terdapat 5 cermin raksasa melengkung di bagian atasnya. Ada sebuah meja hitam di sana. Obito menyipitkan matanya.

"Tali ini menuju ke belakang kastil," Obito mendecih kesal "Dotou sudah menunggu kita di sana, Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Di belakang meja yang ada lubang hexagonalnya, berdiri Dotou yang menodongkan kunai ke leher Koyuki sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Keduanya tahu apa arti dari todongan kunai tersebut. Berikan Kristal hexagonal yang asli atau putri Negeri salju ini mati…

"Ba-bagaimana ini Uzukage- _sama_?! Si sialan itu membuat kita dalam dua pilihan yang sulit!"

Naruto memandang ke arah gerbang yang memperlihatkan pertarungan antara pasukan Dotou melawan pasukan setia Sotetsu. Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan besar di sana dan beberapa cermin es muncul di antara kobaran api. Selain itu juga muncul beberapa gelembung dan aura chakra berwarna biru kehitaman.

"Hmph, akhirnya mereka datang…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Obito sedikit bingung dengan senyuman sang Uzukage, namun dia kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Bagaimana tindakan mereka ketika Dotou memberikan dua pilihan?

'Kristal ini atau hidup Koyuki- _hime_ …' Obito mengambil Kristal hexagonal itu dari kantong celananya dan mengangkatnya dengan wajah cemas 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan…ini adalah kepercayaan dari teman-temanku, tetapi keselamatan Koyuki- _hime_ juga adalah kepercayaan teman-temanku!'

"Ayo Obito," Naruto mendorong Obito agar cepat memegang sisi kanan besi tersebut "Kita harus ke sana-"

"Bagaimana dengan pilihannya, Uzukage- _sama_?! Anda tidak mendengar pertanyaan saya?!"

Naruto memegang kedua pundak Uchiha tersebut. Mata birunya menajam.

"Berikan Kristal hexagonal itu."

"A-apa?! Apa yang anda pikirkan?! Benda ini yang diincar oleh Dotou dan anda ingin memberikannya cuma-cuma?!"

"Kau Uchiha kan?"

Obito memandang kesal ke arah Naruto "Pertanyaan itu lagi?"

Naruto menghela napasnya dan melompat sambil memegang sisi kiri besi tersebut. Perlahan-lahan besi itu turun ke bawah akibat daya beratnya dan katrol yang bertugas menggerakkan tali dari besi mulai berputar perlahan.

"Percayalah kepadaku, Uchiha Obito!"

Obito menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikutan melompat ke bagian kanan besi. Keduanya turun cepat menuju halaman belakang kastil tempat 'harta karun' Yuki no Kuni berada. Harta karun yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan Kristal hexagonal asli.

.

.

.

Para pejuang setia Sotetsu perlahan-lahan dipukul mundur oleh pasukan penjaga gerbang. Banyak sekali pejuang yang tewas karena tidak mampu menahan gempuran dari depan (kastil itu sendiri) dan dari belakang (para ninja pengawas ibukota). Orang yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Sandayuu untuk menggantikannya dalam memimpin rekan-rekan seperjuangan terapung-apung tak bernyawa di parit kastil Yuki no Kuni. Dari kedua belah pihak, terlihat bergelimpangan tubuh-tubuh tanpa kehidupan yang menghiasi rembulan buram di ibukota. Suasana _grayscale_ itu dihiasi warna jingga kobaran api. Indah sekaligus menakutkan.

"Ohok!"

Sandayuu ambruk ke tanah setelah memuntahkan darah dari tenggorokannya. Lima kunai menancap di bahu kanan, lengan kanan, perutnya, paha kanan dan betis kirinya. Dia juga menerima luka memar pada setiap wajahnya. Saga mengalahkan Sandayuu dalam duel satu lawan satu. Bahkan pedang yang digunakan Sandayuu untuk bertarung patah. Kilatan cahaya jingga api terlihat dari besi pedang tersebut.

'Aku memang menyedihkan…' Sandayuu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Saga yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan senyuman mengejek. Dia berdiri tepat di atas kepala Sandayuu yang terbaring miring ke kanan di atas tanah bersalju. Salju di sekitar Sandayuu berubah merah akibat darah yang mengalir dari luka orang tua berkacamata tersebut. Lensa atas kacamata Sandayuu bagian kanannya terlihat retak, namun tatapan Sandayuu kepada Saga tidak pernah retak.

'Walaupun begitu…walaupun sudah menjadi pejuang yang menyedihkan…untuk saat ini aku,' Sandayuu berusaha bangkit, namun dengan kejam Saga menginjak perlahan kepala Sandayuu hingga wajah orang tua itu terbenam di atas tanah salju.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara begini saja, hahahaha...hiruplah aroma salju di negeri ini, Sandayuu…hiruplah salju milik Sotetsu yang kau banggakan itu, HAHAHAHAHA!" Saga semakin kuat menginjak kepala Sandayuu hingga terdengar lensa kacamatanya yang retak.

"Matilah…matilah…MATILAH KA-"

Sebuah pedang menembus leher Saga tanpa ampun. Pemimpin ninja pengawas Ibukota itu ambruk, mengikuti anak buahnya yang sudah ambruk duluan.

DHUARHH!

DHUARRHH!

DHUARRH!

"Si-siapa mereka?!"

"A-apa itu…gelembung itu menuju menara! Gelembung itu bisa meledak! LARI…LARIIIII!"

BLAARRRRHHH!

Sandayuu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan memandang terkejut ninja-ninja pengawas Ibukota yang sudah tergeletak di depannya dalam keadaan tewas ataupun pingsan. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Saga terbaring tak bernyawa dengan mata melotot tanpa kehidupan disertai cucuran darah dari lehernya. Ketika terdengar bunyi bangunan runtuh, Sandayuu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua menara depan rubuh diikuti gerbang kastil yang hancur setengahnya. Sandayuu sedikit ternganga melihat kejadian tersebut.

.

.

.

Di tingkatan pertama,

Chouza ambruk perlahan setelah dagunya di-uppercut oleh tangan kanan Mizore dengan cepat. Chouza berusaha bangkit tetapi kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dia memandang alat penyegel chakra yang terpasang di perutnya. Dia kena..dia terkena alat penyegel chakra yang berhasil ditembakkan Mizore dari tangan kirinya. Ternyata armor tangan kiri Mizore mempunyai fitur menjadi meriam alat penyegel chakra tersebut.

" _Sayonara_ …" Mizore menggerakkan segel tangan dan kedua lengannya dilapisi aura keunguan yang sangat pekat. _Last Attack from_ Mizore.

"…Gendut!" teriak Mizore senang dan melesatkan kedua tangan berarmornya ke perut Chouza. Mata Chouza melebar, apakah ini akhir dari dirinya?!

DUAKKHHHHHHHHHH!

Mizore terpental ke belakang dan menabrak dinding ruangan tingkat pertama kastil hingga tubuhnya tertempel di sana. Mizore sangat terkejut, siapa yang membuatnya terpental seperti ini? Apa Chouza yang melakukannya?

'Tidak mungkin…gendut sialan itu sudah terkena alat penyegel chakraku!'

.

.

.

Di tingkatan kedua,

DHUARRRHHH!

Asuma menghamburkan air di dalam ruangan itu dan membuat lubang di sana. Permukaan air perlahan-lahan menurun karena mengalir ke lubang di dinding tingkat dua yang terbentuk akibat kertas peledak Asuma yang dikombinasikan dengan Jutsu Katon-nya. Jika tidak ada air, maka ikan hiu yang menyusahkannya akan mati dan Fubuki menjadi masalah terakhirnya. Asuma yang sudah terengah-engah memandang Fubuki yang masih terbang di atasnya dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Haah…haah…kau tidak khawatir partner ikanmu akan mati ketika volume air di ruangan ini menurun?"

"Satu hal yang belum kuberitahu kepadamu," Fubuki menutup mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepala seperti orang sedih. Dia memandang tajam Asuma dan menunjuk ninja Konoha bermarga Sarutobi itu sambil tertawa jahat.

"IKAN HIU INI AKAN SEMAKIN AGRESIF KETIKA KEKURANGAN OKSIGEN DI DALAM AIR! DENGAN KATA LAIN JIKA KAU MENURUNKAN VOLUME AIRNYA MAKA OKSIGEN UNTUK IKAN HIU AKAN SEMAKIN BERKURANG!" Fubuki tertawa hebat hingga dadanya yang tercetak di pakaian armornya berguncang "HAHAHAHAHA,"

Mata Asuma melebar kaget. Ikan hiu raksasa itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Asuma menutup matanya. Dia akan menjadi menu makan malam sang hiu kah?

"MATI KAU, NINJA KONOHA SIA-"

Dharh! Dharh! Dharh! Dharh! Dharh!

Lima gelembung yang muncul tiba-tiba di sisi kanan hiu meledak dan membuat hiu itu berguling-guling di air yang semakin menurun volumenya. Ikan hiu tersebut kemudian menabrak dinding kanan ruangan. Dinding tersebut retak dan si hiu menggelepar-gelepar tak karuan. Fubuki memandang terkejut asal gelembung tersebut. Alis kanannya terangkat kaget.

.

.

.

Di tingkatan ketiga,

" **ASA KUJAKUUUUUUU**!"

Pukulan merak pagi Gai menghancurkan 50 singa salju dan 30 ular salju yang dibuat Rouga dengan ninjutsu Hyouton-nya. Rouga terkekeh pelan lalu menggerakkan segel tangan. Tumpukan salju dari hewan-hewan saljunya tadi kembali membentuk singa dan ular, kini lebih banyak dari yang tadi. Gai yang cukup kelelahan karena menggunakan Asa Kujaku sebanyak tiga kali memikirkan langkah selanjutnya.

'Aku harus menyerang pengendali jutsu ini, dengan kata lain…' Gai memandang Rouga yang bersembunyi di belakang hewan-hewan salju buatannya '…Aku harus melumpuhkan ninja Yuki itu!'

Gai menghirup napasnya dan berlari cepat menuju ke arah kumpulan singa dan ular salju Rouga. Dia menginjak kepala-kepala singa untuk menjadi pijakan, menerjang 3 ular dan meninju dengan membabi buta singa-ular salju yang menghalangi jalannya. Ketika dia melihat Rouga yang menyeringai tipis di antara hewan-hewan salju buatannya, Gai segera mengaktifkan Gerbang Ketujuhnya. Aura kebiruan muncul di sekitar tubuh Gai. Dia tahu resiko menggunakan Kyoumon, namun dia harus melakukannya demi mengalahkan ninja Yuki ini dalam satu serangan.

"WAO!" Rouga tidak dapat menahan rasa tertariknya melihat udara di sekitar Gai terhempas ke berbagai arah disertai munculnya cahaya biru tersebut. Puluhan singa-ular salju melompat ke arah Gai, ingin menerkam ninja Konoha itu bersamaan. Gai membuat kuda-kuda dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya yang ditemukan dalam satu garis.

"Target terkunci…" kedua telapak tangan Gai tepat mengarah ke Rouga yang tidak dilindungi hewan salju karena hewan-hewan tersebut melompat ke arah Gai untuk menerkam si alis tebal. Gai menghembuskan napas pelan dan menembakkan kekuatan gerbang ketujuhnya disertai teriakan penuh semangat masa muda.

" **HIRUDORAAAAAAA**!"

Mata Rouga melebar. Dua detik kemudian terjadi ledakan besar hingga langit-langit ruangan tingkat ketiga jebol, sampai jebol ke atapnya. Ledakan itu mematahkan pegangan tangan kanan kursi Kristal Dotou. Saat ledakan memutih dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Yang tersisa kini hanya sebuah lantai yang menghitam, dinding kanan ruangan yang pecah dan memperlihatkan keadaan luar, pegangan tangan bagian kanan dari kursi Dotou patah serta atap yang berlubang dan memperlihatkan rembulan buram di Yuki no Kuni. Gai memandang langit tanpa bintang itu dan langsung ambruk ke lantai karena tidak dapat bergerak. Kepalanya terangkat perlahan dan dia tidak memandang tubuh Rouga. Yang ada di lantai hanya bekas ledakan berwarna hitam dan beberapa salju yang mencair menjadi genangan air.

Trak!

Lantai yang berada 3 meter di depan kepala Gai retak dan pecah, kemudian keluar sosok Rouga yang ternyata sudah bersembunyi di sana sebelum Gai menembakkan **Hirudora** -nya. Rouga keluar dari lubang di lantai dan berjalan mendekati Gai dengan seringaian lebar.

"Sudah kuduga…kau benar-benar seorang ahli taijutsu. Teknik tadi bukanlag ninjutsu, tetapi gesekan udara yang dihasilkan dua telapak tanganmu dan membentuk serangan dahsyat yang mengerikan. Tetapi kawan," Rouga berdiri 3 langkah di depan kepala Gai "Kau harus berpikir sedikit sebelum mengeluarkan teknik yang langsung melumpuhkan tubuhmu." Ucap Rouga sambil mengetuk pelipis kanannya menggunakan telunjuk kanannya. Gai mendecih pelan. Terlihat jelas Rouga Nadare mengejeknya.

"Akan kubunuh kau secara cepat, sehingga kau tidak akan merasakan sakit…" Rouga menggerakkan segel tangan dan sekumpulan salju bekas hewan Rouga tadi melayang mendekati tangan kanan Rouga dan menjadi sebuah tombak sepanjang 1 meter. Rouga memegang tombak itu dan terkekeh pelan.

" **Hyouton: Ketsuekei Yari**. Khekhekhe…akulah, akulah ninja terkuat di Yuki no Kuni…"

Setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis Gai. Alis tebalnya menajam membentuk ketegasan wajah Gai yang tak gentar sedikitpun, namun tentu saja Gai masih memikirkan…'Apakah ini akhir hidupku?!'

"AKU ROUGA, AKAN MEMBUNUH YONDAIME UZUKAGE-"

Trang!

Mata Rouga melebar. Saat tombak saljunya beberapa centi lagi akan menghujam batok kepala Gai, sebuah ujung pedang menahan ujung tombaknya secara horizontal. Iris Rouga sedikit bergetar pelan. Dia dapat merasakan aura seorang pembunuh di sekitarnya.

"Itu yang kau sebut **Hyouton**?"

Mata Rouga melebar kaget.

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Mizore yang duduk bertumpu lutut kanan dengan napas terengah-engah. Sosok yang berdiri di depan Chouza mengelus bibir bawahnya yang berwarna kemerahan menggoda. Rambut pirang panjang yang diikat perban ketat, mata beriris gelap, serta dada yang tercetak menggoda di pakaian ketat Jounin Kumogakure. Sosok itu terseyum manis walaupun di sekitar tubuhnya dipenuhi aura biru kehitaman.

"Bunga-bunga yang layu dari angkara murka…"

* * *

"Dan menjadi batang-batang embun yang tertawa dalam kegelapan," kata sosok yang menahan tombak es Rouga menggunakan pedang dengan suara dingin. Dia melepas topeng yang dipakainya, menampilkan wajah cantik yang menawan. Ada lambang Kirigakure di pelindung kepala yang digunakannya.

* * *

"Kami telah dipanggil sang Uzukage dari seberang Negeri ini, membantu Yuki no Kuni mendapatkan musim semi yang tak kunjung mereka dapatkan…" kata sosok yang berdiri di depan Chouza sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang. Sementara sosok yang menahan tombak es Rouga membuat segel satu tangan dengan gerakan tenang.

"Kami adalah para pengawal dari Uzukage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Uzushiogakure!"

Mata Mizore dan Rouga melebar kaget.

"Nii Yugito, kucing yang datang dari neraka Kumogakure." Kata Yugito di hadapan Mizore dengan suara yang diberi penekanan penuh intimidasi.

"Yuki Haku, akan kutunjukkan kepadamu pengguna Hyouton yang sebenarnya!" kata Haku masih bertahan dengan _one-handseal_ nya. Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Rouga terbentuk 21 cermin es yang menutupi sekitarnya dan membentuk posisi seperti kubah.

Sementara Naruto yang sudah sampai di belakang kastil Yuki no Kuni menyeringai tipis ketika melihat Dotou mengancam dirinya dan Obito menggunakan kunai yang ditodongkan ke leher Koyuki. Wajah Koyuki terlihat sangat ketakutan. Naruto berjalan tenang beberapa langkah dan melebarkan kedua tangannya seperti gaya orang berdiplomasi.

"Dotou, maaf…sepertinya rezim-mu memang akan jatuh malam ini."

Urat-urat kemarahan muncul di sklera mata Dotou.

* * *

"AKAN KAMI TUNJUKKAN, KENAPA KAMI PANTAS MENGAWAL YONDAIME UZUKAGE!" teriak Haku dan Yugito penuh mendramatisir. Tentu saja hal itu membuat jantung Rouga dan Mizore berdetak sedikit lebih kencang.

Sementara di tingkatan kedua kastil,

'Aku lupa dialog mendramatisir yang telah kami sepakati tadi…a-apa ya,' Utakata memandang ke langit-langit sambil mengulum ujung pipa gelembungnya dengan wajah jawsdropped 'Bunga Sakura bermekaran di-ah bukan itu, batang-batang pohon…celana yang terbang di jemuran, apa lagi itu…' Utakata meniup sebuah gelembung dari pipanya.

"Aku lupa." Kata Utakata dengan wajah sedikit lesu. Fubuki mendecih pelan memandang Utakata. Sekarang air di ruangan tersebut benar-benar habis dan ikan hiu raksasa sudah tak bergerak di dinding ruangan tingkat kedua tersebut…

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Fubuki dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Utakata," jawab Utakata simpel "Pengawal Yondaime Uzukage."

Mata Fubuki melebar kaget, begitu pula dengan Asuma.

'Pasti si Haku dan Yugito sok-sok mengenalkan diri mereka dengan kalimat lebay…' Utakata menghela napasnya perlahan "Maaf, kami telah mendapat pesan dari Naruto- _san_ untuk datang ke sini dan membantu Yuki no Kuni mendapatkan musim semi yang tak kunjung mereka dapatkan," Utakata tersenyum tipis, membuat Fubuki semakin kesal melihat pria yang memakai jaket tebal berwarna biru dan rambut kecoklatan tersebut.

"Akan aku tunjukkan kenapa diriku bisa menjadi salah seorang pengawal Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_." Kata Utakata dengan suara penuh keyakinan.

Utakata…Yugito…dan Haku, keduanya memasang posisi siap bertarung!

Trio pengawal Uzukage, majulah!

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Salah satu fav ane di The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow, scene yang ane tunggu2 untuk di ketik hahaha…

Selamat kepada Hayaide, menjadi Sumi-Kyo yang paling banyak diingat dan difav-kan para pembaca, semoga bisa menjadi cheetah yang baik, amanah dan suka menolong orang (apa ini?)

Dua chapter lagi, menuju Complete-nya fic ini! Ane tak sabar untuk memperlihatkan akhir dari The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow kepada kalian semua. Setelah itu kita akan masuk ke petualangan Utakata-Houtaru dalam mencari 'Tentara' untuk Edo-Tensei.

Untuk Readers yang menanyakan kenapa tidak memakai tanggal dan tempat seperti di TU Main story, hehehe…ane hanya ingin sedikit membedakan Style TU Hiden dengan TU main story-nya. Kejadian di Yuki no Kuni ini dijelaskan hanya terjadi 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu.

Untuk yang menanyakan tentang kematian 5 Kage, sabar. Di The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Houtarou Chronicles akan sedikit diperlihatkan isu-isu tersebut dan keadaan politik dunia shinobi pasca kematian 5 Kage.

List 2 Chapter terakhir fic ini,

 _ **Chapter 10: Shion**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Uzumaki Naruto! (The Last Chapter).**_

Oke, tanpa banyak basa-basi mari kita balas reviews kalian semua di chapter 7 dan 8

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 **Q: Jadwal Up-nya tidak menentu?**

 **A: Yap gan, ketika ane sempat maka akan langsung dipublish.**

 **Q: Link Manga dan Anime Boruto?**

 **A: Sudah dijawab salah seorang Readers gan.**

 **Q: Suna bekerja sama dengan Dotou dan mulai beraksi? Rouga berkhianat atau mati duluan?**

 **A: Ya, seperti di ceritaka di chapter 2 fic ini, Suna bekerja sama dengan Dotou untuk menangkap Shion serta mencuri kalung Kristal Hexagonal Koyuki-hime. Nasib Rouga akan dilihat chapter depan karena dia melawan The Last Hyouton from Kiri, Yuki Haku.**

 **Q: Apa maksud Naruto menyuruh Shion menggunakan gaun adalah agar Naruto bisa men-sunshin cepat dirinya?**

 **A: Hohoho…bisa jadi gan.**

 **Q: Salah satu pengawal Yondaime Uzukage adalah musuh?**

 **A: Wah. Pikiran ente ekstrim gan (y)**

 **Q: Siapa pembunuh 5 Kage?**

 **A: Sabar gan, pasti akan terungkap**

 **Q: Asuma tidak sering menggunakan Ninjutsu?**

 **A: Di Chapter 8 sudah beberapa ninjutsu Katon dan Fuuton yang dia gunakan gan. Asuma juga tahu pertarungan jenis apa saja yang perlu ia gunakan chakra lebih untuk mengeluarkan ninjutsunya.**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **Q: TBT udah ada rancangan?**

 **A: Belum gan. File untuk TBT hilang karena harddisk laptop ane rusak, jadi sepertinya ane lebih fokus merancang TU Project ini.**

 **Q: Adegan malam pertama NaruShion?**

 **A: Tunggu saja di Nightfallen gan? hahaha**

 **Q: MSB kapan?**

 **A: Hiks hiks hiks…ane juga selalu di-PM seperti itu. Icha harus fokus dulu sama akademiknya gan. tetapi untuk up MSB itu entah kapan…**

Terima kasih semuanya, terima kasih atas pemilihan Hayaide sebagai Sumi-Kyo yang membantu Naruto dalam pertarungan di chapter ini. Oh ya, untuk yang nebak Endingnya…hm, semoga saja fic ini berakhir dengan Happy Ending, bukan seperti di epilog TU main story kemarin, ane rasa benar-benar dark.

Oke, selanjutnya sampai jumpadi The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow Chapter 10 yang bertitle: Shion.

" _Naruto…apa bagimu arti seorang Uzukage?"_

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	10. Chapter 10

Uzushiuogakure adalah sebuah desa yang menutup dirinya dari desa desa lain di dunia Shinobi. Mereka hanya membuka ikatan dengan desa kerabat mereka, yakni Konohagakure. Namun hal tersebut berubah ketika seorang Uzukage (pemimpin desa Uzu) muda naik menjabat menjadi yang keempat. Anak muda yang beru berusia 24 tahun tersebut adalah seorang prodigy Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan penguasaan sepuluh Sumi-kyō dan keahlian Fuinjutsu yang hebat. Yondaime Uzukage muda yang memiliki kharisma tinggi, tenang, ramah, baik terhadap semua orang serta dikenal sangat pandai dalam bertarung itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naiknya Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Yondaime Uzukage membuat Uzushiogakure membuka hubungan dan kerja samanya dengan desa desa lainnya, termasuk sebuah Negara Iblis yang dipimpin seorang Ratu bersifat dingin dan memiliki kemampuan menyegel setan serta memprediksikan kematian seseorang. Naruto yang mengunjungi Negara tersebut pertama kali langsung jatuh hati begitu bertemu dengan sang Ratu dalam sebuah jamuan yang mewah. Pertemuan dua hati yang suci pun terjadi, dengan hidupnya gerbang Saiken yang berada di wilayah barat Uzushiogakure, sang Uzukage pun datang melamar Ratu dari Negara Iblis, dan lamaran tersebut diterima dengan rasa cinta yang besar.

Dua pemimpin menyatu, namun kekuatan keduanya yang besar membuat takut desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan akan menjadi awal dari sebuah bencana untuk Uzushiogakure..

Uzushiogakure telah hancur, namun sang Uzukage tetap berusaha bangkit demi kebangkitan desa dan cinta sucinya. Uzumaki Naruto secara heroic menaklukkan 5 desa besar, mengumpulkan orang-orangnya dan kembali memeluk istrinya dalam kehangatan.

Kedua pemimpin itu kembali bersatu, dan kekuatan keduanya mengalahkan desa desa Shinobi lainnya, dan menjadi awal dari kebangkitan untuk Uzushiogakure!

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow by Doni Ren and Icha Ren**

 _ **(Based The Uzukage main story)**_

 **This Story for Naruto Lovers, and for Anella Gathra**

 **Pairing : NaruShion**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romance**

 **Warning : Typo, Abal abal, Gajeness, Kacau, Tata Kata Aneh Aneh, OOC, DLL**

 **Normal POV**

 **Strong n Smart!Naru**

 **Older!Naru**

 **Older!Shion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Shion mendapatkan dua tiket untuk menonton Film The Adventure of Princess Gale secara mengejutkan. Mengajak suaminya, Yondaime Uzukage, keduanya menonton serial Film terfavorit di Negera Api tersebut dengan artis terkenal Fujikaze Yukie. Keduanya tidak tahu akan terbawa konflik Negeri Salju, sebuah negeri yang menantikan musim semi namun tak kunjung datang._

Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca insiden penghancuran Uzu 17 Oktober lalu.

 **Chapter 10: Shion**

"Hyouton no Haku dari Kirigakure ya?" tanya Gai sedikit memastikan sosok berwajah cantik yang menyelamatkannya dari tusukan tombak es Rouga. Yuki Haku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Uzukage- _sama_ telah mengirim pesan kepada kami untuk membantu masalah Yuki no Kuni yang mencapai tahap konflik seperti di Kiri…" Haku mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rouga "…Syukurlah kami bisa tepat waktu."

'Aura ini,' Rouga mengatupkan kedua rahangnya rapat-rapat 'Aura dari seorang ninja pembunuh. Aku dapat merasakan kedinginan yang mencekam di sekitarnya!' Rouga memandang sekelilingnya ketika terdengar bunyi seperti air yang membeku menjadi es. Saat dia memandang ke atas, 21 cermin es muncul di sekelilingnya membentuk formasi kubah. Haku yang sudah menggerakkan _one-handseal_ nya tersenyum tipis. Dia sekilas melirik ke arah Gai.

"Keluar dari sini Gai- _san_. Ini akan menjadi serangan berbahaya…"

"Maaf Haku. Jika bisa bergerak maka aku akan membantumu menghajar orang itu, te-tetapi setelah membuka gerbang ketujuh Hachimon, tu-tubuhku…"

Haku mengerti maksud dari Gai. Dia langsung memutar pedangnya sehingga mata pedang itu menghadap ujung runcing dari tombak es Rouga dan membelahnya menjadi dua. Rouga melompat mundur ke belakang. Dia harus keluar dari cermin-cermin es ini.

"Tidak akan bisa…" Haku melompat mundur ke belakang untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah cermin es di belakangnya. Saat Rouga ingin berlari keluar di antara celah cermin-cermin es, Haku muncul di cermin yang berada di depan Rouga dan melempar lima senbon ke ninja Yukigakure tersebut. Rouga melompat ke kanan untuk menghindarinya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan Haku di cermin es tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" gumam Rouga dengan suara bergetar.

"Selamat datang di dunia cerminku, **Hyouton: Makyo Hyousho**!" Haku menghilang dari cermin es di depan Rouga dan melompat keluar dari cermin es yang berada di dekat Gai. Dia memanggul Gai dan membawa ninja Konoha itu keluar dari formasi cermin es-nya. Rouga mendecih pelan ketika Haku begitu cepatnya muncul di sebuah cermin yang berada di sisi kanannya.

"Kau kira aku akan kalah dengan teknik menyedihkan seperti ini?!" Rouga menggerakkan segel tangan dan tumpukan salju bekas binatang saljunya bersatu membentuk seekor banteng berukuran besar. Kedua tanduk banteng itu melengkung ke depan. Haku hanya memandang datar Rouga, tidak meremehkan namun tidak memuji juga.

"Hyouton-mu sangat menggelikan…" gumam Haku, yang secara perlahan menutup wajah cantiknya dengan topeng pembunuhnya. Banteng salju Rouga berlari ke arah cermin es Haku dan bermaksud menghancurkan formasi cermin es tersebut dengan tanduknya. Ketika setengah wajah Haku tertutupi topeng pembunuhnya, mata Haku menajam.

"Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu pengguna Kekkai genkai Hyoton sejati!"

Rouga menoleh ke belakang ketika dari cermin es yang menghadap ke arah bantengnya muncul tombak es besar yang berkilat ditimpa cahaya ruangan. Ketika banteng Rouga beberapa langkah lagi akan berhasil menanduk formasi cermin es Haku, tombak es besar itu menghujam tubuh banteng tersebut dan menjadikannya setumpuk salju tak berguna. Rouga menelan ludahnya.

"Nah…" Haku tidak mau berlama-lama lagi. Tiba-tiba di 21 cermin es muncul bayangan Haku, yang semuanya memegang lima senbon pada tangan kanannya. Mata Rouga melebar kaget.

"Aku…"

Rouga tidak terima. Dia bahkan belum merealisasikan keinginannya untuk bertarung dengan Yondaime Uzukage. Dia kalah sebelum beradu tinju dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku tidak menerima semua ini!" kata Rouga dengan suara setengah kesal.

"Itu kata-kata terakhirmu?" mata Haku menajam di balik topengnya " _Sayonara_ …"

Dan ribuan senbon menghujani tubuh Rouga tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

Blosh Blosh Blosh. Suara tembakan alat penyegel chakra yang keluar dari armor lengan kiri Mizore terus terdengar karena ninja Yuki bertubuh gempal itu menembakkan alat penyegel chakranya kepada Yugito. Dengan kecepatan dan kelincahannya, Yugito berlari mengelilingi ruangan tingkat pertama kastil untuk menghindari tembakan Mizore. Yugito melirik sekilas ke arah Mizore dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke depan. Mizore sedang menekan beberapa tombol di armor kirinya.

'Sepertinya alat penembak di lengan kirinya perlu diisi ulang dan hanya bisa menembakkan 5 alat,' Yugito memandang sebuah alat penyegel chakra yang tergeletak di permukaan salju 'Ini kesempatanku untuk serangan balik!'

Yugito melesat cepat mendekati Mizore dengan kecepatan Neko-nya. Mizore menggeram kesal. Peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya, dia menekan tombol-tombol pengisian ulang dengan kasar.

"Sialan, prosedur pengisian alat penyegel chakra di armor ini begitu ribet!" Mizore memandang ke depan. Dia menekan tombol terakhir dan menginjak belakang skateboardnya.

'Aku punya 5 tembakan terakhir, karena jika seranganku meleset semua…' mata Mizore menajam '…Aku akan kalah!'

Mizore melesat ke arah Yugito menggunakan skateboardnya di permukaan salju. Chouza memandang kedua shinobi tersebut. Dia cukup tegang karena keduanya memutuskan memperpendek jarak pertarungan.

'Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah berani menantangku!' Mizore mengacungkan lengan kiri berarmornya ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah Yugito. Sebuah meriam muncul di punggung lengan kiri armor Mizore. Yugito terlihat lebih waspada.

Blosh! Tembakan pertama…

Yugito melakukan gerakan zig-zag menghindari tembakan tersebut dan kembali berlari ke posisi awal. Mata Mizore melebar kaget.

Blosh! Tembakan kedua…Nii Yugito langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan alat penyegel chakra itu tidak mengenai sasaran.

'Sialan!' batin Mizore. Dia kesal dan marah.

Blosh! Tembakan ketiga…saat Yugito berlari sambi mengelakkan tubuhnya miring ke kanan, Mizore langsung melakukan tembakan keempat. _Double Shoot_ , yang dilakukan secara beruntun.

Tash! Alat penyegel chakra keempat terpental ke arah kanan Yugito ketika tangan kanannya yang dilapisi chakra biru bercorak hitam Nibi mementalkan alat tersebut. Mata Mizore melebar. Yugito 10 langkah lagi berada di depannya.

"Aaaah, sialaaaaaan!" Mizore menembakkan alat penyegel chakra terakhir ke arah perut Yugito. Ninja Yuki itu langsung menggerakkan segel tangan sehingga dua armor tangannya dilapisi aura pekat keunguan. Skateboardnya sedikit membelok ke kanan.

Swuush…alat penyegel chakra itu hanya melewati pipi kanan Yugito. Ninja Kumo itu melirik cepat alat penyegel chakra tersebut. Secara _slowmotion_ iris gelap Yugito terlihat memperhatikan alat penyegel itu.

Grep!

Menggunakan chakra Nibi yang berwarna biru bercorak hitam, Yugito menangkap alat penyegel chakra yang melewati pipi kanannya dan melemparnya ke arah Mizore. Tentu saja Mizore tidak menyangka alat penyegel chakra yang ditembaknya, berbalik melesat ke arahnya. Kecepatan lemparan Yugito pada alat penyegel chakra itu tidak bisa dihindari Mizore, ninja gempal itu terkena alat penyegel chakra di perutnya sehingga aura keunguan di kedua armor lengannya menghilang. Mizore terjatuh dari skateboardnya dan berguling-guling di atas permukaan salju.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Yugito sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dilapisi chakra biru bercorak hitam dalam jumlah cukup besar.

" _Ko-konoyaro_ …" kata Mizore dengan tubuh bergetar. Yugito menghela napas perlahan.

"Itu kata-kata terakhir yang buruk," Yugito mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang dilapisi chakra Matatabi ke arah Mizore tanpa ampun " **NEKO CLAW**!"

DHUARRRHH! Asap keputihan dan hamburan salju menjadi saksi kemenangan telak sang Jinchuuriki Nibi.

.

.

.

Utakata memandang Asuma yang terlihat kelelahan dalam pertarungannya melawan Fubuki di tingkatan kedua kastil ini. Utakata teringat Tamago-nya di Kiri, dan dia melewatkan acara makan masakan Hotarou demi memenuhi permintaan dari Yondaime Uzukage. Siapa yang ingin menolak permintaan tolong dari Uzukage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Uzushiogakure? Utakata tentu saja akan menjawab "Tidak. Aku lebih suka merasakan sejuknya Kiri daripada dinginnya Yuki no Kuni…"

Tetapi dirinya dipaksa oleh Haku dan Yugito karena mereka mendedikasikan diri sebagai Trio Pengawal Yondaime Uzukage…JULUKAN MENGGELIKAN MACAM APA ITU?!

'Oke, cukup untuk isi hatiku…saatnya memenuhi pesanan Naruto- _san_ dan aku akan memakan masakan Hotarou secepatnya jika cepat menyelesaikan masalah di sini.' Bagus Utakata, kau akhirnya sedikit mengerti situasi. Pemuda dengan mata tajam dan rambut kecoklatan yang menutupi wajah kirinya itu segera meniup gelembungnya dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Fubuki yang terbang di atas kepalanya hanya mengernyitkan kening.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa**!" Utakata memegang pipa gelembung di tangan kanannya dan menyemburkan air deras dari mulutnya mengenai gelembung-gelembung yang telah ia terbangkan. Gelembung-gelembung tersebut pecah. Air semburan Utakata melesat ke arah Fubuki, membuat Kunoichi itu terbang ke kiri dan ke kanan menghindari serangan air Utakata.

"Jangan bercanda! Serangan rendahan seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku!" Fubuki melesat turun mendekati Utakata sambil menggerakkan segel tangan. Utakata tersenyum. Gelembungnya yang pecah tadi berisi gas asam dari Saiken yang ia gabungan dengan teknik tiupan gelembungnya. Mata Fubuki melebar dan dia terbatuk-batuk akibat menghirup gas beracun tersebut. Terbangnya oleng ke kanan dan Utakata segera menyambutnya dengan sigap. Jinchuuriki Rokubi itu segera melompat di atas tubuh Fubuki.

Duakh! Tumit kaki kanan Utakata menghantam rusuk kiri Fubuki. Mata Fubuki melebar kesakitan. Dia berputar dan memegang kaki kanan Utakata saat mereka melesat jatuh ke bawah.

"Masih bisa!" Utakata menghantam wajah Fubuki dengan tumit kirinya. Pegangan tangan Fubuki pada kaki kanan Utakata terlepas. Utakata langsung menghantam 5 kali perut Fubuki dengan tumit kanan-tumit kirinya secara bergantian. Tubuh Fubuki jatuh ke lantai basah ruangan tingkat kedua kastil sehingga menimbulkan keretakan di sana. Saat Utakata berputar ke depan untuk melesatkan serangan terakhir tendangan tumit kanannya, Fubuki menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah untuk menahan tendangan tumit berbahaya tersebut.

Dhuaarrhhh! Seperti yang dipikirkan Fubuki, tumit kanan Utakata menargetkan perutnya, namun kedua lengan Fubuki yang disilangkan berhasil menahan serangan tumit tersebut.

"Heh," Utakata melompat salto belakang dan menggerakkan segel tangan lalu meniup pipa gelembungnya. Saat Fubuki ingin bangkit dari posisi menyedihkannya, gelembung besar melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya dan mengurungnya, sehingga tubuh Fubuki melayang ke atas karena gelembung tersebut.

"Ketika aku menjetikkan jari, maka gelembung yang berisi cairan ledakan itu akan meledak…"

Keringat dingin mengalir di pipi Fubuki mendengar penjelasan Utakata,

"…Termasuk orang di dalamnya…" Utakata menutup matanya dan menjetikkan jari kanannya dengan tenang. Fubuki berteriak di dalam gelembung Utakata, namun teriakannya tak terdengar.

BLAAARRHH! Hanya itu yang terdengar di tingkat kedua kastil tersebut, disertai armor-armor besi yang jatuh ke lantai dihiasi darah dan menimbulkan bunyi besi berdenting.

.

.

.

Kekalahan para penjaga kastil diakibatkan dua hal. Yang pertama runtuhnya dua menara depan dan hancurnya gerbang depan. Yang kedua adalah serangan dari dalam yang dilakukan para tawanan penjara bawah tanah. Para tawanan membunuh para pasukan Dotou dengan sadis. Beberapa dari mereka membawa sebagian penjaga kastil untuk disiksa di ruangan _torture_ penjara Yuki no Kuni.

"TOLOOONG! TOLOOONG AKUUU! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU KEPADAKUUU!" seorang penjaga diseret ke dalam kastil oleh para tawanan yang tertawa gila. Penjaga-penjaga itu menuai apa yang mereka taburkan, akhirnya kastil Yuki no Kuni berhasil jatuh ke tangan para pejuang setia Kazahana Sotetsu.

Sandayuu terduduk di depan gerbang kastil yang hancur dan kobaran-kobaran api pertarungan yang terlihat sendu di malam buram tersebut. Sandayuu memandang ke arah Nouda yang diikat di depan gerbang bersama penjaga-penjaga kastil yang masih hidup. Sandayuu menutup matanya. Ketika ada sentakan kecil untuk menyuruhnya mencari Koyuki, dia teringat bahwa ninja-ninja Konoha dan Yondaime Uzukage ada di dalam kastil.

'Saya percayakan Koyuki- _sama_ kepada anda semua…' batin Sandayuu.

Para warga ibukota memandang tak percaya ke arah kastil megah Yuki no Kuni. Kastil yang dikatakan tak akan pernah ditembus walaupun oleh seekor semutpun itu akhirnya terbakar hebat, runtuh dan menjadi puing-puing bangunan yang menggelikan. Para warga pendukung Dotou tahu bahwa rezim Dotou telah hancur berantakan. Mata mereka memandang ke arah kastil seperti memandang ketiadaan hampa yang benar-benar kosong dan menyedihkan.

Bunyi beberapa pedang yang jatuh ke tanah bersalju terdengar di sana, menandakan para pengawas ibukota sudah menyerah dengan apa yang terjadi. Beberapa dari mereka jatuh berlutut dan tidak dapat menerima kejadian luar biasa ini, namun bukti sudah menunjukkan bahwa para pejuang berhasil mengalahkan mereka.

Drraarrhhh…beberapa batu dari menara depan-kanan kastil jatuh ke bawah. Suatu pemandangan yang memastikan kepada para pendukung Dotou bahwa kastil Yuki no Kuni telah jatuh.

Melupakan sejenak pemikiran para pendukung Dotou yang putus asa, di belakang kastil megah itu berdiri empat manusia dalam situasi penuh ketegangan. Dotou menodongkan kunainya ke leher Koyuki yang ketakutan, Obito menggeram marah namun ragu-ragu bertindak, sedangkan Yondaime Uzukage hanya menampilkan senyuman misteriusnya, entah mengejek atau murni tersenyum. Di tengah keempatnya berdiri tegak meja dengan lubang hexagonal, meja yang menjadi kunci terbukanya "Harta Karun" Negeri Salju. Sesuatu yang diinginkan Dotou dari dulu sejak dia menggulingkan pemerintahan abangnya.

"Bi-bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik?" tanya Obito dengan suara sedikit gugup. Kunai itu semakin mendekati leher putih Koyuki. Bagian tajamnya perlahan-lahan menekan kulit sang putri.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu…" Naruto sedikit sweatdropped dengan kata-kata Obito "Berikan dia kalungnya, nyawa Koyuki- _hime_ lebih penting daripada harta itu," Naruto melirik ke belakang, ke arah kastil yang terbakar hebat. Kebakarannya bukan hanya di tingkat dua lagi, namun di tingkat pertama dan ketiga. Kobaran api paling besar terlihat di depan kastil.

"Lagipula kastil yang ia banggakan sudah musnah." Kata sang Uzukage dengan nada sedikit dingin.

"Heh…bicarakan saja seenaknya, Uzukage keparat! Ketika aku mendapatkan harta karun Yuki no Kuni…akan kujadikan desamu seperti kastil itu-"

"Jangan pernah membicarakan masalah desaku!" Naruto memandang Dotou dengan mata membulat horror. Koyuki bahkan merinding melihat ekspresi wajah sang Uzukage seperti hantu yang ingin memenggal korbannya "Mungkin kau akan tahu bagaimana sakitnya hal tersebut ketika aku menusukmu berulang-ulang kali dengan senjataku…"

"Kau begitu sensitif ketika membahas masalah Uzu ya, Uzukage- _sama_? Khekhekhe…" setetes keringat jatuh dari dagu Dotou. Dia mengumpat di dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Yondaime Uzukage membuatnya takut.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita?" Dotou semakin menekan kunainya ke kulit Koyuki. Dia harus fokus ke tujuan utamanya, yakni mendapatkan Kristal hexagonal asli. Naruto melirik ke arah Obito dan memberikan pandangan tajam namun disertai kepercayaan. Obito memandang mata biru sang Uzukage. Safir biru Naruto mengingatkan Obito akan langit cerah tanpa awan.

"Baiklah…" Obito memandang Dotou dan mengeluarkan kalung Kristal Hexagonal dari kantong celananya. Obito memutuskan percaya kepada kata-kata Naruto "Ini adalah kalung yang asli. Namun saat pertukaran terjadi, ketika aku melempar kalung ini maka kau harus mendorong Koyuki- _sama_ ke arah kami. Jika kau tidak menyetujuinya makan aku tak akan menyerahkan benda ini kepadamu."

"Nak, kemampuan transaksimu boleh juga…" Dotou memandang tajam kalung itu di tangan Obito "Tetapi aku perlu memastikan kalau itu yang asli. Jika tidak-"

"Lakukan saja!" Naruto memotong perkataan Dotou dengan suara dingin. Dotou memandang tajam sang Uzukage.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengintimidasiku, Uzumaki Naruto…walaupun kau diberitakan berhasil mempercundangi 5 Kage dari 5 desa besar, tetapi aku bukan mereka…aku lebih kuat daripada mereka…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Dotou masih bicara dengan suara bergetar sedikit marah,

"Lagipula nyawa Koyuki berada di tanganku…jika kalian melakukan tindakan bodoh, lehernya ini akan langsung kupenggal sekarang!"

"K-kau mengancam kami?!" Obito menajamkan pandangannya. Sharingannya terlihat seperti titik darah di kelopak matanya. Naruto menghela napasnya dan menoleh ke arah Obito dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Lempar saja kalung itu kepadanya, Obito…"

"T-tetapi Uzukage- _sama_ -"

"Percayalah kepadaku."

Lagi-lagi sang Uzukage mengatakan hal tersebut. Obito menutup matanya dan mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Tiba-tiba Naruto kembali berbicara dan membuat Obito berpikir dua kali.

"Aku sudah menjadi cheetah."

Cheetah? Apa artinya? Obito membuka matanya dan memandang Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba Obito menyadari sesuatu dan Naruto juga tahu bahwa Uchiha itu akhirnya menyadari kemauan dari sang Uzukage, atau lebih tepatnya taktik dari sang Uzukage.

"Baiklah…" Obito memandang sejenak kalung itu kemudian melemparnya kepada Dotou. Pemimpin Yuki no Kuni itu menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dan sedetik kemudian Naruto muncul di hadapannya sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang menodongkan kunai ke leher Koyuki. Mata Koyuki melebar kaget. Naruto begitu cepat muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau, bagaimana?!" Dotou memandang kalung yang dipegang tangan kirinya. Ada tanda Fuin di sana. Napas Dotou tertahan ketika Naruto menarik tangan kanan Dotou menjauhi leher Koyuki dan menyuruh sang putri lari.

"Cepat, Koyuki!"

Koyuki berlari menjauhi Dotou, terjatuh, lalu bangkit dan langsung disambut Obito. Dotou menggeram marah dan menarik Naruto ke arahnya lalu menghujam perut sang Uzukage dengan tangan kirinya. Mata Naruto membulat dan dia langsung jatuh berlutut. Saat lutut kanan Dotou mengarah ke arah wajahnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sehingga lutut itu hanya mengenai angin. Dotou langsung melempar sang Uzukage ke atas, kemudian menggerakkan segel tangan.

" **Yami Ryuu**!" kata Dotou, dan sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk seperti naga serta bermata merah melesat ke atas untuk menghantam tubuh sang Uzukage. Naruto melempar pisau lipat di tangan kanannya ke samping Dotou dan muncul dengan kilatan cahaya di sana.

Duakh! Dotou menghajar wajah sang Uzukage dengan tangan kirinya. Sepertinya Dotou telah memperkirakan pergerakan sang Uzukage. Naruto terpental beberapa kali ke belakang dan punggungnya menabrak salah satu dari 5 cermin melengkung di sana. Dotou terkekeh pelan dan mencabut pisau lipat itu dari tanah.

Siing! Naruto muncul di hadapan Dotou dengan seringaian tipis serta darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Uzukage keempat muncul di sana karena fuin di pisau lipat tersebut. Sang Uzukage memukul dagu Dotou sehingga pemimpin Yuki no Kuni itu mundur dua langkah dan pegangannya terhadap pisau lipat sang Uzukage melemah.

"Itu adalah hadiah dari Shodaime Uzukage- _sama_ ," Naruto merebut pisau itu dari tangan Dotou dan menendang dagu pemimpin Yuki itu dengan kaki kanannya. Dotou terpental ke belakang dan tubuhnya menghantam meja berlubang hexagonal dan berguling-guling di dekat meja tersebut. Sang Uzukage memutar pisau lipat Shodaime Uzukage di tangan kanannya sambil tangan kirinya mengelap darah yang ada di sudut bibir.

"Kau tidak cocok memegangnya kawan…" kata Naruto dengan suara tenang. Obito memandang dua ninja tersebut. Mau itu Dotou ataupun Yondaime Uzukage tetap mempertahankan tatapan pertarungan mereka, hanya saja Yondaime Uzukage lebih terlihat tenang walaupun napasnya juga terengah-engah.

"Hehehehe…aku percaya bahwa Rouga seimbang denganmu," Dotou mundur perlahan mendekati meja berlubang hexagonal dan sedikit terhuyung. Tentu saja kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat pukulan _uppercut_ dan tendangan ke dagu sang Uzukage. Tangan kanan Dotou memegang sudut meja hitam tersebut untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Dia masih bisa tertawa walaupun keadaannya terlihat lebih payah daripada sang Uzukage.

"Hehehehe…heh…heh…aku…aku belum serius, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Aku juga." Jawab Naruto cepat. Kedua rahang Dotou terkatup rapat dan matanya memandang Naruto seperti segumpal daging yang ingin ia bakar. Kalau perlu dicincang. Namun Dotou lebih memikirkan tujuan utamanya…

"Aku…keh…aku akan…aku akan mendapatkan harta karun itu!" Dotou mengangkat kalung hexagonal di tangan kirinya dengan wajah senang. Matanya melebar. Dia terkejut, namun bukan karena fuin Hikari Sunshin di sana, namun karena kalung itu palsu.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!" Dotou memandang murka Obito "KAU MEMBERIKANKU KALUNG PALSU! SEBANYAK APA SIH KALIAN MENUKARNYA DENGAN YANG ASLI?!"

Obito tentu saja kebingungan. Dia mendapatkan kalung itu dari Asuma. Kalau mau simpel, tanya saja Asuma…namun Obito memikirkan lebih lanjut, kemungkinan Asuma sudah mempersiapkannya dan memberikan Obito kalung yang palsu sebagai rencana cadangan jika Dotou menggunakan Koyuki- _hime_ sebagai penawar kalung Kristal Hexagonal tersebut.

"KAU MEMBERIKAN SOUVENIR IMITASI KALUNG YANG BANYAK DIJUAL DI PASAR DERMAGA YUKI NO KUNI!" Danzo melempar kalung palsu itu ke tanah bersalju dan menginjaknya dengan penuh amarah, amarah yang sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Obito dan Koyuki langsung memandang Naruto yang tertawa dengan nada tertahan. Benar-benar jenis tawa orang jahat yang menahan tawanya sejak dari tadi.

"Heh…hemh…heheheh…" Naruto memegang keningnya sehingga sebagian wajahnya tertutupi telapak tangan kanannya "Heheheh…" Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya dan memandang tajam Dotou. Pemimpin Yuki itu memandang sang Uzukage dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau…" Dotou maju selangkah dan memandang Naruto penuh kebuasan "KAU YANG MENUKARNYA, UZUMAKI NARUTO?!"

"Ya…" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya "Itu memang souvenir yang kubeli di pasar dermaga bersama Chouza- _san_ saat pertama kali kami sampai di Negeri ini."

Masih ingat?

 **Flashback in Chapter 3**

" _Untuk seukuran dermaga dari sebuah Negara, ini benar-benar terlihat sepi…" Naruto yang berjalan-jalan di pasar dermaga bersama Chouza memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan menyelidik "Bahkan untuk membantu mengikat kapal di tiang dermaga saja hanya ada dua orang dari dermaga. Lihat pasar di sini…" Naruto memandang hanya tiga toko saja yang buka "Benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang pasar."_

" _Menurut anda pasar itu harus ramai, Uzukage-sama? Maaf pertanyaan saya jika membuat hati anda tersinggung."_

 _Naruto tertawa pelan. Mereka berhenti di salah satu toko yang tidak tutup, toko souvenir khas Yuki no Kuni._

" _Pasar dikatakan pasar karena keramaiannya. Masih banyak tempat jualan tidak dinamakan dengan pasar, Chouza-san…pasar juga memiliki ciri khas identik dengan gaya ekonomisnya,"_ _ **Naruto memilih**_ _ **kalung imitasi berbentuk hexagonal Kristal**_ _"Pasar juga identik dengan keributan. Coba saja dengar kata-kata seseorang di suatu ruangan. Ehem…ketika dia mengatakan "Ruangan ini kok ribut seperti pasar ya?", dalam pikiranmu apa?"_

" _Seribut itukah tempat bernama pasar tersebut?" Chouza memilih gantungan kunci berbentuk donat putih. Naruto menyarankan pemimpin Klan Akimichi itu memilih kalung yang sama dengan dirinya, namun Chouza menolak dan tetap ingin membeli gantungan kunci donat putih tersebut._

 **Flashback End**

Ciri khas dari Uzumaki Naruto. Jika saja Shion tahu kelicikan suaminya, maka dia pasti akan menerjang kepala merah jabrik itu sekarang. Namun tentu saja, salah satu faktor kenapa Uzumaki Naruto ditakuti oleh 5 Kage saat pengangkatannya menjadi Yondaime Uzukage di usia yang masih muda adalah taktik-nya. Sebagai seorang prodigy Uzumaki, Naruto tentu saja sangat memasteri Fuinjutsu khas Uzumaki, tetapi salah satu faktor yang membuat dia dijuluki Uzukage terbaik sepanjang sejarah Uzu adalah persiapan rencananya.

Dotou perlu mencatat itu di sejarah hidupnya. Ya kalau dia masih bisa mencatatnya setelah bertarung dengan Yondaime Uzukage.

"Ka-kapan kau menukarnya, Naruto?!" tanya Koyuki, tak kalah kagetnya. Setelah tahu kalungnya ditukar (oleh Asuma), tentu saja terjadi pertukaran dua kali itu adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Naruto memandang Dotou dan mengangkat kalung asli dengan Kristal hexagonal dari balik jaket hitamnya. Dotou memandang tajam kalung yang diangkat tangan kanan Naruto.

'Itu memang yang asli…' batin Dotou.

"Saat serangan kereta api Dotou, ketika sebuah kunai melesat ke arah Asuma dan aku menangkisnya," Naruto menghela napas perlahan "Asuma cukup ceroboh menyimpan benda penting ini. Sebagai ninja, aku juga diajarkan bagaimana caranya mencuri tanpa ketahuan…yah walaupun itu dilarang sebagai seorang Uzukage."

"Anda memang menyebalkan." Komen Obito. Jujur.

 **Flashback Chapter 4**

 _Asuma mengangkat kuat pedang chakranya sehingga daya tekan kunai ninja Yuki itu berkurang. Asuma melakukan tendangan putar menuju pipi kanan ninja Yuki tersebut lalu melesatkan tendangan kaki kanan ke atas, menuju dagu ninja Yuki itu hingga dia terpental ke atas. Ninja Yuki itu tergeletak ke tanah bersalju dengan mata tanpa pupil serta mulut menganga lebar. Asuma sedikit terengah-engah. Dua kunai melesat ke arahnya tanpa aba-aba. Mata Asuma melebar kaget._

 _Trang!_

 _Dua kunai itu tertancap di sekitar Asuma. Dia memandang sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah tenang tanpa emosi._

" _Uzukage-sama…"_

 **Flashback End**

Dotou menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada jalan lain. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Pakaian kebesarannya terkoyak saat armor yang dipakainya mengkompres semua chakra di tubuhnya menjadi intensitas chakra penuh kekuatan. Kristal berbentuk bola di tengah dada Dotou bersinar terang berwarna kemerahan dan aura kehitaman muncul di sekitar Dotou. Naruto dapat melihat pembuluh darah di sekitar leher dan wajah Dotou timbul akibat tekanan chakra yang tinggi. Sang Uzukage memasukkan kalung asli milik Koyuki ke saku jaketnya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Dia tahu Dotou akan memiliki kecepatan serangan yang mengerikan dan kekuatan yang hebat. Armor ninja yang dipakainya bukan armor sembarangan. Armor berwarna dominan hitam dan biru gelap itu terlihat berbeda dari armor tiga ninja setia dari Yukigakure.

"Hayaide, tolong ya…" kata Naruto di dalam mindscapenya.

"Kita tidak membutuhkan Goriko?" tanya Hayaide, sedikit menyarankan juga.

"Maksudmu menggabungkan kekuatan dan kecepatan?"

Hayaide mengangguk. Naruto memandang Dotou yang berteriak kencang. Salju di sekitar kaki pemimpin Yuki itu terbang dan berputar cepat mengelilingi Dotou. Mata Obito melebar. Dia harus membantu Yondaime Uzukage mengalahkan penjahat kelas berat dari Yuki tersebut.

"Maaf Hayaide, aku ingin menyimpan chakra lebih untuk malam pertama dengan istriku. 10 ronde kalau bisa…" Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat wajah sweatdropped Hayaide.

"Shion- _sama_ akan membunuhmu 100 kali jika mendengarnya, Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. Dia melirik ke arah Obito yang berlari ke arahnya dengan Sharingan menyala. Naruto tahu Obito ingin membantunya.

"Jangan bertanya lagi, Uzukage- _sama_ …anda pasti tahu bahwa saya ingin membantumu mengalahkan Dotou!" Obito berdiri di samping Naruto dan mengacungkan kunainya. Tak ada kegentaran di pandangan Obito. Yang terpenting Koyuki sudah aman dan kalung itu juga aman. Naruto melirik ke arah Koyuki dan tersenyum tipis.

"Masih berpegang teguh pada keragu-raguan anda, Koyuki- _sama_?" tanya Naruto. Koyuki tersentak kaget. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir lebih dalam. Semua yang ia alami. Semua perkataan Naruto, perkataan Shion, perkataan Obito hingga tindakan Obito yang pantang menyerah karena keyakinannya. Bahkan Obito sekarang berdiri di depannya karena berhasil lolos dari penjara tersebut karena keyakinannya. Naruto juga sudah menetapkan janjinya, karena keyakinan pemimpin keempat Uzu itu juga.

"Jika kau masih ragu…" Naruto memegang salah satu pisau lipat Shodaime di tangan kanannya. _Ready for Fight_ "…Akan kami buktikan dengan mengalahkan orang gila kekuasaan di sana."

Mata Koyuki melebar. Obito juga. Uchiha itu mengerti dan berterima kasih di dalam hati karena Naruto mempersilahkannya berduet untuk mengalahkan Dotou.

"Salah," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala jabriknya "Akan kita buktikan bahwa dengan keyakinan, sehebat apapun kepemimpinan Kazahana Dotou," Naruto tersenyum tipis "Kazahana Koyuki pasti bisa menjadi pemimpin sah Yuki no Kuni!"

Mata Koyuki melebar. Kata "Kita" sudah menjadi arti penting bagi dirinya. Yondaime Uzukage memasukkan dirinya sebagai salah satu sosok yang mampu mengalahkan Dotou walau hanya menggunakan keyakinan. Tiada kata yang tepat selain kata terima kasih dari Koyuki untuk sang Uzukage. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah Dotou yang sedang menggerakkan segel tangan. Tiap gerakan segel tangan tersebut diikuti pergerakan aura hitam di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Obito…tidak ada rencana dalam duet kita kali ini," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk "Kita kalahkan Dotou, dan kita jangan sampai tewas di tangannya. Hanya itu saja."

"Hanya itu saja?" ulang Obito tidak percaya. Ayolah…Yondaime Uzukage selalu dikenal dengan strategi bertarungnya yang penuh kecerdikan.

Naruto mengangguk. Dotou mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan dan langsung menembakkan dua bayangan hitam berbentuk naga ke arah dua ninja tersebut, disertai teriakan kencang.

" **Yami Ryuu**!"

"KALIAN BERDUA,"

Naruto dan Obito memandang sekilas sang putri negeri salju yang berteriak kepada mereka.

"MAJULAAAAH!"

"INI TITAH DARI SANG PUTRI," Naruto melesat maju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Obito memandang gerakan dua naga itu dengan Sharingannya. Dia belum dapat memperkirakan pergerakan selanjutnya dari dua bayangan tersebut.

"MAKA AKAN KAMI TERUSKAN!" kata Naruto yang melompat ke atas menghindari sabetan bayangan naga, kemudian berputar ke depan di udara dan berpijak tenang di tanah bersalju tersebut. Seekor bayangan naga melesat dari atas dan menyerang sang Uzukage dengan hantaman kepala yang keras. Kepulan asap putih muncul, namun Naruto keluar dari asap tersebut dengan gerakan salto ke kanan tanpa luka sedikitpun.

'Dia cepat…' Dotou mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto dan bayangan naga hitamnya membelok menyerang Naruto dan ingin melilit sang Uzukage. Obito melirik ke kanan, bayangan naga tersisa menyerangnya dari sisi kanan. Obito melompat salto belakang tiga kali untuk menghindari terkaman bayangan naga tersebut.

Dhaarhh!

Naruto mundur terseret ke belakang ketika bayangan naga Dotou hanya melilit angin kosong dan menimbulkan ledakan. Sang Uzukage memandang Obito yang masih dapat menghindari serangan naga tersebut karena Sharingannya. Naruto memandang kembali ke depan ketika bayangan naga hitam itu menyerangnya dari depan, sejajar dengan perutnya.

"Upps.." Naruto melakukan setengah kayang sehingga bayangan naga hitam itu melewati wajahnya. Sang Uzukage berguling ke kiri lalu berlari cepat mendekati Dotou. Kecepatan akibat penggunaan Hayaide memang luar biasa membantu.

"Kita tidak bisa menghindar terus," Hayaide berdehem pelan dalam mindscape Naruto "Lakukan serangan balasan."

"Ingatkan aku memasukkan gula saat istriku menghidangkan teh panas nantinya, Hayaide."

"Permintaan macam apa itu? Kita sedang tidak membahas makan malam!"

Naruto tertawa pelan dan berada 5 langkah lagi dari Dotou. Urat-urat di kening Dotou muncul karena tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Yondaime Uzukage memang cepat. Naruto melebarkan jarak kedua kakinya dan melesatkan pukulan tangan kirinya ke dada tengah Dotou.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa ini? Kau sebut itu pukulan, Yondaime Uzukage?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang dingin wajah mengejek Dotou "Temanku sudah menunggu…"

Mata Dotou melebar ketika merasakan tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. 5 rantai muncul dari kepalan tangan kiri Naruto. Penyegelan gerakan yang berbahaya. Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang dan berdiri di samping Obito yang sudah menggerakkan segel tangan untuk jutsu Katon. Dua bayangan naga hitam Dotou juga sudah menghilang.

" **Katon** ," Obito menyemburkan api mendatar ke rantai Yondaime Uzukage yang berada di dekat kepalan tangannya " **Ryuuka no Jutsu**!"

Broooarrhhh! Api itu menyulut rantai tersebut dan menyatu ke 5 rantai yang mengikat Dotou untuk membakar adik Sotetsu tersebut karena berada di tengah ikatan rantai. Gabungan antara **Fuinjutsu: Jigoku no Yotai** dan **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu** menghasilkan teknik kombinasi sederhana yang menakjubkan. Naruto memandang tajam ke depan. Iris birunya memantulkan bayangan hitam Dotou yang terikat rantai dan terselimuti api.

'Ber-berhasil kah?' batin Koyuki dengan jantung berdebar.

"Dia bergerak!" Obito menunjuk ke arah Dotou dengan wajah kaget. Pemimpin Yuki no Kuni itu memutuskan ikatan rantai terbakar Naruto dan keluar dari kobaran api dengan tubuh tak sedikitpun terbakar. Armor Dotou bahkan terlihat mengkilat diterpa sinar rembulan. Naruto memandang aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti Dotou, sepertinya aura itu-lah yang melindungi pria berbadan besar tersebut dari kobaran api Obito.

"Butuh seratus tahun bagi kalian untuk mengalahkanku jika memakai jutsu seperti itu!" Dotou berlari mendekati Naruto dan Obito dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata Koyuki melebar kaget ketika Dotou berada di depan Naruto dan melakukan tendangan samping kanan ke pipi kiri sang Uzukage. Naruto menahan tendangan itu menggunakan lengan kirinya.

Krek…Naruto dapat mendengar tulang lengan kirinya retak. Sang Uzukage terpental ke samping kanan dan berguling-guling di tanah bersalju tanpa daya. Obito memandang kaget kejadian itu dan lehernya langsung dicekik Dotou penuh kemarahan.

"Aku akan mematahkan lehermu terlebih dahulu…" Dotou menyeringai tipis ketika melihat wajah Obito tampak kesulitan bernapas. Dotou semakin tinggi mengangkat cekikannya hingga kaki Obito terjuntai di udara. Sebuah pisau lipat melesat di dekat rusuk kiri Dotou. Secara _slowmotion_ Dotou melihat pisau tersebut dan tahu siapa yang akan muncul di sisi kirinya.

"Kau sudah ketah-"

" **Fuinjutsu: Jesucha Teishi**!"

Naruto berdiri di sisi kiri Dotou dengan tangan yang sudah selesai merapal handseal. Jesucha Teishi, salah satu Fuinjutsu favorit Yondaime Uzukage. Fuinjutsu jarak dekat yang menyegel gerakan lawan dalam lingkaran fuin berhasil Naruto terapkan pada Dotou. Tubuh Dotou tak bergerak, hanya getaran dari tubuhnya yang berusaha melepas diri dari fuin tersebut.

Mata Naruto sedikit menajam ketika aura kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh Dotou dengan cepat, bola Kristal di tengah dada armor Dotou bersinar kemerahan pekat.

Naruto dengan cepat memegang kedua lengan Obito dan melepas cekikan Dotou dari leher Uchiha tersebut. Saat keduanya melompat menjauhi Dotou, segel Jesucha Teishi Dotou pecah dan luapan aura kehitaman meluber ke segala arah, dimana Dotou yang berdiri di tengah aura kehitaman tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya sangat kuat dan berteriak penuh amarah. Salju di sekitarnya bertebaran ke segala arah. Koyuki menutup mulutnya, adik ayahnya benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan.

"Kau memang mampu mengalahkan 5 Kage, Uzukage keempat…" Dotou menyeringai penuh kesombongan "TETAPI LEVELKU DENGAN LEVELMU SANGAT JAUH BERBEDA!"

Siingg! Dotou muncul di antara Naruto dan Obito lalu menendang rusuk kiri Obito sehingga Uchiha itu terpental ke kanan sangat jauh dan tertelungkup beberapa meter dari posisi awalnya dengan wajah kesakitan. Naruto sempat menundukkan kepalanya ketika Dotou melesatkan kaki kanannya ke arah kepala sang Uzukage. Naruto berguling cepat ke depan dan melempar pisau lipatnya ke arah sisi kanan Dotou. Ketika tangan Dotou ingin menghantam Uzukage di sisi kirinya, sang Uzukage muncul di sisi kanan Dotou sambil mencabut pisau lipatnya dengan tenang.

'Sunshin cahayanya begitu menyebalkan, apalagi gerakannya sangat cepat!' Dotou melirik ke kanan ketika Naruto mengarahkan pisau lipat ke dada armornya, lebih tepat ke arah Kristal. Dia segera menghantam leher sang Uzukage dengan sikut kanannya, membuat pegangan Naruto pada pisau lipat terlepas dan sang Uzukage mundur 3 langkah ke belakang sambil terbatuk-batuk serta memegang lehernya yang agak kesakitan.

"HYAAAAAH!" Dotou berputar menghadap Naruto dan melesatkan pukulan tangan kirinya ke kepala sang Uzukage. TRAK! Kekkai bola biru yang melindungi Naruto retak. Mata Dotou melebar. Dia melirik ke arah kedua tangan Naruto. Kedua tangan itu baru selesai merapal segel tangan. Bahkan saat kesakitan sang Uzukage masih mampu berpikir untuk menggerakkan segel tangan agar bisa membuat jutsu yang melindungi dirinya dari serangan cepat.

"MASIH BELUUUM!" Dotou menghantam kekkai bola biru dari **Fuinjutsu: Boru no Kokubo** itu menggunakan tinjuan tangan kanannya. Hasilnya kekkai Naruto pecah. Saat sang Uzukage ingin melompat menghindar ke belakang, tangan kiri Dotou menarik kaki kiri sang Uzukage dan menghempaskannya ke tanah bersalju. Koyuki memandang takut bahwa Uzukage keempat sepertinya terpojokkan oleh pamannya. Obito yang masih memegang rusuk kirinya memandang cemas ke arah pertarungan dua manusia tersebut. Obito berusaha memandang wajah Naruto dari kejauhan. Saat dia memfokuskan pandangannya, Obito dapat melihat ketenangan wajah sang Uzukage walaupun Dotou berdiri superior di atas tubuh pemimpin keempat Uzu tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar sialan!" Dotou mengambil Kristal hexagonal asli di saku jaket hitam Naruto dengan kasar. Dia mengangkat Kristal hexagonal itu di depan wajahnya dan memandangnya dengan nafsu. Dotou menyeringai. Ini adalah Kristal yang asli…dengan Kristal ini, harta karun Yuki no Kuni akan menjadi miliknya.

Nafsu, keserakahan dan ketamakan adalah salah satu sifat ketidakpuasan manusia…Dotou memandang Yondaime Uzukage dengan tatapan liar. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya yang bebas ke wajah tampan Naruto. Di telapak tangan itu terkumpul aura kehitaman yang menandakan bahwa Dotou akan menembakkan aura kehitaman itu ke wajah sang Uzukage untuk menyelesaikannya dalam satu serangan. Serangan yang menjadikan Uzumaki Naruto tinggal sejarah.

"Aku akan membantu istrimu dalam mengerjakan proses pemakamanmu. Izinkan aku menuliskan namamu di batu nisan, Yondaim Uzukage…"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Tidak ada raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Dotou mendengus pelan dan berharap itu hanya gertakan sambal sang Uzukage kepadanya. Dengan sekali gerakan, aura kehitaman melesat ke arah wajah sang Uzukage dan meledak hebat di sana. Koyuki ternganga. Hamburan salju dan asap keputihan malam itu menjadi saksi kematian dari sang Uzukage keempat. Saat asap di sekitar Dotou menghilang, tidak ada tubuh itu di sana.

"Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu soal rencana aslinya, Obito…" Naruto berdiri di samping Obito dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong penyimpan senjata ninja Konoha tersebut. Obito memandang kaget sang Uzukage yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil melempar-lempar pisau lipat yang diambil dari kantong penyimpan senjatanya.

"Se-sejak kapan anda menaruh pisau lipat kedua anda di kantong penyimpan senjata saya, Uzukage- _sama_?" tanya Obito dengan suara sedikit serak. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Sejak kau berkata ingin membantuku dan aku mengatakan tidak ada rencana. Maaf Obito, selain diajari bagaimana cara ninja mencuri, aku juga diajari bagaimana cara ninja meletakkan alat penyadap di tubuh lawannya. Teknik itu kuterapkan kepadamu dan pisau lipat ini…" Naruto menghunuskan pisau lipatnya ke arah Dotou. Jelas ada tanda fuin di sana. Tangan kanan Naruto memegang pisau lipat satunya. Kini sang Uzukage sudah bersiap dengan gaya bertarung menggunakan kedua pisau lipatnya.

"Anda memang menyebalkan…" komen Obito. Jujur. Naruto tersenyum dan memandang Koyuki dengan penuh ketenangan. Kedua iris Koyuki bergetar takjub. Yondaime Uzukage tidak pernah berubah atas keyakinannya. Yondaime Uzukage ingin menunjukkan keyakinan kepada dirinya.

"Heh…mengalahkanmu memang sulit," Dotou mengangkat Kristal hexagonal itu di depan wajahnya dengan gerakan angkuh "Tetapi Kristal ini berhasil kudapatkan. Ini membuktikan level kita berbeda, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Dotou berjalan menuju meja hitam dengan lubang hexagonal di tengah-tengahnya. Pemimpin Yuki no Kuni itu memasukkan Kristal tersebut ke dalam lubang yang berbentuk sama dan mundur dua langkah. Dia tertawa jahat dan melebarkan kedua tangannya, seperti orang yang menunggu datangnya wahyu dari langit kepada dirinya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA, DATANGLAH HARTA KARUNKU, DATANGLAH….DATANGLAAAH!"

Mata Dotou melebar ketika merasakan getaran hebat di bawahnya. Dia terhuyung-huyung ketika guncangan kuat terjadi di tanah yang berada di bawahnya. Naruto berlutut dengan menumpu lutut kanannya di tanah dan memandang datar ke arah rembulan. Getaran hebat itu berhenti dan terdengar bunyi seperti mesin generator. Tiba-tiba bulan di atas langit bersinar lebih terang, bukan karena keajaiban ataupun getaran hebat itu pertanda bulan yang bersinar buram di Yuki no Kuni akan menjadi lebih cerah, namun salju yang turun di sana berhenti sehingga cahaya bulan bisa lebih leluasa menyinari Negeri salju itu tanpa ada hambatan dan gangguan dari butiran salju.

"Pa-panas?" Obito memandang sekelilingnya. Dia tidak demam. Yang ia rasakan bahwa suhu di sekitarnya menjadi lebih hangat.

"Ini adalah…" Naruto memandang rembulan yang menyinari salah satu cermin di belakang kastil. Cermin itu memantulkan cahaya bulan ke cermin lainnya dan cermin lainnya memantulkan cahaya itu ke cermin lain sehingga 5 cermin raksasa melengkung itu bersinar dan memusatkan cahayanya di tengah cermin, menampilkan hologram yang sedikit kabur. Secara cepat, bunga-bunga yang biasanya muncul di musim semi bermekaran di belakang kastil dan salju perlahan-lahan mencair karena perubahan suhu yang mulai naik menjadi hangat. Para penjaga dan pejuang yang bertarung di depan kastil berhenti karena melihat banyak sekali pohon-pohon yang memunculkan daunnya. Semua penduduk ibukota Yuki no Kuni keluar dari rumah mereka ketika merasakan kehangatan di luar rumah. Semuanya memandang ke sekeliling dengan perasaan takjub, kebingungan, sekaligus bersyukur…

"Ini adalah…" Sandayuu memandang haru ke sekelilingnya "…Musim semi!"

"A-apa-apaan ini?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?!" Dotou memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruto memandang datar Dotou. Dotou yang kalut. Dotou yang kebingungan. Dotou yang tidak terima.

'Jadi kristal hexagonal itu adalah kunci untuk menghidupkan mesin generator raksasa yang ada di bawah negeri ini. Generator raksasa ini membuat panas yang terkonduksi ke seluruh permukaan tanah Yuki no Kuni sehingga salju-salju di tanah mencair sehingga panas terdistribusi ke seluruh negeri salju. Suhu yang berada dalam jangkauan untuk pemekaran bunga-bunga serta pertumbuhan tanaman lainnya menjadikan negeri ini didatangi oleh musim semi…' Naruto memandang sekitarnya dengan wajah tenang '…Sotetsu- _sama_ , ini adalah harta karun yang terbaik untuk anak anda.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Koyuki kecil yang menggema di seluruh ibukota kastil Yuki no Kuni, yang terdengar oleh para penjaga dan pejuang, para pengawas ibukota hingga para penduduk ibukota Yuki. Semua ninja Yukigakure memandang ke arah belakang kastil. Semuanya..semua mata tertuju ke sana. Ke arah hologram yang menampilkan Koyuki dan ayahnya, Kazahana Sotetsu, sedang berbicara di dalam kamar yang memiliki 5 cermin di sekeliling mereka.

" _Ayah…ayah…apa aku terlihat cantik?"_

" _Hahahaha, kau memang cantik sayang. Kau adalah bunga yang mekar paling indah di Negeri kita…"_

 _Koyuki kecil menggembungkan pipinya. Sotetsu mengelus kepala putrinya._

" _Kenapa kau cemberut?"_

" _Ayah bercanda. Mana mungkin ada bunga yang mekar di Yuki no Kuni. Bunga kan hanya muncul di musim semi, sedangkan negeri kita tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya musim semi."_

" _Hahahaha…" Sotetsu kembali tertawa "…Kalau boleh bermimpi dan ingin mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Hm, apakah kau ingin bermimpi bahwa Yuki no Kuni bisa dihampiri musim semi, Koyuki?"_

 _Koyuki kecil mengangguk penuh semangat "Mmh..dan aku ingin sekali melihat bunga-bunga apa saja yang ada di sana, ayah."_

 _Sang ayah kembali tertawa. Dia menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Koyuki sehingga wajah Sotetsu terlihat di hologram besar tersebut. Wajah seorang pemimpin yang bijak dan baik, dengan kacamata bulat yang sederhana membingkai matanya._

" _Koyuki…nanti saat besar kau ingin menjadi apa?"_

" _Aku ingin menjadi putri yang cantik, ayah…"_

" _Hahaha…kau memang cantik. Saat besar nanti kau akan menjadi putri yang memimpin Negeri Salju dengan kebijaksanaan dan kecantikanmu."_

Entah kenapa, air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Koyuki dewasa yang menonton memori penuh kenangan tersebut. Air matanya yang ia rasa sudah kering dan lenyap, tiba-tiba muncul karena melihat pembicaraan sederhana antara dirinya dan sang ayah. Koyuki tidak perlu obat tetes mata lagi. Hatinya yang menjadi batu kini pecah dan mengeluarkan air-air ketulusan dari jiwanya. Semua yang Koyuki rasakan juga dirasakan oleh para pejuang setia Sotetsu, bahkan para penjaga kastil yang mengkhianati Sotetsu menundukkan kepala. Mereka terlihat malu, menyesal dan semua perasaan bersalah menyatu di hati mereka. Begitu pula para Ninja Yukigakure. Beberapa warga ibukota yang masih setia kepada Sotetsu menangis terisak-isak. Malam itu semakin terasa indah ketika Koyuki memanggil ayahnya kembali di hologram besar tersebut.

" _Ayah?"_

" _Hm…ada apa?"_

" _Aku juga memiliki keinginan yang lain selain menjadi seorang putri,"_

" _Hm? Apa itu?"_

Koyuki terisak. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Bersamaan, dengan suara bergetar dia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan yang diucapkan Koyuki kecil di hologram tersebut. Kalimat yang berhasil ia realisasikan saat dirinya dewasa.

" _Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang artis!"_

Naruto selesai menggerakkan segel tangan dan kilatan cahaya kebiruan muncul di tangan kanannya. Kicauan seribu burung mengiringi jutsu elemen petir tersebut. Mata biru Naruto memandang Dotou yang terperangah dengan adegan mengharukan di hologram tersebut.

Tak! Pisau lipat kanan sang Uzukage muncul di hadapan Dotou. Mata Dotou melebar ketika Naruto muncul di hadapannya dengan Chidori yang dihiasi 7 warna pelangi dari cahaya rembulan. Cahaya kebiruan itu tercampur dengan cahaya warna-warni yang dibaluti kilatan listrik. Terlambat bagi Dotou untuk menghindar.

" **CHIDORI**!"

TREK! Kristal Dotou retak. Naruto memandang tajam Kristal tersebut. Benar-benar berbeda. Bahkan Chidori hanya mampu meretakkannya saja. Dotou menghantam perut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sehingga sang Uzukage terpental ke belakang. Saat melesat di udara, Naruto mengumpulkan konsentris chakra di telapak tangan kirinya dan dalam satu titik sehingga di telapak tangan kirinya berkumpul chakra yang dihiasi warna 7 pelangi yang indah. Obito dan Koyuki memandang takjub jutsu yang lagi-lagi dikeluarkan Naruto bahkan saat dirinya terpental di udara. Dotou yang memandang jutsu 'berbahaya' dari sang Uzukage segera memandang pisau lipat di dekat tubuhnya dan segera ingin membuang pisau lipat itu menjauhi dirinya.

Duakh! Dotou menendang pisau lipat itu ke kanan sehingga pisau lipat sang Uzukage berputar-putar di udara menjauhi Dotou. Namun pisau lipat yang satunya sudah tertancap di sisi kiri Dotou.

Jangan lupakan Yondaime Uzukage punya dua pisau lipat warisan dari Shodaime Uzukage.

" **Ra** ," Dotou melirik ke kirinya ketika jutsu bola spiral chakra yang dihiasi pelangi 7 warna menghantam Kristal di tengah dadanya " **RASENGAAAN**!"

TRASSSHHHH! Kristal yang sudah retak itu pecah. Naruto yang muncul di sisi kiri Dotou dengan Sunshin cahayanya menghancurkan Kristal itu dalam satu kali serangan Rasengan. Dotou terpental berputar ke belakang dan tubuhnya menghantam salah satu cermin hingga melekat beberapa detik di sana. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah disertai beberapa pecahan kaca cermin yang ikutan jatuh ke bawah. Dotou sudah kalah. Dan dia sudah menjadi sampah setelah merasa hebat katena telah menggulingkan pemerintahan abangnya.

Naruto muncul dengan **Hikari Sunshin** di dekat pisau yang ditendang Dotou lalu memasukkan pisau lipat itu ke saku jaketnya. Dia kemudian muncul dengan sunshin cahaya di pisau lipat yang menjadi media serangan Rasengannya tadi. Sang Uzukage berjalan mendekati Dotou dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam pisau lipat itu penuh ketenangan.

"Berakhir sudah…" Naruto memandang Dotou yang terengah-engah dengan mata sayu kesakitan. Dotou yang tertelungkup di tanah memandang penuh amarah kepada sang Uzukage.

"K-kenapa kau begitu ikut campur urusan negeri ini, Yon-Yondaime Uzukage?"

Pertanyaan penasaran dari Dotou hanya dijawab dengan singkat oleh Naruto. Dia mendekatkan pisau lipat di tangan kanannya ke leher pemimpin Yuki no Kuni tersebut.

"Karena aku benci tipe pemimpin sepertimu."

Dotou terkekeh pelan, walaupun kekehannya terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kau pikir dirimu sudah hebat sebagai seorang pemimpin. Kehancuran negerimu seperti sajak-sajak kemunafikan yang menggelikan. Angkara murka yang menyedihkan. Kau lebih rendah daripadaku dalam sistem kepemimpinanmu, Uzumaki Naruto…heheheh…heheheh…bahkan,"

Mata Naruto menajam. Dotou memandang penuh ejekan ke arah Naruto, seperti ingin menunjukkan kepada Uzukage keempat bahwa dirinya masih menang…

"Bahkan kau tak tahu bahwa aku sudah bekerja sama dengan seseorang."

"…"

"Kau tak bisa bertanya?! Apa kau kaget? Apa kau kaget Uzukage sialan?!" Dotou mengatupkan kedua rahangnya sangat rapat. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi untuk menantang sang Uzukage dengan segala kekerasan hatinya.

"Tujuanku memang mencuri Kristal hexagonal itu untuk mendapatkan harta karun yang disembunyikan oleh Sotetsu. Untuk memuluskan tujuanku, aku juga akan mendapatkan senjata-senjata Uzukage jika berhasil membunuh dirimu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" kini suara Naruto terdengar khawatir.

"Ohok! Heheheh…jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, sialan! Hahaha…ohok! OHOK! Di saat, di saat kau bertarung denganku untuk menyelamatkan Koyuki, di saat yang sama temanku dari Sunagakure pasti sudah menangkap istrimu yang tidak bersamamu sekarang. Kau memang diberi dua pilihan, selalu dekat istrimu untuk menjaganya atau menyelamatkan Koyuki dan tidak membawa Shion karena akan sangat membahayakan sang Ratu…kau, kau memilih yang kedua! Akhirnya kau selalu dijauhkan dari kebaikan Kami- _sama_ , Uzukage keempat. Kyuubi di dalam tubuh istrimu akan menjadi milik Sunagakure-"

Crasshhh!

Naruto bangkit berdiri setelah membuat luka robek di setengah leher Dotou menggunakan pisau lipatnya. Dia memandang datar Dotou yang terlihat kesusahan menarik napas. Darah mengucur deras dari luka di lehernya. Sang Uzukage sengaja tidak langsung membunuh pemimpin Yuki tersebut.

"Kh…kh..Kau…Ka..lah. Kau…telah…kalah…" kata Dotou, dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka di leher dan juga sudut bibirnya. Mata Dotou melebar, Yondaime Uzukage menyeringai sadis dan menghilang dalam balutan cahaya emas yang elegan.

.

.

.

Shion sedang meniup coklat panasnya dengan wajah _innoncent_. Dia memandang ke jendela bar yang tidak lagi dituruni salju. Shion juga merasa malam ini lebih panas daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Apa suhu di Yuki no Kuni sedikit naik karena pengaruh bulan? Shion menggelengkan kepala. Sang Ratu kini mengenakan gaun yang ia pakai saat dirinya dan Yondaime Uzukage menonton Film Princess Gale di Hi no Kuni, sesuai permintaan aneh suaminya. Dia memandang Ro- _san_ yang penuh semangat mengelap gelas cawan menggunakan kain putih kebanggaannya.

"S-Shion- _sama_ , boleh saya duduk di dekat anda?"

Shion menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Pak Sutradara Makino tersenyum kikuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan speaker di tangan kirinya. Shion tidak punya masalah serius jika menolak sang sutradara, Ratu Negeri Iblis menganggukkan kepala dan sang sutradara langsung duduk di depan Ratu dengan langkah-langkah semangat.

"Ada apa, Pak Sutradara?" tanya Shion. Tetap datar tak beremosi.

"Tidak. Saya hanya ingin mendiskusikan soal film ini kepada anda. Bagaimana menurut anda? Apakah film ini perlu diputar dengan adegan yang benar-benar kami rekam atau kita reka ulang menjadi scene baru. Kami juga tak menyangka bahwa Fujikaze Yukie adalah putri negeri ini."

"Setiap orang punya rahasia…" kata Shion, yang kemudian meniup coklat panasnya dengan wajah lucu. Menyebutkan kata rahasia membuat sang Ratu teringat suaminya.

"Menurut saya film ini dibuat dengan adegan yang telah banyak anda rekam saat kita berada di negeri ini. Lagipula Yuki no Kuni punya kelas tersendiri sebagai sebuah negeri." Shion menopang dagunya perlahan "Anda adalah sutradara yang terkenal akan sifat ngototnya, kenapa menanyakan hal yang membuat sifat ngotot anda itu sedikit terbuang?"

Pak Sutradara Makino tertawa pelan. Dia menggoyangkan speakernya tiga kali ke atas dan ke bawah di tangan kirinya. Mata Shion sedikit melebar melihat goyangan speaker tersebut. Itu seperti sebuah…tanda.

"Pak Makino, sepertinya saya perlu ke atas sebentar,"

Pak Makino memegang lengan kanan sang Ratu yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Ro menghentikan kegiatan mengelap gelas cawannya dan memandang kebingungan gelagat dari dua orang yang ada di depannya.

Mata Pak Sutradara terlihat menajam di balik kacamata hitamnya.

Bersamaan, dua orang kru menemukan Pak Sutradara Makino asli di hutan dekat terowongan kereta api (tempat Dotou menyerang pertama kali) dalam keadaan menggigil hampir mati dan kedua tangan terikat di sebuah pohon. Kedua kru film sedang mengelilingi Yuki no Kuni untuk mencari spots bagus sehingga scene terakhir dari Film Ketiga Princess Gale bisa memperlihatkan lokasi terbaik di Negeri Salju tersebut.

Kembali ke Bar Shiro Yuki,

Trassshhh! Kaca-kaca jendela bar pecah dan lima belas ninja Suna melewati kaca dengan cepat. Seorang shinobi Suna melempar sebuah kunai ke tengah dada Ro- _san_ sehingga pria botak itu terjengkang ke belakang dan tergeletak di lantai bar, belakang meja bartendernya, dengan cucuran darah dari tengah dadanya.

"Ro- _san_?!" Shion memanggil takut nama pria tersebut. Beberapa kru film yang ada di tingkat dua bar turun karena mendengar keributan. Pilihan mereka salah, para ninja Suna dengan cepat menghabisi mereka tanpa tersisa. Para kru film jatuh bergelimpangan di tangga bar dan di lantai-lantai bar. Shion seperti memandang apa yang ia pandang saat insiden kehancuran Uzu setahun lebih yang lalu. Darah, mayat dan tawa orang jahat. Sang ratu memandang Pak Sutradara yang menyeringai dan menarik kulit wajahnya penuh horror.

"Yondaime Uzukage telah meninggalkan anda, Shion- _sama_ …" seorang shinobi Suna berkepala plontos dengan luka horizontal dari pipi kiri hingga hidungnya menyeringai "Sekarang dia akan kembali kehilangan istrinya!" Hoichi mendorong tubuh Shion sehingga sang Ratu menghantam sisi depan meja bartender dan gaunnya tersingkap, memperlihatkan paha mulus sang ratu. Hoichi, nama ninja Suna botak tersebut, menelan ludahnya. Dia tersenyum sadis.

"Setelah aku mengambil Kyuubi di dalam tubuhmu, mungkin tubuhmu boleh dicicipi juga," Hoichi menggoyangkan speaker jingganya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan santai, seorang ninja Suna berjalan cepat mendekati pemimpin mereka untuk memberikan kecapi kepada ninja Suna berkepala plontos tersebut.

"Uzumaki Naruto akan menyesal telah meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih menyelamatkan Kazahana Koyuki, hahahahaha! Cerita ini akan menjadi _Happy Ending_ untuk Koyuki, namun _Sad Ending_ untuk kalian berdua! HAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Hentikan tawamu atau kujadikan kepalamu sebagai penghias di singgasana Uzukage-ku…"

Benar saja. Tawa Hoichi berhenti.

Semua ninja Suna terperangah tak percaya. Mulut mereka menganga seperti orang bodoh.

"Satu millimeter saja kau sentuh kulit istriku," Naruto yang muncul dengan Sunshin Cahaya elegannya di depan sang Ratu memutar pisau lipat di tangan kanannya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi "Maka akan kurentangkan kulit tubuhmu di jalanan hingga 1 kilometer!"

Lebay memang. Itulah yang Shion batini, tetapi…

Naruto menyeringai tipis.

'Kalian telah memilih lawan yang salah…' batin sang Ratu ketika mata biru Naruto berkilat begitu bersemangat.

Sang Ratu menatap tanda fuin di bagian bawah gaunnya. Inilah alasan Naruto menyuruhnya memakai gaun tersebut. Gaun yang ia pakai saat menonton Film Princess Gale di Hi no Kuni. Gaun yang sudah di _Mark_ oleh Fuin Hikari Sunshin sang Uzukage sehingga Pemimpin Uzu itu bisa berteleport di dekatnya kapan saja.

"Naruto…" Shion berdiri di belakang suaminya, reflek dia memegang jaket belakang Naruto dengan gaya yang lucu. Naruto tidak melirik istrinya, namun sang Uzukage hanya berdehem pelan.

"Tidak ada bayaran untuk penyelamatanmu. Kau sudah memperkirakan kejadian ini kan?" Shion bertanya dengan mata khawatir "Apakah kau menunggu momen yang tepat, yakni menyingkapnya setelah menyelamatkan Koyuki dan Negerinya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia memandang para kru film yang tergeletak di lantai dan tangga menuju lantai dua, dihiasi darah dan erangan kesakitan. Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan karena merasakan bagian tubuhnya tersebut berdenyut kesakitan. Memandang para kru film dan ceceran darah mereka membuat Uzumaki Naruto teringat puing-puing kehancuran desanya dulu.

"Maafkan aku sedikit terlambat, Shion. Dotou bukan tipe orang yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah."

"Owwhh…jadi si Dotou telah kalah ya?" Hoichi terkekeh pelan "Anda memang cocok dengan julukan yang orang-orang berikan kepada anda, Uzukage- _sama_ ….tetapi, dari mana anda tahu bahwa saya menyamar menjadi Pak Sutradara?"

"Kau kidal." Jawab Naruto singkat. Mata Hoichi melebar.

"Kau pasti telah mempelajari latar belakang dan kesukaan Makino sebelum menyamar menjadi dirinya. Hanya sayang kau kurang tahu kebiasaan Pak Makino," Naruto memandang speaker jingga yang dipegang tangan kiri Hoichi "Pak Sutradara Makino selalu mengoceh sambil memegang speaker jingganya dengan tangan kanan, bukan tangan kiri."

"Sejak kapan anda menyadarinya, Uzukage- _sama_?" tanya Hoichi, dengan setetes keringat mengalir di pelipis kirinya.

 **Flashback Chapter 4**

" _Siaaaaal! Aku terlambaaat!"_

 _Semua memandang ke arah datangnya suara. Pak Makino bersama kru film Princess Gale yang menaiki dua traktor salju langsung turun dan berlari mendekati areal pertarungan._ _ **Pak Makino memukul-mukulkan speaker jingga di tangan kiri**_ _nya dengan wajah kesal. Asuma, Obito, Chouza, Sandayuu serta pasukan 54 penjaga kastil Yuki no Kuni tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yondaime Uzukage dan Shion hanya tersenyum tipis._

 **Flashback End**

"Dalam pembicaraanku dengan Pak Makino, dia selalu memegang speaker jingga itu di tangan kanannya, namun saat kau datang menyamar menjadi dirinya setelah kami bertarung dengan Dotou di depan terowongan kereta api, Pak Makino atau dirimu memegang speaker itu di tangan kiri," Naruto memandang kecapi yang disodorkan salah satu ninja Suna kepada ninja botak itu "Boleh kutebak kalau kau bermain kecapi dengan tangan kiri?"

Hoichi melempar speaker itu ke arah wajah Yondaime Uzukage namun dengan mudah sang Uzukage menepisnya ke kanan dengan tangan kirinya. Hoichi langsung membunyikan kecapinya dengan wajah dipenuhi semangat.

"SESUAI GELARMU, SANG PRODIGY UZUMAKI, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGESANKAN YONDAIME UZUKAGE!" Hoichi menyeringai "Benar…aku adalah kidal. Aku memetikkan kecapi ini dengan tangan kiriku!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Hoichi Vs Naruto! Pertarungan akhir dan pengungkapan rahasia sebenarnya dari kunjungan ke Negeri Salju ini!

 **TBC**

 **AN:**

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya gan. ane akhir-akhir ini disibukkan dengan tugas dari bos sehingga untuk mengetik chapter ini menjadi sangat lambat. Ditambah karena chapter ini mengungkapkan sebagian besar rahasai TU HIDEN: Princess From Land of Snow yang telah ane konsep sebelumnya.

Pada saat Chapter 4 sebenarnya ane berharap ada yang nanya "Apakah Pak Makino ditulis memegang speaker jingga di tangan kirinya adalah Typo?" tetapi tidak ada yang menanyakannya sehingga ane tetap menyimpan rapat rahasia itu. Bagi Readers yang menanyakan siapkah parasit di pihak pejuang Sotetsu sendiri, Hoichi yang menyamarlah yang menjadi biang keroknya.

Untuk Question and Answersnya kita tunda dulu chapter ini, karena masih banyak tugas yang ane harus ketik.

Oh ya, selamat Hari Kartini dan semoga wanita-wanita pecinta FFn tetap Berjaya di dunia Ffn hehehehe…

Chapter depan, Chapter terakhir fic ini dengan judul sang actor utama penuh tipu muslihat dan karakter tak tertebak,

 _Next Chapter, Chapter 11: Uzumaki Naruto!_

Akan ane ungkap, rahasia di TU HIDEN ini, dan jika Readers jeli dan tahu gaya penulisan ane, Readers bisa menebak alur dari TU HIDEN ini.

Salam Hormat dan mohon reviewnya,

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11: Uzumaki Naruto!**

 _Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto._

 _The Uzukage Hiden Based on The Uzukage Main Story by Doni and Icha Ren_

 _Cerita ini bersetting 1 tahun 5 bulan pasca kehancuran Uzu_

 **Chapter 11: Uzumaki Naruto!**

Selama 10 detik, Naruto dan Hoichi hanya saling berpandangan. Mata biru sang Uzukage memandang tangan kiri Hoichi yang mendekati senar gitar secara lambat. Entah kenapa waktu bergerak tidak cepat, menunggu secara _slowmotion_ keduanya untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Ketika Naruto mengedipkan matanya, Hoichi memetik senar kecapinya.

JREENG!

"HEAAAAH!" 15 ninja Suna bertopeng Iblis melesat ke arah Uzukage secara bersamaan. Naruto menggendong istrinya secara _bridal style_ dan melompat ke sisi kanan. Sabetan pedang dari tiga Ninja Suna hanya menghantam lantai papan tempat Yondaime Uzukage tadi berpijak. Naruto melirik liar ke sekelilingnya, empat ninja Suna melempar shuriken mereka ke arah Naruto dan Shion. Sang Uzukage berlari ke sisi kiri dengan cepat.

"Pegangan, Shion!"

"Aku tahu!"

Naruto berlari ke dinding, dengan bantuan chakra di kedua telapak kakinya untuk merekatkan ke dinding, salto belakang dan berdiri ke posisi awal. Shuriken tadi hanya menancap di dinding yang ada di belakang Naruto. Dua ninja Suna menghunuskan pedang mereka ke Naruto namun sang Uzukage melompat cepat ke depan dan menerjang dua kepala ninja Suna itu dengan kedua kakinya.

"Berusahalah lebih keras!" Naruto memandang cepat ke depan. Saat masih melayang di udara, seorang ninja Suna mengangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangan, siap menyabet batok kepalanya. Sang Uzukage melakukan tendangan putar menuju rusuk kiri ninja Suna tersebut sehingga dia terpental ke kanan dan menabrak dinding di sana.

Tap! Naruto berpijak di papan lantai dengan posisi berjongkok. Rambut panjang berwarna pirang kelabu sang ratu berkibar. Naruto memandang sekelilingnya ketika lima ninja Suna berlari di sekelilingnya dengan pedang yang siap menyabet tubuhnya, dengan kecepatan Hayaide yang masih ia gunakan sebagai Sumi-Kyo, Yondaime Uzukage melakukan tendangan berputar kaki kirinya ke bawah sehingga menjatuhkan kelima ninja Suna akibat keseimbangan mereka goyah. Sang Uzukage melompat cepat ke depan dan meninjak perut seorang ninja Suna yang berusaha bangkit. Ia kemudian berpijak di atas meja bartender dengan wajah tenang.

Jreng…

Hoichi memetik senarnya dengan wajah puas. Seperti rumor, Uzumaki Naruto memang cepat. Apakah itu karena Sumi-Kyo nya?

Hoichi memetik senarnya dan memandang tajam Naruto. Dia tidak boleh melepaskan buruan yang harus ia dapatkan. Bagaimanapun dan apapun caranya.

"Kenapa kau ingin mengambil Kyuubi dari istriku? Itu adalah perintah Sunagakure?" tanya Naruto, yang akhirnya menuju topik tersebut. Hoichi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya bertindak sesuai dengan keinginanku. Hanya saja…aku menerima informasi bahwa Jinchuuriki Kyuubi berpindah dari pihak Konoha ke pihak Uzu. Itu agak kurang penting, heh… mungkin bisa anda ingat Uzukage- _sama_ , aku menerima embel-embel menarik jika berhasil mendapatkan Kyuubi dari tubuh Shion- _sama_."

"Berarti kau tidak diperintah Suna?" mata Naruto menajam "Siapa yang memerintahmu?!"

"Orang yang sama dengan orang yang memerintah Dotou untuk membunuhmu." Hoichi membuat suaranya seperti pendongeng misteri "Dotou ditugaskan membunuhmu sekaligus mendapatkan kalung hexagonal apalah itu, aku ditugaskan menarik Kyuubi dari tubuh istrimu. Alasannya simpel. Selain kami suka dan menguntungkan kami, orang yang menyuruh kami juga menyediakan hadiah yang bagus…"

Naruto terdiam. Dia masih menunggu karena Hoichi sepertinya terlihat ingin berbicara terus.

"Ini bukan perintah Suna, ini perintah kebaikan. Tidak…ini sebuah permintaan penuh harapan!" Hoichi memandang tajam Naruto "Selain itu…tragedi kematian 5 Kage termasuk salah satu alasanku ingin mendapatkan Kyuubi dari tubuh istrimu. Kau dicurigai sebagai dalang pembunuhan itu, Uzukage- _sama_ …"

"…"

"Walaupun nama Uchiha Madara tercantum di dekat mayat para Kage, motifmu sangat jelas…"

Suara Hoichi berubah, terdengar menggeram "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk Dunia Shinobi setelah kau berhasil membuktikan kebangkitan Uzushiogakure?"

Shion memandang suaminya. Hoichi dan para ninja Suna memandang wajah tenang sang Uzukage. Kedinginan penuh kesejukan yang tidak bergejolak. Raut wajah yang benar-benar jauh dari kata emosi.

"Heh…" Naruto tersenyum tipis "…Jadi begitu. Sudah kuduga." Naruto menutup matanya "Permainannya sudah kutebak sebelumnya, tetapi…"

Sang Uzukage membuka matanya dan sekilas mata kanannya berubah menjadi iris merah darah dengan pupil salib terbalik serta sklera hitam pekat penuh kegelapan. Mata kanan itu berubah biru kembali.

"…Dengan mendengarmu, hipotesaku akhirnya menjadi benar! Hanya saja aku perlu membuka mulutmu untuk mengetahui," Naruto melompat turun dari meja bartender dengan sigap "Siapa orang yang menyuruh kalian berdua!"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau tidak perlu jawabannya," Naruto menurunkan Shion ke bawah dan berjalan di depan sang Ratu. Dia memberi kode kepada Shion untuk naik ke atas punggungnya "Karena kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu."

Suara Naruto menekan dalam alunan yang menegangkan. Shion naik ke punggung suaminya dengan wajah cemas. Kecemasan Sang Ratu beralasan. Suara Naruto terbaluti kedinginan, namun benar-benar menekan seseorang dalam ketenangan. Apalagi Hoichi melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya cemas. Tiada lain soal kematian 5 Kage dan Uzukage keempat adalah seorang yang dicurigai sebagai 'tersangka'.

"Naruto…"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Dia menggerakkan segel tangan, namun Hoichi sudah memetik kecapinya dengan cepat.

" **Dharma Fuin: Sen no Ryuuku**!"

Sraaaarrrhhh!

Mata Naruto melebar. Rantai putih yang dibaluti aura kebiruan keluar dari tubuh Hoichi yang sudah dibaluti aksara-aksara fuin hitam. Rantai itu menuju Shion. Naruto melompat ke kanan, dengan Shion yang memegang erat kedua bahunya.

"Kalungkan tanganmu, Ratu!" Naruto berpijak di lantai dengan sigap. Hoichi memainkan kecapinya penuh nada menyeramkan.

"Hohoho…tidak kena ya?" Hoichi membelokkan rantainya ke sisi kanan. Shion mengalungkan kedua tangannya sangat erat di leher sang Uzukage. Naruto melompat ke belakang tiga kali hingga mencapai anak tangga yang dipenuhi darah dan tubuh para kru film. Rantai Hoichi masih mengejarnya. Sang Uzukage melirik ke sisi kirinya dan melompat ke arah dinding kiri, berlari di dinding tersebut dengan chakra di kakinya lalu melompat mendekati Hoichi. Kedua tangan Naruto sudah siap dengan segel tangan.

"Fuin ya?"

"Kau salah." Mata Naruto melebar " **Chidori**!"

BZZZZZZT! Kicauan burung dengan desingan listrik bersatu dalam jutsu elemen petir tersebut. Hoichi merubah nada kecapinya dam membentuk kekkai segi enam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, sehingga Chidori Naruto hanya menghantam dinding kekkai tersebut.

"Naruto!" Shion memandang terkejut ke belakang. Rantai Hoichi menyerang mereka dari arah sana.

" _Kuso_!" Naruto melempar pisau lipat di tangan kanannya ke sisi kanan, menghilang dengan cepat dan berpijak di sana. Hoichi memandang datar ke arah sana. Dia merubah nada permainan kecapinya dan lima rantai keluar dari tubuhnya. Mata Naruto menajam.

"Fuinjutsu orang ini benar-benar berbahaya…" Naruto menghela napas perlahan "Terima kasih telah menjadi mata ketigaku, Shion."

"Berterima kasihlah setelah kau mengalahkan orang ini." Kata Shion. Sang Ratu memandang surai merah itu.

"Naruto?"

"Hm, apa sayang?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu."

"Heheh…" sang Uzukage terkekeh "Kenapa, Ratuku?"

"Naruto…apa arti Uzukage bagimu?"

"…"

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang datar enam rantai Hoichi yang bergerak-gerak seperti ular. Siap menyerang sang Uzukage dan istrinya kapan saja. Naruto menghela napas sebelum tersenyum tipis.

"Kita akan membicarakannya di Uzu, sembari minum teh."

Shion dapat mendengar jelas suara tulus itu. Baginya suara itu adalah bukti bahwa suaminya adalah orang baik.

"Maaf Ninja Suna yang botak,"

"W-WOI, KAU MENGEJEKKU?!"

"Ninja Suna yang gundul maksudku,"

"ITU SAMA SAJA!" Hoichi membunyikan kecapinya dengan nada horror berkecepatan tinggi "Aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu!"

"Kalau bisa, tetapi maaf saja…aku akan membawamu ke neraka!" Naruto berlari cepat mendekati ninja Suna itu. Ninja-ninja Suna yang tersisa melompat di depan Hoichi dan menggerakkan segel tangan. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Lambat!"

Crasssshhh! Bagai setan kegirangan, Yondaime Uzukage menebas semua anak buah Hoichi dengan pisau lipat di tangan kirinya dalam gerakan mengerikan. Darah bermuncratan di mana-mana. Mata Hoichi melebar. Naruto menendang tubuh tergolek seorang Ninja Suna ke arah shinobi berkepala plontos itu sehingga menabrak kekkainya. Naruto menghindari sabetan-sabetan rantai Hoichi dengan tangan kiri yang dihiasi Rasengan. Mata Hoichi menajam.

"Tidak akan bisa!"Hoichi mengendalikan enam rantainya untuk menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Shion menoleh ke belakang dan memperingatkan suaminya.

"NARUTO!"

"Aku tahu," Naruto melompat ke atas menghindari serangan rantai tersebut. Dia memandang kekkai segi enam Hoichi yang berwarna hijau transparan "Terima kasih atas peringatannya istriku!" sang Uzukage melesat turun sambil mengarahkan Rasengannya ke bagian atap kekkai. Warna atap kekkai segi enam itu terlihat lebih transparan, yang artinya pertahanan kekkai di bagian atas lebih mudah dihancurkan.

" **RAAA** ," mata biru Naruto menajam penuh kefokusan " **RASENGAAAAN**!"

Hoichi mendecih. Sebuah rantai berhasil ia belokkan menuju sisi kanan Naruto. Hoichi akan menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dengan cara menusuk rusuk kanannya. Naruto melirik cepat ke kanan. Pertahanannya terbuka. Dia tidak akan sempat menghindar karena terfokus pada serangan Rasengannya.

'Mati kau…' batin Hoichi senang.

"Na-Naruto!" Shion melebarkan matanya. Rantai itu beberapa centi lagi menembus rusuk kanan sang Uzukage.

'Kumohon…'

Shion menutup matanya.

'Kumohon…KUMOHON LINDUNGI SUAMIKU!"

Sepasang mata rubah terbuka perlahan.

DHUARRRHHH!

Rasengan Naruto memecahkan bagian atas kekkai Hoichi dan menghamburkannya menjadi kepingan-kepingan kaca hijau transparan. Tanpa basa-basi, Rasengan itu tepat mengenai perut Hoichi dan memutar kulit ninja Suna itu searah putaran Rasengan. Hoichi berteriak kesakitan. Aksara fuin di sekujur tubuhnya bergerak menyelimutinya, semakin banyak dan semakin banyak. Rantai-rantainya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan kecapi ninja Suna berkepala plontos itu terbakar lalu pecah berhamburan.

'Apa itu kegagalan fokus dari Fuinjutsunya?!' Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang dan berdiri di hadapan Hoichi yang berguling-guling kesakitan. Seluruh badannya menjadi hitam karena tertutupi aksara-aksara fuin tersebut, perlahan-lahan aksara fuin itu naik ke lehernya seperti virus yang menggerogoti sebuah kehidupan. Hoichi memegang lehernya dan meregang nyawa ketika aksara fuin itu menyelimuti seluruh bagian lehernya.

Matanya memutih ketika seluruh aksara fuin menyelimuti wajahnya, membuat seluruh tubuh Hoichi menjadi mayat berwarna hitam legam. Hanya ada dua pasang mata tanpa pupil yang menjadi dua titik putih di bagian kepala.

'Ternyata Fuinjutsu itu sekaligus adalah Kinjutsu. Ck…' Naruto menelan ludahnya 'Rasenganku sudah mengacaukan konsentris chakranya sehingga persebaran Fuinnya menjadi kacau dan meningkat tak beraturan. Hal itu-lah yang membuatnya terbunuh.' Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan teringat bahwa seharusnya rusuk kanannya sudah tertusuk rantai Hoichi, namun ia tertolong…

Naruto memandang Sang Ratu yang pingsan di punggungnya, masih diselimuti sedikit chakra bergelembung berwarna merah. Mata biru Naruto menajam. Dia kemudian memandang ninja-ninja Suna yang mengerang kesakitan di dekat kakinya. Sang Uzukage mendekati ninja Suna tersebut lalu berjongkok di depan wajah shinobi dari Desa Tersembunyi Pasir tersebut.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Naruto memandang tajam wajah shinobi Suna itu, dia (Ninja Suna) tidak mengenakan topeng karena topengnya memang sudah terlepas dari wajah. Pertanyaan Naruto tentu saja untuk menggali informasi dari Shinobi Sunagakure tersebut.

"A...aku…aku tak akan memberitahukannya-"

Krek! Naruto mematahkan lengan kanan Ninja Suna itu dengan dingin.

"KHAAAAAA! SI-SIALAN!" ninja Suna itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Walau aku ingin memberitahunya, kami pasti akan mati!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau tahu Fuin peledak yang bersarang di ninja-ninja Yuki dan meledak ketika ninja-ninja itu ditangkap?"

Tentu saja Naruto tahu, ingat malah. Saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke Yuki no Kuni dan diserang para Shinobi Yukigakure dan para Shinobi itu tertangkap, Naruto dan yang lainnya tak bisa menggali informasi karena Ninja Yuki yang tertangkap dipasangi Fuin peledak yang otomatis aktif ketika mereka tertangkap.

"Itu juga berlaku pada kami. Ketika kami mengucapkan nama orang itu, maka kami meledak…" Ninja Suna itu menunjukkan lidahnya "Ghh…" dia mengerang sedikit kesakitan "K-kau pasti tahu kan, Uzukage- _sama_?"

Naruto jelas melihat Fuin yang sama pada pangkal lidah Ninja Suna itu dengan fuin yang ada pada leher Shinobi Yukigakure beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa Dotou yang memasangnya?"

Ninja Suna itu mengangguk. Dia menghela napasnya, namun Naruto memberondonginya pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana dengan menulis nama?"

Ninja Suna itu menunjukkan kedua lengannya yang ditandai Fuin peledak, fuin peledak yang sama. Mata biru Naruto melebar. Jika Ninja Suna itu menuliskan nama aktor di balik Dotou dan Hoichi, maka fuin peledak di lengannya akan mendeteksi gerakan penulisan. Endingnya, Ninja Suna itu akan meledak jika menuliskan nama tersebut. Kepala Naruto dipenuhi pertanyaan dan pernyataan. Untuk apa Dotou memasang fuin di Shinobi Suna? Untuk jaga-jaga agar pihak Sunagakure tidak berkhianat. Tetapi kenapa juga Ninja-ninja Suna mau dipasangi fuin yang sangat berbahaya tersebut?

"Kh…kau sudah banyakmendapatkan informasi, ughh…setidaknya izinkan aku untuk…untuk menikmati hidupku. _Kuso_! Aku punya seorang istri dan dua anak. Anak keduaku masih kecil dan sebagai ninja, hasil dari misi adalah hasil kerja kerasku untuk menafkahi keluarga," Shinobi Suna itu mendecih pelan "Cih…seharusnya anda mengerti, Yondaime Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Naruto terdiam.

Ninja Suna itu memandang semua rekannya. Tidak ada yang bergerak lagi. Dia pikir Uzukage keempat sengaja menyisakan dirinya untuk penggalian informasi. Namun seperti paparannya, mau itu paksaan atau siksaan, Yondaime Uzukage tidak akan pernah mendapatkan nama 'Bos' yang memerintahkan Dotou dan Hoichi membunuh Naruto beserta menculik istrinya.

Bos besar itu sudah waspada sejak awal dan meminta Dotou memasang 15 tanda Fuin pada 15 ninja Suna pilihan anak buah Hoichi saat pertemuan rahasia antara dirinya, Dotou dan 'Bos' besar di Yuki no Kuni. Ninja Suna itu tahu karena Hoichi menceritakan isi pertemuan itu kepada squad-nya. Inti keputusan dari pertemuan saat itu sudah jelas…

 **Bunuh Yondaime Uzukage dan ambil Kyuubi pada tubuh istrinya!**

"Uzukage- _sama_ …"

Naruto memandang datar ninja Suna tersebut. Tampaknya sang shinobi Suna ingin mengatakan sesuatu,

"A-aku-"

Piip…Piip…

Mata Naruto membulat horror. Fuin di kedua lengan ninja Suna itu berkedip terus-terusan, memancarkan sinar putih terang. Naruto tahu artinya dan memandang semua mayat ninja Suna termasuk Hoichi. Seorang ninja Suna yang tewas dengan mulut ternganga memperlihatkan cahaya keputihan muncul dari dalam mulutnya, itu berarti Fuin di pangkal lidah dan kedua lengan mereka bereaksi.

" _Kuso_ …" Naruto melompat ke arah para kru Film yang masih hidup dan mengerang kesakitan, lalu juga membawa Ro- _san_ yang masih bisa berdiri walaupun terlihat limbung karena banyak kehilangan darah pada luka di tengah dadanya. Secara cepat sang Uzukage melempar pisau lipat bertanda Fuin Sunshin cahaya ke luar bar, dan mereka keluar dari bar dengan sunshin bercahaya emas tersebut.

"Uzukage- _samaaa_ ~, toloong a-"

DHUARRRHHHHHH!

Teriakan ninja Suna itu tertelan suara ledakan dan lautan api yang menghancurkan bar Shiro Yuki. Naruto bersama istrinya di punggung, Ro- _san_ dan kru film yang masih hidup hanya memandang kobaran besar api jingga kemerahan itu dengan pandangan penuh pemikiran. Naruto menutup matanya.

Ini memang _Happy Ending_. Tetapi terlalu cepat untuk menjadi Ending.

Mengerti maksudnya? Dotou dan Hoichi bukanlah _Big Boss Anatagonis_ di kejadian ini, dan Naruto masih berspekulasi siapa yang dengan hebatnya memainkan alur cerita ini menjadi dua rencana yang mengerikan.

Naruto membuka matanya. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Sang Ratu.

Yondaime Uzukage memang sudah curiga sejak awal, namun dia menahannya, mengamati situasi dan bertindak tepat guna dengan persiapan yang ada. Sang Uzukage menghela napas perlahan dan cukup puas bulan madu mereka menjadi salah satu petualangan yang menyenangkan…sekaligus sedikit mengerikan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Singkat cerita, masa Dotou telah selesai.

Adik Kazahana Sotetsu itu ditemukan tewas dengan tubuh tercerai berai. Melihat keadaan mayat Dotou membuat Naruto semakin yakin, Fuin peledak itu bukan dibuat oleh Dotou ataupun ninja Yuki, tetapi diprakarsai oleh seseorang. Sang Uzukage mengamati perubahan di Negeri yang didatangi musim semi akibat generator raksasa di bawahnya.

Para pengkhianat, semua ninja Yuki dan warga ibukota yang mendukung Dotou diadili. Para pengkhianat dibersihkan dari Negeri tersebut dan menikmati masa penahanan mereka di penjara bawah tanah kastil Yuki. Oh ya, soal kastil…kastil yang setengahnya hancur tersebut dibangun kembali, dibangun dengan kemegahan dan Kristal penuh cahaya. Menandakan era baru Yuki no Kuni telah dimulai.

"Uooooh…aku kira akan mati sebelum menyelesaikan Film ini," Pak Makino menggoyangkan speaker jingga di tangan kanannya kepada Naruto "Jika anda tahu bahwa Makino yang datang setelah anda diserang di depan terowongan kereta api bukan saya, kenapa anda tidak mencari saya Uzukage- _sama_?!"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk "Err…aku pikir anda adalah manusia yang tahan terhadap segala kondisi Pak Sutradara. Anda adalah Sutradara paling ngotot dan menyebalkan di Hi no Kuni."

Semuanya tertawa. Pak Makino hanya menggoyang-goyangkan speakernya di depan wajah Naruto dan tetap protes kepada Uzukage bersurai merah jabrik tersebut. Sementara Shion berbicara dengan Michy, Kin dan Hidero yang ternyata selamat dari serangan Ninja Suna. Ketiganya dibaluti perban-perban tebal di sekujur tubuh, dan Pak Makino dengan cerdas memasukkan 3 aktor terlukanya menjadi scene tersendiri di Film terakhir Princess Gale.

"Yaaah…akhirnya aku bisa merasakan hangatnya Konoha." Kata Obito sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Uchiha itu tersenyum puas "Aku harap Konoha mendatangkan kapal mewah untuk menjemput tim hebat seperti kita, huahahahahaha!" Obito tertawa puas dan berkacak pinggang. Sementara Asuma dan Chouza hanya menatap sweatdropped Uchiha tersebut.

'Kau tertangkap oleh musuh dan masih bisa tertawa seperti itu…' batin keduanya.

"Semangat masa muda yang bagus, Obito! Bagaimana kalau kita berdiri dengan kedua tangan selama di kapal untuk melatih mental dan fisik kita saat berada di lautan!" Gai muncul tiba-tiba di samping Obito dengan sinar kilau dari giginya.

'Ini lagi…' batin Asuma dan Chouza dengan wajah sweatdropped '..Kami tahu kau akan mabuk di atas kapal, Gai…'

Semuanya sekarang berada di dermaga Yuki no Kuni, menunggu kepulangan mereka dari negeri salju tersebut. Misi Ninja Konoha akhirnya selesai. Selain berhasil mengawal Fujikaze Yukie alias Kazahana Koyuki hingga syuting Film ketiga Princess Gale selesai, para ninja Konoha juga membantu menyelamatkan negeri tersebut dari tangan jahat Dotou. Suatu kebanggaan yang sarat kebaikan.

"Musim semi buatan ini cukup bagus ya," kata Asuma sambil memandang dua bukit di belakang dermaga yang tidak lagi berwarna keputihan, namun berubah menjadi warna hijau tanda pohon-pohon di pegunungan mulai memunculkan daunnya "Teknologi di Yuki no Kuni memang sangat maju."

"Negeri yang dikelilingi Kristal, perak dan sumber daya alam yang berlimpah," Naruto berdiri di samping Asuma sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana "Jika ninja-ninja Yukigakure di bawah afiliasi Yuki no Kuni memiliki kemampuan seperti Shinobi Konoha di bawah Hi no Kuni, aku yakin Yuki no Kuni bisa menjadi salah satu dari 5 negara besar…"

Asuma menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantong rompi hijaunya "Anda benar, Uzukage- _sama_. Hanya saja negeri ini perlu kestabilan."

"Ah…sebuah kapal kecil datang," Chouza menunjuk ke arah laut "Apa itu jemputan anda, Uzukage- _sama_?"

Naruto dan yang lainnya mengarahkan mata mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk Chouza. Memang benar, sebuah kapal kecil dengan memanfaatkan angin laut sebagai penggeraknya mendekati dermaga. Utakata melompat dari kapal dan tersenyum kepada sang Uzukage sambil meniup gelembung dari pipa gelembungnya. Dia memandang Shion yang memberikan _ojigi_ penghormatan kepada Michy dan kawan-kawan sebelum berlari kecil ke arah sang suami.

"Akhirnya kami mendapatkan kapal yang siap disewa, Naruto- _san_ …" Utakata melirik drop ke arah Haku dan Yugito yang melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada Naruto dari kapal "Dua cecunguk itu ingin menyewa kapal pesiar super mewah untuk membawa anda dan Shion- _sama_ menuju Uzu, aku bilang dompet Yondaime Uzukage tidak akan cukup membiayi kapal pesiar tersebut dan mereka berdua akhirnya setuju menyewa kapal ini."

Naruto tertawa. Dia menepuk pundak Utakata dan memandang istrinya. Shion, dengan senyuman tipis di bibir menggodanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Eeeeh?! Jadi Naruto- _sama_ tidak ikut bersama kami toh?!" Obito memegang kepala jabrik hitamnya "Padahal aku berharap bisa berlatih dengan anda di satu kapal, Uzukage- _sama_!"

"Aku juga!" sambung Gai tidak penting sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Maaf, kami berdua terlalu lama meninggalkan rakyat yang harus kami ayomi…" Naruto memandang semuanya dan tersenyum tulus "…Aku tidak mau merepotkan kapal penjemput kalian untuk membelokkan kapal menuju Uzu terlebih dahulu, lagipula kapal itu bukan tempat untuk latihan,"

Naruto menyengir "Nah, jika kau ingin berlatih Obito…sekali-kali kau bisa mengunjungi Uzushiogakure. Kami terbuka untuk para teman dari Konoha." Sang Uzukage sekilas terlihat menajamkan matanya, ada aura misterius dari pandangan tersebut.

"Haah…baiklah," gumam Obito, sedikit kecewa. Gai mengacungkan jempolnya disertai cahaya silau dari giginya yang putih bersih. Asuma dan Chouza menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum setuju.

"TUNGGUUUU!"

Saat Naruto dan Shion sudah berada di kapal, Asama Sandayuu bersama Ro- _san_ , warga Yuki no Kuni dan para pejuang setia Sotetsu berlari mendekati dermaga. Pak Makino mengangkat speaker di tangan kanannya, memerintahkan _cameramen_ untuk merekam adegan perpisahan ini.

"Ada yang…haah, haah, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan." Sandayuu yang membungkukkan tubuhnya karena kecapekan segera berdiri tegak lalu berjalan ke samping, bersama para warga Yuki no Kuni. Mereka membuat sebuah jalan dimana seorang Ratu baru Yuki no Kuni berjalan penuh keanggunan di sana.

Mata Obito melebar, Gai juga, sedangkan Asuma dan Chouza tersenyum kaget. Pak Makino terus memerintahkan supaya _cameramen_ tidak kehilangan momen tersebut.

"Akhirnya Putri asli menunjukkan dirinya di depan kita! Ini akan menjadi _cameo_ super duper _epic_ di ending Film terakhir Princess Gale! Aku membaraaa!" kata Pak Sutradara Makino penuh semangat 45.

Kazahana Koyuki, dengan pakaian kebesaran para Daimyo dan riasan penuh aura bangsawan berjalan mendekati tepi dermaga dan memandang Uzumaki Naruto bersama istrinya penuh rasa terima kasih. Naruto yang berdiri di atas kapal yang bergoyang tersenyum miring dan menganggukkan kepala.

" _Arigatou_ …" Koyuki sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, air mata sedikit mengalir di sudut matanya, berkilau indah diterpa sinar mentari "…Karena kalian, karena kalian semua akhirnya aku bisa meneruskan keinginan ayah untuk menjaga negeri ini. Karena kalian keyakinanku untuk berdiri sebagai seorang putri akhirnya terwujud."

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan menyengir. Rambut merah jabriknya tersibak ditiup angin laut, membuat pria Uzumaki berwajah tampan dan tenang itu sangat mempesona.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan keyakinan pada dirimu. Bagaimana menurut anda, Koyuki- _sama_ …ini menjadi _Happy Ending_ terbaik kan?"

Koyuki mengangguk dan tersenyum haru. Sandayuu dan semua warga Yuki no Kuni membungkuk penuh penghormatan kepada pemimpin desa Uzushiogakure tersebut. Cara mereka membungkuk benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa orang-orang Yuki sangat berterima kasih telah membawa pewaris sah tahta Yuki no Kuni menjadi pemimpin mereka kembali.

Kapal Yondaime Uzukage akhirnya meninggalkan dermaga tersebut. Para ninja Konoha, kru film serta Koyuki dan warga Yuki no Kuni melambaikan tangan mereka. Tanda perpisahan yang indah. Shion dengan wajah _innoncent_ -nya tetap melambaikan tangan hingga dermaga itu tidak terlihat lagi di matanya.

"Eh…kalian sudah mengamankan kuda putihku?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di tepi kapal. Rambut merahnya bergerak-gerak ditiup angin laut yang bergerak lembut.

"SUDAH SAYA AMANKAN UZUKAGE- _SAMA_!" teriak Haku dan Yugito di depan telinga Utakata yang sedang menyetir kapal kecil tersebut. Utakata mendecih kesal, kenapa harus berteriak di dekat telinganya?

"Andai saja aku tidak terseret masalah ini, pasti Tamago Hotarou sudah menungguku…" kata Utakata dengan nada sedikit mengeluh. Dia melirik ke arah Haku dan Yugito yang memandangnya penuh simpati…

"Hm? Ada apa dengan ka **lian**?"

"Li **ana**." Sambung Haku. Yugito mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Anakon **da**."

"Dasi me **rah**." Sambung Shion dengan suara datar.

"Rahasia Boy **ke**." Sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ke-Kenapa menjadi main sambung kata Woy?! _Matte_?! Boyke itu si **apa**?!" protes Utakata dengan perempatan di keningnya.

"Apania **na**." Kata Haku

"Na **ga**." Yang ini adalah ucapan Yugito.

"Gajah me **rah**." Sambung Shion tetap dengan suara datar.

"Rahasia Sugion **o**." Ucap Naruto masih dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"O-OOOY! Siapa itu Sugiono dan hentikan main sambung kata ini?! Apa Sugiono itu kakek?! Apa anda membicarakan hal mesum Naruto- _san_?! Boyke juga terdengar seperti seorang dokter mesum! OOOY!" Utakata berteriak di lautan ketika Haku memulai kembali main sambung kata itu. Tampaknya momen indah memang terjadi ketika berada di tengah lautan bersama orang-orang tersayang.

 **The End?**

 **AN:**

Wahahaha, maafkan kalau akhirnya menjadi gaje dan membawa nama-nama Dokter Dewa Boyke dan The Legend of Jav Sugino alias Shigeo Tokuda. Belum tahu kakek Sugiono, search aja di Google wkwkwkwk :v

Sebelum ane tutup, akan ada beberapa penjelasan terkait misteri di TU Hiden: Princess From Land of Snow ini, tetapi sekiranya Readers mau membaca Questions and Answers dari Chapter 9 dan 10

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Q: Siapa yang bunuh 5 Kage?**

 **A: Di TU Hiden selanjutnya (Utakata-Hotarou Chornicles) kemungkinan akan menyentuh pembahasan tersebut.**

 **Q: Naruto dengan Hayaide secepat gerbang ketujuh/kedelapan?**

 **A: Itu hanya perumpaan dari Gai karena melihat kecepatan Naruto yang berada di atas rata-rata gan. Oh ya, untuk kedelapan itu perkiraan Gai karena dia sendiri pun di fic ini belum pernah mencobanya.**

 **Q: Setelah TU tamat, buat fic anaknya Naruto dan Shion?**

 **A: Sip…sip…akan ane usahakan. Tetapi tamatin dulu TU Project ini.**

 **Q: Fic Love The Enemy?**

 **A: Itu bagian Icha bro, ane belum bisa beri kepastian juga.**

 **Q: MSB kapan?**

 **A: Ditunggu dari Icha gan.**

 **Q: Malam Pertama?**

 **A: Santai gan santai…ini masih belum waktunya untuk scene 'seberat' itu wkwkwkwk…**

 **Q: Siapa Zetsu spiral?**

 **A: Salah satu rahasia Uzu gan.**

 **Q: Partner Uzukage pengguna Meiton?**

 **A: Terima kasih atas sarannya gan, akan ane usahakan.**

 **Q: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari mana?**

 **A: Untuk TU main story tentu saja terinspirasi dari Anella Gathra, sang dewi yang kami persembahkan cerita ini kepadanya. Untuk TU Hiden pertama ini terinspirasi dari Naruto Movie 1.**

 **Q: Orochimaru kapan muncul?**

 **A: Ditunggu saja gan.**

 **Q: TU tamat, TBT akan dilanjutkan?**

 **A: Ane paparkan bahwa TBT dilanjutkan ketika TU project selesai. Apalagi file TBT hilang dan ane perlu membangun feel-nya kembali.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Q: Mana lemonnya?**

 **A: Sabar coeg, sabaaar hahahaha…**

 **Q: Setelah ini TU lanjut ke proyek mana?**

 **A: The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles.**

 **Q: Ending Koyuki chapter ini?**

 **A: Ada tambahan untuknya di chapter akhir gan, dan dia telah menjadi seorang putri.**

Oke, sekian dari ane…dan untuk menutup akhir dari The Uzukage Hiden: Princess from Land of Snow, akan ane berikan bocoran dari berbagai pihak di cerita ini!

 **Tertanda. Doni Ren**

Happy Reading!

* * *

Pasca kepergian kapal Yondaime Uzukage, istri dan tiga pengawalnya, kapal penjemput Konoha datang. Para shinobi Konoha bersama kru Film naik ke kapal dan melambaikan tangan kepada Koyuki- _hime_ serta warga Yuki no Kuni untuk perpisahan terakhir mereka.

"Jangan sungkan untuk datang ke sini lagi!" teriak Koyuki dengan tatapan yang lebih semangat. Obito mengangguk dan berteriak membalas teriakan sang putri.

"Tentu saja, Koyuki- _samaaa_!"

Saat dermaga negeri salju itu tidak terlihat lagi, Obito berjalan mendekati Chouza, Asuma dan Gai yang berdiri melingkar di tengah kapal. Sementara Pak Makino dan para kru film beristirahat di dalam dek kapal.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chouza dengan wajah serius kepada Obito. Uchiha itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Walaupun memiliki aura misterius, Yondaime Uzukage tetap melakukan tindakan seperti seorang pahlawan. Sangat aneh jika membayangkan pemimpin terhormat seperti dia melakukan pembunuhan terhadap 5 Kage…" Obito menundukkan kepalanya "…Walaupun dengan adanya nama Uchiha Madara, hanya saja…hanya saja Uchiha Madara sudah lama mati. Motif terkuat masih saja melekat kepada Yondaime Uzukage."

"Sejak mengetahui bahwa Naruto- _sama_ dan istrinya terlibat misi kita, sebuah keberuntungan jatuh di depan kita," Chouza memandang Gai, Asuma dan Obito yang memasang wajah serius "Ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk mengawasi tindak-tanduk serta kemampuan dari Uzumaki Naruto!"

Seperti yang dikatakan Chouza, semenjak pertama kali bertemu di pasar Hi no Kuni ketika mereka mengejar Fujikaze Yukie alias Kazahana Koyuki yang kabur dari lokasi syuting, para ninja Konoha sudah menstrategikan untuk pura-pura melemah agar melihat cara Yondaime Uzukage bertarung dan menyusun strateginya.

Insiden saat malam pelayaran mereka ke Yuki no Kuni, ketika lima ninja Yuki yang menyusup kapal berhasil menidurkan para kru film keamanan, ABK dan ninja Konoha sendiri adalah taktik para ninja Konoha. Mereka sengaja seolah-olah terkena genjutsu tersebut agar Yondaime Uzukage bisa memperlihatkan teknik bertarungnya. Asuma bahkan menaburkan bubuk kemerahan yang diduga Naruto sebagai bubuk yang memperkuat teknik Genjutsu ninja Yukigakure, padahal itu adalah akal-akalan dari shinobi Konoha.

Hasilnya, Chouza dan yang lainnya melihat gaya membunuh sang Uzukage yang benar-benar seorang ninja. Membunuh dalam diam dan melumpuhkan cepat 5 ninja Yukigakure sendirian tanpa menimbulkan keributan.

Akal-akalan selanjutnya terjadi saat penyusupan kastil Yuki no Kuni di bawah strategi Yondaime Uzukage. Chouza dan yang lainnya terpukau dengan penjabaran strategi yang dibuat oleh Uzukage keempat. Itu semakin memperkuat Uzmaki Naruto sebagai pembunuh 5 Kage karena kecerdasan yang ia gunakan untuk menyusun rencana penyusupan kastil megah Yuki no Kuni sudah menjabarkan bahwa Naruto bisa membuat rencana yang berbahaya. Bahkan pembunuhan 5 Kage bisa ia lakukan tanpa perlu kekuatan ledakan dan gila-gilaan.

"Poin terpenting selanjutnya adalah para pengawal Yondaime Uzukage. Saat kami pura-pura kelelahan, terkena serangan, bahkan Gai menggunakan Gerbang ketujuhnya sebagai pertaruhan agar ada bantuan dari Naruto- _sama_ , tiga pengawal Uzukage perlu diwaspadai. Jika mereka termasuk dalam tim untuk pencari informasi apakah Naruto- _sama_ pembunuh 5 Kage atau tidak, informasi bisa bocor ke telinga Naruto- _sama_." Chouza berdehem pelan. Dia kini berdiri di depan meja Hokage saat mentari sore memasuki ruangan itu, membuat pendaran jingga indah menjadi latar belakang warna ruangan pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut "Itu adalah laporan dari misi kami sekaligus pengamatan kami selama berada di dekat Uzumaki Naruto, sang Uzukage keempat…"

Jiraiya, Hokage sementara, duduk menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja Hokage dengan wajah berpikir. Ia menutup matanya.

"Jiraiya- _sama_?" tanya Chouza ketika melihat kerutan-kerutan penuh pikiran itu muncul di garis hidung Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih atas laporannya Chouza, akan aku sampaikan informasi ini ke Iwa-Suna-Kiri sebagai tim yang membuktikan apakah Uzumaki Naruto bersalah atau tidak."

"Jiraiya- _sama_ , apakah keberadaan Orochimaru sudah ditemukan?" tanya Chouza dengan nada penasaran. Jiraiya terdiam sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum. Belum Chouza…"

* * *

Siang itu di suatu lokasi…

Beberapa orang mengerumuni seorang kakek tua dengan topi jerami yang melempar-lempar dadu di tangan kanannya. Di atas meja sederhana yang ia gunakan sebagai penjaja permainan dadunya, ada enam lambang desa yang terpampang di atas meja. Harga permainan dadu itu 12 Ryo, dan orang-orang yang bermain akan memilih dadu itu berhenti di angka ganjil atau genap. Hadiahnya sesuai dengan uang 12 Ryo yang diletakkan pemain di 6 lambang desa yang ia pilih.

Kakek tua yang muncul di awal cerita ini membuat orang-orang mendesah kecewa. Sang kakek mengangkat sedikit pinggiran topi jerami usangnya ketika dua orang lewat di dekat meja permainannya.

"Wahai dua pria penuh kekuatan, bisa anda berhenti sebentar untuk mengikuti permainan saya…" kakek tua itu tersenyum "Hadiah utama, dua tiket gratis menonton perdana Film The Adventure of Princess Gale yang dimainkan artis terkenal Negera Api, Fujikaze Yukie…"

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh di depan kami, Kabuto…" Orochimaru, salah seorang dari dua orang yang lewat di depan meja permainan kakek tua itu memutar bola mata ularnya "Rencana yang kau rancang untuk membunuh Uzumaki Naruto dan menculik Kyuubi di tubuh istrinya gagal."

Pria di samping Orochimaru adalah seorang Uchiha berambut hitam panjang dengan mata beriris kelam. Dia memakai kimono kemerahan dan berjalan mendekati kakek tua bertopi jerami itu sambil memandang lambang desa Uzu di pojok kanan bawah meja. Uchiha Madara, nama lengkap sang Uchiha tersenyum sedikit angkuh.

"Nah…jadi orang-orang di sampingku ini adalah Zetsu Putih ya?" Madara mengambil sesuatu dari balik kimononya. Ia meletakkan 12 Ryo di lambang desa Uzu.

Kakek tua itu meletakkan topi jerami usangnya ke tanah dan menarik kulit wajahnya. Kini wajah kakek itu berubah. Terpampanglah sesosok anak muda bersurai abu-abu dan berkacamata bulat, Yakushi Kabuto, tertawa pahit dan menjetikkan jarinya. Orang-orang yang mengerumuni permainan itu, orang-orang yang sama dengan orang-orang yang mengerumuni permainan saat Ratu Negeri Iblis memenangkan dua tiket gratis menonton Film Princess Gale, berubah menjadi segerombol Zetsu putih.

"Maaf Madara- _sama_. Seharusnya saya hanya membuat hadiahnya satu tiket gratis saja, khekhekhe…" Kabuto menggoyangkan dadu di tangan kanannya. Madara mendengus pelan.

"Walaupun begitu, Jinchuuriki Kyuubi pasti akan mengajak suaminya juga, walaupun tiket satunya mereka bayar di bioskop. Apalagi Yondaime Uzukage adalah tipe pewaspada yang hebat…" Madara memiringkan kepalanya "Aku pilih ganjil."

"Wah wah…kenapa ganjil, Madara- _sama_?" tanya Kabuto dengan nada penasaran. Orochimaru memandang keduanya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya." Kata Madara singkat. Kabuto melempar dadu tersebut dan sang dadu menunjukkan angka 6. Kini bukan ganjil, namun genap.

"Maaf…anda kalah, Madara- _sama_ …" kata Kabuto lalu mengambil 12 Ryo di atas lambang desa Uzu "Uang ini untuk cemilan saya."

"Heh…" Orochimaru mendengus pelan dan memandang matahari yang bersinar cerah siang itu "Merencanakan untuk memberikan dua tiket kepada Shion agar membawa mereka kepada Dotou dan Hoichi yang telah kita kontrak untuk membunuh Uzumaki Naruto dan mendapatkan Kyuubi ternyata gagal. Bahkan rencana yang sudah ditentukan sejak awal berhasil dipatahkan oleh sang Uzukage keempat…"

"Menurut mata-mata saya," Kabuto menaikkan gagang kacamatanya "Uzumaki Naruto telah memasang Fuin Hikari Sunshin di gaun istrinya sejak mereka menonton film Princess Gale di Hi no Kuni. Mungkinkah…" Kabuto berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri "...Mungkinkah Uzukage muda itu sudah tahu kejanggalan tentang dua tiket gratis yang kita berikan kepada Shion- _sama_ lewat permainan dadu ini?"

Madara berdiri dan tertawa penuh intimidasi. Matanya memandang tajam Kabuto seperti ingin menguliti anak muda bersurai abu-abu tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak menculiknya saat kau berpura-pura menjadi kakek topi jerami usang itu? Lagipula banyak Zetsu putih berkumpul di sekitarnya yang menyamar menjadi warga biasa…heh, warga biasa yang tertarik permainan dadu ini."

Kabuto kembali menaikkan gagang kacamatanya. Dia sedikit tidak berani menatap mata kelam milik Madara.

"Saat itu di sekitar Shion- _sama_ ada pengawalnya juga. Jika saya melakukan penculikan saat Shion- _sama_ sedang bermain dadu saat itu, ada kemungkinan Yondaime Uzukage juga sudah memasang Fuin Hikari Sunshin di pakaian sang Ratu. Jika kita melakukan kecerobohan, Uzumaki Naruto akan tahu tentang anda, Madara- _sama_ …anda juga, Orochimaru- _sama_. Strategi memakai Dotou dan Hoichi dari Suna sebagai pion kita adalah agar mereka berhasil membunuh Uzumaki Naruto tanpa membuat tangan kita kotor dan membawakan Shion- _sama_ ke pihak kita. Padahal aku sudah membuat persiapan dengan Fuin peledak yang kutanam ke Dotou dan Hoichi, juga ninja-ninja Suna lainnya. Aku membuat persiapan juga dengan mengajari Dotou tentang Fuin peledak tersebut yang ia tanam di tubuh anak buahnya agar saat mereka menyebut namaku, nama anda berdua ataupun menuliskannya, mereka meledak…" Kabuto menghela napasnya. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas meja berlambang 6 desa tersebut "…tetapi Uzukage keempat benar-benar berbahaya."

"Ya," Orochimaru melirik ke arah Madara yang masih menatap Kabuto dengan remeh "Jika anda tidak berhati-hati dan berpikir bahwa Uzumaki Naruto telah masuk ke permainan anda…"

Madara memandang Orochimaru dengan iris kelamnya.

"Anda bisa dipermainkan oleh Yondaime Uzukage di dalam permainan anda sendiri!"

Mata kelam Madara berubah Sharingan, lalu Mangenkyou Sharingan. Dua tahun lagi, dengan sel Hashirama yang ia dapatkan, dua tahun lagi…

Dua tahun lagi matanya akan sama dengan Rinnegan yang ia berikan kepada adiknya Izuna!

Tunggu saja kebangkitanku dan kau benar-benar akan menangis di permainanku, Uzumaki Naruto!

Itulah yang dipikirkan Madara. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang Uchiha saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Yondaime Uzukage berdiri di atas tebing Matari dengan wajah dingin. Dia memandang bubuk kemerahan yang ia ambil saat kru film keamanan, ABK dan ninja Konoha terkena Genjutsu oleh ninja Yukigakure yang memakai taktik penyusupan. Taktik penyusupan yang mereka lakukan saat di malam hari.

Naruto teringat kata-kata Shion bahwa dirinya tidak tergenjutsu bahkan terkesan Kyuubi membantu mengacak chakra di tubuhnya sehingga Genjutsu ninja Yukigakure terlepas darinya. Naruto juga teringat bahwa chakra Kyuubi melindungi dirinya dari serangan rantai Hoichi, dan chakra itu dikeluarkan oleh Shion sendiri.

Di Mindscape sang Uzukage,

" _ **Naruto…"**_

Sang Uzukage memandang datar Zero yang keluar dari kegelapan mindscape-nya dengan seringaian buas. Wajah sama namun penuh ekspresi yang berbeda. Naruto berwajah tenang, Zero adalah Naruto yang berwajah psikopat gila. Mata biru dan mata beriris merah darah dengan pupil salib terbalik itu bertemu.

"… _ **Apa bagimu arti seorang Uzukage?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jangan menanyakan hal itu kepadaku,"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Karena dunia sudah busuk oleh distorsi kepercayaan, aku berusaha mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Walaupun aku tenggelam dalam keremangan yang abstrak sekarang."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto membuka matanya dan melirik ke belakang, ke arah Utakata yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah serius. Tidak ada pipa gelembung di mulut Jinchuuriki Rokubi tersebut.

"Sekarang saatnya," Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Utakata menganggukkan kepala.

Pencarian mayat untuk Edo Tensei oleh Utakata dan Hotarou, akan dimulai!

 **The Uzukage: Princess from Land of Snow, End!**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Next Project**

 **The Uzukage Hiden: Utakata-Hotarou Chronicles**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku diberi misi oleh seorang pemimpin paling misterius dari Uzu untuk mengumpulkan mayat demi persiapanku menyempurnakan Edo Tensei yang coba kukuasai. Bersama Hotarou, kami akan berjalan di kegelapan malam, dipenuhi ulat belatung dan darah-nanah kebusukan, menggali makam dan bertemu hal penuh teror yang tak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami, bahwa semuanya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan…"**

 **.**

 **..**

…

" **Namaku Utakata, aku adalah pengawal seorang pemimpin dengan karakter tak tertebak di dunia Shinobi. Aku Utakata, pengawal dari Yondaime Uzukage-sama!"**

 **Next in Fanfiction Indonesia!**

…

 **The Uzukage Project**


End file.
